Aura less: Black and White
by MrQuestionMark
Summary: The universal rule: Everyone has aura. But with every rule there is an exception. This is the adventures of the Aura less Ash Ketchum in the Unova region. Will follow stories of my own and twists on anime stories. First fanfiction. There will be Negaishipping but more intense in later chapters. Enjoy.
1. Intro to aura and Enter Iris and Axew

**Hellooooooooooo allllllllllllllllllllll! This is my first fanfiction (just a note). I've always been a big fan of the Pokémon series so here I go with my first fanfiction. Incidentallly, this will mainly be a Negaishipping story (in later chapter) although, I can't decide whether or not to make it AshxHarem. Also, someone should upload new hints on the Bulbapedia page, cause I'll be using them but I might miss some episodes, either because the story won't change or because I didn't like them. I'll also have my own orginal stories but that will be later. As for Ash's age, the beginning of the new series stated he was 10, so I'll keep it like that, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THAT DECISION, but I won't otherwise mentoion his age. I got the idea from reading one of the stories on here (can't remember but it was short in chapter length, not word length) and reading a manga I looked up on the Internet called Iris Zero (see,see, Ash and 'Iris'. I'm quite good if I do say so myself). It will start after Ash meets Zekrom but before he actually meets Iris. But let's see how the story goes anyway OK? Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Curses, I don't own Pokémon! The characters and concepts here are owned by Nintendo not by me. **

* * *

'Aura: the force that resides within all of us. All a rule every being in the world, humans and Pokémon all have aura residing within their bodies. Although there has been numerous studies into the matter and the origin of aura-one of the most famous being the Aura Study of Professor Samuel Oak- no one has yet to discover the mysterious origins of the energy known as aura. Every being manifests their aura in their own individual way although some people use their auras in similar ways but there was always been thousands of ways for people to use their aura.. In addition, Pokémon can infuse their attacks with aura in order to make them more powerful, one of the most recent examples is the Sinnoh Champion's Garchomp using Aura Dragon Rush, although it is very rare for a Pokémon not to infuse their attacks with their aura.

The connection between Pokémon and their trainers through their aura is a strong one. Pokémon will know when a trainer wants to attack using aura through the connection that they share. It is similar to the attack Return in that the closer the Pokémon are with the trainer then the more acute the connection becomes. Throughout civilisations in the Pokémon world, there have been numerous examples of trainers with exceptional aura powers becoming figures of high position, even in today's society; Gym Leaders are Champions generally have higher aura levels than the average trainer. Other examples where aura has been present is...'

The boy put down the book and yawned. Not because he was bored, just because he was tired. He rubbed a hand through his black hair and scratched the side of his face. He looked outside the window to see the dim lights of Nuvema Town in the distance. He was a young boy, around 10, but he had already seen a lot on his Pokémon journey. He had lightly tanned skin and brown eyes that went along with it quite well. He smiled to himself as he remembered his first day: he had slept in, something that he had looked down upon on the day but he had to say that it was one of the best decisions he had ever made in his life. He wore light blue pyjamas (think of the ones before he versus Skyla people) and sat up in the bed that had been loaned to him by Professor Juniper during his stay.

"Pikapi?" asked the small electric mouse Pokémon sitting on his lap. The boy looked down at the Pokémon. Among all of his travels, his Pikachu was the one who went with him everywhere. Through thick and thin, they were best friends. Inseparable. And it was going to stay that way. And it was among those travels that the boy had learned recognise Pikachu's 'Pikapi' was synonymous with his own name.

"Oh Pikachu? Were you reading that?" the boy asked looking down at his friend. Pikachu shook his head and tilted his head as he was looking at the boy. The boy laughed as he got the message.

"I'm OK." He clarified. "Just thinking." His face lit up as he got ready to speak his mind. "I mean we're going to start a whole new journey, here in the Unova region!" he said excitedly. "It'll be a little different without Brock though..." he said remembering his old friend who had gone off to train as a Pokémon doctor. Pikachu nodded. He too would miss the old Pokémon breeder although he wouldn't miss all the flirting that he would be doing to any girl that passed by.

"But it gives us an opportunity to make ne memoires!" the boy exclaimed. He stood up on the bed and pointed at the window where Nuvema Town was. "Unova! Get ready for Ash Ketchum!" he said as he stated his name. Happily and in agreement, Pikachu leaped up from the bed onto Ash's shoulder and cried its name. Ash turned towards Pikachu and rubbed its head in a friendly. "Just think Pikachu!" said Ash. "First we're-"

"First, you're going to go to bed" said a voice at the door. Ash turned to the door and looked at the person standing there. Delia Ketchum stood with her hands on her hips and frowning at her son, her brown eyes like Ash's were staring at him that matched her brown hair. "Why don't you go to bed Ash? You have a big day tomorrow and..." Delia stopped as she looked from her boy to the bed, more accurately to the object on the bed. It was a book titled _Aura: The Life-force. _

"What's that?" she asked. Ash froze. Delia looked up at him. In that moment when their eyes connected, numerous feelings were in the air. Apology and...sorrow. Hurriedly Ash went to cover up the book but was stopped as a blue force came from Delia's hand and pushed Ash, along with Pikachu, and pinned them to the wall. Ash looked down at the Aura Hand that his mother had produced and groaned. Delia walked up the book and picked it up, the Hand still in effect. She had a flick through and then looked up at Ash. "Ash..."  
she said in a soft voice. Ash saw her eyes start to tear up as she looked at him. Feeling incredibly guilty he said nothing but looked down. Pikachu did as well.

"You know what I think about you reading books about aura!" his mother said her voice rising. She was getting angry, Ash knew it. The pressure of her Aura Hand had increased and that was a sure sign of such. "Especially, stuff like this! It's the life-force! Ash, you know what we discussed."

"I know Mom." Came his reply. "but-"

"But WHAT!?" screamed his mother and she hurled the book at the wall. It hit with a thump and fell but that wasn't the only thing that happened. Ash gasped in pain as the pressure of his mother's aura increased in response to her anger and the wall behind him cracked from the pressure. Delia gasped and put her hands to her mouth and the Aura Hand subsided. Ash fell to his knees and clutched his chest, Pikachu moving to Ash in order to comfort him.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry honey." Said his mother in a soft voice and approached Ash and pulled him into a soft hug. He winced as his mother's grip tightened but otherwise made no complaint. Ash returned the hug and stood up and sat on the bed, his mother following suit. Pikachu elected to hop up onto the bed and join in the family discussion.

His mother exhaled. "Why did you look at that book Ash?" she asked.

Ash looked down at the ground before he answered. "It had pictures." He said.

Delia arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Ash looked up at her. "Pictures!" he repeated. "You know, I was hoping that I would be able to see some pictures of Zekrom. I already looked up Snivy. I mean Trip's Snivy was so cool! Don't you think so Pikachu?" Pikachu glared at Ash, still upset over the loss to the new starter Pokémon. "Pika pikachu" it mumbled. Ash smiled at laughed at Pikachu.

"So, you just wanted to see a picture of Zekrom?" asked Delia. "Aren't you a bit old for picture books?"

"I didn't look at it to see any old pictures." Ash said defensively. "I was looking for Zekrom. Z-E-K-R-O-M. " he said again.

Delia smiled and pulled Ash into another hug. "Thank goodness" she said. "but I thought we discussed looking at Aura related books." She said.

Ash scratched his head. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He said. He turned away from Delia and patted Pikachu on the head. Delia tilted her head as she looked at her son. After anything Aura related, he was always like this for a few minutes and she hated it. Ash looking so depressed. "Are you OK honey?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Ash responded. "But, why don't I have any Aura?" asked Ash. "I mean that book said it was the life-force and since I don't have any, what does that mean?"

Delia looked at her son with worry. This is what she was afraid of. These books on aura all told the same thing: that Aura was the life energy. It was a universal rule that everything required Aura but with every good rule, there was an exception. And Delia didn't know why the exception had to be her little Ash.

Delia smiled at Ash. "It doesn't mean anything. Remember Professor Oak tried to figure out why you didn't have any but he couldn't find anything. You just don't have any aura. That's all there is to it. In my eyes, you won't change at all." Delia pulled Ash into another hug, one which he returned. "Thanks Mom." He said.

Delia pulled away from the hug and turned her attention to Pikachu. "But I can't understand why all of your Pokémon, Pikachu especially, have extremely high levels of Aura?" Pikachu stood proudly and Ash scratched under its chin. "Brock never told you?" he asked. Delia shook her head. "Told me what?" she asked.

"I don't use my Pokémon's aura. Ever." Said Ash. "If aura is your life-force, when you use it, doesn't that mean that you're throwing it away?"

Delia looked at Ash. She had never thought of it that way. In fact, she didn't think anyone had before. "I train up my Pokémon using their skill and their skill alone." He said. "It's how we roll."

"But what about people who use aura against you like I did?" asked Delia. "Shouldn't you tell us that we're throwing our life away?"

Ash shrugged. "It's just a thing I came up with Mom." He said. "It's not proven or anything, just my opinion. I'm free to think what I like."

Delia looked at her son. "But then why don't you act on that opinion? Surely people you know, like Brock or Misty, would have listened to you even after finding out that you have no aura."

Ash gave a weak smile. "Remember what happened when someone tried to act because of their opinion of aura and me?"

Delia's eyes widened. Ash rarely brought up what happened to him when he was young. Sure he talked about his childhood, but never of the hardships that he faced and most definitely, never of THAT incident. "Does, does it hurt?" asked Delia.

Ash rubbed his back. Hidden from view because of his shirt, lay a large scar that covered his entire back. It started from his right shoulder and ended at his left hip. It had healed ever since he had gotten it when he was six and he had forgiven the person who had given him the scar in the first place, both of whom were on good terms. Looking back, he always knew he was a very open person; he still was unless it was related to his lack of aura, but he should have figured that Gary Oak would have had a large amount of aura.

* * *

_If I could turn back times...4 years ago_

_The young Ash, 6 years old, stood in front of Gary and his 'gang'. The fresh air of Pallet Town filled the air, whipping up dust as it did so. A tumble weed passed the group, bouncing in the wind. _

_"Look who it is." Mocked Gary. "The Aura-less freak." _

_Ash frowned. Gary would always find ways to pick at him even though Ash's mother and Gary's grandfather had prohibited it. "What do you want Gary?" Asked Ash. "I haven't done anything to you have I?" _

_Gary crossed his arms. "You're not normal, Ketchum. Having no aura. You shouldn't be here. Even my grandpa says so. He said that aura is what make us live and since you don't have any aura, he can't live."_

_Ashy stamped his foot in anger. "Not true! I can live! Just you watch me...Someday I'll become a Pokémon master and I'll defeat you in battle!"_

_Gary stared at Ash in disbelief before letting out a laugh. The others behind him did the same. "Hahahaha! Did you guys hear that? The weakest guy in the world thinks he can beat everyone. Well..." Gary turned back to Ash. "Let m tell you something Ash. That will never happen. You will never ever beat me and you will never ever become a Pokémon master."_

_Ash gave a devious grin. "Never say 'never ever'. And just you wait. We'll see." And with that, Ash sprinted away having the last word._

_Gary watched as the Aura-less freak ran away. Would he allow that? Would he allow that...freak have the last word. No. He would not. He was the grandson of the famous Professor Oak and he was going to have the last word. "Stop!" he cried. Ash kept on running and ignored the cries of the boy. Gary gritted his teeth in anger. Although Ash was never going to beat him in a Pokémon battle, there was one thing that he excelled at and that was running. There was no way that he could catch up to him. Using conventional means. Gary held out his hand, it outstretched and pointed it at Ash. If he could use his aura..._

_"I said STOP!" yelled and Gary and used his hand to cut the air, his hand reaching Ash's right shoulder to left hip in the distance. His aim was to cut off the energy that was flowing through Ash and prevent it from reaching his legs, thus making him stop. It worked on his grandpa a few times but he didn't know how it would react to an Aura-less freak._

_Ash kept on running, even after Gary said stop for the second time. He took a look back and was puzzled by the sight. Gary was standing with his arm by his side and breathing heavily. His friends were by his side and helping him stand up. Ash knew enough about Aura to know that what Gary had just done had taken a large amount of it. But what had Gary done? That's when Ash felt it. The tingling. Ash reached to his right shoulder where it had started and scratched. Then the area of tingling got larger. It was all along his back, a line that reached his left hip. He scratched, his nails digging into his flesh. What was going on? Ash didn't know. Then all of a sudden, he felt pain. So much Pain. Pain and Pain and even more Pain. Never in his life had Ash felt so much Pain. He just couldn't handle it. He thought he felt his back open up before he blacked out. _

_Gary looked on, panting as Ash scratched the area that Gary had 'cut.' What was the freak doing? By now he should be on the ground unable to move his legs. That's when it happened. Ash cried out suddenly and hit the ground. Gary looked at his friends who were doing the same. It was less than a second to see what happened next. Like a fountain, blood spurted from Ash's back. No not spurted, it erupted from his back. It flew into the air, some of it landing on the ground and others landing on the trees surrounding him. Gary and his friends looked on with wide-eyes and pale faces as the blood flowed from his back like a river. _

_"G-Gary?" asked one of his friends. Gary stared at the body of the freak. Was he...was he dead? He never wanted to seriously hurt the freak, just to frighten him. He never wanted this sort of situation. Swallowing and trying not to throw up he turned to the others. "Let's go." He said. "If we get found out, we're gonna in a lot of trouble. And..." he turned to his friends and glared at them. They all shrunk back in fear. "We. Were. Never. Here. OK?" His friends nodded and with Gary leading, they all fled the scene. _

_Leaf was always a quiet girl. Not many friends, not that she needed any. She was always training up her aura powers, ones that her mother said rivalled that of any Gym Leader. That was her goal. She wanted to b Gym Leader. Not the Champion, although there were EXTREMELY cool, they rarely got challengers. Gym Leaders on the other hand, always got challengers. She didn't have any Pokémon yet, but constant study helped her gain an understanding of both Pokémon and Aura. Each day, she tried to improve her abilities that would help her have a connection with her different types of Pokémon. Today, she was working on flying. Actually, it was leaving the ground. The concept was fairly simple. All one had to do was lift one's self off the ground and kept an aura platform underneath them in order to gain height. Not many people could do this; in fact some Gym Leaders couldn't do it but Leaf was determined to do it. And nothing would stop her. She stretched and looked at her target, a small branch on one of the trees that was quite a distance in front of her. She bent to the ground in a sprinter stance and ran. She focused on making a foothold with her aura in front of her as she ran. She could almost see the imaginary foothold of where she was planning to jump as she ran. Closer. Closer. Focus. Focus. She closed her eyes as she jumped. She waited to see if gravity was going to pull her down and when it didn't she opened her eyes. Since she had stopped moving, all she really was doing was levitating, only 30 cm off the ground, but it was enough. _

_She smiled to herself and tried to move forwards. Slowly, she floated towards the tree but not high enough to reach the branch. With a gasp, she dropped and panted. That little stunt had cost her a lot of her energy. Being a 7 year old didn't help either. She leaned against the tree and wiped her brow of sweat. She tried to get up but her legs hurt so much. She collapsed down and rubbed her legs. _

_10 minutes later..._

_Leaf had finally managed to get up, after numerous attempts to do so. She didn't want to try flying (really it was actually levitating but it was a start) and decided to walk home. It was in the afternoon and she didn't really expect to see anyone as she went home. She whistled as she walked down the path and stopped when she saw what lay on the path. Blood. Lots of it. Slowly, she walked towards the source but she couldn't see it as the path curved to the left. She walked against the wall as she peered around the corner. What she saw made her gasp._

_On the ground was a boy, around her age maybe younger judging by his height. But that wasn't what grabbed her attention. It was the wound on his back. His shirt had all but changed colour due to the blood and the boy wasn't moving. Was he dead? Leaf tiptoed to the boy, shivering at the fact that with every step, her shoes got blood on them. She approached the boy and touched his head. His black hair was messy but not covered with blood, so it was the only part of him that Leaf decided to touch._

_"H-Hey." She said. "A-Are you OK?" No response. She tried again and again but still there was no response. She stood up and looked around. Who had done this? Who had hurt this boy? She covered her mouth as soon as she took a sniff of the scene, the wound's smell filling her nostrils. Her eyes started to water as she looked at the boy. If anything, it was too late for him, she thought. She had no idea how long how had been here and-_

_"M-Mom?" said a weak voice. Leaf went wide-eyed at the boy and bent down and touched his face. It turned ever so slowly and she got a good look at the boy's face. It was dirty of both blood and dirt and the tears of the boy. His brown eyes were cloudy and it looked like he was in a faraway place._

_"I-I'm not your mom." Said Leaf, her voice wavering. The boy's face looked shocked as he looked at the girl. He winced in pain and Leaf looked in amazement as the boy's hand moved closer to the girl's leg. How was he moving his hand in the state he was in? What kind of aura did this boy have? _

_She looked into the boy's eyes and what she saw was...determination. This boy had decided that he wasn't going to die and that was that. No-one was going to tell him different. "F-Find my mom." The boy wheezed. "Please.." His eyelids drooped but stayed open. Leaf nodded and ran towards Pallet Town. _

_Present time.._

* * *

'It was a good thing that Leaf found you when she did." Said Delia. "otherwise who knows what would of happened." Ash nodded in agreement and tried not to think of the massive scar Gary had left him. Throughout Kanto and Johto, Gary had always been at Ash's throat, teasing him about his lack of aura (incidentally that was how Misty and Brock had found out about his...problem) but after the Silver Conference, they had made up and were on good terms. This was solidified particularly with him and Gary rescuing the Shieldon from Hunter J in Sinnoh.

"It doesn't matter mom." Said Ash. "I'll be fine. I mean the Unova region is going to have to get ready for Ash Ketchum!"

Delia smiled. "But first Ash Ketchum will have to be ready for bed." She ruffled Ash's hair. "My little kid Pokémon Master."

"I'm not a kid!" said Ash defensively.

"Ash, you like picture books."

There was nothing Ash could say to that.

* * *

"So here's your Pokédex and Pokéballs." Said Professor juniper holding out the two objects in front of Ash. She was a young woman, probably the same age as Ash's mother, wore a lab coat and had her hair tied up high.

"Thanks Professor." replied Ash. He himself had changed out of his pyjama and into his new attire that he was going to cross the Unova region in. It consisted of a cap that was white and had a blue Pokéball symbol and a red brim. His blue and white hoodie as well as his black gloves that showed his fingers were also a part of the new attire as well as black pants and red sneakers. He took the two items and looked at them as the Professor continued to talk.

"The nearest Pokémon Gym from where we are is in Striaton City. So I think that because of that, the first thing you would do would be to challenge the Striaton Gym first.

"Thanks, I'll do that" replied Ash.

"You know" said Professor juniper thoughtfully "you might even bump into Trip. He left here ahead of you." She added with a wink.

Ash pumped a fist. "Next time I battle him, I'll win for sure. Right Pikachu?" "Pika pika" Pikachu replied in agreement.

Ash waited for the sun to shine over the Professor's lab before he even considered leaving Nuvema Town. When he was ready, he announced his decision to him mother who told Professor Oak, who told Professor Juniper.

"Where's your handkerchief? Are your clothes packed? Do you have clean underwear?" asked Delia in concern. Professors Oak and Juniper looked on in amusement as the family discussion went on. Professor Oak was an elderly gentlemen and a big part of Ash's life. After all, he was the man who gave Ash his Pikachu. His white lab coat and greyish hair stood out as he had his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not a little kid." Ash added. Delia gave an arch of her eyebrow as she remembered their discussion about picture books the night before. Ash elected to ignore it.

"There's a Pokémon Centre on the other side of the forest." Put in Professor Juniper. "Stop by there if you need help."

"Right." Said Ash. "Seeeee you later!" He turned and ran down the path in front of him.

"Take care Ash! And be safe!" cheered Delia as she waved to her son.

"Ash, good luck!" said Professor Oak, cupping his hands over his mouth so he could be heard. "And have fun!". The three adults watched as Ash ran from view. "Off he goes once more." Said Oak with a smile.

"Yeah." Agreed Delia. "I wonder how much he will have grown the next time I see him. I can't wait!"

Unbeknownst to the three adults, a certain Pokémon was looking at the scene from behind one of the poles in Professor juniper's lab.

"Osha..." It said.

"Say Samuel." Said Juniper. "You never told me what Ash uses his aura for. I don't think I saw him use it at the lab. And his Pikachu does has exceptionally high levels of aura..."

Professor Oak turned to Professor Juniper and looked at Delia. She gave a nod. She trusted this woman. Oak gestured to the laboratory. "Shall we go inside? This is a long story."

* * *

Ash continued to run, staying on the path as he went through the forest. "Maybe I'll meet a Bug Type Pokémon first." He thought aloud, thinking of his first Pokémon, the Bug Type Caterpie. "or...a Grass Type or Water Type Pokémon!" A bush rustled to his left. "Huh?" He wondered. Pikachu pointed at the bush. "Pika!" it cried. Indeed, there was a bush and it was indeed rustling.

"Ah! Pokémon!?" he exclaimed as he raised his Pokédex. It opened with a whir and a picture of a Pokémon appeared on the screen.

**"Axew the Tusk Pokémon." **The picture on the Pokédex changed from a front view to a side view. **"Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks. If these tusks happen to fall out or break, an Axew will use its aura to fix them or create new ones. Generally, as an Axew ages, its aura becomes more potent and the tusks get sharper. "**

Ash compared the two, the one on the Pokédex and the shape rustling in the bush. "...That doesn't look like this." Regardless, he still put down the Pokédex and took out a Pokéball. "I'll catch it anyway." He pumped a fist. "Now, go Pokéball!" He exclaimed, throwing the Pokéball at the shape in the bush. It flew through the air and hit the shape in the bush with an "OUCH!"

"Ouch?!" Ash responded in kind. Did the Axew just say 'Ouch'? The Axew rose from the bush but it wasn't an Axew! It was a girl! She had purple hair that was fashioned almost like a bush itself and wore a cream coloured shirt. The large pink bow and white pants that she wore matched it quite well. "OK! What was that for?!" she cried.

"Y-You see, I was just trying to catch a Pokémon." Said Ash defensively as the girl got closer. He could get a better look at her now. She had brown eyes as well as skin, although it was coloured a little more red than Ash thought it should be. What was that called again? Flushing? No, no. That was for toilets. What had May called it? It ending with 'lushing'...

"Oh." Replied the girl as if that explained everything. "So what you're really telling me is that I look like a Pokémon. Your Pokédex, is this cute face in there?" Asked the girl pointing to her face. "Tell me, IS IT!?"the girl exclaimed

"No, uh, sorry?" said Ash.

"Sorry?!" exclaimed the girl. "Is my face in the Pokédex?" she repeated. Ash sweatdropped. "N-No, that's not what I meant." The girl frowned and approached even closer, her hand glowing blue with aura. She waved it in front of Ash, who looked in wonder. When the hand reached the pocket where the Pokédex was it glowed brightly. The girl put down her hand and put her hand in Ash's pants pocket. "Hey!" exclaimed Ash as the girl brought out his Pokédex. She opened it and had a look at the most recent search and sighed. She handed the Pokédex back to Ash.

"Fine. I accept your apology." She said. "but you've got a long way as a trainer if you think I look like a Pokémon, namely an Axew. I mean, you didn't even use your aura to see if you found what you were looking for! That's what I would've done. Isn't that right, Axew?" she asked as she lifted the fruit in her hand to her hair.

Axew appeared and cried "Axew, axew!". Ash was surprised to say the least. "Wow! That's where it was!" Axew hopped down from the girl and ate the fruit and at the same time, Pikachu stepped forward. "Piika" it mumbled at it looked at the new Pokémon.

The girl looked down at what had caused the noise. She bent down excitedly as she saw what it was. "Wow! No way! Pikachu!?" she cried. "You've got to be the sweetest thing ever! So cute! And these jiggly cheeks!" she said as she prodded Pikachu's cheeks with an aura infused finger. "You can't find anything this jiggly in Unova!" Ash looked on in wonder as Pikachu protested from being cuddled and man-handled.

"Well, I for one am dying to know what a Pikachu is doing here! Come on! Tellmetellmetellme!" she said as she snuggled up to Pikachu

"We're from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." Ash explained. "Pallet Town?" asked the girl. "yeah!" said Ash as he pointed to himself. "I'm Ash and I'm wanna enter the Unova League."

"Isn't that nice?" replied the girl. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Iris." She said as she held out a hand. By this point, Pikachu had had enough. It was just too much. So without further ado, Iris: meet Thunderbolt.

"Wow wee!" cried Iris as Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt. "That tickles!" she added as Pikachu stopped and she collapsed to the floor. Ash looked on and gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh, sorry about that" apologised Iris after she had recovered. Pikachu still looked upset over the whole thing, but Ash knew that he would get over it. "Tell me Ash. Wasn't there a thunderstorm in Nuvema Town? Yesterday?"

"Sure was" said Ash as he remembered the part that he and Pikachu had played during that thunderstorm. "Professor Juniper said Zekrom caused all that lightning." Iris lit up like a Christmas tree. "No way! Zekrom the legendary Pokémon caused it!?" she cried as she leaned in close to Ash. "Please, I want to know everything!" Ash looked on nervously at iris and was about to answer before "Pika!" Ash, Iris and Axew all turned to see what Pikachu was looking at it. It was a Deerling that leaped among the trees. "The Pokémon from yesterday!" cried Ash as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. He took off and left Iris where she was. Zekrom she thought, the legendary Pokémon. She was so close. Although she was talking about Zekrom, she remembered how close she had just been to Ash then. She blushed and looked as Ash went off ahead of her. Honestly, choosing a Deerling over a Zekrom? What a kid. "Hey! Wait up!" she cried. "Aaaaaaaaaash!

* * *

The cave was dark and the only source of light was from a small computer that sat in front of the three.

"I see you've arrived safely." Said the voice from the computer. "Yes" the three answered in unison, two humans on the sides (a man and a woman) and a Pokémon in the middle: a Meowth. "We've succeeded in infiltrating the Unova region" reported the man, his lavender hair looking a bit lighter due to the computer. "We will also continue your plan, sir" said the Meowth. "To put Unova under Team Rocket's control". The woman nodded, her long, red hair moving ads she did so. "We will also catch Pikachu as well as any legendary Pokémon here in Unova and send them to you."

"What?!" said the man on the computer screen. "Legendary Pokémon?" the man nodded. "Yes indeed. But in order for us to accomplish this, we will need our Pokémon."

"That is impossible." Said another voice on the computer screen. This time, instead of the man that was sitting there, it was a purple haired woman who was wearing glasses. Using Pokémon not from Unova will attract too much attention and could uncover your mission. In order to counter this, you must catch Unova region Pokémon." "Right" the three said in unison. Only Meowth was unsure. He was part of the Kanto region. Wouldn't that make him a problem?

"I am certain that you will accomplish the mission." Said the man as the computer turned off.

"Hear that?!" exclaimed the man after the computer was off. "The boss has faith in us!" The Meowth nodded in agreement. "All the more reason to complete this mission." The woman stood in a dominant pose. "Yes. And when we do, our names will be in Team Rocket history!" The others nodded in agreement.

Back at Team rocket headquarters...

The secretary handed her boss the cup of coffee he had ordered. "Do you think those 3 will be successful?" she asked

The boss shrugged. "But what I know is that the secret organisation in Unova will be brought out because of them. As well as any activities that they are doing using aura." He smiled and drank his coffee.

* * *

Ash and Iris watched as the Deerling drank at a small watering hole in the forest. They hid behind a tree in order to not be spotted and were silent. Ash reached into his pants pocket where he had stored his Pokédex and pointed it at the Deerling.

**"Deerling, the Season Pokémon. As the seasons change, so does Deerling along with its physical appearance. Their aura will also be effected will the seasons. If a Deerling is in winter form, its aura infused attacks are changed to ice type, whereas in other forms, aura infused attacks are grass type." **Said the Pokédex. Ash looked on, impressed. "Wow!" he said. "So those are Deerling. They're awesome!" He rushed out from behind the bushes, Pikachu falling into Iris's arms as he did so and he threw a Pokéball at the Deerling shouting "I'm gonna get a Deerling!" The Deerling who Ash threw the Pokéball at looked on with amusement. Its head started to shine a light blue and it ran towards the oncoming Pokéball. Using Aura Tackle, it hit the Pokéball, making it fly back the way it came. "Wah!" cried Ash as he jumped out of the way. The Pokéball continued the fly through the air and Iris just nearly missed it hitting her on the head...again.

"Oi!' she cried as she came from the bushes. "It doesn't work like that! Argh, you're such a kid! If you want to catch it, you have to battle it! Or use your aura to weaken it!" Ash looked on at her as the familiar concept flooded into his head.

"Ah! I knew that!" he said. "Come on Pikachu!" he instructed. Pikachu obediently leaped out of Iris's arms and went to Ash's side. This aroused the Deerling. Under the instruction of one Deerling (the leader) they all fled from the approaching trainer and Pokémon.

"Wait!" he cried. "Where are you going?" Pikachu called out to the Deerling as well. The trainer and Pokémon both looked at each other in wonder. "P-Pikachu!" cried Pikachu as it pointed behind Ash. Ash turned around and took a step back in alarm. Incoming was a whole group of rat looking Pokémon, their bodies a light blue as they were using aura to increase their speed to wherever they were going. "Wah!' cried Ash as the Pokémon slammed into him and Pikachu, launching them into the air. Ash hit the ground first and looked at the retreating Pokémon. "I give. Whose that Pokémon?" he asked as Pikachu fell from the sky and landed on his head.

Iris came from her hiding spot, shaking her head. "That's a Patrat Ash. You come to Unova and you don't even know that? What a kid." Axew chirped in agreement as Ash and Pikachu stood up.

Iris followed Ash as he continued his quest to catch a Deerling. She watched in amusement as he tried again and again, following their tracks in order to find them and once he did, the Deerling would then retreat and go somewhere else. Iris offered to use her aura to help him but he declined, stating that it was his search and to keep her aura to herself. She complied and watched the Kanto trainer chase the herd of Deerling.

It was not long before sunset and Ash had decided that he needed to take a break before chasing after more Deerling. They had kept on escaping him using their aura to lengthen the distance between them, something that he didn't like. Sure he was going to the other side of the forest, but he had always liked detours. Currently, he stood underneath an apple tree and took one. He looked at pikachu "You wanna eat one buddy?" Before Pikachu could answer, the whole tree shook and all of the tree's apples fell onto the unsuspecting victims of Ash and Pikachu. They cried out as they were buried. Iris fell from the tree and landed onto the stack of apples, increasing the weight and therefore squashing Ash and Pikachu even more. Iris looked around the horizon, searching for the white capped boy.

"Huh. Where'd he go?" Iris wondered out loud as he stretched out her legs and found a footrest. She sighed. "I even got him some dinner..."

"Please get off the apples" was the reply as she looked down and saw that her footrest had just talked.

It was dark after iris had convinced Ash to talk about Zekrom and for him to finish talking. "So, Zekrom messed up Pikachu's aura?" she asked.

Ash nodded. "Professor Juniper said that since Pikachu's aura is so high and the fact that it's an Electric Type, it was the perfect target for Zekrom to recharge. So Zekrom took some of Pikachu's aura and power and then later returned it. But before it did, you couldn't use Electric Type attacks could you?" Ash addressed Pikachu who shook his head. "But still, to think that a Pokémon could actually steal another Pokémon's aura..."

"Well what do you think?" asked Iris. "Zekrom is a legendary Pokémon here. It goes without saying that it would be powerful. But..." Iris looked away from Ash. "I gotta say that I'm jealous Ash. To think that you saw Zekrom. As for me...I'd love to meet Zekrom."

Ash smiled at Iris. "I'm sure that you'll meet it someday." Iris nodded towards Ash and turned to Axew.

"But still, Unova has lots of new Pokémon. Some that I haven't even seen yet!" said Ash. When there was no response he looked up and saw the sleeping Iris and her Axew all cuddled up together. A faint blue mist hung around them. Ash knew what it was. Professor Oak called it the APS or the Aura Protective System. It was when a person or Pokémon's aura swirled the body to protect those who the person or Pokémon valued the most. Pikachu's APs looked yellow and there had been numerous times where Ash had woken up and seen Pikachu's aura around him. He smiled at the two, glad that they had such a good bond. He put down the apple and looked towards the sky, counting the stars. "You know Pikachu..."he said. "Having no aura's not that bad. It doesn't stop me from doing stuff like this, you know travelling. "Pikachu nodded, glad that his trainer had not been negative when referring to his lack of aura. "But now, we have a whole new adventure ahead of us! New Pokémon and new challenges!" As he said this a shooting star flashed across the sky. "Ah!" Ash exclaimed as he stood up. "Shooting stars!" He punched the air. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a good adventure, right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and the two of them laughed together through the night.

And observing this was...

"Osha" said the mysterious Pokémon.

* * *

Ash walked along the road that led to the Pokémon Centre. Hopefully. "Wonder why Iris left so early? Maybe to go find Zekrom, eh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded as it walked until its attention was drawn to something in the sky. "Pikapi!" it cried. Ash turned to the sky and saw the same thing. A small bird Pokémon that was heading in the same direction that he was. "Cool! New Pokémon!" He got out his Pokédex and pointed it at the bird.

**"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. When in large groups, the noise producing by the Pidove can reach large levels. A popular myth surrounding Pidove is that they like to steal shiny objects however this is untrue. When in flocks, the leader's Pidove is higher than all the other Pidove and they train their aura by using multiple gusts. The larger the gust, the more powerful the aura." **

Ash looked at Pikachu and no words were exchanged. They already knew what to do. They chased after the Pidove. It didn't take long for them to find the flock. Just like the Pokédex had said, they produced a large sound that was easily heard, one which Ash and Pikachu followed. "Wooooooooow" said Ash as he looked at all of the Pidove. He spotted the closest one. "Pikachu! Let's battle that one!" he cried. Pikachu leaped in front of Ash and waited for a command. "Use Thunderbolt!" cried Ash. Pikachu complied and let out a stream of electricity towards Pidove. It let out a cry and immediately fainted. "Alright!" said Ash, "Go Poké-!" He stopped midsentence. The Pidove rose and defended their wounded companion against the trainer. They surrounded Ash and Pikachu and let out a barrage of Aura infused Quick Attacks and Air Cutters. In sync, Ash and Pikachu ran around in circles to avoid damage, although this was largely ineffective, it reduced their damage by half. Eventually, the fainted Pidove came to its senses and flew off, the others following as well. Ash and Pikachu panted. "P-Pikachu. You OK?" asked Ash between breathes. Pikachu nodded and turned to Ash but stopped halfway through. There, not far away, was another Pidove. Ash met Pikachu's gaze and looked as well. He smiled.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu let loose a stream of electricity that headed towards Pidove, Pidove barely looked up in time to get a face full of volts. It cried out and shook its head when the assault was over. "Doooooooove!" it cried at Ash.

"Alright!" Ash said. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran towards Pidove and slammed into it. Pidove cried out and flew backwards. "Now! Go Pokéball!" said Ash throwing it. (How many has he thrown in this chapter?) It hit the Pidove and sucked it inside. The Pokéball hit the ground and wobbled once. Twice. Three times. There was a snapping sound inside the Pokéball and Pidove burst free from it. The inside of the open Pokéball was blue and a blue mist rose up from it. Ash had figured this out on his first day as a trainer. Sometimes, when a Pokémon isn't weak enough, it will use its aura to fight against the confinement that a Pokéball was. As such, it left traces, and these were the blue mist that rose from the Pokéball. "Oh no!" he cried.

Pidove didn't give time to breathe. It flapped its wings and a blue wind rose from them. "That's Aura Gust! Pikachu hang on!" Ash said as Pikachu was threatened to be blown away by the blue wind. The Pidove stopped beating its wings and launched itself towards Pikachu with a blue glow. "Aura Quick Attack!" Ash cried to Pikachu, hoping it would dodge. Pikachu circled out of the way of the Quick Attack as the Pidove flew past. "Thunderbolt!" cried Ash. At the same time, Pidove beat its wings and this time, not an Aura Gust came out but a blue cross that glowed. Aura Air Cutter. The Thunderbolt met the Aura Air Cutter and the impact blew away all occupants. Ash was thrown off his feet and Pikachu and Pidove were blown further away. Pikachu rolled in the dirt to avoid damage but Pidove wasn't so lucky. It hit a tree so hard that it left a small indent in it and the Pidove fell and fainted. Ash picked himself up and looked at the fallen Pidove. He smiled and turned his hat around. He reached for another Pokéball. "Let's go!" he cried. He threw it and it hit the Pidove sucking it into the Pokéball. Once. Twice. Three times. And with a satisfactory click, the Pokéball had completed the capture. Ash smiled and turned his hat back around as he ran towards the Pokémon. "Alright! I caught a Pidove!" he exclaimed, pulling a pose. "Pi Pikachu!" cried Pikachu. They looked at each other and Ash picked up Pikachu and they danced in happiness.

"A Pidove? And your dancing? You are a kid."

Ash looked at the source of the voice. Standing there with an apple in hand was Iris. Axew appeared out of her hair and let out an "Ax, ax, Axew!" in agreement. It hoped down from Iris and took the apple and handed some to Pikachu. 'So what's so wrong about that?" asked Ash.

Iris arched an eyebrow. "You didn't even let Pikachu use any aura attacks and thanks to that both Pidove and Pikachu got blasted. Even you-." Ash tilted his head in confusion. What about him? "What about me?" he asked. (*It isn't fair, I've had enough now I want my share*) Iris pointed at his cheek. Ash rubbed it and looked at his hand but saw nothing. He looked up at Iris who sighed and came closer and rubbed his other cheek with her hand. She tried to look cool when she did it but inside she knew that what she was doing was touching another's boy's face. Although he was kinda cute, she had no reason to-. She cut off her thoughts. Focus Iris focus she said mentally. Do what you came to do. She wiped some dirt off, which she showed to Ash. "See?" she asked. Ash looked at it. "Oh, I see." He said. He rubbed the back of his head "I guess I was a bit careless."

Iris sighed and shook her head. "you really should be moer careful. I mean..."

She was interrupted when Pikachu and Axew both cried out. Ash spun around to see two metal hands holding the two Pokémon and watched helplessly as they were taken away. What he did see were the people standing by the metal hands. "Ugh! You guys again!" he cried.

"Again is the question so twerpish indeed." Said the woman with long, red hair.  
"The answer to come as we feel the need" countered the man with lavender hair.  
"We bring the blinding white light of evil into the future."  
"Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe."  
"And carving our names in the rock of eternity" said the Meowth in the middle.  
"The fiery destroyer, Jessie"  
"And with thunderous emotion, I am James"  
"Wisest of the wise, Meowth"  
"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" they all said in unison.

"Team Rocket?" asked Iris "Whose that?"

Ash answered her. "A group of small time bad guys who like to steal other people's Pokémon."

"Oh yeah?" questioned iris. "Axew's mine! Give it back!"

James looked at the Pokémon that was unfamiliar to him. "I see so this is an Axew."

Meowth snorted. "Not anymore kid. Axew's now property of Team Rocket!"

Iris stepped back upon realising the speaker. "A talking Meowth? How's that possible?!" she exclaimed.

Meowth grinned, showing his large teeth. "Chit chat's over. Let's go."

"Right" said Jessie and James together. They threw Axew and Pikachu into the glass case that was near them. They pounded helplessly against the glass. James bent down and undid the case next to him. Quickly, a large balloon appeared from it, one that Jessie, James and Meowth all hopped into. "See ya later, twerp!" cried Meowth.

"No way!" cried Iris. "Give me back my Axew!" Her hand gave off a blue glow, one that Ash stared at in amazement. Pulling her fist back, Iris contained all the energy that she could and let it loose and she hurled a punch at the balloon. A large blue fist ejected from her hand and sailed towards the balloon and was just about to hit when a blue protective shield appeared from the balloon. The blue fist shattered and cracked, aura particles falling through the air. When they could get a clear view, Jessie and James were standing in front of the balloon, with the arms raised. Clearly, they had just applied an aura shield. They smiled and continued to ascend. Ash and Iris gritted their teeth in response to the event. Iris was the first to react. She ran towards the tree not 10 centimetres away and bent down. Before she jumped, her feet glowed blue and she used her aura to climb up to the highest branch.

"So what if aura doesn't work! I'll get Axew back another way!" Iris yelled. She was nervous tough. She had always used her aura to do anything. And if she rescued Axew, she would be focussing on Axew, not on controlling her aura. There was nothing she could do.

"Pikachu! Axew! We'll come for you!" cried a voice below. Iris looked down and saw Ash climb up the tree using his bare feet and hands. He was moving so fast, he couldn't tell if he was using aura or not. "Wait A-" she began but stopped as ash leapt from the tree with no hesitation. "No way!" she said as Ash got closer to the glass container.

Ash reached him arm out and swept it missing the container completely. As a reaction, he grabbed the air but there was nothing he could do. He fell down through the trees and landed on the ground with a thump. Iris jumped down from the trees and kneeled next to him. "Ash!" she cried. "Are you alright?!" Ash groaned and sat up. "Yeah." A small figure went by them both. "Oshawott!?" said Ash. They looked in surprise as the small Pokémon ran up to the balloon and threw what looked like a small shell at it covered with the blue glow of aura. Team Rocket had no time to react and as it penetrated the balloon. They cried out as it plummeted to the ground and the container smashed. Rushing over, Ash and Iris caught their Pokémon with no issue and landed on the ground. Team rocket did so as well. "Who do you think you are? Doing that to us!" cried Jessie.

"I don't care!" cried Ash. "You can't go around stealing people's Pokémon!"

"Yeah!" said iris in agreement.

"Is that so?" questioned Jessie. "well how 'bout you get a load of this!" she threw a Pokéball and out popped a Pokémon that Ash had never seen before. "A Woobat!" cried Iris.

"Woobat? Alright, Woobat, use Air Slash!" cried Jessie. Just as the Woobat was ready to beat its wings, the Oshawott appeared and launched a glowing blue stream of water at the Pokémon. Aura Water Gun. Woobat cried out and hit the Team Rocket trio, who did the same. "alright, Pikachu!"said Ash, taking the window of opportunity. "Use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu's whole body glowed yellow as it raced towards Team Rocket, saying "Pika, pika" over and over again. James threw down a smoke bomb that engulfed the three. Pikachu passed through the smoke and appeared on the other side, but Team Rocket had completely disappeared. "Wha-!" said Ash. "Where are they?!" Ash said looking around. Pikachu did the same before it collapsed, with Axew doing the same. "Pikachu!" "Axew!" the trainers cried as they ran to their Pokémon, taking them in their arms.

"We need to go to the Pokémon Centre!" ordered Iris. Ash nodded. "You lead!" the two ran off and before they completely disappeared, Ash turned and said "Thanks Oshawott!" as they left the Pokémon there.

It was sunset by the time all of the Pokémon were OK to go. After they received them from Nurse Joy, they embraced them, while Ash let Pidove stay out for a while.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Said Ash. "You really helped us out."

"A Pikachu in Unova. Extremely rare. " Nurse Joy commented.

Ash smiled. "Yeah. We're from Pallet Town and this is the first Pokémon Centre that we've seen."

Nurse Joy returned the smile. "Welcome. And like Kanto, come to the Pokémon Centre is you ever need someone to take care of your Pokémon."

Ash nodded and turned to Pidove. "I have something to tell you Pidove, but it can wait until later, OK?"

Pidove nodded obediently. "You know Ash..." said Iris. Ash turned towards her. "you've earned my respect. You handled that situation with Team rocket like a pro." Ash scratched the back of his head. "Not really, you did most of the stuff." He said

Iris smiled. "I sure did. But anyway, you helped me get Axew back. Thank you. You're still a kid though" Ash frowned but shook his head. "Actually, I think we should thank Oshawott the most. But I still don't know why Oshawott would help us like that..."

The small Pokémon at the door looked on at the scene and the trainer that had thanked him.

"Oshawott".

"Oh and Iris?" asked Ash. iris titled her head waiting for what Ash had to say.

"Do you like picture books?"

"...What?"

* * *

**And that's the end. Although there will be a short bit at the end where Ash talks to Pidove about using aura. Well, what do you think? A-OK? Hand in reviews as much as you like but to answer any questions, there will be more NegaiShipping in later chapters as well as more aura content. This was a warm up...hopefully. And I might put in some works with my OC Mr Question Mark. Just like my name. Also, if you want more chapters, you might have to wait as this was a handful and probably the longest chapter, I'll ever write. around 10K words. see you later and I hope you look forward to more chapters.**

**Review if you please.**

**And the promised conversation with Ash and Pidove if only a snippet**

* * *

"Pidove, there's something I need to tell you about my aura and something I need you to do as well"

"Dove?" asked Pidove tiling her head. What about her trainer's aura.

"The thing is...I don't have any aura, and I want you to stop using aura to power your attacks as well."

The only response Pidove had was to stare at his new trainer. But there was one thing on her mind. A trainer without aura? An impossible boy? This was going to be very interesting...


	2. A Sandile Gusher of Change

**Since I've done a lot with my Oc recently, I've decided to do another chapter of Aura less: Black and White. If you want to know moer about my OC, click on my little profile thingy and that will take you to my little profile page thingy. And then click of the non-****Pokémon, non-crossover option and that will let you know more about my OC. Those are a bit more violent than these as well as language but that's about it. I'll preview a bit of it at the end of this chapter. In this chapter, there will be a lot more aura mentioned but otherwise, it's same same. Well here we gooooooooo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Pokémon.**

* * *

The sun shone down on the road that was empty apart from the two travellers on it. Ash hummed as he walked along as he kept his eyes on the road. Iris followed, obviously upset by the fact that Ash was the one in front, not the other way around.

"So, where are you going Iris?" asked Ash. It was an innocent question , one that iris had asked herself. Why was she travelling with this kid? She had no reason to. But somehow, it felt right that she was doing so. She had always trusted her hunches and this was no time to stop.

"Where?" she asked. "The real question is, where do you want me to take you?" She took this opportunity to step in front of Ash and lead the way. Ash narrowed his eyes. He wanted to be in front. That way if he saw any new Pokémon then he would be the one to catch it first. We walked in front of Iris. "Take me?" he asked

Iris overtook. "Yep. After all, you are a kid. You could find your way around a one way street without someone to guide you." Ash overtook. "Takes one to know one?" he mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT?!" yelled Iris. Ash looked in alarm at the girl and took a step back. Coming from behind her and circling her was a blue mist. Ash groaned. Aura. It usually manifested itself in times of emotional stress and usually reacted the best with negative emotions like hate and anger. Iris took a step closer to Ash. "What did you say I was?" Ash groaned again and looked at Pikachu for help. The Pokémon merely shrugged and let Ash do all the work. Ash hadn't intended for Iris to hear him. In fact, how did she? He had kept his voice low as to not encounter a situation like this. Being aura less in an aura fight was like bringing a sushi roll to a gun fight, and the sushi roll was filled with rice only. No soy sauce. Speaking of soy sauce.

Ash mentally slapped himself. Focus. Focus. If Iris had heard him either she had exceptional hearing or...

"Were you Aura Listening me?" asked Ash. Iris's anger immediately subsided, as seen by the fact that the blue mist surrounding her disappeared. Aura Listening was a technique that any aura user could use. It required one to use their aura to listen to their surroundings. Using aura enhanced the sense, much like it did with other senses. Basically, Aura Listening allowed one to have super hearing. This time, Ash took the opportunity to fight back. "Why were you Aura Listening me, Iris?"

Iris took a step back as Ash came closer. That was a good question. She must have wanted him to say something that he wouldn't have otherwise said to her face. It was either that or she just wanted to listen to his voice. And that was-

"Iris?" Ash asked. Her insides jumped. There it was again. That voice. She couldn't describe it yet it felt right that he was talking to her, almost the same feeling that she had as she followed him. Iris was about to respond in kind but something drew her attention away from the boy and to her left. Ash looked to his right and they were both staring at the same thing.

"Oshawott?" they said in unison.

Oshawott looked over the moon. It cried its name, obviously happy that someone remembered it. "I remember" whispered Ash as he looked at the Oshawott. It was definitely the same Oshawott that had helped him and Iris out before. But why was it here?

Ash reached for his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

"**Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Using the shell on its stomach, called a scalchop, Oshawott can attack and defend with ease. Oshawotts with high levels of aura use their scalchops more effectively than those with relatively low levels."**

"Thanks for helping with Team Rocket, Oshawott" said Ash. "But why are you here? Should you be at home or something?"

Oshawott came closer and said its name in a jumbled manner. Ash looked confused but apparently, Pikachu got the gist of it. "What'd say, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika pikaka pikachu pikapipikachu."

Ash looked surprised as he got most of what Pikachu was saying, "You mean Oshawott followed us?" Pikachu nodded. Iris was the first to react. She let out a girlish squeal and bent down to Oshawott. "You were following me, right? Because I'm so important and you felt you must be my Pokémon because you're so cute. And your cheeks!" Iris's fingers glowed blue as she poked Oshawotts cheeks. "They're too squishy!" She put Oshawott down and reached for a Pokéball. "Ready Oshawott?" she asked. Oshawott was ready alright. The question was, was this girl?

Oshawott let out a glowing stream of water and it turned out, Iris was ready. Either that or she just had really fast reflexes. Almost immediately, she held out her unoccupied hand and used it to deflect the oncoming Aura Water Gun. The Water gun hit the aura shield and it bounced off, only to hit Ash and Pikachu. "Ahhhh!" cried Ash in surprise. Pikachu did something different. Instead of crying out its name, it let loose a Thunderbolt, one that was also deflected by Iris towards Oshawott. "Gahhhhhhh!" cried Ash. "Oshaaaa!" cried Oshawott. Oshawott stopped his Aura Water Gun and Pikachu stopped his Thunderbolt. That left Ash to fall to the ground both wet and electrified. He twitched and groaned. Iris and Axew looked at the poor boy and laughed.

When Ash recomposed himself he turned to Oshawott. "What was that for?" he asked. Oshawott gave an apologetic look at the boy. "Hey , Ash?" said Iris. "Yeah?" There it was. That feeling. It was just... right. Iris couldn't say anything else but "I think that Oshawott wants to be caught by you."

"Hmm? You think so Iris." Someone agreed. Oshawott's eyes were sparkling at the mention of Ash capturing him. "I guess that's a yes." Ash commented as he saw Oshawott's face. He pulled off his backpack and pulled out a Pokéball. He turned the cap on his head and threw it at Oshawott as he usually did. The Pokéball hit Oshawott and flew off. Ash and Iris waited for the part where Oshawott would get sucked inside the Pokéball but instead, the Pokéball fell to the ground. "Huh?" said Ash. "What's wrong?" Oshawott rubbed its head and had a depressed look on its face.

Ash looked at the Oshawott. Somehow...it seemed familiar. Ash thought long and hard and then it hit him. He took another look at Oshawott before he was completely sure but he knew he was right. "You're-you're Professor Juniper's Oshawott, aren't you?"

Oshawott nodded vigorously at the connection Ash had made. Ash turned to Iris. "Since Oshawott is Professor Juniper's... Oshawott's Pokéball has to be with the Professor as well!"

Iris nodded in response, frowning at how happy the boy seemed. "Then we better get to the nearest phone as soon as we can." She suggested.

Ash was way ahead of her. He had already picked up his bag and ran down the road, Pikachu and Oshawott, struggling to keep up. Iris watched Ash go and shook her head. So excited for a little Oshawott. And not even using his aura to get there faster. She focused on her feet and sprinted off, the aura in her legs making her strides faster than normal. At this rate, she would get wherever they were going before he would.

* * *

Iris watched in amusement as Ash and Pikachu leaned against the edge of the Pokémart huffing and puffing. After she had passed them, Oshawott had gotten the same idea and rushed off ahead. Since Oshawott wasn't Ash's Pokémon yet, there was nothing he could really do about asking Oshawott to control his aura. But still, using aura to get to the Pokémart first...there HAD to be a rule against that!

"You're such a kid. Why didn't you use your aura to get here faster? I took twice as long as it should." Ash held up a hand as he waited before talking.

"That's cause-that's cause" he repeated but the excuse he had formed in his mind wouldn't come out. He was just too tired. Pikachu leaned against Ash's leg huffing and puffing as well. Although his trainer's lack of aura did result in situations like this, he still admired how he never let it get him down. Pikachu patted his trainer's leg in comfort, the aura in his body slowing allowing his fatigue to wash off.

Iris only watched with Oshawott and Axew as the boy and his Pokémon recovered. After a while she rolled her eyes and put his arm over her shoulder. "Come on. If you're going to be such a kid about it, I'll take you to the phone. There's one inside." Ash wheezed in thanks and let Iris guide him to the phone, earning a look of surprise from the shopkeeper. She led Ash to the phone where he leaned on the bench in front of it and smiled at Iris.

"You didn't have to do that really." Iris looked at him in surprise. He was right. Pikachu was fine, so Pikachu must have the natural ability the wash away fatigue using aura and since trainers and their Pokémon shared their aura abilities after the created they capture them, Ash should have the same ability. So, why didn't he do so? Was it because he had wanted Iris to...

She blushed at the idea. Maybe Ash didn't know that Pokémon shared their natural abilities with their trainers, that without intentionally using aura, he could wash away fatigue. Yeah that was it. "Whatever" she said. "Just hurry up and call the Professor."

Ash nodded and slowly reached for the phone and called the laboratory. It took a few rings but eventually, the Professor's face was on the screen.

"Hello?" she asked but after seeing who the caller was, she lit up. "Ash! What can I do for you? I didn't expect you to call."

"Yeah." Said Ash. "It's just..." he took a break to breathe. Iris sighed and went over to the shopkeeper to buy some water. "I found Oshawott." He finished.

"That's a relief" said the Professor with a sigh. After the news, she looked less tense. "I was so worried. After Oshawott disappeared and all."

Ash nodded and iris came over and handed him the water. He smiled in thanks and opened the cap and guzzled down half of it. "Want any, Pikachu?" he asked. The Pokémon shook his head. Ash took another sip before turning back to the Professor. "Yeah." He said. "Oshawott was following us since I left the lab."

The Professor arched an eyebrow. 'Really? Then could I ask you to take care of it for me? You seem like a capable trainer, even with your...condition." Although she hoped Ash wouldn't notice, he saw her tense up at the word.

"Did Professor Oak tell you?" he asked.

Professor Juniper nodded. "And I have to say Ash that you're one of a kind. Extremely special".

Ash laughed. "I know. But could I have Oshawott's Pokéball now?"

"Oh right! I'll send it over now." Ash and Iris both looked at the small capsule shaped device next to them. After a while, a green beam fell from the top of it and landed on a platform. After the beam died out, a Pokéball stood on the platform. Ash took it from the platform and showed it to Professor Juniper. "Here it is, Professor."

Juniper nodded. "That's good. Oh and Ash? Make sure you keep an eye on Oshawott. It likes to run away that one. Thanks! And be careful!" the phone cut off and the screen went black.

After the conversation there was one word that kept on going through Iris's mind. Condition. The Professor had said Ash had a condition. She looked at the boy. It didn't seem that there was anything wrong with him. Generally, when people were extremely sick, other people's aura reacted badly with them, so it was easy to tell if someone had a sickness or disease. But there was nothing coming off Ash. He didn't radiate sick or have a bad aura. What was his condition? She was about to ask when she realised something. Where was Oshawott? She looked at the spot where it was and gasped.

Ash turned and looked. There was nothing there. "It's gone!" Ash exclaimed. He and Iris went outside and looked up and down the path thanking the shopkeeper as they did so. "This is crazy! Why would Oshawott run off like that?" asked Ash to no-one.

Iris let out a laugh. "Well now, it seems it's time for me to shine." Ash looked at her quizzically wondering what she was talking about. She held up her hand and it let out a soft blue glow. "Remember, I found your Pokédex with this?" she asked Ash. Ash nodded. "Well, I can use my aura to find Oshawott for you. And then you can admit that I'm a much-"

"No thanks." Said Ash and walked off looking around. He was not going to have Iris waste her life energy on a problem that was his. She didn't have to so she didn't need to. Iris frowned and ran up to Ash.

"Now hold on!" she said. "Don't be a kid! I'm only trying to he-!"

Iris cried out as the ground beneath her suddenly gave way. Using her fast reactions, she sued her aura o form a platform that she could stand on to prevent her from falling down into the hole that had suddenly appeared. Ash on the other hand was not so lucky. He yelped with surprise and fell into the hole. "That hurts" he complained. It didn't help that he still ached from all the running. He looked up. "What's going on? Looks like a trap". He commented. (*It's a trap!*) Ash immediately thought of a certain mischievous trio who liked to dig holes. "It couldn't have been-!"

"Sandile." Said a voice from above Ash and almost in front of Iris. They looked at the source of the voice: a boy with brown hair and cyan eyes.

* * *

Jessie , James and Meowth all sat around the open briefcase. Inside ware two small devices, that were circular in shape and looked like they could be clasped onto anything. Their black cloaks and sunglasses, matched their uniforms.

"So this is the new weapon." Sais Jessie. "The Aura Magnets."

James nodded. "We will be one the first of the new Team Rocket agents to try it out. And we all know what we're going to use it for..."

"That's right." Said Meowth. "This time, Pikachu will be ours. And the twerp can't do anything to stop us!"

Jessie nodded. "He's had this coming for a long time. James, pack it away." James nodded and closed the briefcase and locked it. "Let's go." They took off, down the path when...

..the ground beneath their feet crumbled. Unlike Iris who had fast reflexes, all the Team rocket trio could do was to use their aura to cushion their descent into the ground.

"Pit traps?" asked Meowth. "What's up with that?" Almost as if to answer, a small crocodile Pokémon wearing sunglasses growled at them.

* * *

"Sandile?" asked Ash after the boy and Iris had helped him out of the pit. Iris stared at Ash. What exactly WAS his aura power? Knowing how childish he was, he could probably only have one use for it, but what was that one use?

Ash got out his Pokédex and looked up Sandile.

**"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. Sandile have a dark membrane that protects its eyes from the sun. Sandile with high levels of aura can dig at a much faster rate than other Sandile whereas low aura level Sandile often follow the higher level ones"**

"Wow" said Ash in awe as he looked at the picture of the small Pokémon. He put away the Pokédex. "I want to thank you. I wouldn't have gotten out of that hole without you and your aura's help." He gestured to the glowing blue rope in the boy's hands that faded away. The boy nodded.

"No problem." Iris glared at Ash. She had helped too. After the boy had manifested the rope with his aura, she had helped pull him out. Where was her thanks? Nonetheless, she smiled at the boy.

"I'm Iris. " she said. "and this is Ash. Like he said, he can't thank you enough."

The boy nodded."My name's Dan and my family own a resort spa just down the road from here."

Iris let loose her biggest smile. "Really! Because I love resort spas!" she said. Flattery was the first step in getting freebies apparently. Ash nodded in agreement.

Dan smiled sadly. "Yeah, but I'm sorry to say that we're closed now. And it's all because of the Sandile. Here, let me show you."

Dan led Ash and Iris to the resort spa, and then through it, where he led them to an area that was covered with what looked like police tape. The area behind in was covered with sand, as well as many fallen trees and holes that covered the sandy terrain. Overall, it looked less like a sand field and more like a mine field.

"This all happened a short time ago." Explained Dan. "At first, the Sandile were regular visitors. They never harmed or got in our way. But then the suddenly, started attacking the people who came to have a hot sand bath and then it turned out like this." He gestured to the mess that was the remains of the hot sand bath area.

Iris scratched her chin. "Why would a bunch a Sandile suddenly come all violent like that?" she wondered.

Dan shrugged. "We don't know."

Ash smiled. "Well then Dan, it's a good thing I'm here. I'll help you find out what's wrong!" Pikachu cried out in agreement and the two went under the tape into the sand area. Iris watched as they looked around the sand area. What were those two doing? Pikachu pointed to a spot that wasn't completely destroyed. "Good job Pikachu!" Ash cried as he started to take off his clothes. Iris's face flushed and she turned away. WHAT WAS HE DOING!? In front of a girl.

"Eh!?" cried Dan as he looked at Ash. Iris glanced only, only a peek, and let out the same cry. Ash and Pikachu had gone under the sand, only their heads being visible.

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "Man, all of my aches are gone. This the life." He said.

"Pika pika." Said Pikachu in agreement. Iris and Dan went under the tape and went over to the two. Iris tried not to look at ash's clothes while she spoke.

"What are you two doing?" she asked. Ash kept his eyes closed while he answered.

"Well, we have to figure out what the Sandile want with the sand right? And that means, research." He said simply.

"Pika Pikapi" replied Pikachu.

Iris sweatdropped. "All you want is to relax in the sand spa". She said. (And that Iris is how you get a freebie). The sand next to Pikachu rumbled and the shape of Axew appeared, also relaxing. "Ax Axew." It said in a calm tone. "Not you too..." mumbled Iris.

* * *

Not too far away, three figures were observing the boy and his Pikachu as they relaxed.

"It looks like the twerp enjoys freebies" observed James.

"that's perfect. While he's relaxing, we can go and grab that Pikachu." Plotted Jessie.

"San Sandile!" the trio turned at the sound of the voice. They all groaned as soon as they saw the source.

"You again!" said Meowth. The sunglasses Sandile that Team Rocket had met before was behind them, growling at the three.

"San San Sandile!" it cried.

Jessie and James turned to Meowth for a translation. "You shouldn't be here." Meowth said. Jessie and James turned back to the Sandile. What was it talking about?

Sandile cried out its name and tunnelled towards the sand spa, towards the relaxing Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

"Ash! I thought we were looking at Oshawott!" said Iris. Ash opened his eyes, realising his true objective. He sat up and Iris blushed and looked away from his bare chest.

Upon realising what he had done, Ash went wide-eyed. Not because he had just shown his bare chest to a girl but the fact that his scar was now in full view. He looked at Pikachu who shook his head, realising Ash's worry. Ash gave a confused looked and felt his back. Covering it was lots of sand, the hot sand that was damp enough to stick to his skin. He let out a silent sigh of relief.

"That's right!" he agreed. "But where is it?!" he stood up and looked around, Iris following his example.

"Oshaaaaaaaaaaaa" came a relaxed cry from ahead. Ash and Iris as well as Dan ran forward and found the source of the cry. Oshawott lay in the sand with its scalchop on its head, relaxing peacefully. Ash smiled.

"Were you here the whole time?" he asked the Pokémon. Oshawott let a slow nod appear, careful not to make any sand fall off. "That's one happy Pokémon." He observed as he looked at Oshawott.

Behind them, unknown, was the silent figure of the approaching Sandile. To the complete surprise of everyone, it leapt out of the sand and growled at the newcomers.

"There!" said Dan "the leader of the Sandile. It's got a really high aura level that beats mine!" Sandile called out its name and grabbed the closest thing it could: Iris's Axew.

Axew let out a cry of surprise. Sandile back away from the trainers as it continued to hold it. "Axew!" cried Iris. Her hand glowing blue, she thrust it forward, a blue hand appearing from it and sailing towards Sandile like her fist did with Team Rocket. In response, Sandile's body glowed blue and it ran into the hand, shattering it in a burst of blue particles.

"It destroyed my aura hand!" cried Iris. "Well take this! Give me my Axew!" the boys looked on as Iris sent another Aura Hand towards Sandile and like before, it shattered as Sandile rammed into it. But unlike before, Iris had been prepared. She made another Aura Hand and sued it to swipe Sandile, throwing Axew from its grip. Axew flew through the air, only for Ash to leap and catch it, unsure if Iris was still in the physical condition to do so. Axew landed in his hands as he landed on the soft sand. (Not Soft Sand the item but rather normal sand because you know...it's soft). Iris looked at Ash in thanks but Ash didn't get to acknowledge pr return the look due to the next cries: Pikachu's and Oshawott's.

"Pika?!"

"Osha!?"

They cried in surprise as Sandile had chosen them as its new targets. "Hey!" Ash cried as he set down Axew down softly. "Give me back Pikachu and Oshawott!" he cried. Iris embraced Axew and then looked as Sandile got away. Not that he was going to let it. Ash had saved her Axew. Again. Now it was time to return the favour. She had an abundance of aura and she wasn't out yet. She held out a glowing hand and set it down as Sandile was lifted from the air by an unseen force. The only thing that had changed was the crane that was fitted with magnets, one of them glowing blue. Sandile looked helplessly around as it was lifted towards the glowing magnet.

"What's all that?!" asked Ash as he looked at the occupants and immediately regretted it.

"Open your ears for the answer indeed."  
"The answer to come as we feel the need."

"We bring white light of evil into your future"  
"Hammering justice onto the black universe"  
"Carving our names in the rock of eternity"  
"The fiery destroyer Jessie"  
"With thunderous emotion, I am James"  
"Wisest of the wise, Meowth"  
"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket!?" exclaimed Ash.

"Why don't you leave us alone?!" replied Iris. Controlling the crane, James moved it away from the two trainers. "And give Ash back him Pokémon!"

Jessie smirked. "We would, if they were still his. Adios, twerp" she taunted as James moved the crane away.

"Oh yeah?!" called Iris, her hand still glowing blue as it continued to charge up energy, even as Team rocket did its motto. "Well, take this!" she cried. It didn't work before but Iris knew that it had to work now. She threw an Aura Fist at the crane and it approached them at an alarming speed. But not fast enough for James to hit the button activating the second magnet. It moved to face the second Aura fist and the magnet itself gained an auraic shine. Suddenly, the fist slowed down and before anyone could do anything, it headed straight back to the source: Iris.

Iris was too stunned to do anything. All she could do was stop and stare. Who were these guys? They could block and deflect aura. She had never seen anyone do that, apart from Elder from her home town. Even then, it was still a surprise and when she came to her senses, she didn't know what to do. She-

She grunted as she felt someone tackle (Iris took 40 points of damage! Used Potion!) her to the ground as the Aura fist sailed overhead and smashed into a tree, almost bust disintegrating the trunk, sending splinters everywhere. "Wow" said the voice on top of her.

She looked up to see Ash's messy black hair, covering one of his eyes. Upon noticing her stare he looked down at her. "That was bit much." He said. Iris opened her mouth to say something, anything, but was interrupted as the tyres of the crane squealed.

"They're getting away!" Ash exclaimed as he stood up and chased after them.

"No you don't twerp." Said Meowth. "The Aura Magnet might not have enough energy left but..." Meowth reached into the briefcase in front of him and pulled out a small smoke bomb. He threw it at Ash who cried out as smoke appeared from it and surrounded him, Iris and Dan, allowing Team Rocket to escape.

* * *

It was smooth sailing from there. Jessie, James and Meowth couldn't be happier. After they had first spotted Pikachu, they had wanted it. Looks like their dream came true first.

After they had first spotted Pikachu, they had wanted it. Looks like their dream came true first. They smiled as they continued up the stony path they had chosen as their route before stopping.

"The twerp can't reach us here." Said James.

"That's right." Agreed Jessie. "Meowth, get communications to the boss ready. Tell him of the success of the capture of Pikachu and the Aura Magnets". She looked at them and then gave a disgusted look. "Even if they do take an awful long time to recharge."

"Don't worry, Jess." Said Meowth. "Reversing an Aura Fist like that takes a lot of energy." He gave a snort. "The twerp sure does know who to pick 'em. First those two Gym Leaders and then that Pokémon watcher. THEN the Hoenn twerpette and the mini-twerp with glasses as well as the Sinnoh twerpette. All of them had a lot of firepower, aura-wise. And then you've got this twerpette. AND we don't even know the twerp's aura power!" Meowth exclaimed.

James leaned on the side of the crane. "Stupid twerp." He said.

"Well, nothing can go wrong now." Said Jessie with a confident smile. (Murphy's law descends from the heavens: when something can't go wrong, it will and at the worst possible moment. Incidentally, the worst possible moment would be let's see... well about now).

They all cried out as suddenly, the ground beneath them rumbled. The crane swayed as it leaned under the uneven ground. "What the-!?" exclaimed James.

He looked around the crane. Surrounding it were lots and lots of Sandile.

"Sandile!" cried the one that was being held up as its aura reacted to the force of the magnet. The other Sandile responded in kind and burrowed into the ground.

* * *

Ash, Iris and Dan all ran up the stone ground. Ash was now dressed and looked around for the sight of Team Rocket. Ash and Dan all looked in opposite directions. "Where are they?" asked Ash.

"There!" said Iris as she pointed up. Ash and Dan looked to see the crane that team rocket had stolen away and sway...

* * *

"What are they doing?" yelled Meowth

"I don't know!" came the reply from James. The crane continued to sway and the Sandile continued whatever they were doing from underneath the ground. Gradually, it got lower and lower until Jessie had had enough.

"Let's get out of here!" she cried and, along with James and Meowth, they leapt from the crane as it finally ended its descent into the ground. The magnet, with no-one to continue operating-powered down and Sandile dropped from it. Also, the numerous Sandile appeared from the ground and walked towards the leader. James, Jessie and Meowth all used their aura to safely reach a ledge where they looked down at the scene.

"I believe we should take this opportunity to disappear." Reported James with no argument from Jessie or Meowth. Then, with a grunt after having used so much aura, they leapt from their place on the ledge and fled the scene.

* * *

Sandile, with Pikachu and Oshawott still in its mouth, led them over to a certain part of the plateau and placed them down. They cried out as their bumpy ride suddenly was cut short and rubbed the parts of them that hurt.

"San San Dile Sandile" said the sunglasses Sandile as it indicated in front of them. Pikachu and Oshawott took time to look. In front of them were numerous Pidove, Deerling and Patrat, all looking scared and looking cautiously around them.

Ash, Iris and Dan appeared from the rocky path and hid behind a rock that covered the three of them.

"What are they doing?" wondered Ash.

"That's a good question." Responded Iris. "Check out all of the wild Pokémon as well."

The three watched as the leader Sandile looked down at them from an improvised rock podium as it addressed the Pokémon, as well as Pikachu and Oshawott.

"San Diledile. Sandile sandile. Sansan sandile" The leader Sandile said. The wild Pokémon all looked at each other after the Sandile had stopped speaking. Then suddenly, a large gush of water burst from the ground. Everyone looked at it with fascination at it continued to burst into the sky. The wild Pokémon grew even more anxious. One of the goon Sandile came up and instructed them to do something. The wild Pokémon complied and were led away.

More bursts of water came up from the ground, one particularly close to Ash, Iris and Dan. "What's that?" asked Ash as he expressed his curiosity.

"A geyser." Replied Dan, looking at it with equal curiosity."

"Huh?" Ash had seen geysers before, but he had forgotten what they actually were. All he remembered was that they were water...or something like that. "It's boiling water from under the Earth's surface" explained iris.

Dan nodded in agreement. "But I've never seen a geyser around here."

The geysers continue to burst from the ground and it wasn't long before the accumulated water turned into a stream that flowed through the rock formations on the plateau. The sunglasses Sandile continued its job of leading the wild Pokémon despite all of the distractions.

"I think the sunglasses Sandile is taking the wild Pokémon somewhere." Noted Iris.

Dan nodded. "Probably away from the geysers." Dan's face lit up as he reached a realisation. "It must be trying to _protect_ the wild Pokémon." He scratched his chin. "I wonder if that's what Sandile was trying to do with us...trying to protect us from the geysers."

Ash and Iris looked at Dan. What he was saying could be true! It sounded possible. "Then, when Sandile tried to take Axew..." started Iris

"The Sandile was really trying to get Axew away from here! Away from the danger!" Finished Ash. He looked at said Sandile as it continued to lead the Pokémon away. "That Sandile's not half bad."

Realising that he couldn't just sit back and do nothing, Ash stood up and headed towards the Pokémon. "Hey! Pikachu!" he called. Upon seeing his trainer, Pikachu turned around and ran towards him, Oshawott doing the same. The Sandiles turned around and upon seeing an unfamiliar face, turned and headed towards him.

A large rumbling could be felt in the ground. Iris and Dan had to hold onto the rock in front of them in order to prevent themselves from being knocked over by the shaking. "That feels huge!" cried Dan. Ash had reached Pikachu by this point and the three (Ash, Pikachu and Oshawott) all looked up upon feeling the shaking. The earth burst apart and a geyser ripped through the air, spraying water in all directions. And then another. And then another. The Sandiles looked around in concern. What if they were surrounded? They were Ground Type Pokémon. What if-

As they approached the foreign trainer, the ground behind them burst apart, causing some of the Sandile to jump. The wild Pokémon jumped back and they were almost hit by another geyser that burst behind them. They tried to move away but then another geyser burst from the earth in front of them. There was no way out. The wild Pokémon were trapped. Iris and Dan had come closer to get a better look and the ground beneath the wild Pokémon broke away from the initial foundation. Water from the geysers swept into the gaps in the rock, forming an island. Population: wild Pokémon.

The ground of the island began to crumble away, if only a tiny bit. "They're surrounded by boiling water! What're we gonna do?" asked Iris.

Dan nodded. "There's no telling what will happen if another big one comes!" Almost as if response to Dan's words (Yeah. Nice on Dan. REAL smart) the ground started to shake even more. Iris looked around nervously.

"I think here comes another one!" Ash looked on at the Pokémon. They all looked so...helpless. (But the Pidove could just...you know...fly away. But for the sake of the story, let's just pretend that they forgot they had wings. Or something like that). He had to do something. Anything. He wasn't going to stand by and watch.

"Alright" He said to himself as he ran forward towards the water. Pikachu was about to follow but was stopped by Oshawott, who pinned him to the ground, Oshawott's hands glowing blue. "Osha, Oshawott!

"Pika pika!" countered Pikachu. Oshawott just shook his head and watched as Ash tried to get to the island, through the water. He yelped out in surprise as the boiling water touched his skin, feeling like a branding iron, and immediately pulled back and cradled his leg. Pikachu, Oshawott, Iris and Dan all came over. Oshawott treated the wound by using Aura Water Gun and Iris looked at Ash with concern.

"Ash, there's nothing you can do!" she said. "I know!" she said. "Dan, you and I can use our aura to-"

"No!" cut in Ash. He didn't want anyone to use their aura. Iris was already wiped out from before and he didn't know how much aura Dan had but he betted it wasn't enough. "You guys are too tired." Iris looked at Ash.

"Then what do we do?" she asked.

It seemed that Sandile had the answer. The leader Sandile cried out to its buddies. They replied in kind and the leader Sandile moved to one rock that was close. Bitting the rock and extending its body, it raised it into the air. Another Sandile followed and did the same, but its teeth shone a bright blue as it bit onto the other Sandile's tail. This process was repeated with every single Sandile.

"The-they're making a bridge!" exclaimed Ash.

Iris pumped a fist in the air. "You can do it, Sandile!"

When all of the Sandile were clamped together, they lowered the 'bridge' and it reached the island. Also, their bodies glowed a bright blue, as they infused their aura in order to make the bridge stronger.

"Yeah!" cried Ash. "Come on over you guys!" he shouted to the wild Pokémon. They all looked between him and the bridge and didn't move. Some of them even stepped back.

"What's the matter with them?" asked Iris.

"They're scared!" exclaimed Dan.

"Come on!" egged on Ash. "You guys HAVE to cross!"

The wild Pokémon didn't move. They all just looked at each other with scared expressions. Ash gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I have to help them!" he cried as he bounded across the 'bridge' without a second thought. Iris gasped and reached out to him.

"Ash, come back!" she yelled. Pikachu bounded along with Ash as he reached the other side.

"See!" Ash said as he crossed the bridge. "There's nothing to be scared of! Let's all cross together!"

The wild Pokémon looked sceptically (there's always someone isn't there) between Ash and the 'bridge' but hesitantly crossed. Soon, after all of the Pokémon had crossed, Ash gave a satisfactory nod and turned to Pikachu.

"After you, Pikachu."

"Pika." Replied Pikachu with a nod and crossed the 'bridge'. Just before Ash was going to cross he heard a faint cracking sound beneath him. He looked down and his eyes widened with surprise. The ground was breaking away, from where the Sandile connecting the island and the 'bridge'. The ground itself completely broke away and the Sandile, with no ground left to support it, fell forward.

Quickly as he could, Ash grabbed the Sandile before it fell into the water, its aura feeling warm in his hands. He lifted up the Sandile, as to protect it from the water.

Iris saw the threat and cried out. "Ash!" Pikachu upon hearing the female trainer's concern turned around as well. "Pikapi!" it cried upon seeing the situation.

"OK!" cried Ash. "Hold on a little longer!" he said to the leader Sandile. Although the geysers had erupted, they had all but stopped so that meant the water could only continue to flow until it was all gone. The sunglasses Sandile groaned in response and complied, not using its aura to enforce the Bite because it was afraid that the whole rock itself would break.

"You can do it!" encouraged Ash. "I know you can!"

By this time, all of the remaining wild Pokémon had gotten off the bridge and so had Pikachu. It turned and looked at its trainer, helpless to do anything.

The ground burst apart once more, this time close to Ash and the 'bridge'. Boiling water sailed into the air and complied with the laws of gravity as the water fell...

...towards Ash. He looked up and tightened his grip on the Sandile. Even if couldn't do anything about the water that was surely about to hit him, he was not going to let these Sandile down.

Oshawott bounded across the bridge and jumped in order to get a better aim. With a quick motion, it fired an Aura Water Gun at the torrent of water that continued to fall until the water in the earth ran out. Oshawott smiled at its actions but upon realising that it no longer had a foothold, it panicked and fell towards the boiling water.

"Oshawott!" cried Ash. This time he would do something. He reached to his belt and pulled out Oshawott's Pokéball. "Return!" he cried. A red beam shot out of the Pokéball and engulfed Oshawott, sucking it back into the device. He looked pleasingly at it. "Great job"

Unfortunately, now that Ash's grip had loosened on the Sandile, it began to slip out of his hands. Ash looked on and tried to put the Pokéball back into his belt. The Sandile was slipping out of his hands faster than he was doing so and all he could do was watch as it slipped out of his grip. If only I had aura, he thought, then this wouldn't have happened.

Ash watched as the Sandile got further and further away.

A hand grabbed his wrist. Not an aura hand. An ordinary human hand that had brown skin and a cream coloured sleeve. Ash looked up at the owner of the hand.

"You know, that was pretty crazy, Ash" said Iris with a faint smile. She was holding onto the end of the bridge, her hand glowing blue in order to strengthen her grip and prevent her from falling. She didn't have a lot of aura let but she had enough for this task.

Ash grinned back. "That was nothing." He turned away from her and looked at the Sandile. "OK Sandile! You can let us up now!" The sunglasses complied and used its aura to straighten its body, the Sandile and humans with it. Ash and Iris cried out as they rose into the air and looked down at the ground. That's when the Sandile gave way. With an exhausted "San!" it let go and all of the Sandile and the humans fell to the ground, Ash and Iris yelling as they fell. They hit the ground with a thud, Iris too Aura exhausted to complete any further complicated task like forming a platform.

Ash and Iris both sat up and looked at each other. Ash smiled at her and Iris returned the smile. They both looked at the closest Sandile, which was the sunglasses Sandile. It smiled at the two as well.

A thought occurred to Ash. "Hey." He said and turned to Dan. "Do you have any instant noodles? I mean, we've got the boiling water; now all we need to do is wait two minutes."

Dan gave him a blank stare and Pikachu shook his head. Ash: always thinking about his stomach. Iris let out a cheerful laugh.

* * *

Back at the former sand spa, the newly opened hot springs had its first customers. (Freebies. That's how get them)

"Well. To think that we've now got a hot spring." Said Dan's father, a tall man with black hair and the same coloured eyes as his son.

"I don't think the sand spa will be missed at all!" agreed Dan.

Ash nodded. He was leaning against the wall as to avoid anyone seeing his scar. He was the first to get in and he going to be the last to get out in order to make sure that happened. "The hot water's great!"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu happily.

Iris nodded in agreement. "I don't think the sand spa will be missed wither. This is just as great!"

"Axew!"

"Oshawott!"

Dan and his father both smiled at the two humans in the hot springs who both leaned back and enjoyed the water.

Not too far away, the ground opened up and the sunglasses Sandile appeared and looked at the boy who had helped him and his group save the Sandile.

"San Dile!" it cried and let out a laugh. Ash's adventure was about to get even more interesting...

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Is the project ready?" asked one man to the other. They were both wearing hoodies as to avoid seeing each other's faces. That's what they always did, to keep secrecy. There was no point taking them off as they weren't really noticed in society. As long as they could see through them, it was fine.

"There project's ready." Replied the other man. "It will take a few days for the aura to accumulate but it will happen."

"Yes..." replied the other man. "Soon, we will become known throughout Unova. And nothing will stop us. If this experiment is a success, it will show that the Lower Class of Aura is no pushover."

"Indeed. With this first stepping stone, the others will know."

"Soon." They both said in unison. "The Aura Overload of Accumula Town will begin..."

* * *

**Okay dokey! That's the second chapter done! Also, with the introduction of my own original story, things are bound to get more intersting! This original story will be present after the next chapter. An old Gym Leader will also appear. It's one that Ash knows (No duh!) so expect maybe some Ashx?, although the story will remain Negaishipping. **

**Also, Ash will have the same conversation that he had with Pidove with Oshawott so nothing has changed there. **

**What did you think of the Aura Magnets? for those who didn't really get the concept, they act like real magents but with aura. It can attarct it (like with Sandile) or repel it (like with Iris's Aura Fist). Besides that, I think I will give some Aura facts about people and Pokémon who are the main characters. An aura scale with be below describing aura levels. **

**None-Low level(one to two aura abilities) -Medium level (3-5 aura abilities)-High level (6-10 aura abilities) -Very high level (Uusally Gym Leaders and 11-15 aura abilities) -Extremely high level (16+ aura abilities)**

**Aura can get better and better as one ages. An aura ability is the way you use aura, although enhancing senses is not counted. I will upgrade these as the series progresses but aura Pokémon attacks will be noted. Ash's Pokémon won't have these as doesn't use aura attacks.**

**Ash  
Aura level: None  
Aura abilities: N/A**

**Ash's Pikachu  
Aura level: Extremely high (due to the fact that it is bottled up)  
Aura abilities: Washing away fatigue**

**Ash's Oshawott  
Aura level: Medium  
Aura abilities: Unknown**

**Iris  
Aura level: Very high  
Aua abilities: Using aura to stengthen her attacks  
Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher**

**Iris's Axew  
****Aura level: Low level  
Aura abilities: Unknown**

**Also, after each chapter here (because these is the one appears more popular), I will give a little rpeview of my next chapter of this story or a preview of my Mr Question Mark stories. As said above. I am alternating between the two and next is Mr Question Mark. Next time, I will give a preview of my current Mr Question Mark story and the time after that, I will give previews of upcoming chapters, unless I am starting another Mr Question Mark story. **

**Ready my OC!**

**And here is my promised preview from the first of the Mr Question Mark series. Click on my author link to read them. It is labelled, 'First of the Mr Question Mark series'.**

* * *

Matthew blinked before answering Mr Question Mark's question. This kid was an oddball alright. Not saying a sound while being flogged and then talking about polygons? He regained himself. "Ah yes. Could you perhaps detail the events that led to you being found in the garden?"

"Ah yes. Well, this is going to be a long tale. It started with-"

He never finished. There was a bang to his left, and a crash of glass. He remembered something entering his skull, probably something metal, moving at a high speed. He blacked out and it didn't take a genius to deduce to figure out that he had been shot.

Precia wasn't sure what had happened. She heard a bang, then a window to her right broke apart. Mr Question Mark's head jolted to her left and he collapsed. Her mother screamed and her father sat up quickly, obviously startled. The 2 guards at the door stood frozen, unsure of how to react. He just sat there, staring at the limp form of what was previously Mr Question Mark, the wound facing away from her. Her father went over to his body with a swiftness that was only related to having been in situations like this before. He bent down and touched the boy's neck.

"Holy royal gods" he swore. "He's alive." He looked at the two guards. "Hurry! Get this boy to the infirmary!" he shouted, pointing at them. As he moved his hand back, it brushed against Mr Question Mark's head, moving it slightly. That was the first time that Precia had seen such a wound. It wasn't like in the crime shows where there was a small hole where the bullet had entered but a mess. The skin bent inwards in a grotesque fashion and it was stained with blood rushing down his face. His eyes were open and devoid of expression, staring into space. She fainted and joined Mr Question Mark in the land of darkness, the only difference being that she wasn't bleeding. Not that it could have been seen. After all, it had soaked into the carpet, it being a familiar shade of red.

* * *

**So, what did you think. I'll try and get each chapter up and running in order and as quickly as I can but to be honest it takes a really long time! *grumble, grumble (stupid distractions and commitments)***

**I'll be as quick as I can with Mr Question Mark but I'll try and keep those stories good.**

**And as always:  
Review if you please.**


	3. The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice

**Hello! Her's another chapter of my Aura less series. Can't think of much to say in the intro to be honest, although I must remind everyone that my new story in happening next chapter. And speaking of new stories, I will upload a preview of my next story, the Doctor Who/Metroid crossover I have happening with Mr Question Mark. More of my original story will feature in this one. Also, someone upgrade the Bulbapedia Negaishipping hints!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Pokémon.**

* * *

The two men sat across from each other. Although, they were both apart of the same organisation, it was clear one was in charge. The other man didn't have to like it but it didn't matter. There were serious matters to attend to.

"What do you mean a specialist from Kanto is here?" asked the lesser man. He had just heard the news from his superior and he didn't like it. Not only that, their new visitor was a Gym Leader! And that never bode well.

"It won't affect the plan" assured the other man. "The process is almost complete and even if they do manage to find the Problem, it will have gone too out of control to actually solve. It should overload by tomorrow afternoon."

The lesser man's eyes narrowed. Not that the other man could of seen it due to his hood. "Are you sure?"

The other man nodded. "They just arrived in any case and there will be no change." He stood up and looked at the lesser man. "Soon, every single person in the Unova region shall fear the Lower Class."

The lesser man nodded in agreement. "Nothing and no-one will stop us. Not now."

* * *

Ash walked over the hill and could barely contain his excitement as he looked down at the city below. He smiled to himself. "Yes! Striaton City, Pikachu! We'll head straight to the Gym!" he added as he ran down the hill only to be stopped as someone grabbed his collar, throwing him off his feet. He and Pikachu landed on the ground with a thump, a small amount of pain flowing through Ash's back. He didn't have to worry about his scar reopening. Delia had sealed it with her aura and only aura could open the old wound.

Still on the ground, he leaned his head back to see the person who had tripped him. With a frown, he saw Iris was standing a ways away putting her hands on her hips, one of the glowing blue. She had obviously used an Aura Hand to grab his shirt collalr. She walked forward and shook her head.

"Honestly, what would you do without me Ash?" she asked. Ash refrained from answering in case she was Aura Listening him like last time. She continued to walk forward, past the fallen Ash. "This is Accumula Town." She said. "Striaton City's the next town over. But as you're a kid, I didn't expect you to know that."

"WHAT?!"

"PIKA!?" cried trainer and Pokémon as they sat up and looked at the town below them. Ash sighed.

"Wow. What a letdown. I really wanted that Gym Battle. Right Pikachu?" he asked his long time companion. Pikachu nodded and let out a "Pikaaaa" of its own.

Iris turned around. "You want a battle?" she asked. Ash had been going on about it ever since they had let the hot springs. Gym Battle this, Gym Battle that. She had been interested about his strategy and when she asked him about it, he had smiled and said that he didn't have one. She had then proceeded to call him a kid and give him a lecture on how to properly get ready for Gym Battles. Poor Pidove and Oshawott as well as Pikachu had to suffer as well for Ash's lack of preparation.

Ash immediately stood up and raced over to her. "Of course!" he said, eyes shining. "I'll even battle you, Iris! I bet you're a strong trainer."

Iris blushed at the comment but shook her head. "No, I'm not going to battle you but I'm heading over to the Pokémon Battle Club for a match."

Ash tilted his head. "The what what?" he asked.

Iris let out a laugh and shook her head. "So clueless. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and he cried out as she led him through the town. He tried to keep up, but she was using her aura to speed herself up, going so fast that Ash's feet actually left the ground.

By the time they had reached it, Ash knew what a kite felt like as it rode the wind. "Here we are!" exclaimed Iris as she looked at the large green building in front of them. On the front was a large symbol of a Pokémon battlefield, coloured in the Pokéball colours of red and white. She looked at Ash and gave him a smile.

"So? How was the trip? My aura made us get here faster."

Ash frowned at her. "Why would you say that? I know that the aura made us faster. I wasn't born yesterday you know."

Iris put on a pretend pout and turned away. Why had she been so eager to flaunt off her aura powers like that? I was almost like she had wanted Ash to feel...

No way. She was definitely NOT aiming to impress Ash. She just wanted to get here ASAP. And with the fact that Ash couldn't use her aura like she could, she had simply helped him.

Ash had walked past her and into the building. She followed quickly. She led him to a small computer that rose out of the floor.

"This is the bulletin board." She explained. She pressed one of the icons and a screen came up that had numerous trainers on it. She clicked on and it expanded, showing them the trainer's Pokémon. "When you register, you have to list your Pokémon as well as the type of Pokémon you want to verse." She clicked on another icon on the trainer's profile and a line graph appeared. On it, there was a dot in between the lines of low and medium. "And this is the aura registration. You have to register your aura level in order to verse trainers who have level as you. It's a great way for trainers to battle anyway they want!"

Ash nodded and tried not to look nervous. He was very good at that. Being in a world full of aura always had situations like this and if he always looked nervous, his secret would be given away immediately. He didn't think he had to register if he wasn't staying.

Ash had a look through the trainers. There were so many choices! And so many different aura levels! He couldn't choose so he had asked Iris where the entrance was. She looked up from her own bulletin board.

"You're done? Already?" she asked.

"Nope!" said Ash confidently. "You can't judge a trainer by numbers." He pulled his hand into a fist. "You have to see them battle!"

"Pika pikachu!" agreed Pikachu and did the same as Ash.

Iris gave them a blank stare. "You know there are battle videos right?" Ash stared at her and then at Pikachu. He still had his paw in a fist like Ash had. They both slouched as they realised there was no reason to hold the pose any longer.

"What a kid." Said Iris as she led them away from the boards and to the entrance.

The doors down the corridor they were going down opened and Ash and Iris overlooked a battlefield with trainers on both sides readying their Pokémon.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ash. "A battle right off the bat!"

Upon spotting some unfamiliar Pokémon, he reached for his Pokédex and pointed it first to the one on his right.

**"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine uses its vine to attack other Pokémon and uses aura to extend these vines should they not reach."**

Ash looked in amazement at the Pokémon and turned to the one on his left.

**"Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon and the evolved form of Oshawott. In order to master its double scalchop technique, Dewott will go through extensive training to sharpen their aura skills to make cutting with their scalchops easier."**

Servine's trainer made the first move. (Noooob. Minor characters don't get a description) "Servine!" he cried. "Use Aura Leaf Blade!" Servine cried out and leapt into the air, swinging as its tail glowed blue and green.

"Dodge it, Dewott!" cried Dewott's trainer. Dewott did so and avoided the Aura Leaf Blade. "Use Aura Water Gun!" he cried. Dewott let out a stream of glowing water at the Servine.

"Block it with Aura Leaf Blade!" Servine's tail glowed again and it hit the Aura Water Gun. There was a cracking sound as the auras were made to pit against each other, both sides looking mighty strong.

"Give it your all!" cried Dewott's trainer. Dewott's Aura Water Gun began to glow even brighter as it increased the amount of aura into the attack. There was another cracking sound and Servine was pulled back by the force as it lost the Aura Battle and barrel rolled (this is not Star Fox, MrQuestionMark. This is not Star Fox) and hit the ground. It tried to get up weakly.

"That's enough." Said the referee. He was a tall man that had a moustache that looked to be an upside 'V'. He was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt and pants, along with a red belt and lining on his clothes (That's right. This guy gets a description!). "Take Servine to the Pokémon Centre."

Servine's trainer picked up Servine and ran out of the building. The referee approached Ash and Iris. "Welcome to the Pokémon Battle Club you two." He said. "I'm Don George, the Battle Manger. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes" said Iris. "My name is Iris and this is Ash. He wants to have a Pokémon battle."

Ash nodded. "Is that OK? Do I have to register or anything?"

Don George shook his head. "Not if you're not planning on staying."

"That's great!" said Ash. "Hear that buddy?" he asked Pikachu who jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu, who was clearly as excited as Ash was.

"A Pikachu!?" cried Don George in alarm. He reached out his hand and looked at Ash. Ash nodded and Don George patted Pikachu's head. "In the Unova region. Most unusual..." he said.

Dewott's trainer, upon hearing foreign Pokémon's name approached Ash. "Hey." He said. "If that's your Pikachu, you want to have a battle?"

Ash grinned."You're on."

The two trainers took up the positions on the battlefield. Iris sat down on the sidelines. This was the first time that she had actually seen Ash battle. She wondered what combinations he would use as she had never seen him use his aura. Maybe he used it in Pokémon battles? She wondered why she cared so much but focused on the Pokémon battle.

"Dewott's trainer uses a Water Type." She remarked. "So if Ash uses Pikachu, he should be fine."

Ash obviously had the same thought. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and landed on all fours on the battlefield. "You ready Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded and faced the front. Suddenly, one of Ash's Pokéballs opened and the Pokémon inside popped out.

"Osha!" it cried.

"Oshawott?!" cried Ash and Iris together. "Why are you outside of your Pokéball?" Ash asked. Pikachu had the same question and asked Oshawott. It grinned and led Pikachu off the battlefield, Pikachu clearly having no idea what was going on.

Dewott's trainer assumed Ash had chosen his Pokémon. "Go, Dewott!" he said, releasing Dewott from his Pokéball. Oshawott looked as its evolved form appeared in front of him.

Oshawott looked at the Pokémon in front of him. Was he a match against his evolved form. Nah. No way. He who runs away can live to run away another day. Oshawott went back over to Pikachu and pulled him back onto the battlefield.

Iris smirked. "Well, that was easy to solve." She said.

Ash frowned. "Um...Thanks Oshawott." He said. "Return". Oshawott did so as the red beam pulled in back inside the Pokéball. "Let's get this battle started!" Ash exclaimed.

Dewott's trainer nodded. Iris leaned forward in anticipation wondering how Ash would use his aura in a Pokémon battle.

"Alright" said Don George. "Let the battle-"

* * *

Jessie looked around the premises. It was clear. Obviously, Accumula Town had never heard of thieves.

"The coat is clear." She reported.

James and Meowth appeared beside her and moved forward towards one of the doors of the structure near them. "The perfect opportunity to get more supplies." James said.

The approached the door and it opened without a fuss. Jessie arched an eyebrow. "No security. Pretty careless." She noted

James and Meowth looked around inside. "It doesn't matter. We just get any we can find and-"he cried out as a dark shape leaped near him and he stumbled, looking in the direction that the shape had leapt.

An alarm went off and James looked in the direction of the sound. "Oh dear." He said as he spotted both the alarm and the security camera.

"Not good." Said Jessie.

"Let's get out of here!" said James and the three scrambled away.

* * *

Dewott's trainer nodded. Iris leaned forward in anticipation wondering how Ash would use his aura in a Pokémon battle.

"Alright" said Don George. "Let the battle-"

An alarm went off and both trainers looked up. Iris did as well, part of her curious but another part disappointed that she hadn't see Ash's aura yet.

The automatic entrance doors opened and three men came in.

"Sir!" cried one. "It's the emergency alarm."

"It's coming from the storage area." Said another.

"Perhaps the mystery Pokémon?" suggested the third.

"Got it." Said Don George. "Sorry boys but we'll have to cancel the Pokémon battle." He walked off.

"Mystery Pokémon?" asked Ash.

"How cool is that?" exclaimed Iris as she ran up to Ash.

Ash looked at her, his eyes sparkling with intrigue. "Yeah. Let's check it out." He ran after Don George, Iris and Pikachu following him.

They followed them to the storage area where Don George and the three men were looking around. "Not much was stolen." One man said.

Dion George nodded and looked at the security camera on the side of the building. "Let's check out the security footage."

Don George led Iris and Ash towards the security room.

"So Don George? What been happening lately?" Ash asked.

"Well, recently, there has been small amounts of food stolen. Not only that but we have been seeing unidentified Pokémon sightings as well. So we set up the security camera to find out what has been happening."

"Awesome!" cried Ash. "It's a new kind of Pokémon, I just know it! And I'm gonna catch it!".

Iris shook her head. "New Pokémon don't just suddenly appear Ash. Don't be such a kid."

"Ax Axew!" cried Axew, saying the first thing it had in a while.

Ash's hopes deflated like a balloon. "You're right" he mumbled.

Don George patted him on the back. "But still, the excitement is just great!" Ash smiled in return and nodded.

"Sir." Said the man at the computer. "I've got the footage."

Don George nodded. "Play it."

_The door was open. There was a flash of black that passed by as quick as it came and James stumbled out of the storage room. The alarm went off._

_James looked at the camera. "Oh dear." He said._

_"That's not good." Jessie said._

_"Let's get out of here!" cried James and the Team Rocket trio scrambled away._

Ash groaned. "Not Team Rocket..." he complained.

"Team Rocket?" asked Don George to Ash. "Who're they?"

"A bunch of mean people who steal Pokémon from others." Ash explained.

Iris massaged her temples. "Just thinking about them gives me a headache." She said.

"Ax". Agreed Axew with a frown.

"Well..." said Don George as he filed away the people known as Team Rocket for later. "There was more on the camera than just that."

"There was?" asked Ash.

"I'd like you to play the beginning of the security tape once more" instructed Don George to the man at the computer.

He nodded and played the footage back, this time putting it on sloooooooooooooowwww-mooooooooooooooooooooo.(Slow-mo, just in case you didn't get that)

_The door was open. There was a flash of black that passed by as quick as it came and James stumbled out of the storage room. The alarm went off._

"Huh?" said Iris as she noticed the flash of black easier because of the sloooooooooooowwwww-mooooooooooooo. (Again, slow-mo). "What is that?" she asked.

"A shadow" observed Ash as he looked closer.

"Skinny, small and dark." Iris said as she too looked closer.

Ash looked at the mystery Pokémon. It looked familiar but somehow the shape was...different than what he thought it would be. He reached into his Pokédex and had a browse through. Thank goodness the Pokémon data from his other adventures around the Pokémon world was saved in there, otherwise he would be lost. When he found what he was looking for, he showed it to Son George. "Looks like this to me." He said.

**"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon and an evolve form of Eevee. Umbreon's aura is increased as the moon shines on its body and t becomes most powerful on a full moon."**

"Wow!" said Iris as she looked closer. "That's so cool!"

"But Umbreon aren't native to Unova". Said Don George. "If we discovered one, it would be a huge find."

He ran outside and the others followed.

"Alright!" he said as everyone was outside. "Let's go find us an Umbreon!" the men all dispersed and went looking.

"Ash." Said iris after the men had left. "Why don't we go and help them out?"

"Sure!" he agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

The lesser man was getting anxious. That Kanto gym Leader had just contacted Officer Jenny and was asking for her assistance in the matter of what she was called for. He eavesdropped on the conversation but failed to hear the Gym Leader's side of it.

"What do you mean; we have to wait until tomorrow? Just because you think you should follow a hunch that could solve the case won't make that boy's suffering any easier.

The Gym Leader responded but the lesser man had scrambled away. By tomorrow afternoon the process would be complete. And with the Gym Leader stalling for whatever reason, it gave the Lower Class more time to complete their plans.

He smiled. Soon. Soon.

* * *

Team Rocket peered around the side of the building watching as Don George and his assistants looked through the bushes.

"This throws a wrench into our plans to escape" groaned Jessie. But what were these fools doing?

"Don George sir." Said one of the assistants. Jessie, James and Meowth leaned in closer to hear better. "It appears the Umbreon has not passed through here."

"Right." Replied Don George. "Try over there and I'll do over here."

Jessie looked at James and they both leaned down to make sure that Meowth could hear them better. "It seems that we assumed wrong. Those people aren't looking for us but rather an Umbreon." Said James.

"Yes. And while they're doing that we can continue and complete our first objective: getting supplies."

Meowth nodded. "Thank goodness for that Umbreon showing up. It's the perfect distraction."

Jessie ignored him and reached into one of their briefcases and pulled out a bucket of black paint. "Yes, Meowth." She said with a devious smile. "Yes it is."

Don George and his assistants kept on searching. Cries of "Not over here sir!" echoed through the air and Don George was getting fed up with all of their failures.

Jessie nodded over to Meowth who was now covered in a pattern similar to an Umbreon. He tapped the side of the building he was on which attracted the attention of Don George.

"Catch me if you can..." taunted Meowth silently and dashed away, using his aura to increase his speed.

"There it is!" exclaimed Don George and like Meowth chased after it, his feet glowing blue with aura as the chase began...

* * *

Iris sat down and used her aura to place Pokémon food all around the area. She watched amused as Ash did it all by hand while she just relaxed and used a small part of her aura to do so. While it took Ash a longer while, she had already set down 20 Pokémon food containers in the space of 4 minutes. Ash on the other hand had set down 1...in the space of 4 minutes, distracting by all the food in front of him.

"Are you done Ash?" she asked dragging Ash's attention away from the food. Ash peered out of the building and looked around for her and scowled when he saw her on the ground, using her aura. Why couldn't she do this by hand? It was a simple enough task. It just showed how people relied on their aura too much. But that wasn't really a problem for Ash...

"Yep." He said with a smile. "What do you want to do now?"

Iris sat up and looked at all the Pokémon food she had set up. "Well...I guess we should split up and look for Umbreon separately. Because it came out of the storeroom and also because food was stolen, I'd say it was really hungry so this plan has to work. "Ash nodded. "Oh! And keep your voice down. You don't want to startle it."

Ash nodded and walked away as Iris did so in the opposite direction. Before he was too far away, Ash felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, only to see Iris's Aura Hand next to him. "Wah!" he cried out in surprise. What did she want now?

He looked at Iris who had a look of amusement on her face. Was his surprise funny or something? "What?" he asked.

"Tell me if you see Umbreon. It's mine to catch!" Before Ash could protest she had hurried away and the Aura Hand had faded until it was no longer there.

Ash shook his head. "She would say that." He said.

"Pika" agreed Pikachu. All of a sudden, Ash's Pokéball belt flashed and a familiar figure appeared, beating its scalchop. Pikachu and Ash looked at it in surprise and it turned around, beating its scalchop in even more excitement.

"You wanna help Oshawott?" asked Ash.

"Oshawott Oshawott!" came the reply.

Ash knelt down to address his Pokémon. "Alright Oshawott, you and Pikachu guard this area. I'll go get some ore bait for Umbreon." He turned and ran off. "Be good and careful!" he said as he rounded the corner.

Pikachu waved off its trainer. Oshawott yawned and looked at one of the Pokémon food containers in the storeroom. Pikachu went over and slapped its hand away.

"Pika! Pikachu!" it protested. Oshawott gave a bored look and was going to slap Pikachu away using its aura but remembered the conversation he had with Ash a few nights ago...

_Ash had just explained that he had no aura and Oshawott was still taking it in. He had even shown him the scar that had been caused because he had no aura and Oshawott was certainly surprised._

_"Osha?" it had asked. _

_Ash understood what Oshawott meant, probably because he had had this conversation many times. "the reason I'm telling you this Oshawott is because I want you to stop using your aura."_

_"OSHA!?" Oshawott cried. Stop using aura? But, but..._

_"I know it seems impossible Oshawott." Ash had said. Iris was off getting some food so she hadn't heard Oshawott's cry. "But your aura is your life-force. And if you keep on using it..."_

_Oshawott imagined what he would look like without any life-force. A picture of a tombstone flashed into its head. Oshawott nodded its head. He had never thought about the consequences of using aura. Of course, it was just a theory but even still...it was a scary thought. And anyway, it was not like his aura would completely disappear. Look at Pikachu. Plenty of aura and Oshawott had never even seen him use it once. _

_Ash smiled and hugged his Pokémon. "Thanks Oshawott. Before you know it, you'll be so powerful using normal attacks that you won't need to use aura."_

_Oshawott returned the smile and had hugged Ash back._

Oshawott hesitated from using aura. He had promised his trainer and he was going to keep it. Instead, he just flicked Pikachu away. Pikachu had not been expecting that.

"Pika?" it cried as it stumbled and ran into a stack of precariously balanced crates. They tilted slightly and then all hell broke loose. Crate after filled crate, they fell from their perch onto Pikachu's head. By the time it was over, Pikachu had developed one massive headache. Not only that but a large metal pan had also fell and landed on Pikachu's head with a clonk. Pikachu fainted, unnoticed by Oshawott, as another crate fell on Pikachu upside down, removing it from Oshawott's perspective.

"Osha?" asked Oshawott. Where was Pikachu? Oshawott's stomach growled. There were more important things at hand. Oshawott picked up more Pokémon food and began eating.

* * *

Ash hid behind the bushes and looked at the Pokémon food he had set down. He didn't have the ability to camouflage himself using aura like some Pokémon Rangers like Kellyn but he hoped that no-one would see him. He watched as the shadows move and a shape appeared from one of the corners of the building.

"Umbreon. Good to see you." Ash whispered as the shape got closer. He reached for a Pokéball and stood up ready to take on the Umbreon. Now that he was standing up, he could get a better look at the Pokémon, and it definitely wasn't Umbreon. Unsure of what it was, he reached for his Pokédex.

**"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Tepig shoots fire out of its snout but smoke when it feels unwell. The level of aura that a Tepig has will determine the temperature of the flames it shoots out." **

Ash compared the two. The one in front of him was fairly skinny and dirty. No wonder he had confused the two. He doubted he could have identified it as a Tepig without the Pokédex and he had seen one before. Tepig was fiddling with its mouth nod Ash leaned his head forward.

Around Tepig's snout was a rope that prevented it from opening it and eating the Pokémon food. Ash looked at it in surprise. How had that happened? It didn't matter. The only thing to do was to get it off. He came out from behind the bushes and approached Tepig. Tepig looked up in alarm but Ash put his hands in front of him as to not alarm the Pokémon. "Hey, hey. It's OK. I'm-"He was about to continue when Iris rounded the corner and appeared not so far from Tepig. Tepig in alarm scrambled away using what was left of its aura to increase its speed.

"Hey!" cried out Ash as he ran on foot towards the Pokémon. He stopped in front of Iris. "I found out what the mystery Pokémon was!" he cried and chase after Tepig.

"Already?" questioned Iris as he ran off. "Hey! Wait! I called it first. It's mine! Aaaaaaaaaash!" he cried as she followed, not using her aura as she couldn't see the Pokémon as it was blocked by Ash's body.

Tepig rounded a corner it thought was safe and stopped. In front of it was a large wall that it could have scaled easily, had its aura not been so depleted. It was going to turn around but Ash skidded in front of the only exit. For a non-aura user, he sure was fast. Ash walked closer to Tepig, arms in front so Tepig could see what he was doing with his hands. Tepig back against the wall in fright.

"Don't worry." Assured Ash. "I'm not here to hurt you." He bent down and picked up the Tepig who struggled in his arms. "C-Calm down." Sid ash as the Tepig continued to struggle. "I'm not going to hurt you." Tepig stopped struggling and looked at the trainer. The trainer was right. If he had wanted to hurt Tepig, he would have done so already. But Tepig wasn't going down without a fight. He snorted smoke into Ash's face. Iris backed off from where she stood, behind Ash. She didn't want any of that in HER face.

Ash coughed and smiled at the Tepig. "That was pretty toasty." Ash commented. "You must have a pretty high level of aura."

Tepig looked at the trainer in awe. The trainer...wasn't angry? And he had even complimented Tepig's aura. In addition to the smile, one thing was clear. This boy wasn't going to hurt Tepig.

"Do you want to eat some Pokémon food?" asked Ash. Tepig nodded without hesitation and Ash put Tepig on his lap. Tepig stopped struggling and stayed still as Ash tried to get rid of the rope on its snout. "Stay still." Said Ash in a calm voice. "Let me get that off you."

Iris was going to stop him to avoid hurting Tepig but stopped. She knew that Ash wasn't going to hurt this Pokémon. It wasn't in him. "Be careful." She said. "It looks tight."

Ash nodded. "It is."

She came in closer and leaned next to Ash. "Here. Let me help." Her finger glowed blue as she pointed it to the rope, sharpening her nail to cut through the rope."

Ash used one hand to grab Iris's. She immediately blushed. What was he doing? She looked up at him and he had a gentle smile on. "Thanks Iris. But if you use aura, he might hurt Tepig. The rope's pretty tight, so if you were to cut it, you might hurt Tepig." He let go of her hand and worked on the rope. Iris's finger lost its aura glow. "Thanks any way." He said as he looked at the rope, rubbing his face to get some of the soot out of his eyes. "Who would do this to a Pokémon?" he asked.

Iris looked on as Ash continued to get the rope off without aura. Once he had done so, Iris had come back with a plate of Pokémon food that Ash offered to Tepig, using a cloth he had to wipe off the dirt on Tepig. Tepig looked gratefully at iris and then at Ash. Ash nodded. "Don't let me stop you." He said as Tepig smiled and began o gulf down the food.

Ash laughed and patted Tepig. "Hold on." He said. "You don't want to choke. Take it easy." Tepig complied but still ate the food in a fast manner, only slowly than before. "There's another bowl if you're still hungry" said Ash.

Iris looked at the smiling Ash who looked at Tepig. This boy had so much care for Pokémon, one that she had rarely seen in some adults. She guessed that in Ash's eyes, Pokémon were equals that the world was meant to be shared with. That was a view that was rarely shared by people. She herself didn't really put too much thought into the matter but now that she saw Ash she realised just how much the boy loved Pokémon. She smiled at Ash. This boy was alright. And all in all, she decided that she didn't mind travelling with him. He was a kid but in the end, he was a nice guy. And that's all that mattered to Iris.

* * *

Meowth bounded away from Don George and his assistants, running out of aura as he did so. He had been at this for the past 10 minutes and he was getting tired. All he wanted to do was stop...

Meowth stopped as he noticed the wall in front of him. He reckoned he could leap over it using his aura but he wasn't sure. Just to be safe, he stopped in front of the wall.

He looked back and saw Don George and his three assistants surrounding him. Meowth sighed. Looks like the Meowth's out of the bag he thought. (heh, heh. See what I did there?).

Meowth waited for the jumping and the throwing of a net and the whooping of a successful capture but there was none. Instead there was...crying? Meowth look up in confusion. The three men were holding each other and sobbing.

"To think, we found the first Umbreon in the Unova region." Cried Don George. The others cried as well. "I can't wait to tell my brothers and cousins. We'll be famous!"

"Yes, sir. We'll be in history and drive really cool looking cars and-" began one of the assistants but Meowth didn't catch the rest.

Great, he thought. Now that they've gone and captured me, I feel all guilty for making them feel so happy. Looks like I'll have to spill the beans...

Meowth stepped forward. "Listen guys." Said Meowth. Don George and his assistants looked at Meowth. "I'm sorry to say this but I'm not Umbreon." Don George looked at Meowth confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Meowth rubbed his charm so that the black paint was wiped off, revealing the gold charm underneath. "See this. I'm just a Meowth who's just passing by."

"You're-you're just a talking Meowth?" asked Don George.

Meowth nodded and walked away. "Sorry fellas but that's the way the cookie crumbles." Don George and his assistants watched as Meowth walked away. Don George fell to his knees.

"Just a talking Meowth!" he said as he hit the ground with his fist. "Not the Unova region's first Umbreon, but a talking-. Wait. A talking Meowth?"

Don George looked to where Meowth had headed but he was running too fast. Don George looked up at the sky and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Oshawott had finished eating and was lying in the shade of the boxes. As such, when Jessie and James peered in, they didn't see it.

"No-one here." Said Jessie.

James nodded. "Good thing we cut through the alarm system wires. Jessie, you keep watch." Jessie nodded and James walked inside the storeroom. He looked through many of the boxes and frowned. Just Pokémon food. Disappointed he kicked one of the boxes on the floor and let out a yelp. Jessie came in.

"What happened?" she asked.

James just had to point at the thing under the box and understood. "Pikachu." She said with a grin.

Oshawott peered from behind his box. This was not good. This was good at all.

* * *

Ash held the sleeping Tepig in his arms. He had gone through 4 bowls of the Pokémon food until he was happy and then immediately fell asleep.

"Tepig seems happier after all that food." Said Iris as she walked next to Ash.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Things will be just fine." He said as they both walked towards the entrance to the Battle Club. Just as soon as they were near it, Don George and his assistants walked out and saw Ash.

"Hey Ash!" called Don George.

"Don George". Replied Ash.

Don George looked at Ash. "Well, we found Umbreon but it was a hoax. A bit upsetting but what can you do?" he asked.

Ash smiled. "Well, this'll cheer you up. Look what we found." Ash showed Don George Tepig.

"What's Tepig doing here?" asked Don George.

'You know that shadow?" asked ash. "Turns out it was really Tepig." Ash showed him the rope. "It was really skinny because of this rope tied around its snout so it couldn't eat. That's why I thought it was an Umbreon when I saw it in the video."

Don George had a long hard look at Tepig. "I know this Tepig!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" asked Ash.

Don George nodded. "He was abandoned by a trainer who came here once. Tepig lost a battle against a Deerling who had a greater aura level than it and the trainer said that Tepig was weak, tied it to a stake and left. I tried to help the Tepig but it chewed itself loose and disappeared. I reckon Tepig must have been looking for its trainer."

Ash gritted his teeth. "Abandoning a Pokémon? Who could someone do that?"

Iris agreed. "If I see that trainer, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Her anger materialised in the form of aura that swirled around her. Tepig awoke with a start and looked around.

"Sorry we woke you up Tepig" said Ash apologetically.

Don George saw some movement behind Ash and lifted his head. "What's that?" he asked.

Ash and Iris looked around and Team Rocket realised who it was that noticed them. "It's the twerp!" Jessie and James said in unison and surprise.

"Team Rocket!" cried Ash. "What bad stuff are you up to this time?"

"You and your assumptions." Said James as they turned away and left. "Ciao twerp." He added. (To be honest, it's a fairly good assumption. I mean even in this story, Team Rocket have done nothing good)

Oshawott appeared from behind them and pointed. "Osha Osha Oshawott!" he cried pointing at Team Rocket.

Ash turned to Team Rocket, more accurately, the bag that Jessie was holding. It squirmed. "Pika Pikapi!" said the bag. (Reminds me of the blonde joke with the bag of potatoes)

"Who's that voice?" asked Ash. "Is it Pikachu?"

"Who's that voice? So naive indeed." Started Jessie  
"We'll answer you when we feel the need!" said James  
"Bringing the white light of evil into the future"  
"Thrusting the hammer of justice onto the black darkness of the universe"  
"Carving our names in the rock of eternity!" cried Meowth as he leapt from the building, using hi aura to increase the distance leapt.  
"The fiery destroyer, Jessie."  
"With thunderous emotion, I am James." (Not Thundurus the Pokémon you know.  
"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"  
"And now gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Give me back Pikachu!" cried Ash.

"Why? You left it in a box. We just saved Pikachu. And now we're taking it from you." Said James with a smirk.

"Wrong again!" replied Ash. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!"

Oshawott let loose a stream of water, not was not infused with aura. Meowth reached into the briefcase and pulled out a small remote and clicked it.

There was a flash of light and a blue glowing shield appeared around Team Rocket. "your aura attacks won't-"began Meowth from inside the shield but was interrupted as the Water Gun passed through the shield and drenched the three inside. They cried out in alarm.

"Time to go?" asked James.

Meowth nodded, hit another button and they ascended into the air. "Come back!" yelled Ash as he ran after them.

"No extra seats. See ya twerp." Said James.

"Why you-!" said Ash as he ran forward but he slipped on the leftover water form Oshawott's Water Gun. Using his arms to protect Tepig rather than himself from harm, he hit the ground. "Pikachu!" he cried.

Iris, at the sight of seeing her friend being hurt, thrust an Aura Fist towards Team Rocket. It hit the shield and was absorbed by it, the shield growing and glowing righter than before. (I'm gonna make one of her Aura Fists actually work soon, to avoid Iris from feeling too depressed)

"Your aura attacks won't work on us!" cried Meowth with a smile. "But thanks for the extra energy."

Ash looked angrily at Team Rocket and Tepig leapt out of his arms. "Tepig! Tepig Tepig!" it said.

"You wanna help out?" asked Ash. "Fine with me." Although Tepig was not yet his Pokémon, Ash still maintained his belief that aura should not wasted. There was also the fact that the aura shield had absorbed Iris's Aura Fist and not Oshawott's Water gun that was not aura infused. That led him to one conclusion.

"Tepig, use Ember!" Ash cried. Tepig let loose a bunch of small flames that approached the Aura shield.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "You know that's not going to-"

The Ember hit and went through the shield. Now that the circuits holding it together were burned, the shield exploded and Jessie dropped the bag holding Pikachu is surprise. Pikachu fell out of the bag and panicked, seeing the ground below. Ash ran towards Pikachu, trying his best to reach him in time. Ash skidded as he caught Pikachu and embraced his in his arms. "Pikachu..." he said.

"Pikapi." Replied Pikachu.

Ash looked up to see Jessie, James and Meowth sail away in hang-gliders. I wonder how he knew that the Aura Shield would only absorb aura attacks and not normal ones, thought James as they sailed away from view.

"Team Rocket really makes me angry!" said Ash. Ash noticed movement beside him and looked at Tepig who had come beside him. Ash placed Pikachu down.

"Tepig. Thanks for your help. You saved Pikachu." Said Ash with a smile. Tepig smiled back.

Iris laughed as she walked closer. "I gotta say Tepig that that Ember was great!" she knelt down and grabbed Tepig's cheeks and pulled them. "You're so cute!" she said.

Iris stood up and reached for a Pokéball. "You know. I'd like to catch you." Tepig smiled back shook its head. Instead, Tepid looked at Ash and walked closer to him, wagging its tail as it did so. Iris let out a wail of disbelief.

Don George appeared from behind and laughed. "It appears that Tepig wants you to be its trainer Ash. And I'd say that Tepig knows a great trainer when it sees one. Raise it well Ash."

Ash blinked and looked at Tepig. "So, you wanna come with me?" he asked. Tepig nodded. Ash nodded and looked around. "I need my hat though. It feels better when I have my hat." Iris sighed as Oshawott came up holding Ash's hat. He took with thanks and pulled out a Pokéball from his belt.

"Alright, Pokéball let's go!" he cried. He threw it at Tepig and it bounced off. Tepig was sucked into the ball and it landed on the ground. It shook once. Twice. Three times. And with a click, the shaking stopped. Ash walked over to the Pokéball and picked it up.  
"I caught Tepig!" Ash said pulling that pose everyone knows.

"Pi pikachu!"

"Oshawott!"

Ash looked at his remaining Pokémon. "Alright, you guys, how 'bout we challenge the Striation Gym with Tepig at our side?"

Pikachu and Oshawott nodded.

"Oh yeah. Hey Pikachu?" asked Ash. "What were you doing in that box that Team Rocket talked about?"

Pikachu let out a groan. "Pika pipi pikachu. Pika Pika. PIKAPIKA." He made various hand motions and Ash scratched his chin trying to understand.

Oshawott just sighed.

Iris let out a sigh as well and turned to Don George. "So Don George do you know how to get to Striaton City?"

Don George nodded. "But I suggest you guys stay at the Pokémon Centre tonight. Striaton city is only a day or two from here and you'll see a map at the Pokémon Centre.

Iris nodded in thanks and looked at Ash as he tried to understand what Pikachu was saying. Looks like they were going to spend another day in Accumula Town...

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth all sat in front of the computer.

"I have your next mission" said the boss. "In Striaton City. a certain area needs investigation..."

* * *

The lesser man stood outside of the house where the Problem was. He laughed and people passing by looked at him weirdly. Not that it mattered. The Gym Leader was stalling for an unknown reason and the Overload was scheduled to happen tomorrow afternoon. He smiled.

Soon.

* * *

**And that'll be it for Aura less. Well not the finale but for the end of this chapter. New original story is next and features this mysterious Problem and an Aura Overload. As for Iris, I have updated her aura profile:**

**Iris  
Aura level: Very high  
Aua abilities: Using aura to stengthen her attacks  
Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher  
Uses aura to make parts of her body sharper**

**Ash's Tepig  
****Aura level: Medium  
Aura abilities: Unknown**

**The appearance of an old Gym Leader has already been mentioned but let's see if you can pick it up. as for the aura battle, if you thought it was unclear basically when two Pokémon pit their aura against each other, then the Pokémon with the higher aura will prevail. Also, normal attacks and aura attacks are different, as seen by the Aura Shield. and here is my second story featuring my OC, but it's just a preview.**

**SOMEONE READ MY OTHER STORIES! **

* * *

"No hassle taking off the panel. Someone else took it off and forgot to place it in properly." He used his fingers to trace one of the wires from the top to the side. "Come to papa." He said as he reached to the side. He felt around there for a minute and then pulled out an object. Precia gasped at the sight of it. It was rectangular and black in size and colour. On both sides was a wire, red on the left, blue on the right and in the middle was the word: SS5L10

"What does that mean?" asked Precia.

Mr Question Mark ignored her and turned to Samus. "Whoever placed this had prior knowledge to the mission. Who knew you had this mission?" he asked.

"Only the Onlooker who briefed me. Didn't see their face." She said.

"Damn." Said Mr Question Mark.

"What's SS5L10?" asked Precia again.

"In order to get to get where we're going, no matter what route we take we have to pass through this point. Star Sequence 5 Lower 10. Someone wants us dead and" He indicated outside. "judging by the constellations outside, we have less than 2 minutes before his thing explodes.

* * *

**That was my Doctor Who/Metroid crossover. Adevertising people. It works. Hopefully...**

**Anyway as usual, I will update another Mr Question chapter before I update my original story for this. And as always:**

**Review if you please**


	4. The Aura Overload of Accumula Town

**Hello to all my readers. I have only good news today so rejoice! The good news is that starting from the next chapter, Cilan will appear, so Cilan lovers rejoice! Also, starting this chapter will be previews for my next Aura less story but I'll only put previews for Mr Question Mark stories when I'm starting a whole new one. Assume the age for the Kanto Gym Leader to one that suits you. Be realistic please. **

**Finally, the final piece of news is the fact that we have an original aura story happening. Get ready...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

The lesser man stood in front of his superior.

"The Overload happens today" said the lesser man. He couldn't keep the excitement out his voice. He wanted to laugh and jump but he knew that there would be time for that later. After the Overload had occurred.

"Yes." Said the superior. "Today is the day. We cannot fail. Too long have our threats been pushed aside and dealt with by those with medium level aura. We will show the Unova region what an extreme aura event looks like."

The esser man nodded. "What time will the Problem cause the Overload?"

"3 pm." Said the superior. "It's up to us to make sure that nothing...unfortunate happens."

"Nothing will." Said the lesser man. "Today, the Lower Class of Aura will rise."

* * *

**8 am  
Time until Aura Overload: 7:00:00**

"Yes!" said Ash as he pumped the air with his fist. He was well rested and ready to head to Striaton City for his next Gym Battle. Add in the fact on his newly caught Tepig and the world seemed like a great place. "Time to get to Striaton City, Pikachu!"

"Pika pikachu!" agreed Pikachu, sitting on Ash's shoulder and pumping a fist as well.

Iris sighed and leaned against the wall of the Pokémon Centre. "Do you have any idea where you're going?" she asked.

Ash laughed. "Of course I do! Striaton City!" he answered.

"Riiiiight." She replied. "And what direction do you have to go?"

Ash froze and put a finger to his chin. "Uuummm...that way!" he said, pointing in a random direction that was clearly not the way to go as it led to the market place.

Iris shook her head. "Wrong answer. It's THIS way." She said and her hand glowed blue as she manifested an Aura Hand. Ash watched as the Aura Hand came closer and rotated him so that he was pointing north. "That's the direction we need to go." Said Iris. "What a kid. Doesn't even know where's he's go-Hey!" yelled Iris as Ash raced on ahead to reach his next Gym Battle.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Officer Jenny. People passing by recognised her uniform immediately and waved at her. Her cream coloured clothes and green hair were all aspects of the familiar police force in the Unova region. (The Best Wishes Officer Jenny for those who read and said WHAT THE?') "This is the way to the shopping district, not to the boy's house!"

Her companion however, earned their fair share of glances. They were unfamiliar and looked out of town. "I have a feeling that if we walk around here then we will find someone who is critical to solving this case..." they said.

"I've never heard anything so ridiculous! I don't see why the boy's mother hired you to help."

The companion turned around and got in Officer Jenny's face. "I'm here to help, Officer. And one of the ways I'm helping is by finding the person who has the ability to solve this case. So get off my back."

The companion walked off, leaving a stunned Officer Jenny. "Kanto people..." she said and raced after them.

* * *

**8:10 am  
Time until Aura Overload: 6:50:00**

"Where are we going!?" yelled Ash as he was dragged away from his collar by Iris's Aura Hand. "I wanna go to my Gym Battle!"

Iris fumed as she turned to explain it to Ash for the 6th time. "HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! THE GYM IS NORTH!" Her aura reacted to her anger as it swirled around her.

"I was going north!" protested Ash.

"You were going south!" said Iris. "You have to pass the shopping district to reach the Gym!" she said.

"I don't wanna go shopping!" cried Ash. "Gym Battleeeeeee!" he cried to the sky. Iris looked around embarrassed as people started to look at them and smile. Iris had no idea why they were smiling at the two of them but she didn't like it. It wasn't a 'that's funny' smile but rather a 'they look cute' smile. She blushed and looked at Ash. That was one smile Iris didn't need directed at her and this...this...this KID.

"Why do you think we're going shopping?" she hissed, getting in his face.

"Girls ALWAYS want to go shopping" Ash complained, remembering all the times with Misty and May and Dawn. He had been subjected to the slow torture known as shopping only a little but had heard the stories of how Brock had nearly been crushed from the weight of all the parcels he had to carry. And since it was just Ash and Iris now, he didn't want to go through that. He wanted a Gym Battle and that was that.

"I don't want to go shopping. I'd rather take you to your Gym Battle."

"REALLY?" said Ash. "Why didn't you say so?" He got up from the ground, Iris releasing her Aura Hand as he did so. Suddenly, Ash took her hand in his own hand and smiled. "Lead the way Iris!" he said pointing in the wrong direction.

Iris blushed and walked away, trying to avoid the cheerful expression of Ash and the 'they look cute' smiles of the people around her.

* * *

"Why are we here?" asked Officer Jenny. She stood in front of the largest building in the shopping district, the Pokémart. Starting trainers from Nuvema Town had to stock up for their new adventure somewhere and Accumula Town was the place. As such, the Pokémart was one of the biggest in the Unova region.

Her companion pointed off in the distance. "Soon, someone will appear from that corner. They'll attract all sorts of attention and that's how we'll know that that's the person we're looking for."

"Are you saying you don't know the person who will help us?" asked Officer Jenny.

The Kanto region companion shrugged. "That's likely. I don' know many people in the Unova region. In fact, I believe it's none. We just have to hope that this person will be willing to help.

* * *

Iris rounded the corner of the street, seeing the Pokémart in the distance. As she remembered the map, she was glad that she was almost out of town. That way, she wouldn't have to be seen leading this kid towards the Gym. She had told Axew to stay inside her hair as to avoid embarrassment on its part and Iris herself had formed a small Aura platform that put up in front of her face so that no-one would see her face.

The boy she led looked at the Pokémart in awe. "It's huge!" he yelled in a voice so loud that Iris doubted he could hear it in his excitement.

"Pikaaaaa!" cried Pikachu in agreement. Both Ash and Pikachu were thinking the same thing. How many types of Pokémon food could Brock whip up using the ingredients in that one store? (Pokémon and trainer alike. They both think about food. And battles.)

* * *

"It's huge!" cried a voice over the sounds of the streets of Accumula Town.

"Well, that's your person" said Officer Jenny. "You said he would make a ruckus and cause attention or something like that. We should-Hello?"

The Kanto companion looked at the source of the voice. She...she had heard that voice before, in the past year (I did say Ash was still 10). The voice of a past challenger, one that she remembered and would never forget. She hoped that the universe wasn't playing tricks on her. That would be cruel, even for it. Hadn't someone said that coincidence was the universe's way of having fun? (Doctor Who reference right here folks! See the episode 'Closing Time' for details). Still, she had to see for herself. Using her aura to levitate herself, she floated above the people of Accumula Town and saw what she thought she would. A Pikachu riding on a person's shoulder. And on that person's head was a cap with black hair sticking out. Happily she soured down to greet her old friend.

* * *

Ash didn't know what happened. One moment, the Pokémart was in front of him standing straight and tall and then it turned to the side. Did the world suddenly decide that everything would be on its side today? That would make his Gym Battle difficult.

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu from somewhere to his side. Ash looked and saw Pikachu pointing to something on top of him, his cap lying next to Pikachu. Ash turned to look at the figure on top of him. She had green hair and her eyes were a dark blue. She wore a red coat with gold buttons that were done up all the way to the top, had black sleeves and black pants. All in all, she looked the same as when Ash had first met her. "Ash!" she cried.

"Sabrina!?"

(audience gasps. *gasp!*)

* * *

**8:25  
Time until Aura Overload: 6:35:00**

The four (Ash, Iris, Officer Jenny and Sabrina) all sat in the nearest cafe that they could find. Pikachu sat on Ash's lap and as always, Axew sat in Iris's hair, popping out to see what was going on.

"Are you sure this kid can help us?" asked Officer Jenny. "He doesn't seem to be able to do much."

Sabrina glared at Officer Jenny. "Don't judge a book by its cover. It just so happens that Ash here helped me get over a large hurdle in my life."('Cause in the anime, Ash 'freed' Sabrina from her creepy self. Watch the episode people!)

Officer Jenny arched an eyebrow at Ash. "Is that so?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well, I really didn't do much."

"Don't be so modest Ash." Sid Sabrina as she leaned forward, smiling at Ash. "I am what I am today because of you. If you'd like-"

"What did you want Ash for?" asked Iris, clearly angry that Ash was getting all the attention.

Sabrina turned to her. "Sorry? Who are you?"

Iris's aura swirled around her at the comment. She had followed Ash all the way here! Who did she think she was?!

She was about to answer with something rude but Ash cut in. "She's a friend." Said Ash, backing away slightly at Iris's aura as it swirled around her. "She's helping me get to Striaton City." He explained.

Sabrina looked between the two. "I...see." she said, her jealously causing her own aura to manifest itself and swirl around her. Upon seeing Sabrina's aura, Iris's aura got denser as she got angrier. Ash and Officer looked at each other, sweatdropping. What had gotten into these two?

"Sabrina." Said Office Jenny. "We really should inform the boy of what's going on." She said.

"Is something wrong?" Ash inquired. He would be happy to help if he could. Being an Aura Zero didn't mean he was useless and he was always reaching for the chance to prove that to himself.

Officer Jenny nodded looking at Sabrina and Iris. Their aura had calmed down, so clearly whatever negative emotions they had accumulated had subsided. "Around a week ago, a boy -he's around 6 or 7-starting having massive headaches. At this point, the police weren't called in but the mother got worried and took him to the doctor. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him, even with their sensitive aura skills, there was no 'sickness' aura emanating from him." She said, spilling out the details easily as her aura allowed her to memorise facts easily.

"The doctor suggested that the boy (he's called Chris) go home and they did. That night, the mother was going to feed Chris dinner when he suddenly collapsed. Again, when Chris was taken to the hospital, there was no 'sickness' aura. The doctors assumed that he had collapsed from exhaustion or something like that. Chris was still having headaches but nothing serious happened until two days later that is 5 days ago."

"While the mother was feeding Chris soup, his eyes suddenly glowed red and the mother stated that 'she felt a force push her away from her son'. She tried again and the same thing happened. She called the doctor and this time, the boy pushed back the doctor using the same force. That's where Sabrina here comes in."

Ash and Iris looked at her. "Yes. 'Red eye' as the condition is called is the beginning of when aura users let loose their psychic energy."

"Psychic energy?" asked Ash along with a "Pika?" from Pikachu. "How is that different from aura?"

Sabrina leaned forward. "Good question Ash. Let me show you." She looked at Pikachu and closed her eyes. When she opened them, a red glow appeared from Pikachu and he was lifted into the air. Pikachu floated in the air and then dropped. "As you could clearly see, the energy was coloured red, not blue."

"My Pikachu's aura is sometimes yellow" said Ash. "When he uses APS" (see Chapter 1 for details)

Sabrina's eyebrow arched. "That's awfully unusual. Usually when a Pokémon's aura matches that of its type, it has an extremely high aura level. I don't see how that's possible." (You know how in the games, the types are different colours? Electric is yellow, water is blue? Like that)

Pikachu looked away, not wanting to reveal anything about the fact that it hadn't used its aura due to Ash not wanting it too. Ash grinned sheepishly and rubbed Pikachu on the head. "Guess you're pretty special, eh buddy?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded.

Iris smiled at the boy and his Pokémon before realising what the psychic was talking about. "What has psychic energy have to do with aura?" she asked,

Sabrina glared at her but kept on talking. "Although aura is an energy that emanates from the body, psychic energy emanates from the mind. As such, sometimes people with psychic abilities can access them when their brain reaches the 'operating stage'. When that happens, the eyes usually turn red and as such, the energy is also. After that, whenever people use their psychic abilities, the energy is red. The two forces also work differently. Although I could lift up Pikachu with my psychic powers, I can't do so with my aura. I'd have to create a platform or block to do so."

Ash nodded. "I see. So what does this have to do with...what was his name?" asked Ash.

"Chris" answered Officer Jenny. "Anyway, the mother had heard about this 'red eye' condition and called Sabrina here to help her son. Although she was busy with the Gym until recently she took the plane to Unova two days ago and arrived yesterday."

"Really?" asked Ash. "What have you found out?" he asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Not much Ash. When I came here, I had a ...vision. As I thought it was going to be a simple job and the replacement Gym Leader (they won't be mentioned but if anyone is interested, it's Leaf from Chapter 1. She needs training to actually become a Gym Leader. Think work experience for Gym Leaders. She doesn't have to do it but elects to) need my Pokémon because it's a Psychic Type Gym, I didn't bring any. Anyway when I arrived, I saw into the future."

"Really?" said Iris sceptically. (Damn it! There's always someone!). Axew agreed with an "Axew?" "The future?" asked Iris.

Sabrina nodded, tying not to let her aura manifest itself in response to her anger. "Anyway, I had a future vision. That any intervention that I would do alone would result in failure and that I needed help. There was a time and place provided but not a face. And..."

"Me?" asked Ash. "You mean that I have to help?"

Sabrina nodded and reached over to grab Ash's hands. "But I wouldn't have anyone else Ash. With you I know that the boy will be helped."

Sabrina tried to avoid blushing as she dared to touch Ash's hands. Iris tried to avoid blushing as she saw someone else touch Ash's hands, thinking what it would be like to do it again. Ash just looked at Sabrina and stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" he said in a loud voice. He turned to Officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny? Let's go!"

* * *

**9:00  
Time until Aura Overload: 6:00:00**

The house was relatively normal. Unless Officer Jenny had told them that this was where the boy called Chris lived, Ash would have regarded it as not very important. It had a red roof and was two stories high. There wasn't even a garden. Just a path that went through a gate that led to the house. Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Axew all looked unimpressed.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" asked Ash.

Officer Jenny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ash. I'm sure of it. My aura helps me to retain information and facts, just like all of the other Officer Jenny's." she said. "And this is the place."

Ash looked at the house, still unsure. "What do you think buddy?" he asked Pikachu. Pikachu looked at the house and turned to Ash, letting out a "Pika?" of indecisiveness.

Sabrina rested a hand on Ash's shoulder. "This is the place." She said, tapping her head. "I can feel the psychic presence of the boy." Ash looked from her to the house.

"If you say so, Sabrina!" said Ash, clearly placing trust in the Gym Leader's abilities. He ran down the path and rang the doorbell. Iris followed behind him as did Sabrina and Officer Jenny. From the other side of the door was footsteps, they were light but they could be heard.

The door opened and a women of late 30's opened the door. She was wearing a green apron and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. She had red, long hair and a face that had been hardened due to her ordeal.

"Officer Jenny!" she cried. "I got your message. Come in, come in." She practically dragged in the police officer while Ash and the rest followed, letting off their shoes in the hallway. They went past the door and staircase to their left and went down a small hallway to their right towards what was a kitchen. There was one plate set out near a sofa and the woman came and offered seats to her guests. They obliged, Officer Jenny taking a single seat, as did the mother while Sabrina, Iris and Ash sat on the biggest one with Ash in the middle.

"This is Felicity" said Officer Jenny. "Chris's mother."

Sabrina exchanged greetings while Iris and Ash stayed quiet. Sabrina was the guest as they were only here because Sabrina had wanted Ash. They didn't need to be heard.

"It's gotten worse." Said Felicity. "He stayed up all night and his eyes are still red." The concerned mother turned to Sabrina. 'I hope you can help my son, Sabrina." She said. "I heard that you were the expert on all things psychic."

Sabrina didn't answer to the compliment. "When your son got the headaches, you took him to the doctor. Did he mention anything about 'red eye'?" she asked. Felicity shook her head.

"All he did was just say that Chris needed rest. He did give me some aspirins that he said worked faster than others. I have them…" She stood up and moved to the kitchen, looking around the countertop or the aspirins and when she found them, she came back and sat down. "These are them". She passed the small bottle to Iris who took it and had a look inside. All there really was were some pills, very small pills, so small that they looked like they could be swallowed by a child easily. Nothing else.

She gave the bottle to Ash, who took it from her. The bottle was so small so it was inevitable that their hands would brush. Even so, Iris tried her best not to blush at the action as Ash's warm fingers brushed against hers. Trying to focus on others things, she looked away at Felicity. Ash had a look inside as well not finding anything special and he handed the bottle to Sabrina, who also blushed at the contact with the Aura Zero. She set the bottle on the table.

She looked at Felicity. "Do either you or your husband have any psychic abilities? These things are usually hereditary."

Felicity shook her head. "My husband is off working in the Battle Club assistant and he never has. Me on the other hand…."

Felicity looked over to the bottle that was now on the table. She raised a hand and her eyes glowed red. Slowly but surely, the bottle gained the same aura and lifted from the table. Ash looked in fascination and Sabrina looked on analytically.

Felicity placed the bottle on the table again and leaned back, wiping sweat off her brow. "That's all I can really do. Not much else. There's no little of it that I didn't even bother to tell my husband."

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, but the fact remains that the psychic ability is still there."

Officer Jenny looked at Sabrina. "What do you think of this?" she asked.

Sabrina stood up. "Well, this explains the headaches. Usually when a child has hereditary psychic abilities, they usually result in headaches from the individual when they blossom. I was like that. When I first gained my psychic abilities."

Felicity looked at Sabrina, surprised. "That was it? I've been given my son these aspirins for a week now, 3 pills every day."

"The aspirins would not have helped in any case. Since your son's psychic ability is growing it will constantly produce headaches as can be seen in the fact that he pushed you away. It is strange though, how Chris has taken so long to actual produce any psychic results-"

She stopped talking when the people heard a crash upstairs, followed by a scream. Felicity, her mother instincts kicking in, rose from her seat and raced towards the staircase. Sabrina and Officer Jenny followed with Ash and Iris following. They arrived to a corridor where there were 2 doors on either side. The closest door on the left was open and the 4 went inside.

A boy, around 7 with blond hair was on the floor, thrashing about uncontrollably. His eyes were a deep red and numerous objects around the room were stuck in a levitated state, a red aura coming from them. Felicity stood in the doorway and looked at Sabrina.

"Th-this is the second time today. Please. Please help my son." Sabrina nodded and walked past the concerned mother. She turned to Officer Jenny.

"Officer? I need your assistance. Could you perhaps use your aura to fasten the boy down? It will make it easier to calm him." Officer Jenny nodded and put her hands out in front of her, her hands glowing blue.

"I wanna help!" exclaimed Iris as she stood forward, doing the same as Officer Jenny. Ash stood back and watched the two aura users and the psychic try and calm down the thrashing boy. (Chris used Thrash! Not very effective...). Sabrina nodded to Iris and spread out her hands as well and a red energy grew in her hands, I the shape of a ball. When it was large enough, it burst out, engulfing everything in the room, but only the objects that were being levitated due to Chris's psychic powers and Chris himself were affected. The objects fell and a red aura came off Chris.

Almost as if in reaction to the unknown threat, Chris looked towards Sabrina and thrust out a hand, the only act of him that seemed to make sense. A red beam of energy shot out of his palm towards Sabrina, one that Sabrina countered by letting the beam hit her hand. There was a BANG! And the beam absorbed into Sabrina's hand. "HOLD HIM DOWN!" yelled Sabrina.

Officer jenny and Iris acted. Two blue hands appeared from theirs and flew towards the boy, who was exhausted from fighting the more experienced psychic. They pinned him to the ground and as much as Chris tried to struggle, he couldn't and his body limped as he ran out of energy.

After a while, Sabrina nodded. "It's OK now." She said. "You can let go." Officer Jenny and Iris brought back their aura hands and Felicity ran towards her son. She cradled his head and lifted him to the bed, using her aura to make the job easier. When the boy was tucked in, she stroked his hair and turned to Sabrina. "Thank you."

Sabrina scowled. "His psychic ability level was quite high. We have much to discuss. Let's go downstairs." Felicity nodded and left the room. Sabrina followed as did Officer Jenny and finally Iris did to. Ash stared in amazement at the boy, considering the power of the three girls who had calmly stopped the situation.

Pikachu leaned further against ash's head in an effort to bring him back downstairs and Ash nodded and was about to before something caught his eye. From where Chris lay, there was a blue liquid coming out. It was thin and it glowed the same way that aura did. He walked towards the bed in wonder, Pikachu taken with the new discovery as much as Ash was. He bent down and used his finger to catch some of the liquid.

He held it up to the window on one wall to see well. There was no mistaking the glow and the warm feel of the liquid against his skin. It was aura.

"Pikachu? Is this aura?" he asked and he put his finger under his Pokémon's nose. Pikachu took a sniff and said "Pika!" in response. Ash walked over to the boy's bed and lifted to the covers to see where the aura was coming from. He had heard Professor Oak talking about how aura turned into a liquid form when it was all bottled up and had no place to go, but he had said that the process had taken around 10 years and Chris had only been sick for a week. It was impossible. Anyway, Ash lifted the covers and saw where the aura trail started. It was from his right hand.

It was there, but it was very faint. He could just see the start of it but it had looked fainter than it had before. Was the aura trail...disappearing?

"What's going on?" asked Ash in wonder.

"Pika..."said Pikachu in response as the aura trail form the boy's hand all but disappeared. When it was gone, trainer and Pokémon looked at each other.

"What was that?" asked Ash to his Pokémon. Pikachu shrugged and looked down at Chris. Ash put back the covers and did the same. What was happening to Chris? It had more to do with aura than psychic powers in Ash's opinion. "Let's keep this to ourselves." Said Ash. "He can't be leaking aura after a week. It's impossible."

Pikachu nodded in hesitation. He knew that no-one would believe them, as much as his trainer did. They turned to see Iris standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?!" she cried. "We're all waiting for you!"

Ash looked at Pikachu, hoping to come up with a good excuse but Pikachu just turned away. Ash sweatdropped. Quickly, think of something...

"I was um... checking whether Chris was alright!" he said. "Yeah. That was it. Just checking whether Chris was OK."

Iris raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. Ash nodded as did his Pokémon and Iris sighed. What were these two doing, checking whether the boy was alright? "Oh well, get downstairs, you're giving me a headache."

Ash complied and Iris pushed him down the stairs to make sure that he was moving faster so they could listen in on the adult discussion.

* * *

The lesser man turned to his superior. They were looking through a window and had seen the entire incident that had just taken place...including the part where Ash had discovered the aura trail. "That kid discovered it. What do we do?"

"Nothing." Said the superior. "It's impossible for a person to have an Overload after a week. The great Professor Oak prove that. Even if the boy says anything, the trail has disappeared and there's no telling when it will reappear. Nothing has changed."

The lesser man nodded and enhanced the aura in his eyes to make him see better, only one of the few abilities he had. "That's right. Nothing has changed." He repeated, almost trance like.

* * *

**9:30  
Time until Aura Overload: 5:30:00**

"So, what can be done about my son?" asked Felicity as they all sat down. Iris massaged her forehead, a headache forming like she had said. Honestly, is this what happened when she hung out with this kid? She didn't think she could have headaches 24/7. She looked up as she saw Ash standing there with a glass of water in one hand and the bottle of aspirins in the other.

She nodded in thanks and used her Aura Hands to take the two items and (after checking with felicity whether it was alright) took one aspirin and drank the water. She said thanks to Ash and handed the objects back to him and he walked back to the kitchen and placed them on the bench. Then, he went to his old stop next to Iris as the adults talked again.

"Your son has an extremely high level of psychic power. Given the fact that it has had over a week to accumulate, I'd say that it has reached dangerous levels." Said Sabrina, a dark look on her face.

"That doesn't sound good." Noted Officer Jenny.

Sabrina nodded her head. "There's only one course of action that comes to mind right now. I have to draw out Chris's psychic energy to my own and absorb it."

"Is that safe?" asked Felicity. "Your psychic abilities might reach dangerous levels too."

Sabrina shook her head. "Unlikely. In order to draw out Chris's psychic energy I'm going to have to use up practically all my remaining psychic energy."

"What are you going to do?" asked Ash.

Sabrina looked at him. "I'm going to have to set up a psychic barrier."

"Barrier?" asked Iris. "What kind of barrier?"

"Basically, nothing physical will be able to get in or out of the building for about 5-6 hours. I'd say that will be enough time to get Chris's psychic energy all out."

"When you said nothing physical, what did you mean?" asked Officer Jenny.

"The only thing that would be able to get in or out of the barrier is aura. Since it's a separate force from my psychic energy, it doesn't get contained. Anything else stays outside or inside. And I'll have to do this as soon as possible for it to be most effective." Sabrina turned to Felicity. "Is it OK if we stay here for a couple of hour's ma'am?" she asked.

Felicity nodded. "Anything for my son."

* * *

Sabrina stood in the doorway of the house. She raised her hands and her eyes glowed red as she focused her psychic energy at the job at hand. Her body glowed red as she didn't direct the energy anywhere and soon, the brightness of the red aura around her was overwhelming. It was at this point that she released it, a red wind shooting out in all directions.

Slowly, the area around the house got redder and redder, almost as if the occupants of the house were looking through a filter, and soon, the entire outside world was seen through a dome of red. Iris used her aura to scale the walls to see how far the psychic dome covered and found that, just as Sabrina had said, it covered the whole building.

Ash walked up to the dome and touched it, jerking his hand away as red electricity sparked from it and hit his hand. He stumbled back and fell, looking at the dome. Sabrina looked at him, clearly proud of herself, but sweating a tiny bit.

"Anything you want to say? I've heard it all." She said. Ash looked at her and smiled. His stomach growled. Sabrina face planted and Iris did so as well and she glared at Ash. He laughed sheepishly.

"Guess I'm hungry." He said. "Have you got anything to eat?" he said turning to Felicity and she nodded. She led him inside the house and Iris descended from the rooftop.

"I haven't heard that one before" said Sabrina. Officer Jenny and Iris laughed.

* * *

The lesser man turned to his superior upon seeing the red barrier being put up around the house. "Does this alter the plan?" he asked.

The superior smiled the mouth visible from underneath his hood. "Not at all. In fact this is good. Now that nothing can get in and out, besides aura, because of the psychic field, no-one can stop the Overload. Soon, only the Lower Class of aura will survive and the rest will perish."

The lesser man nodded. "Soon." He said.

* * *

**9:45  
Time until Aura Overload: 5:15:00**

Ash handed his plate back to Felicity. "Fifths please!" he said. The other occupants at the table sweatdropped upon seeing the boy's appetite. Iris had seen Ash eat but there had always been a limit. Never had she seen a boy eat so much. She was also desperate for food, with her herself being a big eater, but her headache had put her off. She had only eaten half of one pancake and that was it while Axew ate the rest.

She looked outside to see the barrier looking brighter than it had before. "Sabrina?" she asked. "Is the barrier brighter than before?"

Sabrina nodded, not bothering to look at either the barrier or Iris. "It's the effect of Chris's psychic power being attracted towards the barrier. Nothing to worry about."

Iris scowled and focused the attention if the only interesting thing in the room; Ash and his appetite. She smiled as she saw that Ash had finally finished, while Pikachu was sitting on the table, licking a bottle of ketchup. What was up with that anyway? Since when did Pikachu like ketchup? Iris sweatdropped at the odd pair of trainer and Pokémon.

Felicity reached for the plates and out them in the sink. "I'm going to check up on my son." She said and practically raced up the stairs so that she could comfort her sick son. Sabrina stood up and followed her, wanting to monitor Chris's psychic progress and Officer Jenny followed. Before she went up the stairs, she sent a glare in Iris's direction, one that Iris returned.

"Axew?" asked her Pokémon as she looked between the two trainers. Why were they fighting? When Sabrina went up the stairs, Iris leaned back in her chair at the dining table and massaged her head.

"This headache's bad." Iris said to Axew, unaware that she wasn't whispering but rather talking in a casual voice. "It'd be easier if I had some herbs. That'd deal with this."

"Really?" asked Ash. Iris stared at him, realising that she hadn't bothered to lower her voice. Stupid headache. Why wasn't that aspirin working? "What do you mean?" asked Ash clearly curious.

"D-Doesn't matter." She said. Her headache made her fumble with her words. Why was it this bad? Why wasn't the aspirin working. The label said it worked it around 10 minutes. It had been 15! Stupid aspirins.

Ash stood up and went over to Iris, looking down at her with worry. "Hey Iris. Are you OK? You don't look so good."

Iris mumbled something in response but she didn't really hear it. Now it was her whole body that felt warm, not only her head due to her headache. Why was that?

Ash put his hand on her forehead to see if she was burning up there was no sign of fever but still she didn't look well and he doubted that it was anything serious. It was times like these that he hoped that he could sense people's aura in order to tell if they were sick. Anyway, the first thing he had to do was put her on a flat surface then get an icepack.

He hadn't dealt with something like this is a while but he was confident that he could do it, aura or no aura. He put one of Iris's arms over his shoulder and lifted her to the large sofa. Pikachu jumped off the table and Axew jumped out of Iris's hair and watched the trainer move.

Iris noticed that she was moving all of a sudden. Why was she moving? She edged her head to her left and saw Ash taking her somewhere. Where was he taking her? Manually at that. Why didn't he use his aura? She shook off the thought. What was he doing? He didn't have to help. That was her job, as the mature trainer. She had to help him. Not the other way around! She pushed at him, in order to get him to go away. She could do so herself. She didn't need any help. He didn't budge. If that was the way it was going to be...

She pushed, using her aura to strengthen herself. Had her headache caused her body to become weak? It just felt warm. No, not warm anymore. Hot. It was hot! Regardless, she pushed at Ash with her aura and then as she directed her aura out of her body, she suddenly lost all heat. She fell, now that Ash was no longer holding her and stared at her hands, her vision blurry. What had happened? She had used her aura and then...

There was a crash to her left, the side that Ash had been on. She looked at her eyes went wide. There was a hole in the wall. Not a small hole. A big one. The wall itself was practically gone. Where had it gone? But that wasn't what caught her eye. She couldn't see it well at first but she caught a glimpse of it. It was a boy on the ground in front of the barrier with the fallen cap that caught her eye. She thought that she heard herself say Ash's name before she passed out.

* * *

Ash had felt Iris push against him but he had kept on walking towards the sofa. She may not want help from him but regardless, he would help. That's went he saw it. Iris's hand glowed blue, a bright blue unlike Iris's previous aura shine and she pressed in against him. That's when the pain began. His side burst into an explosion of pain and he was thrown through the air, smashing into the wall of the house, hoping that it would end there. It didn't. He passed, through the wall, now aching-no, BURING-on both sides of his body, knowing what was coming next. He didn't even have time to scream, as he smashed into the psychic barrier that Sabrina had set up, red electricity bursting form the impact of the Kanto trainer, sending it through his body. He dropped like a rock to the ground, seeing his hat fall off his head.

* * *

Felicity, Sabrina and Officer Jenny were immediately alerted from the crash downstairs. They reacted immediately. Felicity stayed with the unconscious Chris while Sabrina and Officer Jenny rushed downstairs to see what had happened. When they were half-way down the stairs a weak cry of "Ash!" came from under them. This was followed by cries of "Pika pi!" and "Ax ax Axew!". The two rushed down and looked at the scene in front of them, eyes wide. Iris was on the floor, Axew shaking her head, but that wasn't the most incredible thing there. The wall having a large hole in it was the most notable thing. Parts of it were lying in the backyard and also laying in the backyard...

Was a boy lying face down, with a Pikachu shaking his head and crying, "Pika pi!" over and over again. Officer Jenny went over to Iris while Sabrina went over to ash, picking up his hat as she did so. She rolled Ash over and checked his pulse. He was still alive. That was a relief at least. She had a look at the hole in the wall then at the unconscious Iris. Why would she do such a thing? And why was she unconscious. The first thing to do would be to take them both to a hospital...

Officer Jenny and Sabrina both looked at each other, realising the same thing. The barrier prevented them from doing that exact thing. And with no experienced doctor among them, they had to take care of two children, one of which could have major injuries by themselves. Officer Jenny took Iris to the sofa and Sabrina picked up Ash by the shoulder, and took him to the kitchen table and lay him down on it. Officer Jenny came over and looked at the boy.

"The girl's alright. Just fainted. She'll be OK." Reported Officer Jenny.

"Good." Said Sabrina, moving a strand of Ash's hair out of his face. "I have some questions for her."

Officer Jenny nodded and looked down at the boy. Pikachu had jumped up onto the table and was rested by his trainer, while Axew was rested by his. Officer Jenny's hand glowed blue and she ran it down Ash's body. Sabrina had seen Jenny's damage assessment aura ability before and she now saw how useful it could be. "He's got a wound on both sides of his body. That barrier didn't do him any good either. He's hurt really bad." She looked at Sabrina. "We can use aura to close to wounds."

Sabrina nodded. "Let's do it then." She said as her hands glowed blue, as did Officer Jenny's. And they got to work, repairing Ash's damaged body.

* * *

**12:00  
Time until Aura Overload: 3:00:00**

Iris groaned as she woke up, her body aching all over. Her body was no longer warm though which was an improvement. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the roof of the house, and then she saw the happy face of her Axew.

"Ax Axew!" it cried upon seeing that its trainer was OK.

She looked at the boy on the table and the two women who were sitting on either side of him, plates of food lying near them. They had clearly had an early lunch put a full plate lay near the boy but he neither moved nor was attracted to the food. She went wide-eyed and drew her eyes away. It couldn't be true. She hadn't…..!

She fell off the sofa with a thump when she saw the hole in the wall. Sabrina and Officer Jenny were immediately alerted by the sound, obviously more alert than they had been when Axew had cried its name. All Iris did was stare at the hole in the wall, remembering what she had done to Ash. When did she have that aura within her do to something like that. To other PERSON, no doubt. She felt something unpleasant rise in her throat, put she forced it back down when she looked up at the shadow of the person that was now in front of her. She looked at and saw Sabrina, her face contorted into an expression that was full of hate. "You…"she said silently and so coldly that it belonged in a horror movie. Her appearance was similar, her hair was in a mess and the buttons that held the coat together were undone, revealing a black undershirt.

Iris was going to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. Even she was unsure what had happened before so she had no excuse for what she had done. Sabrina grabbed her collar and practically dragged her towards the boy. Iris could see the faint glow of aura on her hand but it was very faint. Clearly she had used it to a large extent. Judging by what she remembered what happened to Ash, she felt more unpleasantness rise in her throat.

Sabrina brought her to the boy, who was breathing ever so slightly. "Look at him!" she commanded and shoved Iris towards the table. She fell forward and used the table to regain her balance. At this point she could see what wounds Ash had developed.

His skin shone with a bright blue as his shirt was lifted to reveal the glowing skin underneath. There was some bruising but that could be seen to be fading away slowly. An aura closing operation, where aura was used to close any wound that someone had developed. That was not what had caught her eye. It was the six of the bruise. Iris looked up at the clock. It was around 12:10 and this was the size of the bruise. If this was the size of the bruise now, what had it been like earlier?

Iris caught a glimpse of what was in the sink that Felicity had put Ash's plate before. There was a white cloth in there but she couldn't' really tell among the faint shade of dark red….

Iris put a hand to her mouth as she realised what had happened, what type of injury Ash must have sustained in order to leave the bruising for this amount of time and that would have resulted in having a white rag turn red. Life threatening injuries. She took a step back and shook her head. "No." she said as she looked at the boy. "No. No way."

Pikachu looked from Ash's side at the girl. He wanted to make Iris hurt. A Thunderbolt would have done it but he knew that Ash would never have that. It was an accident. He knew that and he knew that Ash probably did too and if Ash learned that he had hurt Iris in anyway over an accident, he didn't want him to get angry. Instead, he merely looked at Iris and scowled and then went back to looking at his trainer.

Sabrina approached Iris and shoved her closer to the boy. "LOOK AT HIM!" she said. "Look at what you did!" she yelled. Iris struggled against Sabrina, not wanting to look at Ash. Tears began forming at her eyes at the sight. She could she Sabrina's anger, thick and dense, through Sabrina's aura and didn't want to face her either. She could feel Sabrina tense up and flinched unsure of what would happen.

"Stop." Said Officer Jenny. She had stood up, her cap off, revealing her green hair. "There's no point fighting." She said. She looked even more worn out than Sabrina. She turned to Iris. "I want to hear your side of the story." She said.

They sat down at the sofa, Felicity joining in, wanting to understand what had happened to her house. One problem child was enough. Iris told them how Ash had tried to help her and how she had used only a tiny bit of her aura to move him away from her and what it had led to. Officer Jenny listened while Sabrina just looked hatefully at the girl.

After she was done, Officer Jenny leaned back in her chair and rubbed a hand through her hair. "Have you used your aura recently?" she asked.

Iris nodded and stroked the Tusk Pokémon on her lap. "Yesterday. I used an Aura Fist." (See previous chapter for details).

"Then it can't be excess aura. It was unlikely but it could happen." She put her cap back on her head and shook her head. "If what you saw actually happened, I have to explanation. It's almost like your aura decide to spontaneously grow stronger. Maybe you saw Ash as a threat? Aura tends to grow stronger in times of stress."

Iris shook her head and looked at Axew, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "I didn't. I just wanted to push him away. That was it."

Officer Jenny shrugged. "I don't know. I would call an expert but…." she waved a hand to the barrier. "Otherwise, all we have to do is wait for a few more hours. Ash needs a lot more aura for those wounds to completely disappear."

Iris looked down still, feeling guilty at what she had done. Sabina stood up and walked over to the injured boy and watched him lie helplessly on the table. Officer Jenny watched as she did so and Iris did, wondering why Sabrina was so attached to the boy. The same question occurred to Iris as well. Why was she so attached to Ash? That didn't matter. All that mattered was that Ash made it out OK.

And so she waited.

* * *

**2:47  
Time until Aura Overload: 0:13:00**

Ash groaned. His body hurt all over but not as much as the first time he had run into an accident with aura. He knew that Iris hadn't intended to use that much aura, it was clear in the fact that she had called out his name before he had fainted. He figured that Iris had fainted around that time as well but he couldn't be sure. And since it was an accident, Ash considered the issue to be resolved. Her intentions weren't evil or hurtful so Ash forgave her. He hoped Pikachu forgave the girl as well. Even after Ash had been subjected to Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt, it still always tingled a bit.

He opened his eyes, seeing the ceiling of the house. But why had Iris's aura suddenly gotten so high? That question Houndoured (Get it!? Hounded by instead it's Houndoured like with Houndour. Just to solve any confusion) at him constantly. It was just like Chris's aura trail. It was like something had caused her aura to increase. He sat up, his sides hurting. He grunted, using a hand to grip one of his sides. How bad were his injuries he wondered?

"Pika pi!" cried a familiar voice form next to him. He looked to see his Pokémon sitting on the table next to him. Pikachu leaped from the table into Ash's arms and Ash cuddled the Pokémon.

"Hey Pikachu…" he said softly and then let go of the embrace. "I'm OK." He confirmed. "You didn't shock Iris did you? It was an accident." Pikachu shook his head and Ash patted his Pokémon's head.

"A-Ash?" came a voice from the other side of the table. Ash looked over to see a purple haired girl standing at the end of the table, her chair on the ground. Neither said anything, waiting for the other to say something to break the silence.

"Hi Iris." Said Ash unsure of what to say in the situation. What would you say if you saw someone who pushed you through a wall? He scratched his head, his arm slightly hurting as he did so. "I know it was an accident." He said. "It's OK. I forgive you. No need to worry." (Tip of the hat to Dawn for her catchphrase!)

Iris blinked her eyes and they gained moisture as tears began to form. She ran from her spot to embrace Ash, her tears splashing on Ash's shirt. "I-I-I'm so sorry." She said sobbing. "I-I-I didn't mean to-"

Ash pulled her away from him, put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "It's OK." He said. "I'm OK. How are you?" he asked, more concerned for her wellbeing than his.

Iris wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. My headache's gone but the thing is that you're fine. The others are upstairs. Hang on. SABRINA!" she cried. "OFFICER JENNY! IT'S ASH! HE'S OK!" There was some rustling upstairs and the sound of heavy footsteps as Sabrina entered the room.

She looked at the boy on the table with a Pikachu on his lap and immediately lit up. She ran towards Ash and pulled him into a hug like Iris had, Ash's side hurting as she Ursaring-hugged him. (Not Beartic-hugged him because Ash hasn't seen a Beartic yet. Close as I could get. Sorry.) She pulled him out of the hug, her eyes wet with tears as well.

"Thank goodness." She said softly. "I was so worried." She pulled him into another hug and Ash groaned smiling at Iris, glad that she was OK. She returned the smile, only after glaring at Sabrina. Ash was glad that she smiled. She had been in a really bad shape with her headache. Even after she took the aspirin, he wasn't sure…..

Ash's eyes went wide. Iris noticed and pulled Sabrina away from the boy. Sabrina saw the look on his face and was afraid. Had she hugged him too hard? "Ash? What's wrong?" she asked.

Ash doubted that Sabrina had seen the connection. Only he had seen the aura trail as he knew. He had dismissed it because there was no way that Chris had had enough time to get that enough aura. But with Iris gaining all that sudden aura….

_I've been given my son these aspirins for a week now, 3 pills every day. _Felicity's words echoed in his head. A week was 7 days. Given that the fact that Chris must have taken one on the morning, 7 x 3 + 1 was …..was…was….was a lot! (Ash isn't good at maths as seen in _the Rise of Darkrai_) Chris must have taken a lot of aspirins and if Ash was right about those aspirins.

He turned to Sabrina. "Where's the aspirin bottle?!" he almost yelled. Sabrina stepped back in alarm. Did he have headache or something? He didn't have a sick aura but something in Ash's voice made Sabri9na snap to attention. She turned to the table that lay near the sofa that Iris had woken up on and saw the aspirin bottle. Iris saw it to and reached out an Aura Hand to pick it up as she was the least worn out of the two. She placed the bottle in front of Ash and he unscrewed the top and poured the remaining pills onto the table. Pikachu, Iris, axew and Sabrina all looked on in confusion as Ash crushed on the pills on the table with his palm. When he lifted his palm, the crushed pill could be seen, a powder like substance. But that wasn't all.

Among the powder, there was a bright blue glow. It rose from the powder and swirled in the air, the shine of it getting gradually dimmer. Iris and Sabrina looked at it while Pikachu took a sniff of the substance as it was close to the table.

"Pipika" the Pokémon said and Ash nodded. Sabrina reached out her hand and passed it through the mist, pulling back immediately as she did so.

"Is that aura!?" she asked. Iris did the same as Sabrina. As soon as her fingers reached the mist, a bright warm spread throughout her, engulfing her whole body. She could have spent all day touching that mist but pulled back regardless.

"What's aura doing inside an aspirin?" asked Iris, looking at Sabrina.

Sabrina looked at Ash. "The aspirin must have increased Iris's aura powers. Since she ate all that aura, there was no way for her to release it unintentionally. So when she did release it, it hit you."

Ash nodded sweat still on his brow. "Chris has been taking these for a week." He said.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes. But he's been releasing the aura. You could see it when..." Sabrina never finished the sentence, her eyes showing her reaction to what she had discovered. Fear.

"W-what? What is it?" asked Iris, looking between the boy sitting up on the table and the Kanto Gym Leader. "Chris HAS been releasing it. We saw that this morning."

Sabrina shook her head. "That wasn't aura. That was psychic power. The two are different. If you use psychic energy, you keep aura inside of you dormant. When you use aura, the psychic power is dormant."

"But that means-" started Iris.

"Chris has been using psychic power. It was the cause of the headaches. Ever since then, he's been releasing psychic power because he's not used to it and at the same time, keeping the entire aura he has bottled up. If a single tablet allowed you to push a person through a wall, Chris an immense amount of power. He took two tablets today, plus the 21 over the week...that's 23 of those tablets." Reported Sabrina. "And if he's still keeping the aura bottled up..."

Sabrina looked upstairs to the ceiling, roughly where Chris's room was. "It can't be..." she said.

"It is." Said Ash, getting off the table. He looked hurriedly for his hat, speaking while he did so. "I saw an aura trail after this morning." Pikachu handed him his hat and he put it on and ran towards the stairs, taking some time because of his injuries (the aura may have healed him, but there ar5e some bruises. It is to be expected). Sabrina and Iris were ahead of him though, using their aura to increase their speed.

"What does it mean?" asked Iris. "The aura trail?" she asked. She had heard the term before, when some scholar had come to her village but she didn't remember what they had said.

"It means that Chris is going to release his entire bottled up aura and soon. Since it can pass through the barrier, there's nothing we can do to stop it." The two girls reached the room and saw Officer Jenny and Felicity over boy.

"But what does that mean!?" Iris said, growing impatient, her anxiety showing as her aura swirled around herself.

Sabrina looked at the girl. "It basically means that Chris is going to expel his entire aura. It will be an Aura Overload that will cover the whole town. Only low level aura users will absorb the aura and be unaffected. For others, it will be too high." She looked at Chris. "He's a bomb ready to obliterate practically any aura user in Accumula Town."

* * *

The lesser man turned from his binoculars and looked at his watch. 2 minutes left. The Gym Leader had figured it out and was explaining it to the officer and mother, evident in the fact that the officer was leading the mother from the boy, who was crying and hugging her son. He turned to his superior.

The superior nodded. "Good thing the mother came to your office 'Dr. Smith'."

The lesser man nodded. "Purely coincidence. But it allowed us to try out the aura pills. And they worked." He could barely contain his excitement. He licked his lips and looked through the binoculars. "Any time now..."

* * *

**2:58  
Time until Aura Overload: 0:02:00**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE JUST GAVE THE PILLS!?" yelled Officer Jenny to Felicity. Sabrina had just explained what they had figured out and they had demanded an explanation from Felicity. She had simply said that she had visited the doctor (A Doctor John Smith) who had given them the pills, without asking them to buy them.

"AND WHAT KIND OF ALIAS IS JOHN SMITH!? ANYONE COULD SEE THROUGH THAT!" Officer Jenny added. (Although this look s like a Dr Who reference it is not. The Doctor is a good guy, not the bad guy.)

Felicity let out a whimper as she was taken from her son by Officer Jenny's Aura Hand as well as Iris's. Axew provided some assistance but due to his aura level being low he didn't do much. Ash had reached the doorway and was leaning against the frame, upset at seeing the mother being taken from her son.

Officer Jenny restrained Felicity who was letting out cries of "NO!" as they closed the door. "Will that help?" asked Officer Jenny.

Sabrina shook her head. "It's going to be an aura burst. It will pass through everything and enter the town, killing every aura user who has anything high than a medium level aura. Others will just absorb it. I doubt there will be over 50 survivors."

Officer Jenny turned away and sat down. She had expected her death as a police officer to be more spectacular. Sabrina looked at the whimpering mother, tears at her eyes as she thought of her own, back at the Gym not knowing what was happening to her daughter right now. Iris hugged Axew and Axew hugged her back, their eyes full of tears. Only Ash looked at the room, Pikachu at his side.

What could he do? The only thing that Professor Oak had told him about an Aura Overload was that it rarely happened and was very dangerous. Since he was an Aura Zero, he really hadn't cared but listened to be polite. He felt sweat coming down his forehead and put his head in his hands, Pikachu comforting him, as he remembered why he was here in the first place; why Iris was here in the first place.

_"That any intervention that I would do alone would result in failure and that I needed help._ _With you I know that the boy will be helped." _

That was what Sabrina had said but what could he do!? WHAT COULD HE DO!? He was injured, he was an Aura Zero and...

Ash looked up in shock. Why hadn't he seen it before? _Others will just absorb it. _Anyone under a medium level would just absorb it. And if he was an Aura Zero.

But what if the aura didn't absorb. What if it rejected him and passed through anyway? He looked at the 4 people and Axew who couldn't do anything. But he could. HE COULD.

* * *

**2:59:30  
Time until Aura Overload: 0:00:30**

Ash looked at Pikachu. Neither of them knew when the Aura Overload would happen but they both knew that they were the only ones who knew what to do. Ash remembered that there was a lock in the room. If Pikachu could only distract them and then he could...

Pikachu met his trainers eyes and knew what he was going to do. It was something that Ash WOULD do after all. But what if he didn't make it? Or...

Pikachu shook away the thoughts. Ash would make. He had to.

The movement was quick and sudden. Ash stood up and ran to the door; being opposite it made it easier. Pikachu moved as well, looking at the other people who were not as near the door as Ash was. When Ash opened the door, the others were alarmed.

Sabrina leapt up, as did Iris and Pikachu sent a Thunderbolt at them, stopping them. They both looked at Ash who looked back. "I'm sorry." He said and ran inside the room, closing the door and locking it before either of them could react to the action. He saw Chris and ran towards the bed, covering the young boy's body with his own.

* * *

"What is that kid doing?!" yelled the lesser man. There were less than 10 seconds left!

The superior laughed. "Witness, Smith. Witness the first victim of the Aura Overload of Accumula Town."

The lesser man turned to his superior and nodded. Nothing was going to stop them now. Nothing.

* * *

**2:59:55**

There was banging on the door but Ash ignored it, he kept the young boy close to him, the bruises on him hurting as he pulled Chris in tighter. He didn't want to mess up. He wasn't going to mess up.

Cries of "Ash!" came from Sabrina and Iris. Ash closed his eyes, waiting for the Aura Overload to happen.

**3:00:00**

Blue energy burst from Chris and spread out like a wave. Being the closest, Ash was almost thrown off but held his grip, his cap flying off in the process. The force shattered the window of Chris's room and sent many objects inside of the room flying. Windows on the opposite buildings were also smashed and car alarms could be heard in the distance. Ash hugged in tighter, his body feeling warm, his bruises burning as the powerful aura reacted to them. He closes his eyes tighter, unsure of what would happen next.

...

...

...

**3:00:10**

Ash opened his eyes and looked around. He was...alive. He was alive! He let go of Chris who groaned as he was let go. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes. They had a green glow, not the red of psychic power or the blue of aura. Just green. Ash had never been happier to see green in his life.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Chris in a soft voice. Ash smiled and opened the door, seeing the stunned faces in front of him. No-one moved until Chris spoke again. "Who are they?" he asked.

Felicity let out a shriek of happiness and threw herself past the others and into her son's arms. She wept tears of joy and hugged the boy, while Sabrina and Iris hugged Ash, glad that he was alright. Officer Jenny looked on in amusement and reached for her phone.

"I better call this in." she said.

* * *

**3:14**

Police officers came in and out of the building now that the psychic barrier had been removed. Felicity and Chris had been taken to hospital for further inspection of the injuries that they had received and Chris's aura level. Before leaving, Felicity had thanked everyone and hugged Ash, thanking him for saving her son. Of course, Ash denied any involvement but Felicity had laughed and said that he was welcome anytime.

As they walked to the ambulance, Ash reflected on how many times he had been hugged today and immediately thought that it was too many.

Officer Jenny had also thanked him but warned him about doing reckless things. Ash had apologised and so had Officer Jenny to Sabrina, saying that she was sorry for doubting her abilities. Ash, after all, had not only saved Chris but everyone else in Accumula Town. In addition, Dr. John Smith's office had been cleaned out. There was no sign that he had worked there.

"If I ever see his face here again..." Officer Jenny had mumbled as she walked away.

Ash, Iris and Sabrina watched as she walked away. Pikachu came from the house, Ash's hat in his teeth and Ash put on the hat, thanking Pikachu. "Man! It feels good to have my hat again" he said. "I forgot where I put it."

Sabrina and Iris smiled at him. "Say Ash? How did you push back the Aura Overload? All your injuries have healed so does that mean you absorbed it?" asked Sabrina. "Does that mean that you have a lower than medium level aura?"

Ash shook his head. "I don't know how I did it Sabrina. I just wanted everyone to be safe. "

Sabrina arched an eyebrow but shrugged. "I suppose that's a good enough answer for me. Where are you heading now?" she asked.

Ash's and Pikachu's eyes sparkled. "Striaton City!" he exclaimed. "For my Gym Battle!"

Sabrina laughed. "Of course." Her mood went down as she looked at Iris. "And I suppose you will be following him?" she asked.

Iris hesitated and blushed. "I-It's not because I want to! He doesn't know Unova very well, so I thought I'd help him." She said in her defense. Axew came out of her hair and gave an "Axew!" in support.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed and she looked at Ash. "Well Ash, I have to say that it was a pleasure meeting you again. I have something g for you if you would like it..." she added.

Ash nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Sabrina smiled and held out both of her hands, palms facing up. A pick light shone from them and soon, there was a small pink sphere inside of her hands that had a blue glow.

Iris blushed upon seeing it. The-that was a Heart of Aura. Iris knew about these. They were generally handed to lovers or were a sign of affection. If you were handed one of these, it was basically the same thing as saying "I love you." If Sabrina was handing Ash this, that meant...

Sabrina herself blushed as Ash looked at the Heart of Aura. He then looked at Sabrina and smiled. "Thanks Sabrina!" he took the Heart of Aura and handed it to Pikachu who put it in his backpack. Pikachu sighed. How many of these had Ash received over his journey? He still didn't get the meaning of them. How dense could someone be?

Pikachu nodded to his trainer. Ash looked at Sabrina. "I'll treasure it!" he said in a cheerful voice that was clearly oblivious to what had happened. Iris and Sabrina looked at the ignorant boy in surprise but Sabrina let out a laugh.

"Oh well. At least I got it off my chest." She said. "One last thing Ash..."

She bent down and kissed Ash's cheek, Iris looking away embarrassed. Ash looked at Sabrina in alarm. A kiss? Why had she kissed him?

"I'm going back to Kanto now." Said Sabrina. "Gotta get back to my Gym Leader duties." She winked at Ash. "See ya later." She said and walked off, leaving a flushed Iris and confused Ash. The two watched as Sabrina walked away ad turned the corner.

"We better get going to, right Pikachu?" said Ash.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu.

"Right! Then let's go!" he said, walking off in a direction. (I refuse to say one direction!)

Iris looked at Ash and smiled. At this rate, they were never going to get to Striation City.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

"EH!?"

The lesser man looked at his superior. "We failed.

* * *

FAILED!" he hissed.

The superior nodded. "We have to evacuate Accumula Town. Our presence is known. We can't compromise safety."

The lesser man nodded. "All because of that kid."

"He won't get in our way again."

"Which branch of the Lower Class of Aura are we going to?" asked the lesser man.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

**Sooooo!? What did you think? did you like the DeathShipping and NegaiShipping moments and rivalry? What about the concept of Hearts of Aura. Oh, and speaking of them, I have a little one-shot with Ash and his mom involving Hearts of Aura and then there will be more news below!**

* * *

The phone picked up. "Yes hello?" asked the other end.

"Mom!" cried Ash. He was at the Pokémon Centre getting ready to leave Accumula Town after the whole Aura Overload incident.

"Ash!" cried Delia. "So nice to hear from you! Where are you!?" she exclaimed.

"In Accumula Town." He answered. "I'm about to leave but I sent something back home that you have to pack away."

Delia stared at her son. "You didn't-" she said with a glare.

"D-Didn't what?" asked Ash, looking at Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu shook his head.

"You didn't rip your underwear did you?" asked Delia. "It happens to people but you've never done that before. I'll have you know that underwear is expensive and-"

"MOM!" Ash cried, embarrassed, earning looks from the other people in the Pokémon Centre. "No-one rips their underwear!" he said in a softer voice.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said Delia. "But if you didn't, why are you calling sweetie?"she asked.

"I got another one of those Heart of Aura things." Delia face-faulted at the casualness that her son said the comment. Then again, he also said it like this.

"ANTOHER ONE?!" she exclaimed. For an Aura Zero, her son was very popular with the opposite gender.

Ash nodded. "I've already labelled it, so you can put it on the shelf with all the others. I've sent it via Pidove Shipping Service." (Get it!? Romance is called Shipping and...you don't get it)"

Delia looked at her son. "Ash, who is it this time?"

"Sabrina. You know the Psychic Gym Leader from home."

"What was she doing in Unova?" Delia asked.

"I'll tell you later!" said Ash. "Just calling to tell you that."

Delia nodded. "Thank you Ash dear. Pikachu, keep an eye on my boy."

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"See ya!" said Ash as he and Pikachu waved to his mother.

They hung up.

On Delia's side...

Delia put down the phone. Mimey was around the house sweeping so she went to check up the room that she had set up for the Hearts of Aura that he had gotten on his journey. When he had gotten his first one from Leaf, she had assumed that would be the end of it, but her son's denseness had no end.

She came across what looked to be a closet but as she opened it, it revealed a large room with rows and rows of shelves. There was one thing that separated them and that was the name of the region that they came from.

Little pink spheres that glowed blue were placed in square glass boxes. All they had on them was a name and location. Although, some of them stood out they usually didn't mean anything to Delia. She moved to an empty shelf, next to one labelled 'Sinnoh' and opened a box. She glanced to the one next to it, one labelled 'Cynthia-Lily of the Valley'.

Delia had a rough idea of what Ash meant with Cynthia but when she asked Dawn about it, she had blushed and walked away. Strangely, Dawn hadn't given Ash a Heart of Aura while his previous female travelling companions had. Maybe the next time she saw him, Dawn would? (Foreshadowing for the World Tournament Junior Cup!)

Delia sighed and looked down at the now empty box that was waiting to be filled. "Honestly Ash..." she said.

On Ash's side...

Ash hung up the phone and apologised to Nurse Joy for the commotion. She said it was fine and Ash left the Pokémon Centre, where Iris was leaning against the wall.

"First the post office and now the Pokémon Centre. Are you going to actually going to go to Striaton City?"

"Of course!" Ash said. Iris narrowed her eyes and walked ahead, Ash following so he wouldn't get lost.

After a while Ash spoke up. "Hey Iris?" he asked.

"What is it?" she responded.

"Have you ever ripped your underwear?"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**And that is that. What did you think of the little one-shot? Anyway, there's not much, just that I'll be working on a Mr Question Mark story chapter and then I'll work on a chapter for this. AURA GYM BATTLEEEEE!**

**I'm excited and so should you be excited. Here's a little preview...**

* * *

"Pansear, use Aura Dig!" cried Chili.

Pansear's hand glowed a bright blue again and it buried underneath the ground. Ash gritted his teeth. He had no idea where Pansear would come up next and he didn't want Tepig to get hurt by Dig any longer. So...

"Follow Pansear into that hole and grab it!" he cried. Tepig straightened out and launched itself into the hole, both Pokémon now out of sight of their trainers.

"Oh yeah?!" exclaimed Chili. "Use aura Flamethrower to repel it!"

"Use the flames power to heat up your Ember!" countered Ash.

A Flamethrower shot out of the hole, with fragments of blue surrounding it. From the perspective of the trainers, it looked like Pansear had won but this idea was shaken off after an Ember shot out of the hole as well.

"What the-?" exclaimed Chili. He watched as Pansear shot out of the hole with Tepig on its tail. "Shake it off!" he cried. Pansear complied and spun around, attempting to throw Tepig off.

"Use Ember as you spin!" said Ash. Tepig blew out small flames from its nose and shot them towards Pansear while they were spinning in the air. Pansear cried out and although it wasn't very effective, it gave Ash the chance he needed.

"Now! Throw Pansear to the ground!" cried Ash.

"Use your Aura to cushion yourself!" cried Chili. As Tepig threw Pansear to the ground, Pansear's body glowed a bright blue as Pansear approached the ground.

"No you don't. Push it harder using Tackle!" said Ash pointing toward the falling Pansear. Tepig shot towards the other Pokémon, slamming into its back.

"Sear!" cried Pansear as he hit the ground in a cloud of dust. Tepig spun off and landed perfectly, all eyes on the dust cloud.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote! I have to say that this chapter was fairly long. Sorry for the wait, although I'm sorry for not putting this notice first. **

**And as always,  
Review if you please**


	5. Triple Leaders, Team Threats

**Bwhahahaha! Finally, the Gym Leader and Aura Gym Battle is finally up! Also, for those who are interested, Ash has an 'ability' that's related to aura that might be useful in my original chapters. I've already come up for an idea for one at Wellspring cave because I don't think it featured promiently in the anime.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

Ash ran up the road ahead of his with Pikachu on his shoulder. Upon hearing from Iris that Striaton City was just over the hill, he had raced ahead amazing Iris at the sudden boost of speed that he had gotten from that piece of information. She wanted to use her aura to catch up but she didn't want to, smiling at the boy who ran on.

When Ash reached the end of the road, he was met with a path ahead of him leading towards an expanse of colourful buildings.

"Striaton City!" he exclaimed, his thoughts going directly to his Gym Battle.

"Pikaaaa" said Pikachu, equally impressed at the first city that they had come across in their journeys in Unova.

"My first Gym Battle in Unova. Let's win us that Badge!" yelled Ash into the air, while leaping excitedly. Pikachu cried out in agreement and the two rushed towards the city ahead of them.

Ash ran through the city, passing by people and shops that didn't catch his eye. He just wanted to get to the Gym as fast as he could. When he felt that he was in the middle of town he looked around at the city. "Wonder who the Gym Leader going to use? What Pokémon? What type? Man, let's go find us that Gym and fast!" he said to no-one in particular, earning glances from strangers.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, just as excited as Ash. Ash ran on ahead…

….and was stopped as he felt an Aura Hand grab his collar, preventing him from going anywhere and making him crash to the ground. Ash groaned as he knew who was behind him, preventing him from moving.

"WHAT!?" he said, glancing back at Iris. Somehow, she had formed the habit of grabbing Ash's collar whenever she wanted to stop him from slowing down. Of course, Ash remembered how Misty, May and Dawn had all done that but he had always raced on ahead as always.

Iris looked down at him, one hand shining blue, the other holding an apple she had bought. "So then, Mr Eager Challenger. Where's the Gym? I'm not dragging you around like I did in Accumula Town." She remembered how Ash had been led by the hand in the first few moments and she forced down a blush.

Ash stood up and Iris let go of her Aura Hand. "The Gym? That's easy!" said Ash, overconfident. "That way!" he said, pointing in a random direction. He didn't know why but that direction felt like a good direction. That was how he travelled, following all of the good directions.

Iris fumed. "YOU JUST CAME FROM THERE!" she yelled earning more glances from strangers at the two.

Ash tilted his head and so did Pikachu. "Are you sure? It looks different." He asked

"Pikachu?" responded Pikachu.

Iris sighed and so did Axew. "You have a destination but don't know how to get there. What a kid." She said.

"Axew!" Axew said in agreement and took the apple from Iris, using what little Aura he had to form an Aura Hand to grab the apple.

"An Axew!" came a voice from yonder. Ash and Iris looked at where the voice was coming from and saw an older boy walk up to the two.

He was taller than the both of them and had green spikey hair and eyes. He had a green bowtie (Bowties are cool) and a black sleeveless vest with buttons. He wore a white shirt as well as long, black pants and brown shoes. He was carrying a grocery bag filled to the brim with ingredients. He looked at the Axew on Iris shoulder and extended a hand towards it.

His hand glowed blue and Ash saw Axew gain the same blue glow around his body. Iris followed suit, the blue wrapping around her, creating a blue outline of her, like with Axew. Ash stepped back looking at the boy and at Iris. She didn't seem to notice, nor did Axew or Pikachu. Neither did the boy.

Ash narrowed his eyes. His perception of aura had always been better than others due to the fact that he knew what to look for. In fact, anyone could look for aura, if they knew what to look for, but such matters didn't really bother others so they were oblivious to them. It wasn't really useful, as it didn't help at all with the situation with Chris, but Ash liked to think that it was something that made him stand out, other than the fact that he was an Aura Zero. Still, he didn't take action to the boy's use of aura. It didn't seem to harm Iris, so it must have been fine.

The boy retracted his hand and smiled. "Skin as smooth as grass, fresh tusks like newly sprouted buds and a bright future like the aura you produce. The ideal partner for a girl such as you who is in tune with nature."

Iris looked impressed. "Thank you." She said while Axew let out an "Axew!" in enjoyment of the compliments that it was getting.

Ash and Pikachu looked at the boy with quizzical expressions. What was that all about? "Pika?" Pikachu elected to say, wanting Ash to do the same so he could figure out what had just happened.

The boy heard the Pokémon and turned to Pikachu.

"A Pikachu?" he asked. "A Pikachu!" he repeated, realising that it was real. His eyes shone with an enthusiastic glow and he approached Pikachu, taking him off Ash's shoulder and inspecting it from all angles.

"Such a rare Pokémon! Like a rare ingredient. First time I've seen one up close. Hello there." He said to Pikachu.

Pikachu let out a nervous "Pikachu" and waved its hand. The boy gave Pikachu back to Ash.

"You have a rare Pokémon there." The boy said.

"Not really" replied Ash. "We're form the Kano region and Pikachu are pretty common there. I'm Ash and Pikachu here is my best buddy!"

"How are you?" the boy asked. "I'm Cilan. (Cilan lovers rejoice!) And I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur." He added with a bow.

"Pokémon Connoisseur?" asked Ash. "What's that?"

Iris shrugged. "Doesn't even know what a Pokémon Connoisseur is. Kiddish as always." She remarked while Axew let out an "Axew Ew Axew." To agree with it trainer.

Ash frowned at her. He was about to make a remark about her hair when Cilan stepped in. "Not surprising at all. Pokémon Connoisseurs are not that well known expect in Unova. I use my knowledge and aura in order to judge capability between a trainer and his or her Pokémon. I then help them grow a better bond if need be. That's a Pokémon Connoisseur in a tasty nutshell. "

Ash nodded. That explained what Cilan was doing to Iris and Axew using his aura. "So what about Pikachu and me?" he asked, eager to try it out. "I'm sure that you'll find no better pair." He stuck out his chest in pride, Pikachu doing the same and adding a "Pika Pikachu!"

Cilan smiled at the two and was about to do so before Iris stepped in. One of the reasons as to why she had helped Ash get this far was that she really wanted to see him battle. She hadn't seen him use his aura yet, and since he was so eager, she guessed that he would use it in battle. She didn't know why she was so interested in his aura though and whenever she thought about it, she reached a conclusion that made her blush. (i.e. She wants to know more about Ash's aura to know more about Ash for those hit by Confuse Ray). Just thinking about it now made her blush and she forced it down by talking to Ash. "What are you doing? Don't you want to have a Gym Battle?" she asked.

"AHHHHHH!" said Ash in excitement upon realising that she was right. "So so Cilan. Do you know where the Gym is? I'm gonna challenge it!" he said eagerly.

Cilan nodded. "I'll take you there. Follow me." He said and walked off. "It's just ahead and then-" but Cilan never finished as Ash raced off, upon hearing the words straight ahead. Cilan watched him go and then added "Turn left" as he watched the boy. Iris groaned and used her Aura Hand to grab Ash's collar and rag him back to the two.

"Let someone finish before you run off like that!" she said.

Ash nodded and let Cilan lead the way.

* * *

Ash and Iris looked at the large building that was the Striaton City Pokémon Gym. It looked like a small colosseum and had the Pokémon League logo on the building. (I think it's the Pokémon League logo but not sure. See anime if want better VISUAL representation.)

"Here we are!" cried Cilan.

"YES!" cried Ash.

"PIKA!" countered Pikachu and the tow of them raced towards the Gym doors.

"Honestly…" said Iris as she sent another Aura Hand towards Ash but Ash sidestepped and Iris missed as he ran towards the doors pushing them open. Iris was a bit annoyed that it hadn't worked but she let it pass.

"Let's battle!" said Ash as he entered the Gym. He was met with stares of people who were sitting at tables eating what Ash thought to be lunch.

"Hold on….." said Ash. This didn't look like a Gym. Iris voiced his thoughts beside him asking "This is a Gym?"

"Pika?" asked Pikachu, also wondering what was going on.

"Hi." A waiter approached him who was dressed the same as Cilan, the only difference being that he had red eyes, hair and bowtie and wore an apron. (Bowties are still cool) Unlike Cilan's hair, it was more fluffy looking (best description I could come up with) and he held a towel on one arm. "Welcome to our diner."

Another waiter, almost the exact same apart from the blue eyes and smooth blue hair came up to them as well. "Welcome." He repeated.

Ash tilted his head. What was this? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to se Cilan on his left. "Please come on in." Cilan pushed Ash towards a table and pushed him lightly into a chair. Ash complied. Iris sat at the same table.

Ash looked up at Cilan for an explanation but before he could say anything, the red-haired waiter approached him. "So, what would you like?" he asked.

The blue –haired waiter approached as well. "How about a beverage?"

"Not really." Said Ash sweatdropping.

"I recommend the soda pod. It's very nice and made here." Said the blue-haired waiter.

"No, I'm not thirsty." Said Ash.

"How about our lunch menu? Can I interest you in the specials today?" Asked the red-haired waiter.

"I'm not hungry either." He said.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, just as eager as Ash to get out of this situation.

The waiters went into a whole new routine, describing drinks and foods to Ash while he sat there dumbfounded. Ash was surprised by the whole thing and didn't overhear the conversations that the other customers were having regarding Ash's lack of knowledge.

While red and blue-haired waiters continued their bombardment of questions, Ash twitched. He slammed the table. "GAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed. "I JUST WANT A GYM BATTLE!", deafening the waiters around him, as well as Iris and Cilan.

There was silence that followed but this was broken by the other customers (all female by the way. This café must not be very popular among the men) shouting out together "Gym Battle!?"

Ash nodded. "That's right. I guess this would be the time to go. Let's go Pikachu." Said Ash and the two walked off with a "Pika" from Pikachu.

Ash was not halfway to the door when Cilan's voice stopped him. 'Just a minute." He said. Before Ash turned around all the lights turned off. "What the-?" said Ash as he looked and the end of the building seeing Cilan being lit up by a spotlight.

"Alright Ash. Your request is granted!" said Cilan pointing to him.

There were gasps from the other customers as Cilan said this.

"A challenger huh?" said another voice. A spotlight shone on him, revealing the red-haired waiter. "Then your challenge will be welcomed with the pleasantness and the warmth of an aura massage!"

Cries of "What a dreamboat!" came from the some other customers.

Another spotlight came on, highlighted on the blue-haired waiter. "No, we should be cool. Like a fresh glass of chilled water. (If he said bowties, I would have agreed)." Said the blue-haired waiter.

"Another Gym Battle today." Said one of the customers. "Today just keeps on getting better and better!"

Ash and Pikachu stared at the three people. "Pikachu. Tell me I didn't hear all of that."

Pikachu let out a groan of "Pikachu" reminding Ash that this was indeed reality.

"This is the Striaton Gym." Said Cilan.

"And us three here-" said the red-haired waiter.

"Are triplet brothers." Said the blue-haired waiter. (Could have fooled me.)

"And the Gym Leaders are us." They said together.

"Triplet brothers are the Gym Leaders?" asked Iris in confusion.

"Well then." Said Cilan.

"Let's get this battle started" they said in unison and then the wall behind them parted, filling the room with light and revealing the battlefield beyond it.

It was a large rocky field underneath the pen roof of the Gym. On the wall that Ash had just come from, there were a number of grandstands for spectators. As looked around in amazement at the first Gym he had ever seen in the Unova region.

Above him, the fan girls from the restaurant ran onto the grandstands wearing cheerleader outfits running to the right of the grandstands. (When did they change?) Iris appeared after them, running towards the left. She leaned on the railing and Axew appeared out of her hair to have a better look. "Finally. Let's see what you can do Ash." She said.

Ash had a further glance around, now that he was closer to the battlefield. Pikachu did the same; both of them wondering what type of battle awaited them.

"Now, it's time to choose your opponent." Said Cilan.

Ash turned towards him. "I get to choose?" he asked.

Cilan nodded. "You have three choices. Me" Cilan pointed to the red-haired waiter. "Chili." He then pointed to the blue-haired waiter. "Or Cress. Who you want to battle is up to you. If you win against your choice, you will earn the Trio Badge."

"Time to meet our Pokémon. Let's get this fire started!" said Chili, throwing a Pokéball into the air. It appeared and voiced "Pansear!" to the new opponent.

"Indeed." Said Cress. "Let's make a splash!" he said to his own Pokémon as he too threw a Pokéball into the air. "Panpour!" said the resulting Pokémon.

"I'll let you see my partner as well!" said Cilan, throwing his Pokéball into the air. "Pansage!" the new Pokémon cried.

Ash looked at the three new Pokémon that were standing in front of him. "Let's see what the Pokédex has to say about them." He said as he got out his Pokédex. He pointed it at Chili's Pokémon first.

"**Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. It usually lives near warm places and stores up aura inside its body in order to increase its flames."**

Ash moved towards Cilan's Pokémon. **"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. The leaves of its head can be charged with aura and when eaten, these leaves restores energy and relive stress."**

Finally, Ash moved the Pokédex to Cress's Pokémon. **"Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour's body developed to live in watery environments overtime and the tufts on its head store water. When a Panpour has a great amount of aura, it can store more water." **

Ash put away his Pokédex and looked at the three Pokémon. "Fire, Grass or Water? They all look so tough!" he said.

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu, obviously ecstatic to have a battle.

"So Ash." Said Cilan as the three Gym Leaders appeared behind him. "Will you battle me?" he asked.

"I have to say that I would be honoured to have a battle with a trainer like you!" said Chili.

"I wouldn't mind if you were to choose me as your opponent." Said Cress calmly.

Ash smiled at the three of them, earning a confused look from the Gym Leaders. "Well, to tell you the truth, I want to battle all of you!" he said.

"What?" said the Gym Leaders in surprise.

"All three?" said Iris when where she stood. (No Iris. Ash meant all four of the three Gym Leaders)

"Axew?" Axew said, voicing its surprise.

Ash offered an explanation for his choice. "It's my first time visiting the Unova region and I want to see how the Pokémon here battle. So please say yes." He said, bowing.

"Well, well." Said Cilan. "This is a new one on me. No-one has ever decided to challenge all three of us. What should we do?" he asked Chili.

"The idea s intriguing. I don't mind it at all." Said Chili.

"How about we start a new rule that following this condition, trainers have to beat two of us to earn the win?" said Cress.

Cilan nodded and turned to Ash. "Well? What do you think Ash?" he asked. Ash grinned.

"You're on!" he said.

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu.

* * *

Chili and Ash stood at their respective places at the ends of the battlefield.

"First, you'll battle me! I have to say that I'm looking forward to this." Said Chili as he stood with his Pansear.

Ash nodded and clenched his fists. The time was now.

"For the first battle, Ash the challenger will be battling Chili. One Pokémon for each trainer and when one Pokémon is unable to battle, the match is over."

Both trainers nodded, while Chili received support from the cheerleaders in the stands, Iris just gazed at Ash, wondering how the battle was going to turn out.

Chili pointed at Ash. "You better get ready for a hot and spicy battle Ash!" said Chili.

Ash grinned. "Of course! Give me all you've got!" he replied.

"Alright...begin!" said Cilan.

Ash reached for a Pokéball at his belt. "Tepig. I choose you!" said Ash as he threw the Pokéball. It burst open and Ash's Tepig appeared in a flash of light. It snorted and small flames came out of its nose.

"Tepig!" it said in excitement.

"Tepig?" said Iris from the stands. "Why didn't you use Oshawott, a Water Type with an advantage?"

Ash looked at the battlefield and his opponent, completely focused. "I promised I'd use Tepig in my first battle at the Striaton Gym. So let's go Tepig!" said Ash earning a nod from his Pokémon. (i.e. I don't know when he did this)

Chili smirked. "It takes guts to challenge a Fire Type Gym Leader like me with a Fire Type Pokémon. (not really but whatever) Let's go Pansear!" he commanded.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" said Ash. Iris narrowed her eyes. Not Aura Tackle? Wouldn't that be more effective?

Tepig charged at Pansear.

"Not Aura Tackle?" said Chili in surprise. That cost him his focus and Chili's Pansear was flung into the air at the impact. Chili saw this and commanded "Use an Aura platform to soften the impact!"

Pansear thrust its hands forward and a blue light shone from them. Below Pansear, a blue platform, made entirely out of aura appeared. Pansear landed on the platform and it descended, taking Pansear safely to the ground.

Ash gritted his teeth. Pansear's reaction was almost instantaneous. It was going to be hard to catch them by surprise again...

"Aura Fire Punch!" said Chili as he thrust his hand out in the same motion.

Pansear's hand burst into flames. Then those flames gained a blue glow, the flame burning red with a blue outline. Pansear rushed forward to attack Tepig. Ash licked his lips. He knew what was going to happen next; the collision between an aura and non-aura attack usually resulted in such a result but Ash knew that it was his only hope to get Pansear to back off.

"Tepig! Wait till Pansear gets close then use Ember!" said Ash, receiving many curious looks. Not Aura Ember? What was he doing.

"Hah! A non-aura attack won't counter Pansear's Aura fire Punch!" said Chili. "Go all the way!" Pansear cried out and came closer and closer.

"Now!" said Ash. Tepig nodded and let loose the flame, just in time to avoid being hit in the face with the Aura Fire Punch. That wasn't all. The aura and non-aura attacks collided...

...resulting in a large burst of air that pushed both Pokémon back. Ash covered his eyes, Pikachu doing the same as he was used to countering aura attacks with non-aura attacks. Everyone else, just turned away. The concept was simple. (Here is where it gets technical. Keep up. Honestly.) Ash knew the basics of an aura battle. Attacks were charged with aura in order to get stronger. If attacks collided, the attack with the stronger aura would be dominant and win but if there were around equal, the attacks would cancel each other out. In a non-aura versus non-aura battle, the result was the same.

However, in an aura versus non-aura battle, the attacks always cancelled out. Since they were both separate bodies of energy (aura and standard) they negated each other, resulting in large bursts of the energy due to the energy in the Pokémon attacks losing their concentration. It was an effective technique however, the risk was that the energy was dispersed and Pokémon caught in the blast were damaged by their own attacks. That's why ash used the Ember to counter the Aura Fire Punch. He could tell it was powerful and used the non-aura attack to make the attack hit Pansear instead.

Both Pokémon were flung back. Tepig landed on the ground as did Pansear, obviously surprised that the attacks had resulted in such a blast. Ash knew that Gym Leaders here were just like others. The point of a battle was to show strength and using aura to enhance strength was something that everyone did. But not if you were an Aura Zero.

"Tepig, get back up!" said Ash to Tepig. Tepig complied and stood up. Chili looked at the battlefield surprised.

"W-what was that?" he muttered. Cilan, Cress, the cheerleaders and Iris all looked in surprise at the centre of the battlefield where the burst of air had taken place, then at the trainer who was stranding calm and collected at the end of the battlefield.

Ash grinned. "How was that?" he asked.

Chili looked at Cilan. "What was that?" asked Chili. Everyone turned to look at Cilan for an explanation.

"I-I don't know." Said Cilan. "Never have I seen such a unique flavour." He turned to Ash. "Care to explain?" asked Cilan.

Ash just shook his head. "Later. Let's just battle!" he said, pointing at Chili, telling him to get things over with.

Ash's enthusiasm leaked into Chili and he grinned. "Alright. Pansear, use Aura Flamethrower!"

Pansear shot out a red flame with a blue outline at Tepig. Ash was going to call out a command but the strain of fire was too fast. It collided into Tepig and it cried out.

"Tepig!" said Ash in concern.

"Alright!" said Chili. "Use Aura Dig!"

"Pansear!" said Pansear and leaped into the air, its hands glowing blue as it dug into the ground.

Tepig got up after being hit from the Aura Flamethrower and looked around for its opponent. Not that it needed to. Pansear appeared from underneath Tepig, throwing it into the air using its glowing hands.

"Tepig!" cried Ash again. It got up again, driven by itself desire to win.

"Oh no..." said Iris from the grandstands.

The cheerleaders continued their support of Chili, growing louder as he finally achieved a hit.

"Better watch out for that Aura Dig, Tepig. It packs a punch!" Tepig nodded.

"Hah!" said Chili. "That won't work. Use Aura Dig again!" Pansear nodded and went back into the hole.

Ash was about to cry out a command to Tepig by before he could say anything, Tepig was thrown into the air again by glowing blue hands. It cried out as it spun in the air.

"Pansear, use Aura Dig!" cried Chili.

Pansear's hand glowed a bright blue again and it buried underneath the ground. Ash gritted his teeth. He had no idea where Pansear would come up next and he didn't want Tepig to get hurt by Dig any longer. So...

"Follow Pansear into that hole and grab it!" he cried. Tepig straightened out and launched itself into the hole, both Pokémon now out of sight of their trainers.

"Oh yeah?!" exclaimed Chili. "Use aura Flamethrower to repel it!"

"Use the flames power to heat up your Ember!" countered Ash.

A Flamethrower shot out of the hole, with fragments of blue surrounding it. From the perspective of the trainers, it looked like Pansear had won but this idea was shaken off after an Ember shot out of the hole as well.

"What the-?" exclaimed Chili. He watched as Pansear shot out of the hole with Tepig on its tail. "Shake it off!" he cried. Pansear complied and spun around, attempting to throw Tepig off.

"Use Ember as you spin!" said Ash. Tepig blew out small flames from its nose and shot them towards Pansear while they were spinning in the air. Pansear cried out and although it wasn't very effective, it gave Ash the chance he needed.

"Now! Throw Pansear to the ground!" cried Ash.

"Use your Aura to cushion yourself!" cried Chili. As Tepig threw Pansear to the ground, Pansear's body glowed a bright blue as Pansear approached the ground.

"No you don't. Push it harder using Tackle!" said Ash pointing toward the falling Pansear. Tepig shot towards the other Pokémon, slamming into its back.

"Sear!" cried Pansear as he hit the ground in a cloud of dust. Tepig spun off and landed perfectly, all eyes on the dust cloud.

When the dust cleared, Pansear was attempting to get up. Being struck all those times by its own attacks must have really taken its toll.

"Finish with Tackle!" said Ash. Tepig charged towards Pansear and rammed itself into Pansear's body. The force of the Tackle throwing Pansear to the wall.

"Sear!" it cried out at the impact. Pansear limped, swirls replacing its eyes. Tepig jumped off of Pansear's body and ran back towards its trainer who congratulated him with a pat on the head.

"That was so awesome Tepig!" said Ash. "Pika pika!" agreed Pikachu congratulating its pal.

"Pansear is unable to battle, thus Tepig wins. Therefore, the winner of the first match is the challenger Ash!" said Cilan, judging the verdict of the battle.

Iris smiled from the grandstands. "Wow! He actually did it!" she said. "But I still wanted to see his aura battling skills though." She said, pouting. Come on Ash, she thought, use your aura!

The cheerleaders voiced their disappointment from the sidelines as Chili recalled his Pokémon.

"Take a rest now Pansear." Said Chili. He turned to Ash. "Your Tepig is quite hot and spicy when it comes to battling!" he noted.

Ash nodded. "That's right. We just have to win one more and then that Badge is ours!" he said speaking to Pikachu as he returned Tepig for a good rest. When he looked up, his next opponent was already there.

"I hope you don't mind battling me next Ash." Said Cress.

"Not at all." He replied with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the busy streets of Striaton City, three figures moved silently as to not attract attention. The Team Rocket trio looked around the city and at the moving people around them.

"What were our orders?" asked Jessie to either one of her partners.

"We are to contact HQ upon arrival" confirmed James.

"Right" said Meowth. "the specific location at the specific time." (That's not really 'upon arrival' is it?)

The three passed by an alley and looked around. Certainly, there were people near it but they were all talking to others or minding their own business. No-one would notice the three that went into the alley. James smiled as they passed over a manhole cover.

"Not a second to soon." He said.

* * *

The cheerleaders continued to cheer from where they stood. Iris was starting to get annoyed at them. Why would someone go to these lengths to cheer someone on? She wondered what she would look like if she cheered for Ash in one of those costumes. She figured that her hair would be the major issue as- WAITWAITWAITWAIT. What was she thinking? She blushed and leaned closer to the battlefield, hoping that what she was thinking would be erased out of head but the fact that the cheerleaders were always being heard, she continued to blush at the recurring thought in her head.

"The battle between Ash and Cress is about to begin!" announced Cilan, breaking Iris's thoughts.

Ash looked at his next opponent before turning to Pikachu. "Cress is a Gym Leader, so he's going to be tough. That's why I'm counting on you Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu and leaped onto the battlefield, facing its opponent; Panpour.

Iris looked down at Pokémon and trainer in amusement. "Ash thought this one through at least. Using an Electric Type against a Water Type."

"Axew ew" said Axew in agreement.

"Alright then, let the battle begin!" said Cilan.

"Alright Pikachu, start off with Quick Attack!" said Ash. Pikachu nodded and leaped towards Panpour, a silver trail tracing off Pikachu as it moved with agility.

"Panpour, dodge and then use Aura Scratch."

As Pikachu can closer, Panpour moved to the side, using its aura to increase its speed and then attacked Pikachu using an Aura Scratch attack. Since Pikachu's attack was over, the was no negating of attacks and thus there was no explosion of air. Pikachu cried out and was flung to the side.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash.

Cress smiled at Ash. "Although you may have the Type advantage, my Panpour is bound to win. Alright, use Aura Water Gun!" said Cress.

"Get up and dodge it!" said Ash. Even if he were to counter with an attack, the explosion of air would most likely affect Pikachu more than Panpour. Pikachu got up and leapt back as the Water Gun that had a blue outline of aura raced towards it. It jumped off a rock in order to get completely out of range.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Pikachu was about to unleash the attack before Cress cut in with his own.

"Aim at the ground, Panpour!" he cried. Panpour did as it was told and just when Pikachu was about to land on the ground, it landed on the Aura Water Gun and slipped, thus losing its concentration needed to attack the Water Type.

"You don't have a very wide range of attacks do you?" mocked Cress. "Thus it was easy to predict your attack pattern." The cheerleaders, supported Cress even more as he stated his confidence. "Now Panpour, attack Pikachu directly with an Aura Water Gun!"

"Pan Pour!" said Panpour as it fired another Aura Water Gun at Pikachu. The enhanced power from the Water Gun caused Pikachu to fly into a rock, which broke from the strain as Pikachu was sent flying into another one.

"Now repeated Aura Scratch!" Cress said. Panpour moved in close to the Pokémon and, with claws shining blue, attacked Pikachu over and over again, and leaving no room for Ash to counterattack.

Iris sighed from where she said. "This isn't good." Said Iris. "At this rate, Pikachu isn't going to land even one attack."

Pikachu groaned as Panpour stopped attacking. "You gotta get up Pikachu!" cried Ash. "you're not out yet, so you have to keep going!"

Cress laughed. "Actually, I think you'll find that the end is near."

Ash's attention was directed towards Cress. "No way Cress. Pikachu and I are here to win! I know you can do it Pikachu!" said Ash to Pikachu (obviously). Pikachu got up slowly, responding to Ash's determination.

"Yes! Now use Volt Tackle!" said Ash.

"Why don't you use Aura to make your attacks stronger? You're going to lose!" yelled Iris from the sidelines. "You're letting Pikachu down!"

Ash glanced towards Iris. That's when Iris saw it. Faith and determination. Utter faith inside his Pokémon's abilities and the determination that he had to win. Ash turned back to battlefield and at Pikachu charging at Panpour.

"Volt Tackle." Said Cress. "An attack that resulted in recoil damage. (Is it just me or is it that every time that Pikachu uses Volt Tackle that there's like no recoil?) Regardless, our anti-Electric strategy is flawless. Panpour, use Aura Mud Sport!" he cried.

Panpour's hand's glowed red, added with a blue outline, and it thrust its hands into the ground. Suddenly, mud with a blue outline burst from the ground and sprayed all over the battlefield. Mud, its affect enhanced with aura.

"Oh no!" said Ash as Pikachu continued its charge, as soon as its feet which was not covered in electricity from the Volt Tackle hit the glowing, blue mud; it slipped and skidded across the battlefield.

"This is the end!" said Cress. Ash gritted his teeth. He knew that Pikachu was just about to run out of steam. One more attack from Panpour would do it, that's was certain. If it wasn't for that Aura Mud Sport, Pikachu might have...

Wait. Aura Mud Sport? That was it!

"Alright Panpour now-"started Cress as he was about to finish the battle.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on the mud!" said Ash.

"Huh!?" said Iris, Cress, Chili and practically all of the cheerleaders. On the mud? But-

"That's not going to have an effect at all!" said Iris. "A Thunderbolt won't affect an Aura Mud Sport!"

Pikachu looked back at Ash who nodded. Pikachu nodded in return and understood hat Ash was trying to do. It was an all or nothing situation. Pikachu knew that as well as Ash. So...

"Pikaaaaaaa" said Pikachu as it charged its attack. In fact, it didn't need to use all power or even half, only a spark was needed, but Pikachu wanted there to be a chance for the others to get some cover.

"What's going on?" asked Cilan from where he stood. Iris was wondering the same thing before she looked down at Pikachu's trainer. He leaped off the podium where he was standing and was hiding behind it. Everyone else was looking at the boy as well. That's when the implication hit.

If Ash was hiding from the attack then...

Iris, Chili and Cilan all hurried and put aura shields around them. The cheerleaders looked at the three people, obviously still not getting it. Cress put up an Aura Shield around himself but as he was still battling, he could not do so with Panpour.

"Chuuuuuuuu!" cried Pikachu as it hit the Aura Mud Sport with the Thunderbolt. Non-aura attack connected with aura attack and the attacks negated themselves. All of the mud on the battlefield was negated and as such, an immense amount of air was blast from it as all the energy was released in one go.

Even from where she was standing, Iris was pushed back from the blast, struggling to keep her Aura Shield up. To her right, she heard many of the cheerleaders shriek while one screamed "My nose!" Obviously Panpour had been thrown into the air and connected with one of the cheerleader's heads. She looked down at Ash who was covering his head with his hands from the blast. His hat was flung off in it and she cried out his name, concerned for his safety. Why didn't that idiot use his aura?

The rush of air subsided and all of the trainers using their Aura Shields put them down. Iris ran to the railings and screamed "ASH!" Everyone who was conscious (the one who was hit by Panpour wasn't) looked at the place where the trainer had been standing. From her vantage point Ash was still huddled in a ball. She gritted her teeth. Was he OK? What if he was hurt? Was he-

Ash moved and looked over the podium. "Is it over?" he asked earning blank stares from everyone in the room. The entire aura infused mud had disappeared as it had been negated and Panpour was lying against one of the walls in the grandstands. The cheerleaders threw it down to the battlefield, where it landed and weakly stayed standing, swaying at it tried to support itself.

Pikachu on the other hand was lying near one of the boulders unconscious. Cilan saw this and said: "P-Pikachu is unable to battle. Therefore the second battle winner is Cress."

The cheerleaders were too stunned at what had previously happened to say anything. No one spoke as Ash went over to pikachu and picked him up. "Man." Ash said. "That worked so much better in my head." He turned to everyone and bowed. "Sorry for that." He said.

Iris blinked at him and screamed "SORRY!? YOU'RE SORRY!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" she yelled.

Ash grinned and scratched his ahead. "Ah. It went differently when I guessed what would happen." He said. "Sorry about your nose by the way." He said to the cheerleader who merely gave a thumbs up, obviously not that heartbroken about it.

Iris sighed and went back to talking to Axew. "So, his Gym Badge is up to this battle. Hopefully, it's not going to be as explosive as the last one..."

* * *

Jessie, James and Meowth leaned towards the computer who was linked to HQ.

"The Dream Yard?" asked Meowth.

"Yes. It's a research facility on the border of Striation City" stated the boss; Giovanni. "Research regarding future energy is reported to have been conducted there."

"Future energy?" asked Jessie.

"My sources state that the energy has to ability to turn dreams into reality." Said Giovanni.

"That's some energy!" said Meowth with a sneer.

"True. So let me ask you: what is Team Rocket's mission?"

"That would be...to assemble an unbeatable Pokémon army and use it to conquer the world." Reported James.

"Correct. And if we were to gain control of that energy..."

"Our dreams would become reality." Said Jessie. (Reminds me of the third movie. You know how Molly's dreams are turned into reality)

"Good. Your new mission is to investigate the Dream Yard."

"Sir" the three said in unison. "You can count on us." Added Meowth.

"Alright. Plans for your new robotic weapon are being uploaded as we speak. Transmission out." The computer screen went blank and the computer started uploading the plans.

"The future of Team Rocket lies on our shoulders." Said James.

"Indeed. Realising Team Rocket's goal and implementing it is our task after all." Said Jessie.

"And after we do that, fame and fortune will be ours for the taking." Said Meowth.

The computer finished uploading the plans. James took the briefcase, folded it and the Team Rocket trio ran off into the darkness of the sewer they were in, ready to start their new mission.

* * *

Pikachu looked down at the ground and sighed. It looked up upon feeling Ash's hand on its forehead. "Don't feel down Pikachu." Said Ash. "You did your best."

"You truly demonstrate the deep bonds between trainer and Pokémon. I have to say that I'm impressed." Said Cilan. "But our Badge isn't just going to be given away."

Ash stood up. "That's the way I like it! I'm gonna give it all I've got to get the Trio Badge!"

"That's fine with me. Pansage. Why don't we give them a battle that is full of the tastiness of a five star restaurant."

Pansage answered with a "Pansage."

"Alright then" said Chili, the new referee. "The final between Ash the challenger and Cilan is Gym Leader Begin!" commanded Chili.

"It's all riding on this one." Said Ash. "Go Oshawott!"

Oshawott appeared out of its Pokéball and crossed its arms, looking confident.

"Oshawott?" said Iris. "Wouldn't Pidove have been a better choice?"

"Choosing a Pokémon at a disadvantage purposefully?" asked Cress. "That doesn't taste right."

Oshawott looked at its opponent and one thing was certain. There was no way that Oshawott was going to fight this battle. As such, Oshawott proceeded to hide behind Ash.

"Oh boy." Said Ash.

Pikachu simply let out a sigh and the two of them pushed Oshawott towards the battlefield.

"Come on Oshawott, I need you to do this." Ash said. "I know you can do it because you're one of my strongest Pokémon. Remember the time with Team Rocket?" he asked.

Oshawott raise its head proudly crying "Oshawott".

"Well, then show me how much more tough you can be. Let's win that Gym Badge!"

"Osha!" said Oshawott and hit its scalchop to emphasis its readiness.

"Good." Said Cilan. "You have the first attack."

"Alright then." Said Ash. "Use Tackle Oshawott!"

Oshawott charged towards Pansage, full on energy.

"Dodge." Was the only command that Cilan gave to his Pokémon.

Pansage sidestepped out of the way as Oshawott continued its attack. In surprise, Oshawott cried out and stumbled . It turned back and glared at the Pokémon that had just dodged his attack.

"Alright then. Pansage, use Aura Bullet Seed." Pansage complied and shot out of its mouth numerous seeds that had a blue outline. Oshawott cried out in surprise and ran away from the seeds, successful in the attempt although many of seeds did result in hitting Oshawott on the bum.

Iris smiled as she watched the overconfident Pokémon flee from Pansage's Aura Bullet Seed. "Oshawott's bark may be worse than its actual bite." She said earning an agreement from her partner Pokémon.

"Oshawott!" said Ash as Oshawott was bent over, rubbing its sore bum as it was flashing red. Oshawott replied with a weak "Oshaaaa".

Cilan tsked from his platform. "You two are unlike a fine wine. With age, you did not mature. In my opinion, you need to grow up."

"What!?" yelled Ash.

"Need proof? Then let me demonstrate." Said Cilan. "Pansage. Reduce the distance between you and Oshawott and get close." Commanded Cilan.

Pansage leapt through the air towards Oshawott. While it was in the air, Cilan gave his actual command.

"Use Aura Bite." Pansage's teeth glowed blue as it chomped down on Oshawott's head, gripping tightly so that it couldn't shake it off with ease.

Oshawott cried out and instead of attempting to get rid of the Pokémon that was attached to its head, it simply ran around, with its eyes closed. Pansage used its hand to direct Oshawott and since it couldn't see where it was going, Pansage steered the Pokémon towards a rock. Just before Oshawott was about to collide, Pansage leapt off and Oshawott slammed into the rock.

Oshawott stumbled again, in a daze after the impact. Ash took his chance to attack while he had it. "Use Water Gun Oshawott!" he cried.

Oshawott fired a jet of water towards Pansage and unlike Panpour's Water Gun; it did have the outline of blue that followed.

"Dodge it Pansage" commanded Cilan. Pansage leaped from rock to rock in order to avoid the attacks, each time, angering Oshawott even more.

After a few tries, Oshawott was breathing heavily from being over exhausted. "Oi. Oshawott!" cried Ash. "You have to aim better than that!"

Oshawott nodded and kept up the assault of Water Guns up until Pansage was forced to leap into the air in order to avoid the attacks that were coming its way.

"Yes!" cried Ash triumphantly. "Use Water Gun one more time!" The Water Gun hit its mark and Pansage as flung back. "Good job Oshawott!" said Ash as he praised Oshawott.

Pansage rose from the attack and looked at the Pokémon that had attacked it. "New flavours. Like a secret ingredient" muttered Cilan to himself. Increasing the loudness of his voice he said to Ash. "Using simple tastes like Water Gun to defeat me is never going to work. Let me show you a more exquisite attack. Pansage, how about we convert the Sun's energy into an attack?"

Pansage nodded and rose it arms, the tuft on its head beginning to sparkle.

Iris gripped the railings in anxiety. "N-Not that!" she exclaimed. The cheerleaders (yes, even the one with the broken nose) cheered on Pansage on it begun its attack.

It wasn't a split second after that that a small ball of light appeared in Pansage's hands. "Use Aura SolarBeam!" cried Cilan. The small ball of light gained a blue outline as aura was injected into it and without hesitation, it fired the Aura SolarBeam towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott!" cried Ash.

"Pika pika!" cried Pikachu.

Ash gritted his teeth. He didn't want to negate the attack as he knew that Oshawott would receive more damage than Pansage would so it would be a wasted effort. The only question in his mind was what to do next...

* * *

**And that's that. What did you think. Also I forgot to update my character profiles with new chapters so here are three new updates: Iris, Iris's Axew, Cilan and Cilan's Pansage. **

**Iris  
Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Using aura to stengthen her attacks  
Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher  
Uses aura to create shields  
**

**Iris's Axew****  
****Aura level: Low level  
Aura abilities: Can use aura to make physical objects, smiliar to Iris but not as powerful**

**Cilan  
****Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Uses aura to analyse a connection with a trainer and their Pokémon  
Uses aura to create shields**

**Cilan's Pansage  
Aura level: High  
Aura abilities: Aura Bite  
****Aura Bullet Seed  
Aura SolarBeam  
**

**Also, with the introduction a new main character (Cilan) I have come up with a new section for his character. If you haven't noticed, there are numerous 'Cilan Times' that he has. I just love these; they're so random and funny that I thought to note them done. So welcome! The Cilan Times!**

**The Cilan Times  
****To be updated next time...****  
****  
**

**And that's that. Finally, here is a preview of my next chapter:**

* * *

Ash looked on at the shield in front of him that was separating him from Team Rocket.

"Let Musharna go!" he exclaimed.

Meowth laughed. "No way twerp!" he said. "The only way that you're going to be to able to do that is going past that shield. And only an impossible being can do that."

Ash in his anger went forward without hesitation, forgetting the actual consequences of passing through. Iris grabbed his hand.

"Ash! You can't! Remember what happened to Officer Jenny?!" Ash looked over at the Officer who was holding her nursed hand. But what could he do? All he was was an Aura Zero and those...

Ash looked at the shield in amazement. What was it Team Rocket had said? _And only an impossible being can do that. _An Aura Zero was impossible. Absolutely, utterly impossible. It was a long shot but it was there.

Ash glared at the shield and pushed Iris's hand off his own and ran towards the shield.

* * *

**And that's my next chapter. Hope you liked what was the Aura Gym Battle tat will be concluded next time!**

**Anyways,  
Review if you please**


	6. Dreams by the Yard Full

**Hi everyone. Here is my new chapter, finishing off the Aura Gym Battle. What did you think of the whole concept of negating? This will feature a lot so read up of the concept in order to understand it. If you still don't get it, ask me and I'll further explain it. also, my new idea for an original story is uploaded. Be careful though, unlike the traditional Pokémon themes, it is more darker. And someone update the NegaiShipping hints on Bulbapedia! Please! Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

The man looked in shock at what his partner had just done in the alleyway. He stared at his partner's face who was grinning with glee then the man looked at his hand, where his partner's hand was, piercing the skin, his blood running down it. He was horrified that he could _feel _his former friend's hand move inside of his stomach. He wanted to throw up but only one thing came to mind.

"W-Why?" the poor man asked his friend.

The 'friend' simply laughed. "You see, you have something that I want. You have something that will allow me to reach the highest ranks of the Aura Justice Department. So I'm taking it from you. Don't feel bad. I've lost count of how many people I've done this to."

"W-What-"the man didn't finish as he didn't want to continue. He just wanted to make the pain stop.

"What do I want?" asked the 'friend'. "Simple. Your aura."

The man simply looked in horror as his aura was drawn from his body.

* * *

The Aura SolarBeam got closer and closer towards Oshawott. In desperation, hoping that the idea that had popped into his head worked Ash cried. "Use your Scalchop!"

Oshawott understood its trainers cry immediately. It lifted off its scalchop off its stomach and lifted it up to the Aura SolarBeam that was approaching. The Aura SolarBeam impacted the scalchop, the recoil moving Oshawott back a tiny bit before it was deflected entirely and launched into the sky, through the ceiling. As Oshawott was not attacking, the aura did not negate and cause the explosion of air that had happened previously.

Ash grinned to himself as his idea proved to get his Pokémon out of harm's way. "Great Oshawott!" said Ash from where he stood. The three Gym Leaders only stood in awe at the unorthodox defense that the trainer and his Pokémon had given.

"That really was great!" exclaimed Iris while the cheerleaders (one of which now had a bandage over her nose) groaned as the attack that their Gym Leader had fired had failed.

Oshawott leaped onto a rock that was near it and posed in a victory stance, expressing its supremacy.

Cilan spoke up from where he stood. "That was quite a flavoursome technique there. Never in my time as a Gym Leader have I seen such a manoeuvre."

Oshawott smiled at the compliment and Ash smiled as well. "That's right. We'll just show you more of how my Oshawott is the cream of the crop!" Ash responded to Cilan.

"Is that so?" asked Cilan arching an eyebrow. "Then we'll have the next move. Pansage, Aura Bullet Seed!" Pansage leapt up and fired the blue outlined seeds at Oshawott.

"You know what to do!" said Ash. Oshawott responded by using its scalchop in the same manner as before, blocking the Aura Bullet Seeds, making them fly in all directions, many landing on the battlefield. When the assault was over Ash cried out his next command. "Now, Razor Shell!"

Oshawott held the scalchop in a slightly different manner from before, it lighting up and sharpening so the scalchop now had an extension, one that looked like a blade. It leaped into the air, aiming at charging towards the opponent.

"I don't think so!" said Cilan. "Knock away the scalchop using Aura Bullet seed!" said Cilan. Pansage fired the seeds again and as Oshawott was in the middle of an attack, all it could do was dodge in mid-air. Resistance was futile however and Pansage's Aura Bullet Seed was successful in hitting Oshawott's arm, causing the scalchop to fly from its hand and onto the battlefield.

Oshawott landed on the stony battlefield and Ash gritted his teeth, anxious that his Pokémon had now lost both its offense and defense. From the stands, Iris rolled her eyes. "That's what happens when overconfidence takes over." She commented which was backed up by Axew saying its name.

"Oshawott, hurry and get the scalchop!" commanded Ash.

"Aura Bullet Seed!" said Cilan. Pansage repeated what had happened numerous times during the battle and fired the seeds at Oshawott, but not at it, only to prevent it from reaching the scalchop. Oshawott ran away hopelessly and was hit on the head by a perfectly fired Seed, causing it to sway around in a comedic fashion.

Cilan grinned and shook his head. "Alright. Time for the battle to be served!" he exclaimed. The cheerleaders on the side erupted into cheers causing both Ash and Iris to back away in surprise.

"What the-?" asked Iris. "What's happening?"

"You don't know?" asked one of the cheerleaders, her voice muffled by the bandage around her nose. She was blushing as were almost all of the other cheerleaders. "The Pokémon Connoisseur Gym Leader Cilan just said it was time for the battle to be served!"

"Time for the battle to be served?" repeated Iris with a blank stare.

Cilan held out both hands, his palms pointing towards Ash. Ash saw the glowing mist of aura run out of them and approach him and Oshawott and he stepped back, cautiously. Judging by the fact that everyone else was simply looking at Cilan and not at the mist, Ash deduced that the mist was aura that Cilan had directed towards him.

He watched the aura surround him and Oshawott, it glowing brighter as it surrounded them both. He shook his arm but the mist stuck to him like flypaper so the only thing that he could do was to sit and observe. Besides, when he shook his arm, he earned a glance of confusion from Iris and he didn't want to attract much attention so he stopped.

It took less than a second for the mist to disappear and retract back to Cilan's hands. Ash looked at Cilan who was looking at Ash with a disappointed expression.

"Hmm. My analysis of you and Oshawott is complete and I have to say I'm disappointed. Your style of battling is plain and your attacks are simple, not flavoured with the spiciness of aura. Your auras aren't matched at all. I'm sorry but you two are a disappointment."

"A what?" yelled Ash, feeling his voice rise. Cilan had just said that their auras weren't compatible and that was expected. As he was an Aura Zero, every Pokémon should hold a higher aura than him. But the other comments hit Ash hard.

"Look at Oshawott for proof." Reported Cilan. Ash did just that and sweatdropped as Oshawott stumbled around after being hit from the Aura Bullet Seed.

"And if you compare you and Oshawott to Pansage and me, the difference is clear. Pansage's attacks infused with aura give off a delicious aroma, much different from the bland taste of yours. I must admit that right now, Pansage defeats your Oshawott hands down." Continued Cilan with enthusiasm.

The cheerleaders erupted in cries of support for Cilan while Iris just put on a sour expression. "I think that a Gym Leader Connoisseur is a handful." Although she said this, Cilan did have a point. Why didn't Ash use his aura to make the attacks stronger? Although the battle was much more exciting the way he did it, using aura would help Ash a lot. So why?

"And another reason for Pansage's advantage is the fact that your tastebuds aren't suited for the basics. Challenging a Grass Type with a Water Type?" Cilan asked.

Ash smiled back at Cilan. "A battle isn't determined by aura or types. There is more to it than that. So don't think that this battle is over yet."

"Your desperation makes the battle taste inedible. The sourness of it is clear to me and should be clear to you." Said Cilan, wagging his finger.

"Is that so?" said Ash. "Oshawott." He said now to his Pokémon. "Use Water Gun and aim it at that seed!" Ash pointed to one of the glowing blue seeds on the ground near. But the seed wasn't anywhere near the scalchop. This action earned numerous sceptical glances (Dammit! There's always someone!) at the command.

"At the seed?" wondered Iris. What was that going to accomplish.

"Trust me Oshawott! Just do it!" Oshawott nodded, placing faith in its trainer. It fired the Water Gun at the seed and as soon as it hit it, there was a small explosion of air, the aura and non-aura attacks colliding. As the seed didn't holds much aura, the explosion wasn't large. However, since the aura was so small, the Water Gun itself wasn't fully negated. As such, as soon as it hit the seed, the stream of water leaped off the seed, heading in the direction of another seed on the battlefield.

The spectators watched the Water Gun hit and ricochet off the seeds that Oshawott had blocked earlier in the battle. And it wasn't long before the stream of water hit the scalchop that was lying on the ground, causing it to launch into the air.

Everyone in the Gym looked at the scalchop that was now airborne. "N-No way!" said Iris as she looked.

"Now now." Said Cilan as he looked at the scalchop. "That is a secret ingredient."

Ash said his next command to the Pokémon. "Catch it and use Razor Shell!"He said. Oshawott jumped and caught it flawlessly and then leaped towards Pansage who was looking surprise at the manoeuvre that the Pokémon had just done.

Oshawott's Razor Shell slammed into Pansage, throwing it back in the process.

"Wow!" exclaimed Cilan. "An unexpected dish! Alright Pansage, use Aura Bite to wrap this up!"

"Finish this with another Razor Shell!" commanded Ash.

The two Pokémon ran at each other, Pansage's teeth glowing blue while Oshawott's Razor Shell was swung towards the Pokémon's teeth. The Razor Shell collided with the Aura Bite and the resulting explosion of air was immense, both Pokémon's determination fuelling the blast.

Ash, Pikachu and Cilan all covered their faces from the resulting dirt and seeds that were scattered in the air, everyone else creating Aura Shields to protect themselves, their Pokémon and their noses. There was a crash on one side of the battlefield but it neither trainer could tell whose Pokémon had crashed. The explosion died down, leaving only dust. And when the dust cleared...

Pansage could be seen on the back of the Gym, lying under a crater created by the impact its body had made when it had smashed into the wall. It eyes were swirls. Oshawott was standing up, still holding its scalchop in one hand.

"Oh no..." said Cilan in a weak voice while the cheerleaders let out disappointed moans.

"Pansage in unable to battle. Oshawott wins. Thus the winner of the battle and the Gym Badge, with 2 wins, is the challenger, Ash!" declared Chili.

"Yeah!" said Ash as he pumped his fist in the air while Pikachu leaped up on his shoulder and did the same action, saying its name. Oshawott exhaled and fell to the ground.

From the grandstands, Iris looked on at the trainer in surprise. "He...did it. He really did it. Without using his aura as well..." she continued to look at the trainer who was celebrating with his Pokémon on his shoulder before running onto the battlefield. "Ash..." she whispered in a soft voice fighting the blush that was rising on her face.

Ash realised his Tepig and the 4 (Ash, Pikachu, Oshawott and Tepig) walked up to the three Gym Leaders, one of which-Cress-was holding a small open container, which inside lay the Trio Badge. (if you don't know what it looks like, why are you reading this?)

"Here, Ash. For you." Said Cress.

"It's proof that you beat this Gym." Reported Chili.

"And it's called the Trio Badge." Finished Cilan.

Ash nodded in thanks and took the badge from the container. "Yes! I got the Trio Badge. My first here in Unova!" he cried, striking a pose.

"Pi-Pikachu!" "Osha!" "Tepig!" cried his Pokémon with him.

Ash turned to Iris as he put the badge inside his hoodie pocket. "So Iris. What did you think? I didn't even have to use aura!" he boasted, rubbing the underside on his nose with his finger.

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to verse all of them." She said. "If you had lost after making it harder of your own choice, I would have laughed at you. As well as the fact that you didn't use your aura." She shook her head. "Honestly, it's a miracle that you even beat one, let alone two."

Ash put on a sour face. "B-but I won..." he said.

"And that was mainly luck. It's luck that your Pokémon came through even though they had a Type disadvantage. Next time, how 'bout you leave luck aside and think about better strategy and using aura?" she said.

"Is that so? Then I think I'll battle you to show you how wrong you are!" retorted Ash.

"Fine with me." Said Iris as she looked away.

"Hold on you two. Save it for later. Although the combination of the two of you does conjure a certain bouquet." Said Cilan. (When I first heard, this I thought of the bouquet at weddings, not the aroma. Does this mean that Cilan supports NegaiShipping?)

"Bouquet?" asked Ash.

"I-It means aroma. Obviously." Said Iris who imagined a different type of bouquet (you know at weddings) and was trying to stop her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "What a kid. Let's go Axew." She said, turning to her partner Pokémon.

"Hang on." Said Cilan. "Aren't you two travelling together?" he asked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Iris. "No weren't not! I-I was just helping him out! A-Anyway, good job anyway Ash. See ya." She said and left the Gym in a hurry.

Ash looked on as Iris left the Gym. "But...my battle with you..." he said to himself so that nobody could hear him. As he said this, Cilan looked at him and smiled. He had an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far outskirts of Striaton City, the remains of what looked to be a laboratory stood. Rubble lay on the ground and what remained of the structure had numerous holes inside of it.

Jessie, James and Meowth looked at the depressing scenery. "The Dream Yard..." said James silently.

"Was future energy really investigated here?" asked Jessie. "It's hard to believe."

"Yeah." Said Meowth. "You can hardly tell with all the rubble."

"Anyway. We should get down to business." Said Jessie, avoiding the distraction.

James nodded and put down the briefcase that he was holding. He opened it and the two humans went to assembling the parts inside. (It's a Build-your-Own-Evil-Weapons kit! Only $49.99 at selected retail stores.)

When they were done, the machine which had two glass panels like solar panels on top on wheels was ready for operation.

Meowth opened up the control panel on the machine while Jessie spoke what needed to be done. "Scanning for residual energy and sending data back to HQ."

Meowth pressed a button on the control panel and the machine moved, the panels facing down as it scanned the ground beneath it.

Almost immediately, the ground beneath the Team Rocket trio began to shake and rubble, a pink light emerging from it, almost like the land itself was leaking the aura that it held.

"A response!?" exclaimed James. "Already!?"

"You can feel the extreme power growing!" said Meowth as he took a few steps back.

A massive burst of energy came from the destroyed laboratory that seemed to spread the energy in all directions. And underneath the rubble, something awoke.

* * *

A Pokémon sensed it. It cried out as it felt its friend awaken from its long sleep. Its eyes glowed with the same shine as the land and its trainer cried out. "Munna! Are you OK?"

Munna didn't answer but merely looked out the window, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, the body of the man fell to the ground. The 'friend' licked his lips and wiped his hand on the corpse. He searched the body and found what he was looking for. A radio.

He turned it on and spoke into it.

"This is AJD HQ. State your intention Officer." Said the voice on the other end. (AJD is Aura Justice Department)

"H-Hurry! Come quickly!" said the 'friend' in a pretend frightened voice. "My-my-my partner was just killed! You've got to come. A man came and-and"

"Alright." Said the voice on the other end. "Give name and location and we'll be there as soon as possible."

The 'friend' gave both. "And Aura rank?" asked the voice. The 'friend' looked won at the corpse and smiled. "Very high." After answering a few more questions, he hung up on the AJD.

He turned back to the corpse on the ground. "Thanks for the meal, pal. And the extra aura. Who knows how more before I reach extremely high..."

The 'friend' laughed as he walked away from the body, heading the nearest police station to await the oblivious members of the AJD.

* * *

Ash placed his Pokéballs inside the container and Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and sat on the countertop. "Ready!" called Ash.

"Hi." Said Nurse Joy as she appeared from another room.

Ash tilted his head. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Accumula Town?" he asked thinking back to the Nurse Joy in Accumula.

The Nurse joy in front of him giggled. "Of course. You mean my younger sister." She reached for a photograph that was behind her and showed Ash. In it were Nurse Joys, all look-alikes. Exactly like in Kanto.

"That's the Accumula Town nurse, and that's me." She said as she pointed to two of the Nurse Joy's in the picture.

Ash sweatdropped. "I can see the resemblance." He said. It was times like these that he needed Brock's skill in detecting the differences in Nurse Joys. He never understood how Brock did it at all.

"Thank you." Said Nurse Joy and looked down at Pikachu. "A Pikachu. Very rare for Unova. Does that mean that you have a Gym battle today?" she asked.

Ash was about to answer when someone else answered for him.

"Nope. Already finished. He's very impressive as a trainer." Ash turned around and saw Cilan standing almost directly behind him.

"Hey Cilan." He said wondering what the Gym Leader was doing here. "What's up?" (A direction or a movie made by Disney/Pixar. Whatever suits your fancy. Get the joke?)

"I'd like to have a talk with you. If that's OK with you..." said Cilan.

After Ash handed him Pokémon to Nurse Joy, the two boys headed towards the floor above and took a seat.

Cilan spoke first. "Our battle today was a fruitful one, however what struck me was the fact that you and Oshawott's aura didn't seem to be matched at all, yet if I were to perform an analysis of you without aura, I'd say that you two are quite matched."

Ash wasn't sure whether he should be glad or insulted so he simply treated the statement as a compliment. "Um..thanks Cilan but-"

"I'd like to ask you some questions, if that's OK. I feel that it might help me grow as a Pokémon Connoisseur." Interrupted Cilan.

"Sure thing Cilan. Shoot." Ash said.

In an instant, Cilan produced 2 Aura Hands and held them in front of him. One held a pencil and the other a notebook, his normal hands still free, and Cilan looked at Ash with a bright expression in his eyes. Ash looked in surprise at the sudden action.

"So, Ash, how do you bring out a Pokémon's hidden zest like you do? Also, what is your secret recipe for turning Type disadvantages into a victory?" Cilan leaned in closer and Ash sweatdropped. "What about your aura? Does it have something to do with the fact that you don't use it in Gym battles?" Cilan used his spare hands to grab Ash's collar and bring him closer. "Please Ash! I'm dying to know!"

"Ummmmm..." said Ash, a bit scared at the Gym Leader. "Well..."

The intercom beeped and Nurse Joy's voice was heard from it. "Ash? Your Pokémon have all made a full recovery."

"Right." Said Ash and looked to Cilan. "C-Can I have my collar back?" asked Ash. Cilan let go and Ash went down the stairs towards the counter. When he reached it, a Pokémon pulled a trolley, on top of which was Pikachu as well as Tepig's and Oshawott's Pokéballs.

"Pikachu!" said Ash to which Pikachu responded with a "Pikapi!" Ash looked at the Pokémon pulling the trolley. "Who's that Pokémon?" asked Ash.

Cilan appeared next to him, his Aura Hands having disappeared. "That's an Audino. It's Nurse Joy's assistant at the Pokémon Centre." Ash nodded and brought out his Pokédex for further information.

**"Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Using both its ears and aura, it can assess a Pokémon's physical condition and mood. As an Audino ages, its ability to do this increases as its aura get more mature." **Said the Pokédex.

Ash looked in amazement at the new Pokémon when the doors of the Pokémon Centre opened and Iris ran in holding Axew. "Nurse Joy! I need your help!" she said.

"Iris?" asked Ash and he watched as she went over to Nurse Joy. The problem didn't need to be said. Axew's whole body was glowing pink, although it didn't look like Axew was noticing as it was fast asleep.

"Axew's body started to do this when a pink light hit it from the sky! I tried to use my aura to flush it out of Axew's system but nothing happened. See?" Using one hand to hold Axew, she held her other hand in front of it and it started to glow blue.

Almost simultaneously, Axew's body glowed blue as well as pink. The blue glow continued to occur but nothing happened and Iris stopped using her aura.

"Pink light?" asked Ash.

Iris nodded. "Whatever it is, there's a lot more outside."

Ash looked outside, only to see another person run into the Pokémon Centre. She was a tall woman, wearing a lab coat and glasses. Her hair reached down to moat of her back and she wore a small hairpin in the shape of flower. Next to her was a Pokémon that Ash had never seen before.

She gasped when she saw Axew. "It's started" she said. "Munna." She said to her Pokémon. "Wake up Axew! And quickly!"

Munna said its name and levitated towards Axew and opened its mouth. Inside its mouth, a small blue sphere full of aura appeared and the pink light that was on Axew was sucked from Axew into the blue ball. It swirled around inside as soon as it touched. Ash, curious as to the new Pokémon, got out his Pokédex again.

**"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokémon alike and then project the dreams using the Dream Mist from its body. By using aura, these dreams can be projected at high levels and stored."**

The mist from Axew's body disappeared and Munna closed its mouth, the flower like spots on its body glowing pink. The small spot of its forehead glowed blue and a peach-coloured mist flowed out, forming into a cloud and floating in the air above the people watching it. A picture appeared from the cloud and the quality of the picture was incredible, it being enhanced by aura. (Think of high definition)

The picture showed Axew running in a flat field.

"What's that?" asked Iris as she continued to look at the picture.

"That's the dream that Axew was having" reported the mysterious stranger. Axew stirred and woke up from its slumber and looked at the picture. Iris sighed with relief.

The group watched as the Axew in the picture started to glow blue, then watched as its form changed completely as it evolved into another Pokémon, using aura to speed to process up. "Fraxure!" cried the Pokémon in the picture.

"Did it just evolve?" asked Ash as he watched.

Iris nodded. "It evolves into Fraxure." Axew reached out for the cloud but was unable to as Iris held it close to her body. (Clearly, Axew wants that dream on Blu-Ray)

Now, the picture showed Fraxure's body glowing and it changed form into a whole new Pokémon. Ash turned to Iris for an explanation. "Haxorus." She said. "The final evolution for Axew." She said as the cloud vanished.

"So" Said Iris as she looked at Axew. "You were having a dream about evolving..." Axew nodded.

"Hi everyone." Said the stranger. Ash, Iris and Cilan turned to her. She curtsied. "I'm Doctor Fennel. I specialise in dreams and other strange phenomenon which so many Pokémon possess. Shall we go outside?" (Is it just me or do you think Dr. Fennel should have been in Inception?)

When Ash, Iris and Cilan followed Dr. Fennel outside, they all looked in amazement at the pink lights and mist that Iris had talked about surrounding Striaton City.

"Those pink lights are what made Axew fall asleep." Said Iris as she looked at them. Axew retreated back into her hair for protection.

"I have a feeling that this is caused by the Dream Mist that Musharna creates." Said Fennel.

"Musharna?" asked Ash, hearing the name for the first time.

"I believe that Musharna evolves from Munna." Said Cilan to which Fennel replied "Correct."

"Musharna huh?" said Ash as he got out his Pokédex and had a look through.

**"Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolve form of Munna. The mist on its forehead has the same qualities as Munna's Dream mist although Musharna can use aura to manipulate the occurrences of the dreams." **(Damn it sounds more like Inception than Pokémon)

"Musharna eats dreams just like Munna and also can project the dreams onto its Dream Mist" explained Fennel.

A police car screeched to a halt in front of the four and Officer Jenny stepped out.

"Officer Jenny!" said Cilan in surprise as she walked closer towards Ash.

"You have to return your Pokémon to its Pokéball right now. Pokémon are falling asleep after being hit by this pink light so you have to hurry." She commanded Ash.

Ash scratched his head. "You see, Officer, my Pikachu doesn't like being in its Pokéball at all."

""What?"" said Iris and Cilan at the same time. "Wow!" said Iris, speaking for herself. "I never knew that."

Fennel smiled at the boy. "May I?" she asked Ash. Ash didn't object as Fennel took off his hat and put it on Pikachu's head. The hat prevented the lights from touching Pikachu.

"That should keep the lights off." Said Fennel.

"What about Munna?" asked Cilan.

"Munna will be fine." Said Fennel as she turned to said Pokémon. "The lights and Munna are attracted to each other." She said as the lights from the sky hit Munna and its body glowed as they did so.

"I think if we want to solve what is causing these lights, we have to go to the Dream yard." Said Fennel.

"The Dream Yard?" "Pika?" asked Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

Over the intercoms spreading throughout the city, the voice of Nurse Joy could be heard telling people to stay indoors.

In Officer Jenny's car, Cilan told Ash and Iris what he knew about the Dream Yard.

"It's an abandoned site at the edge of the city. A few years back, it was the talk of the town. Something about an explosion or something." He said.

Fennel in the passenger seat nodded. "It's the remains of the Pokémon Energy Research Facility. Its main aim was to find a way to utilise Musharna's Dream Mist. Basically, we wanted to turn it into energy. I was one of the scientists on the project." She said.

"Dreams?" asked Ash. "Into energy?"

"Yes. It would have been the ultimate clean energy had our research been finished. I mean, dreams would be the source and nothing more. But then..."

"Then what?" asked Ash, anxious to find out. "What happened?"

"A group of people came to take the energy. And since their goals were dreams, Musharna absorbed them. But it was too much. The dreams became too much for Musharna and it couldn't process them anymore. As a result, the lab's source of energy overloaded and the facility itself was completely demolished and Musharna disappeared"

Ash and Iris flinched when she said 'overload' earning a glance from Cilan but they didn't interrupt otherwise.

"What about the research?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Without Musharna to help us, I gave up. Munna and I left the city. But we returned because Munna sensed something and with then pink light being involved, Musharna must be here. I'm certain of it."

In the driver's seat, Officer Jenny looked straight ahead. "What is that?" she asked.

Ahead, the pink lights were converging, the colour thicker than anywhere in the city.

* * *

"Incredible!" said Jessie.

"Indeed. The readings are amazing!" reported James.

"That only means one thing." Said Meowth. "Success. Pure and simple."

A screeching sound from behind them caught their attention and they turned around.

"The police?" they said in unison, all of them surprised that they had been discovered.

All the occupants of the car climbed out and approached the 3. "Alright." Said Officer Jenny. "I demand to know your purpose here."

"Simple." Said James wearing his cloak and sunglasses like Jessie and Meowth to make sure that no-one recognised them. It was working as the twerp and the twerpette didn't recognise them at all. "We're scanning this area for any residual dream energy."

Fennel pointed at the machine that was still running. "That machine must be elevating the energy levels left here."

"Very good." Said Jessie.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with that energy anyway?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Exacting questions are good indeed." Said Jessie.

"The answer to come as we feel the need." Replied James as the two and Meowth threw off their cloaks and sunglasses revealing their uniforms.

Ash and Iris scowled, Iris's aura reacting to the anger that she felt from seeing them causing it to manifest and swirl around her. "Not these guys again." She said.

"Bringing the white light of evil into the future" (you guys know who says this)  
"And thrusting the hammer of justice on the black universe"  
"Carving our names in the rock of eternity"  
"The fiery destroyer, I'm Jessie"  
"And with thunderous emotion, I am James"  
"Wisest of the wise, I am Meowth"  
"And now we call all to gather under the name of Team Rocket!" the three said in unison.

"Team Rocket?" exclaimed Officer Jenny. "What is a Kanto criminal organisation doing in Unova?"

"Beginning our takeover of the Unova region of course." Replied Jessie.

"The energy here will be awakened here by Team Rocket." Said James.

"And we won't let the police or twerps stand between us and that goal!" said Meowth.

"To think that there are still people who want to harness that energy..." said Fennel.

"Dr. Fennel." Said Cilan as a thought occurred to him. "Do you think it is probable that Musharna was warning you about this occurrence through Munna?"

Fennel blinked at the question. Was it possible? She turned to Munna who was nodding in agreement to the thought that Cilan had just had.

The ground beneath their feet rumbled and streams of pink energy like lightning arose from the ground. There was a burst of energy and a pink dome, starting at the centre of the Dream yard, expanded to cover the entire Yard.

"What?" said Meowth in surprise. Everyone looked at the dome surrounding them when iris spoke up. "You guys. Do you here that?" she asked. No-one said anything for a while but there was no sound.

Ash shook his head. "What are you-?"

"I hear it." Said Cilan. Ash turned to him. "You need to Aura Listen Ash. You can't hear it normally." Ash nodded, pretending to understand and went along with whatever they were saying.

"Is that Musharna's cry?" asked Fennel.

"Musharna?" asked Jessie to James.

"The Pokémon that helped the experiments at the laboratory." Said James.

"Hey. If Musharna is the source of the dream energy, not only could we retrieve the residual energy remaining but also have the source of the energy to boot." Said Meowth with a grin.

"Musharna! Come on out. Please!" said Fennel. Responding to her cry, Ash followed suit as did Iris and Cilan. It was not long before their cries were heard when a crack appeared in the air above them inside the dome.

The crack turned into a ball, filled with the pink energy that was surrounding them and Striaton City. The ball burst apart and Musharna appeared, hovering in the air.

"Musharna!" cried Fennel and she and Munna raced towards the Pokémon, only to be stopped by a laser shooting in front of her.

"Doctor Fennel!" cried Ash as he too raced forward, only to be stopped by the laser as well.

"We'll be taking Musharna now." Said James. The machine had stopped collecting the energy, with one panel shooting the lasers that prevented them from advancing while the others fired a green beam that wrapped around Musharna causing it to cry out.

"Please stop!" pleaded Dr. Fennel.

"No way!" said Jessie. "Musharna is now a proud member of Team Rocket! And to make sure you twerps don't interfere..."

Jessie held up a small back box. She pressed a button on the machine and the effect was instantaneous. A large blue shield appeared in front of Doctor Fennel and Ash, preventing them from advancing in addition to the laser.

What?" cried out Ash. He gritted his teeth and looked at the Team Rocket trio as they walked forward to stand right at the edge, close enough for Ash to reach had the shield not been there.

"Don't think you can break through this twerp." Said Meowth. "It's even above your level. Whatever that may be."

Step aside." Said Officer Jenny from behind Ash. He turned and saw that she was forming an Aura Fist in one of her hands. Ash nodded and stepped back, allowing Officer Jenny to take the shot. She flung the Aura Fist towards the shield and as soon as it hit it, there was a shower of sparks causing all people to hide their faces from them. Behind them, Officer Jenny cried out in pain and held her hand close to her chest.

"Hahaha." Said Meowth."Our shield prevents anything from coming through. It rejects any aura, dormant or not, and fired it back on its victims. Pretty neat huh?"

Ash looked at Officer Jenny who was staring at the trio. Obviously the wound was not serious but still painful. Jessie held out the small box that had been the source of the shield.

"The only way you're going to stop us is by getting this, but I don't think that that's an option for you." She said.

Ash looked on at the shield in front of him that was separating him from Team Rocket.

"Let Musharna go!" he exclaimed.

Meowth laughed. "No way twerp!" he said. "The only way that you're going to be to able to do that is going past that shield. And only an impossible being can do that."

Ash in his anger went forward without hesitation, forgetting the actual consequences of passing through. Iris grabbed his hand.

"Ash! You can't! Remember what happened to Officer Jenny?!" Ash looked over at the Officer who was holding her injured hand. But what could he do? All he was was an Aura Zero and those...

Ash looked at the shield in amazement. What was it Team Rocket had said? _And only an impossible being can do that. _An Aura Zero was impossible. Absolutely, utterly impossible. It was a long shot but it was there.

Ash glared at the shield and pushed Iris's hand off his own and ran towards the shield.

Jessie and James arched an eyebrow as he closed the gap between them. "Seriously? She asked. "The only thing you're going to do is-"

Ignoring her, Ash reached for the box and passed through the shield. There were no sparks or any painful consequences. Only the stunned looks of the people around him.

"How?" said Jessie as Ash grabbed the box. He pulled and she pulled, trying to get the box of the advantage.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash. "Thunderbolt! Hurry!" Pikachu didn't need to pick out as target. There was only one. Regretfully, Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt that hit Ash. He cried out in pain and the current passed through the shield, creating sparks as Pikachu's Thunderbolt had dormant aura in it but it was not done. Since there was still more for the current to travel, it did so, passing through the shield and heading towards Team Rocket. They leaped back to avoid the Thunderbolt, letting go of the box as they did so. The current hit the box and immediately resulted in a short-circuit. With a shout, Ash leaped back and the box exploded. The shield immediately dissipated leaving only one target left.

"Ash!" yelled Iris and Cilan as they headed to help the boy.

"Doctor Fennel!" yelled Ash to her. She nodded.

"Alright Munna, use Aura Psychic!" Munna's eyes glowed blue and so did the machine. It crumpled like a piece of paper under the effects of the Aura Psychic, destroying the laser but still leaving the beam holding Musharna intact.

"Alright now." Said Ash as he was helped up by Iris and Cilan, taking his cap off Pikachu's head. "Pikachu, destroy that machine with Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu complied and ran forward, uttering "Pika" over and over again as it raced towards the machine.

Pikachu smashed into the machine, causing it to shatter as it exploded and the beam holding Musharna was immediately released. As soon as it was free, the pink dome surrounding the group disappeared.

"No you don't" said Jessie as she threw a Pokéball. "Woobat, Aura Gust!" she cried.

Jessie's Woobat appeared and flapped its wings which were glowing blue. The air produced from them also glowed blue as it kicked up dust, causing the four heading towards them (Ash, Iris, Cilan and Pikachu) to cover their eyes. When the dust cleared Team Rocket had disappeared.

"They're gone..." said Cilan, with almost disappointment in his voice.

"Not again!" exclaimed Iris.

"It's fine." Said Ash as he pushed off Iris and Cilan who were still supporting him. They looked at him with both confusion and worry. "Musharna and Dr. Fennel are re-united. Can't ask for a better ending than that." Iris and Cilan nodded and looked at the scene in front of them.

Musharna had floated down and was embraced by the teary-eyed Fennel. "I'm, so sorry Musharna." She was saying. "For not feeling your presence here." Musharna responded by saying its name happily. Fennel wiped her eyes and looked at Musharna. "From today, we'll never be separated." Fennel turned to Ash. "I can't thank you enough Ash." Said Fennel. "For destroying that shield. But are you OK?"

Ash smiled at her. "Don't worry Doctor. I'll be fine. And I'm glad to know that you will be too." Fennel acknowledged the smile with her own.

"Ah, what a sweet re-union." Said Cilan. "Dr. Fennel's and Musharna's hearts joined after so long. "Such a lovely flavour!"

Officer Jenny walked forward, her hand opening and closing in a fist to see if it would react. "Well, for now, this case is closed."

No-one objected to that.

* * *

The computer turned on revealing Giovanni's face. "The mission was a success. All data that was received has been transferred to headquarters." He reported.

"And the energy analysis?" asked Jessie.

"It is currently being investigated by our special research team. You are to be on standby alert until your next mission."

"Sir" responded the Team rocket trio as the computer turned off.

* * *

It was the late morning hours that awoke Ash and thus Pikachu as well. After a LONG night's sleep, Ash's body didn't feel anything from yesterday's events. Usually when he was hurt to a large extent, the scar on his back hurt but now it didn't even sting.

Since Iris had said that she wasn't going on their journey anymore, she had gotten a different room in the Pokémon Centre after they had returned from the 'dinner' Cilan had invited them on. Ash shivered at the memory. When he had returned the key back to Nurse Joy (after a lengthy breakfast of course), she had told him to wait in front of the counter because he had a visitor who wanted to see him.

"Wonder who it is?" he asked Pikachu.

"Pika..."responded Pikachu, wondering the same question as Ash.

"Here he is" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" said Cilan. He was different from usual and Ash spotted what was different immediately.

"Why have you got a backpack Cilan?" he asked. Was he going somewhere?

Cilan winked at him. "You'll find out soon. But is it OK if you accompany me for a while to the Gym?"

Ash nodded and walked ahead of Cilan. If he remembered where the Gym was...

Ash turned to the right because he originally thought it was the left. Huh. Maybe getting lost so much was making him actually find his way again. He smiled to himself, wondering what Iris would say when he got the direction right.

"Ummmm Ash?" said Cilan from the Pokémon Centre. "The Gym is that way." He said pointing to the left. Ash hung his head in disappointment while Pikachu shook his head and they slowly waddled over to the left.

Upstairs, looking at the depressed boy was Iris, who was also eating a late breakfast, much as Ash had. She figured that he was heading towards the Gym, judging by the fact that Cilan was leading the way.

"What a kid..." she murmured as she ate her cereal. If he was heading to the gym...the best way to intercept him would be...

"You're going on a journey?!" exclaimed Chili.

"Are you serious?" asked Cress.

"Absolutely" said Cilan. "After Ash and I had our battle, our talks convinced me that I just couldn't resist the temptation anymore."

Cilan remembered the previous night when Cilan had accompanied Ash to a special restaurant and treated him to meal with Dr. Fennel, Officer Jenny and Iris.

_The night before..._

_"So Ash." Asked Cilan."Going from our previous questions, how would you have a relationship with a new Pokémon? Would you use aura to accelerate the bond or not because it hinders it? What type of flavours do you think would suit you best? When you battle what type of recipes do you think of? Are there any jobs similar to a Connoisseur in Kanto? What type of Gyms are there? What about anywhere else? Are there Connoisseurs in Johto for instance? Or Hoenn? What type of relation do you think is the best for a Fire Type? Or a Water Type? Do you use food or treats to enhance the bond between you and your Pokémon?"_

_Dr. Fennel, Officer Jenny, Iris, Axew and Pikachu all sweatdropped at the questions being asked of the boy. Cilan wanted to get the most out of the boy as he was leaving Striaton City tomorrow and this would probably be the last time to talk to such a unique trainer. _

_"Why don't you go on a journey yourself?" asked Ash. "These things are better experienced that actually told. It's like a movie. It's better to see it than have someone tell you about it." Iris stared at him. The advice was actually good. She didn't actually think he had the ability to give smart advice like that._

_"But Cilan?" asked Ash._

_"What is it Ash?" responded Cilan. _

_"Can I have my food back?" he asked. Cilan, in order to make Ash answer his questions had taken his food away using his Aura Hands. _

_"Hang on Ash. You still have to answer my questions. This will be the last chance to talk to you so you'll have to bear with me."_

_Ash cried anime tears as Cilan continued his assault of questions. It would not be a while before Dr. Fennel had convinced Cilan to let Ash eat. It was at that point that Cilan was the one depressed. The bill after seeing Ash's appetite...*shudder*_

"I can see so clearly now!" said Cilan to his brothers with enthusiasm. "The pairings of trainer and Pokémon are much more complex than I originally thought. So much more! And I am positive that this will help me be a better Pokémon Connoisseur."

"If that's the case, go ahead Cilan." Said Chili.

"We both want you to be the best Pokémon Connoisseur." Said Cress.

"Thank you both." Said Cilan and shook hands with Chili.

Ash looking on on the sidelines, saw Cilan touch Chili's hand. As soon as he did, both trainers leaked out their aura, the aura flowing down their hands until Chili's aura covered Cilan and Cilan's aura covered Chili. Ash smiled at the 'Aura Transaction'. This happened when people who felt that they had an extremely close connection shared a tiny bit of their aura with each other so that that person would always be with them. It usually happened between relatives though so ash wondered what people did for people who weren't relatives. (Since Ash is dense about this stuff, sharing your aura with people not your relative is the Hearts of Aura). He himself, didn't do it with his mother as there was no aura to share.

"You leave the Gym to us," Chili said as he and Cilan exchanged aura.

"Yes. Best wishes on your journey Cilan." Said Cress and he exchanged aura with Cilan as well. Cilan nodded to the two of them and gestured to Ash that they should continue on their way.

As such, Ash, Pikachu and Cilan walked down the tree-lined streets of Striaton City. "So where are you going Cilan?" asked Ash.

"Wherever you're going. I want to accompany you on your journey! Besides, I still have some questions for you..."

Ash's cheerful mood immediately changed as he remembered the dinner of last night. Dark anime clouds hovered over his and Pikachu's heads when he asked "What?"

"D-Don't worry." Said Cilan. "I'll spread them out unlike last night."

"Oh OK! That's fine with me!" said Ash his dark mood disappearing instantaneously.

"If we travel together, I have no doubt that the journey will be full of unexpected flavours." Said Cilan with a smile.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it voiced Ash's opinion. "Sure! I have no problem with that! Let's travel together!" exclaimed Ash.

"OK then." Said Cilan. "The next Gym is in..." Cilan reached into his pocket for the Town Map and he looked over it. "...Nacrene City!" he said. "Home to the Nacrene Gym."

"Sure thing!" said Ash.

"By the way." Asked Cilan. "Do you know where Iris is? I really did think that you two were travelling together but..."

Ash shrugged. "I don't know. I thought-"

"Boo!" said a loud voice from the tree that Ash was standing next to.

"Gaaaaaaah!" said Ash as he jumped at the sound of the voice, which was made louder using aura. Cilan jumped back as well.

Ash turned to the source of the sound and saw Iris jump down from the tree she had been hiding in. "Did I scare you?" she asked with a grin.

"What do you think?" asked Ash with a glare in response to Iris's smile. "Piiiiika." Responded Pikachu.

"Why don't we all travel together?" suggested Cilan. "The way we compliment each other is like exquisite ingredients in a 5-star recipe."

"Do you think so Cilan?" asked Ash. "Actually, that's a great idea!" he exclaimed.

"Oh?" said Iris with an arched eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "Since when are you the boss?" she asked. (Since he was the protagonist of the series! Duh!)

"Why not?" asked Ash. "We should make our dreams come true together! I want to be a Pokémon Master. Cilan wants to be the world's best Pokémon Connoisseur" said Ash as he looked at him while Cilan puffed out his chest in pride. "And you... What did you want to be?" he asked.

"It's a secret!" she said with a wink. Axew popped out of her hair crying "Axew axew!" Iris laughed as she ran on ahead. Ash and Cilan looked from the girl to each other and gave their own grins.

"Come on!" said Iris as she reached put an Aura Hand towards Ash's collar.

"Gah!" he yelled out playfully as he allowed Iris to drag him with Cilan following behind, all of them laughing and ready for the next adventure that awaited them.

* * *

The 'friend' stood up as soon as the officer in plain clothes from the AJD walked in. Next to him, there was a Pokémon Ranger. The 'friend' could tell from the uniform.

"Are you-" the man stated the name that had been given to him. The 'friend' nodded.

"Alright." Said the officer. "I'm sorry to hear about your partner. This is the 17th victim that this guy has gotten."

"17th eh?" asked the 'friend'. So that many. At least someone else was counting for him.

The Pokémon Ranger nodded. "17 victims who all had their aura sucked out of their bodies in dark places in Unova. Caves, alleyways, it doesn't matter. The victims are random. That's all we know about them. The media has been hushed up but we have to work fast."

The 'friend' turned to the Ranger. "Is the AJD working in collaboration with the Rangers?" The Ranger nodded.

"It's in both our best interests that this guy is caught. As such we have developed a task force here. Full of people determined to take this guy down. Now, for the reason why we are here."

"You want me to join?" asked the 'friend'. The man nodded.

"We heard you were sharp. Revenge is a vicious motivator."

"This guy killed my partner. I'm not letting him get away."

This time the Ranger nodded. "Good. If you get this guy, I'm sure that you will get a promotion for sure. Probably to the highest ranks in the AJD."

"Really?" asked the 'friend'. Of course, he already knew that.

"Yes" said the Ranger in confirmation. "I'm glad to be working with you. I'm Solana. I hope that we can work to get this guy.

* * *

**And that's that. I hope the scenes for my new story didn't gross you out too much, but it just further emphasises how dangerous this new adversary really is. this will probably be shown after Ash's battle with Trip but we'll see how I go. Also here are some new updates:**

**Iris  
Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Using aura to stengthen her attacks  
Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher  
Uses aura to create shields  
Uses aura to flush out any unwanted substances in Axew's body  
Uses aura to project voice**

**Cilan  
****Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Uses aura to analyse a connection with a trainer and their Pokémon  
Uses aura to create shields  
****Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms**

**The Cilan times****  
Time for the battle to be served **

**So what did you think of the story? these usually take me a long time to write but I'm glad to do it if you people like it. Also with Solana making an appearance perhaps we'll have another rival in love for Iris. Anyway, this is where it starts to get good as the whole gang is here now. and as usual hre is the preview for the next episode...**

* * *

Ash ran towards Pikachu and covered him with his back. Snivy's Aura Vine Whip lashed out mercilessly numerous times against his back. Ash didn't focus on the pain but instead looked down at Pikachu. Pikachu looked up at him saying "Pikapi" as it was concerned for its trainer.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Said Ash. "What about you?" he asked.

Snivy would have stopped the attack had it not been halfway in an Aura Vine Whip. It struck Ash's back, but this time, he wasn't so lucky. The Aura Vine Whips had miraculously missed his scar but luck always runs out sometimes.

The Aura Vine Whip hit the bottom of the scar, on the left hip and opened it. Ash grunted as he felt the pain of the old wound opening up and Snivy stumbled back. This was the added ability that it had when attacking with aura, it could open up the wound but it also received the story behind it, the feelings that were locked inside of it. And these feelings were immense. Snivy stumbled back at the mere shock of the story and stared at the trainer.

An Aura Zero. Snivy didn't think people like those actually existed but there were always new discoveries to be made out there. Pikachu looked graciously at the trainer that had prevented its further injury and Snivy turned away from the trainer.

Ash turned around to see Snivy envelop itself with leaves before it fled. Ash got up and was about to run to where Snivy had disappeared before Iris spoke up.

"Ash? Are you OK? Your back's bleeding." She said. Ash froze. The Aura Vine Whip must have opened up the old scar more than he thought resulting in the old wound to bleed, to be noticed. Closing the wound would be easy but explaining it would not be.

"Yeah Ash." Said Cilan. "Stay still and let me have a look at it..."

Ash took a step back from his friends. He knew that he would have to explain his 'condition' to his friends but he didn't think it would be so soon. He wanted to have a little more time to get to know them but now was not the time. He had to think of an excuse and fast. The thing was...what excuse would convince the two?

* * *

**And that's the preview. Not much more to say anyway so all I'll do is the usual. So...  
Review if you please.**


	7. Snivy Plays Hard to Catch

**Well, after a wait (can't remember how long) here is my new chapter but there are some notes. In the previous chapter I made a note about dormant aura. I know no-one complained but here's a little explanation.**

**As already known, every being has aura inside them, except Ash. Also, as known Ash doesn't use Aura to upgrade his attacks, using Thunderbolt instead of Aura Thunderbolt. Since Pikachu has aura though, the Thunderbolt does has renants of its aura inside them, although they aren't being utilised. As such, the attack does have aura but it's not being used. That's why Iris stopped Ash from going into the shield, by all accounts, it should have stopped him because (s assmued by Iris) Ash has aura. Hope it wasn't too confusing for you.**

**Also, I didn't mention it for a few chapters but I DO NOT OWN** **Pokémon.**** This will continue to be the case as long as this fanfiction is running. Good. At least we got that settled. Anything else that you think I missed, just tell me via review if you like. **

**Anyway, here is the new chapter with segments of the original story coming up. Just saying that this guy is not a part of the 'Lower Class of Aura' but they will feature in a later chapter.**

* * *

Solana, the man (the one who we met in the previous chapter) and the 'friend' (you know, the killer dude) all sat around the conference table in the Pokémon Ranger Headquaters.

Solana rubbed the bridge of her nose. "There's not much to go on." she complained. "The only positive thing that we know is that the Aura Taker will hit in Unova." she used the tem that the AJD and the Rangers used to describe the murderer.

The man leaned back in his chair, silent as he watched the files on the conference table. The 'friend' looked through the files, smirking behind them, as he looked at the data that the agencies had collected on his kills. Sacrifices for the greater good, the 'friend' considered them. Sacrifices to keep him alive.

"There's one thing that stands out for me." said the man. (if you are wondering why I'm not describing them, I'm going to do it when Ash and co. meet them) "The Taker doesn't just steal the aura like a thief but takes the whole damn lot. It might be that he has the 'Disease'."

There was silence as the other two looked at the man. They both knew what the 'Disease' was, especially the 'friend'. He had it after all. It was when the victim continued to lose their aura as their life progressed. Instead of gaining aura as they got older, they lost it. where the aura went nobody knew and there was no cure, just a way to replenish aura; by feeding off another. When this happened, the victim absorbed all of the aura that was being supplied and their level of aura changed because of it. That was why he had an aura rank of 'very high'. It was not long before he had 'extremely high' and then, he would have access to people who had an abundance of aura. The perfect feeding ground. (Just to clarify, this is because he will advance in the ranks of the AJD and thus meet these people). individuals with the 'Disease' died a different death that others. Due to the fact that aura was leakedf out of their body, after they ran out, their body crumbled like a stale cookie. It sickeneed the 'friend' as to how vulnerable he was.

The next step for the 'friend' was to absorb someone else's aura and catch the 'Aura Taker' at the same time. What he needed was a scapegoat to satisfy his purpose.

Solana looked at the man. "The 'Disease' huh?" she said. "Well the next spot where the Taker could steal enough aura could be anywhere." she said. "And we don't know how much aura the Taker has."

The man nodded and picked a file. the most recent murder. the 17th victim. "The last one was in Nacrene City." he said. "Then the most possible locations would be..."

"Either Pinwheel Forest or Wellspring Cave." put in the 'friend'. He had to contribute otherwise suspicion might be raised.

The man nodded and turned to Solana. "We have to move fast otherwise it might be too late. I'll call the AJD and you tell all available Rangers." Solana nodded and exited the conference room, running a hand through her hair. Her Plusle was on another mission right now, so she was all by herself, facing a great threat.

"Man" she said as she walked towards the main lobby to inform everyone. "What I couldn't do for a miracle right now."

* * *

The expanse of the forest that Ash, Iris and Cilan walked through surrounded them. The silence was quite comforting, the wind that was blowing making the leaves rustle. The three travellers looked at the trees as they rustled, pleased with the natural sounds that the world had-

The sound of a stomach rumbling echoed through the silent forest. Cilan looked at the source while Iris just glared at Ash who was holding his stomach with one hand.

"Man, I'm starving!" he said.

Iris shook her head. "I guess that means that we'll have to have a rest here for now." She said. Ash nodded in agreement. "Alright then". The group stopped as Iris did. "I'll go on ahead."

She was stopped as Ash put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand and blushed, the action taking her off guard. She looked at Ash who was looking at her.

"Good luck!" he said, putting a thumb up, with his eyes full of expectation. "Pika!" The Pokémon on his shoulder was doing the same.

Iris removed Ash's hand, looking at his face rather than the part of his body that she was touching. "I said I was going!" she exclaimed and then leaped into the trees.

It was not long before Iris had found Ash and Cilan who were sitting in front of a tree stump, waiting their meal. She approached them with the basket of fruit that she had collected from the forest. "Nature's menu!" she said as she put the basket of the stump. "On the house!"

Ash looked in amazement at the food as if it was life-saving medicine. His mouth watered while Cilan merely sweatdropped. "Only fruit?" he asked as Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Axew picked up some fruit.

"Down the hatch!" Ash and Iris said in unison while Cilan produced Aura Hands to prevent the two from putting the food into their mouths.

"Hang on you guys." He said. "I have a better idea."

It was a further wait before Cilan found the clearing that he needed in order to prepare and serve the food that he had been provided. Using a frypan he heated up the fruit, while Ash and Iris sat on a table. (Cause you know, we all travel with tables in our backpacks).

"Is it done yet?" asked Ash with his head on the table as he watched Cilan cook. His stomach backed his question with a growl. Almost immediately after, Cilan came towards the two, hands full of plates with food on it. He placed the plates in front of the two. Ash looked at Cilan for an explanation on what the food was.

"By pureeing the fruit, I was able to make fruit cakes and muffins." He said. Ash looked in awe and the chef and then at the food, taking a whiff of it.

"Smells great!" he said as he took a muffin. "Let's see if it tastes great as well!" Ash took a large bite out of the muffin and swallowed after chewing. Cilan and Iris looked at Ash for his verdict on the food that was given.

"This is...this is..." said Ash as he looked at the food in his hand.

"This is?" asked Iris.

"AMAAAAAAAAAAZING!" Ash yelled, practically throwing Cilan and Iris back with the volume of his voice. He took another bite and Pikachu happily took a muffin and began to dig in as well.

"Making a big deal out of food. What a kid." Said Iris as she reluctantly took a muffin. "I would have preferred the fruit but..."She took a bite.

"Well?" asked Cilan arching an eyebrow.

"It's great!" she said earning a "Thank you" from Cilan. "If I can eat food like this every day maybe I can put up with travelling with you two! I can't wait for dinner!" her eyes sparkled with expectation towards Cilan.

Ash nodded as he stuffed another muffin into his face. "You bet!" he said.

Seeing as the plate was almost empty Cilan said, "There's seconds if you two want anymore."

At the offer of more food, Ash leapt up and raced towards the cooking table.

"Oh no you don't." Said Iris as she sent out an Aura Hand to grab ash's collar before he could get to the food. Ash let out a yelp as the Hand grabbed his collar and he landed on his back.

"Hey!" said Ash as Iris ran past him, using her aura to increase her speed. "No fair!" He jumped and grabbed Iris's legs before they were out of reach as she fell to the ground much like Ash had, except this time it was face-first.

Iris, in a daze, looked up to see Ash pass her and head towards the food. "Not on my watch" she groaned as she created a barrier using her aura to separate Ash and the food. Ash smashed into the barrier and fell to the ground, rubbing his nose. He quickly recovered and leaned against the barrier, looking at the cooking table where his objective was.

"Noooooooo!" he said. "The fooooood!" Cilan sweatdropped as he watched the two trainers battle it out for the food. Meanwhile, Axew and Pikachu merely watched the two compete before Ash, after using the small gap in which Iris had to pull down the barrier, reached the food first.

His eyes went wide as he looked around the cooking table, Iris catching up with a sour glare and rubbing the dirt off her before she started to do the same thing. After a fruitless attempt Ash turned towards Cilan.

"Um Cilan?" Ash said. "Where are the seconds?"

Cilan approached them without any obstacles and looked around the cooking table. "Huh? I'm positive that there were seconds here moments ago."

"Don't tell me..." said Iris as she turned to Ash. "That you used your aura to take the food?!"

Ash went wide-eyed at Iris. "Hey! What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well, I've never seen you use your aura before. Perhaps you used it to take the food?" she countered accusingly.

"Is that so?" said Ash and was about the retort when a bush near the group rustled. Ash looked at it and the others followed his gaze as they saw the grass continue to rustle almost as if something was moving in it.

* * *

Ash moved through the grass as silently as he could until he came into a clearing in which he saw the thief, eating on one of their muffins.

"A Snivy!" said Ash in an excited whisper. He turned to Pikachu. "What do you think about me capturing it?" he asked his buddy.

"Pika pikachu!" came the reply. Ash nodded and reached for a Pokéball on his belt.

"Well, then. Go Pokéball!" he cried as he threw the Pokéball.

"Not this again..." said Iris from where she had come from. She and Cilan were using aura platforms to levitate themselves in order to move silently through the grass. They had watched as Ash had moved, creating much more sound than they were and had asked him why he wasn't using his aura. Ash had ignored them until they reached this point.

The two trainers watched as the Pokéball hit Snivy and it was sucked into the ball, muffin and all.

"Huh!?" exclaimed Iris. "Already?"

"You bet!" said Ash as the Pokéball fell to the ground.

The End (just kidding)

The Pokéball fell to the ground and shook once. Twice. Three times. Almost when ash was about to completely confirm that he now had a Snivy, the Pokéball burst open and Snivy escaped, flicking the Pokéball back to Ash in the process. Ash gritted his teeth as he watched as Snivy fled, using its aura to levitate through the grass with ease.

Iris and Cilan went towards Ash. "Snivy must be wild as it went inside your Pokéball like that." She said.

"Indeed." Said Cilan in agreement.

"If that's the case, then I'll just have to try again!" said Ash as he raced on ahead, not bothering about making sounds in the grass while Iris and Cilan followed. "I'll catch you for sure!"

It wasn't long before the three had absolutely no idea where they were going. "Come on..." said Ash as he looked around. "Where are you?"

"Honestly." Said Iris. "We're lost already. You are such a kid." Only Cilan was silent as he held a glowing finger to his nose and sniffed the air around them.

"Cilan?" asked Ash. He was averse to having his friend use aura to solve his problems but there was nothing that he could do about it now.

Cilan nodded and kept on sniffing before he pointed in a direction. (still refuse to say 'one direction') "That way." He deduced.

Ash looked in that direction. "How do you know?" he asked.

"One of my aura abilities is to determine scents and memorise them. It's useful for combing flavours in my cooking as well as finding similar scents between a trainer and Pokémon. Remember the muffin that Snivy was holding. The unique smell from it is travelling from over there." Cilan explained.

Ash nodded and patted Cilan on the shoulder with a "Thanks!" and ran ahead, Iris looking at Cilan having discovered one of his aura abilities.

"What?" he asked as he felt her gaze on him. Iris shrugged and then went off to chasing Ash.

Just as Cilan said, Snivy was in another clearing in the direction he had specified. It ignored them as Ash turned to Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu, use Quick attack."

"Pi Ka!" cried Pikachu as it raced towards Snivy. Upon realising that it was under attack, Snivy, using its aura, leaped out of the way.

"It dodged!" cried Ash.

"Ash." Said Cilan from behind him. "Snivy are well known for being quite intelligent and fast. It's going to be quite a challenge to catch."

Snivy finished its muffin and looked at its opponents before turning its snout in the air away from Ash and Pikachu.

"I think that Snivy is making fun of you." Said Iris.

"Oh yeah? Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaaaaaa"

Pikachu charged up its Thunderbolt but Snivy launched its own attack as it was doing so. It winked towards Pikachu and hearts, shrouded in a blue glow, flew towards Pikachu. Pikachu stopped its attack and looked at the hearts that began to circle around him. It didn't take long for all of them to circle Pikachu completely and then approach their target.

Pikachu's eyes turned into hearts and it began to sway in a dazed state. "Hey Pikachu." Said Ash. "What happened?"

Pikachu continued to sway, unable to answer. "Pikachu was hit by Aura Attract." Observed Iris.

"Aura Attract?" asked Ash.

"It's a move that causes infatuation in the target of the opposite gender. By adding Aura to it, the effect is enhanced causing it to last much longer than a normal Attract." Aid Cilan as he watched the dazed Pikachu.

"Not knowing about Aura Attract? What a kid." Said Iris, folding her arms as if she was disappointed. Ash looked at her with an angry expression. She caught note of it and continued to explain to the trainer. "Since it worked on Pikachu, Snivy must be a girl."

After Iris finished, Snivy's next assault began. Near its neck, two vines, both covered with a blue glow flew out towards the dazed Pokémon. One slapped across Pikachu's face while the other hit it in the stomach, the force of the blow causing Pikachu to stumble back a few steps. But Snivy wasn't done. It launched an additional assault on its attack; Aura Vine Whip.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash.

Ash ran towards Pikachu and covered him with his back. Snivy's Aura Vine Whip lashed out mercilessly numerous times against his back. Ash didn't focus on the pain but instead looked down at Pikachu. Pikachu looked up at him saying "Pikapi" as it was concerned for its trainer.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Said Ash. "What about you?" he asked.

Snivy would have stopped the attack had it not been halfway in an Aura Vine Whip. It struck Ash's back, but this time, he wasn't so lucky. The Aura Vine Whips had miraculously missed his scar but luck always runs out sometimes.

The Aura Vine Whip hit the bottom of the scar, on the left hip and opened it. Ash grunted as he felt the pain of the old wound opening up and Snivy stumbled back. This was the added ability that it had when attacking with aura, it could open up the wound but it also received the story behind it, the feelings that were locked inside of it. And these feelings were immense. Snivy stumbled back at the mere shock of the story and stared at the trainer.

An Aura Zero. Snivy didn't think people like those actually existed but there were always new discoveries to be made out there. Pikachu looked graciously at the trainer that had prevented its further injury and Snivy turned away from the trainer.

Ash turned around to see Snivy envelop itself with leaves before it fled. Ash got up and was about to run to where Snivy had disappeared before Iris spoke up.

"Ash? Are you OK? Your back's bleeding." She said. Ash froze. The Aura Vine Whip must have opened up the old scar more than he thought resulting in the old wound to bleed, to be noticed. Closing the wound would be easy but explaining it would not be.

"Yeah Ash." Said Cilan. "Stay still and let me have a look at it..."

Ash took a step back from his friends. He knew that he would have to explain his 'condition' to his friends but he didn't think it would be so soon. He wanted to have a little more time to get to know them but now was not the time. He had to think of an excuse and fast. The thing was...what excuse would convince the two?

Cilan got closer towards Ash who continued to step back. "What's wrong Ash?" he asked. "Don't sorry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'll just close the wound with my aura. Perhaps Iris would want to help too."

She nodded. "Come on Ash. Don't be a kid."

Ash couldn't do anything as the two approached him. Any further movement would cause suspicion. The only thing Ash could do was close his eyes and wait for their reaction. He felt fingers (he couldn't tell whose) run down his shirt, looking for the place where the blood was originating from.

"That's funny." Said a voice that was Cilan's. "There's no more blood. Let me check under the shirt." He was about to do just that when Ash turned around and grabbed his hands.

"You know Cilan." He said. "If it's not bleeding then it's fine right?" he asked. Ash wondered how the wound had closed so suddenly. Although the bleeding had stopped, the scar from 4 years ago would still be there and Ash didn't want to have to explain it now.

Cilan looked at Ash with a sceptical glance (THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEONE! GAH!) and Iris looked at him with the same expression. "Is there something that you're not telling us ash?" asked Cilan. Iris's expression grew to that of worry.

Ash was going to say something when a more important issue came to mind. "Ahhhhhh!" said Ash as he ran towards the spot where Snivy had been. "Snivy got away!" Ash looked around, Pikachu on the ground doing the same.

Cilan and Iris looked at each other to the small stain of blood of their friend's shirt. What was underneath it? While Cilan obtained a thinking look, Iris's face burned hot as she didn't _really_ want to know what was under his shirt. Regardless, both trainers thought the same thing. That Ash would tell them eventually. They approached the trainer who was more focused on Pokémon rather than his own injuries.

"It's mysterious though." Said Cilan. Ash turned to look at him and so did Pikachu who had leaped up on Ash's shoulder. "Why are Snivy's moves so advanced?"

"Maybe..." said Iris. "Could it be that it left its trainer?" she asked.

Ash looked at her now. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like Cilan said, Snivy are known to be extremely smart. In some cases, and I don't know if this is true, I've heard rumours that some Snivy actually leave their trainers if they think that they aren't suitable."

Cilan nodded. "It wouldn't surprise me if this Snivy did so."

Ash laughed. "Is that so? Well, that makes me even more excited to catch Snivy! Right buddy?" he asked Pikachu.

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu replied.

"Can't you guys take a break?" asked Iris.

"No way!" said Ash as he reached for one of his Pokéballs. As he threw it he said: "Pidove! Help us find Snivy!" Pidove appeared from its Pokéball and flew off, Ash following it as he did so. But before he could get anywhere he was stopped by a pressure on his collar. He didn't have to guess who it was.

"Yes Iris?" he said as he turned to face her, seeing Cilan look as confused as he felt. She turned away from his gaze, the Aura Hand disappearing as she did so. "I-I just wanted to apologise." She said.

Ash tilted his head. "Apologise?" he asked.

She nodded. "For saying that you stole the muffins."

Ash stood up and gave her a stare before smiling and extending a hand. "Alright." He said, but first you have to help me find Snivy.

Iris looked at him and gave a grin and shook the hand. "Now let's go!" he yelled as he raced off, leaving an amazed Cilan at his determination and a blushing Iris as she held the hand that Ash shook close to her heart.

As they were running, with Iris and Cilan catching up-they weren't using their aura- Ash turned to Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu." He began, talking to his partner. "Do you know how my wound sealed up?" he asked.

Pikachu nodded and Ash gave Pikachu a questioning look. In response, Pikachu held up a paw, a bright yellow glow coming from it that Ash didn't need his aura perception to see. Aura. Pikachu had used aura.

"So..." said Ash as they continued to run. "You closed the wound?"

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

There was a brief silence as both trainer and Pokémon considered the situation. Pikachu had disobeyed Ash's rule. Ash didn't really have rules in the first place, only one. And Pikachu had broken it. Pikachu felt guilty for doing such a thing and looked up at its trainer.

"Pikapi..." it said, unsure of how he would react.

Instead, Ash smiled at Pikachu which resulted in a "Pika?" from the Mouse Pokémon.

"I know that you used aura but..." said Ash. "you used it to help me and close my wound when you knew that I didn't want Iris and Cilan to see it. So I guess it's alright. Just for today." As they were moving, Ash scooped up Pikachu in his arms and rubbed his cheek against Pikachu's. "Thanks buddy." He said.

In response, Pikachu rubbed its cheek against its trainer with a "Chaaaa".

"Now." Ash said, the fire returning to his eyes. "Let's go and catch us a Snivy!"

"Pikachu!"

* * *

"I have some vital information for you." Said Giovanni from the computer. The cave that the Team Rocket trio had rested in (on Bulbapedia it is called Wellspring cave but for the sake of this fanfiction, we will call it 'Random Cave 1') hid them excellently from the eyes of the world.

The trio gasped at the news that the boss had given them.

"The criminal organisation in the Unova region has begun their operations" continued Giovanni. "In fact Team rocket's existence in Unova may be known to them already. You are to proceed in your missions with the greatest caution."

The trio stood to attention saying "Understood sir" in unison. With a "Transmission out" the computer went blank leaving nothing but the presence of the trio.

"The criminal organisation in Unova." Said Jessie to the other two. "Their identity is still a mystery."

"Even headquarters are in the dark about that information" said James.

"Regardless" put in Meowth "as the boss said, we have to proceed with the greatest caution."

Unbeknownst to them, Snivy watched as the scene in front of it unfolded.

"I think that we have to focus on working to increase our strength. Which ultimately means we have to catch strong Pokémon on the double." Said James.

Meowth nodded and Snivy, growing bored of the scene in front of it turned around and walked away, the grass rustling as it did so.

Grabbing the attention of the trio, they turned and with a "Whose that Pokémon?" from Jessie, Snivy knew that it was found out.

After James identified it as a Snivy, Jessie went into action. She thrust an Aura Fist (there will be no profile for these guys unless you REALLY want one...) towards Snivy without hesitation. Snivy saw the oncoming projectile and jumped, arching its back so that the fist passed harmlessly underneath it.

Jessie gritted her teeth and turned to Meowth. "Your turn Meowth." She said.

Meowth nodded and its claws sharpened, sharpening with a blue glow. Using its aura to increase its speed, it leaped towards Snivy. "Aura Scratch!" he yelled as he swung his claws towards the fleeing Snivy. Upon hitting a target, Meowth turned around to look at the damage that it caused, only to see a small rock in place of where Snivy had been.

The trio all gritted their teeth at the successful escape of the Pokémon.

* * *

Snivy leaped around the rocks near Random Cave 1 and not long after it felt it was far away from the three, it turned and let out a sigh. It continued to leap until it reached a plateau where it walked along until it found a suitable place to lie down.

It looked into the blue sky its thought going back to the trainer that it had met only minutes previously.

_The trainer ran towards the Pikachu and covered it with his back. Snivy had continued the assault, hoping that the Pikachu would be hit but to no avail. The trainer kept on protecting his Pokémon. Snivy was about to stop but that was when she hit it. The scar. And that's when all of the memories came flooding through. _

_Look who it is." Mocked Gary. "The Aura-less freak." _

_The tingling. Ash reached to his right shoulder where it had started and scratched. Then the area of tingling got larger. It was all along his back, a line that reached his left hip. He scratched, his nails digging into his flesh. What was going on? Ash didn't know. Then all of a sudden, he felt pain. So much Pain. Pain and Pain and even more Pain. Never in his life had Ash felt so much Pain. He just couldn't handle it. He thought he felt his back open up before he blacked out. _

_"F-Find my mom." Ash had wheezed. "Please.." His eyelids drooped but stayed open._

(See Chapter 1 for details on how Ash got the scar)

Snivy shook its head. It had to get that trainer and his memories out of its head, no matter how intriguing they may be. So Snivy laid its head down to rest, all the while a Pidove was circling it, looking down.

"Dove dove." It said to itself before it soared higher so that its trainer would spot it.

* * *

Ash stopped after he saw his Pokémon flying in front of him. "So?" he asked his Pidove. "Can you show us where?" he asked. "and good job by the way!"

"Pidove dove!" cried Pidove as it flew forward, towards the spot where it had seen the target of its trainer.

"I can almost feel Snivy in my grasp." Said Ash to no-one. With new-found determination, he raced ahead until he saw Pidove hovering over a stone plateau.

Ash raced towards it, hoping that Snivy would stay in the same place for some time before it decided to flee.

* * *

The sound of wings flapping in the air disturbed Snivy from its slumber. Annoyed, it looked up to see a Pidove hovering in the air above it. She narrowed her eyes at the sight. The Pidove just hovered, just flew around in a continuous circle above the location where it was. It was too unnatural for it to be an accident.

Suspicious that maybe the Pidove was luring someone towards its location, Snivy moved towards the best place where someone-either people or Pokémon could walk up. And that when she saw it.

The Aura Zero trainer and his Pikachu.

* * *

Ash looked up to see Snivy standing on the edge of the plateau. "Snivy!" he called to the Pokémon. "Let me battle you again!" he asked. Pikachu did the same with a "Pi Kachu!"

Snivy simply glared at the trainer. How was he going to battle her? Pikachu had lost and he didn't seem to be prepared at all...

The thought was dismissed as soon as one of Ash's Pokéballs opened up with a spark of light. Oshawott appeared on one of the stones and pointed from Snivy towards Ash and held its hands together in a praying motion and bowed. It then continued this attack a few times with an "Osha Oshawott".

Ash got the message. "So, you wanna battle Snivy? I have no problem with that." Oshawott "Oshawott" ed in thanks and the two Pokémon and trainer walked up the stone hill.

Snivy, looking on in displeasure, flicked a rock that was near it towards the three coming up the hill in an attempt to hinder their ascent. Since the trainer was an Aura Zero, there was no way that he could block it.

Ash saw the stone that was coming his way and cried out, leading both his Pokémon behind a larger rock for protection. Behind them, Iris and Cilan panted as they came towards the hill. They both looked up, looking for Ash but the first thing that they saw was a boulder rolling towards them.

In surprise they both held up their hands and produced Aura Shields in order to protect themselves and in Iris's case, both herself and Axew. The boulder hit the Shield with relatively low speed and it shattered, smaller rocks flying in all directions but not hitting either Iris or Cilan. As soon as they lowered the shield, Iris looked up at Ash who was still climbing. "What are they doing?" she asked.

Snivy turned from the scene and walked away, not turning back or even glancing to check if anyone had gotten hurt. It did however, turn when she heard the sounds of footsteps on rock and the continuous sound of "Osha! Osha!"

Looking back, Snivy saw the Aura Zero trainer, with Oshawott on his head and Pikachu by his side, climb up the hill. "Don't think that that will stop us!" he said as he reached the top.

Ash and Pikachu regained their breath after the long trip up the hill while Oshawott leaped off Ash's head and smiled, observing the tired Pokémon and trainer. Ash grinned towards Snivy. "I'm gonna catch you for sure." He said to it and then he called out his first attack. "Oshawott!" he cried. "Water Gun!"

Oshawott fired the stream of water towards Snivy, Snivy leaping back using its aura to gain distance as it dodged the attack. Although it did so successfully, the water that hit the rocks splashed in all directions, and some of it splashed against Snivy's face, it wiping it off as soon as it did.

While the battle was starting, Iris and Cilan appeared, using Aura Platforms to prevent themselves from getting tired as they walked up the hill. (Just to clarify, the aura platforms only let you hover a small distance above the ground so it really isn't using your aura to 'fly') As soon as they reached the top and stopped using their aura to fuel the Aura Platforms, Iris said in surprise "A Water Type against a Grass Type?" She supped her hands and put them to her mouth and also used her aura to project her voice as she yelled. "Don't use a Pokémon with a Type disadvantage!" Axew added to this with an "Axew Axew Ew!"

Ash turned towards the sound of the voice. "Hey, calm down Iris. I know that." He said as he turned back to battle at hand.

Cilan crossed his arms at looked at ash with a smile. "As I thought. Ash does have a unique taste. Oshawott's enthusiasm must have persuaded Ash to use it."

"Well, if you ask me, I think he isn't thinking ahead at all." Commented Iris earning a nod from her trusty partner Pokémon. (Yep. Attack first, think later)

Back to the battle, Snivy produced the same glowing vines from its neck and sent then flying towards Oshawott. Ash knew that if he negated the attack, Oshawott would get more damage so...

"Oshawott!" yelled Ash. "Block it with your scalchop!" Oshawott did just that as it countered the vines that came to strike it repeating "Osha!" as it successfully did so.

"Great! Now Razor Shell!" said Ash. Oshawott held its scalchop to its side, about to release the energy stored up in it to make the Razor shell when Snivy winked at it, the same glowing hearts from before heading towards the Pokémon. Oshawott looked in confusion at the hearts as they surrounded it but not for long as it succumbed to the effects of the Aura Attract.

"Not again!" said Ash. Taking advantage of the opening in the Pokémon, Snivy attacked, using Aura Vine Whip to do so. One hit Oshawott on the side of the face and it was sent flying through the air due to the enhanced effects of the Aura Vine Whip. It landed on the ground and Ash cried out "Oshawott!" in concern. He looked back towards the Snivy, the aura Vine Whip still ready to attack the Pokémon.

In response Ash took out Oshawott's Pokéball and recalled it, Oshawott returning to its Pokéball. Now that the threat was over, Snivy returned its vines and bounded away. "Come on!" said Ash as he chased after it. "Pika!" yelled Pikachu as it did so too.

"Not again..." complained Iris as she and Cilan chased after the trainer.

Snivy continued to leap forward, using its aura to gain distance between the leaps and ash could tell that it wasn't long before he lost sight of it completely, due to the fact that he could use aura to run faster. Instead, he turned to his Pidove that was flying in the sky next to him.

"Pidove! Keep tailing Snivy!" he commanded.

"Pidove!" came the reply and Pidove shot forward in pursuit of the Pokémon. Ash chased after the flying Pokémon, still in pursuit of the Snivy.

Behind them, iris and Cilan stopped running, taking a quick break, sure that they could catch up to them if they used their aura. "Man." Complained Iris. "Why don't they just quit and why not use their aura to run faster?" She shook her head. "His stubbornness is amazing."

Cilan chuckled. "I would say determined instead of stubborn."

Iris looked at him. "Whatever. But why do we have to chase after that Pokémon anyway?"

"Well, I don't know about you" said Cilan, "but I'm doing it to see Ash's and Snivy's flavours will become one. Also, it's because I'm travelling with him. What about you?" He turned to the girl.

"S-Same here." She put in, turning away so that Cilan wouldn't see her blush. "A-Anyway, let's go after him." She ran ahead, using her aura to increase her speed, Cilan following and doing the same.

* * *

Ahead of them, the rocky plain of Random Cave 1 had disappeared revealing a lush, green forest. Snivy leaped from tree to tree, in order to escape the persistent trainer, all the while taking a glance back, only to see the trainer in the distance. As soon as the trainer saw Snivy turn around he always said the same thing: "Come back!"

Ash continued to run and chased after Snivy, Pidove lost in the leaves of the forest but he trusted his Pokémon to continue chasing Snivy. Which meant that he had to do the same. Spotting a vine ahead of him, Ash got an idea.

"Alright Pikachu! On my shoulder!" he said. Pikachu leaped onto its favourite place just as Ash grabbed one of the vines, using momentum and crawling up the vine in order to move. He continued to pass through the forest by leaping from vine to vine. Snivy continued to flee, and when it reached the mud river that ran through the forest, it hopped onto one of the lily pads on it in order to cross to the other bank.

In hot pursuit Ash grabbed onto another vine and could see Snivy below him on the lily pad. "Got you n-" Ash began to say bit didn't finish as the vine that was holding him snapped, unable to support him weight. Ash fell onto the lily pad in the mud river, Snivy leaping away before it was turned into a Snivy pancake. (Such exquisite flavour! Said Cilan).

Ash looked towards his Pokémon that had fallen with him. "Let's not do that again." He said with a nervous laugh. "Are you hurt Pikachu?" he asked.

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu, shaking its head in the negative. Ash nodded and stood up, and suddenly felt a sinking feeling, literally. He looked around in worry as the lily pad began to sink and Ash's shoes were covered in mud. The lily pad continued its descent into the river with a distressed Ash and Pikachu. They tried to move but the mud was too thick for them to escape the sinking. Ash turned to Pikachu. "On my shoulders again!" he commanded. Pikachu nodded and grabbed Ash's leg, pulling itself up and moving to its spot.

On the opposite bank, Snivy watched as the scene unfolded. (Snivy: innocent bystander).

The mud continued to rise as the two sank and it was not long before Ash's waist and below was covered in mud. Ash turned to Pikachu, unable to move. "On top of my head!" Ash called. Pikachu moved as it did so and looked around. One option for it would be to use its aura but that would mean leaving Ash behind. And Pikachu would never do that. Never.

The two looked around as the continued to sink, unable to find the way out. He suddenly felt a pressure on one of his arms and turned to the bank where the pressure had come from. He saw Cilan extending an Aura Hand, using it to grip one of Ash's arms.

"Ash!" cried Iris. "Give me your other arm!" Ash held it forward and Iris reached for it using one of her own Aura Hands. Together, Iris and Cilan pulled Ash through the mud, towards their bank.

Ash reached the bank and climbed out, lying down on the ground to take a breather. Pikachu leaped off his head and did the same. That was one experience that they didn't want to repeat. "Thanks you guys." Ash said to Iris and Cilan, Pikachu saying the equivalent in Pika-speak saying "Pika Pika pikachu."

"Are you OK?" Ash asked Pikachu and Pikachu gave a nod. "That's good to hear." He said with a relieved tone.

On the opposite bank, Snivy looked on at the trainer and Pokémon before turning and walking away. (Innocent bystanders: gotta love 'em)

"Ash." Said Cilan as he looked down at Ash. Ash stood up so that Cilan wouldn't have to strain his neck. "Do you think it's worth all this to catch Snivy?"

"Of course!" said Ash with enthusiasm. "This just makes me want to catch it even more!"

"Ash." Said Iris as she looked at him with a displeased expression, putting her hands on her hips. "Why don't you just give up? Snivy is going to be a hard one to catch, so why don't you just give up and accept that fact?"

"I have to admit that your determination is outstanding the fact is..." said Cilan before he trailed off, not wanting to let Ash down completely.

"No way guys!" said Ash. "That Snivy is going to be mine!"

The two looked at Ash with astonishment then at each other before letting out a small chuckle. They guessed that they would have to get used to this...

* * *

Ahead of them, our favourite innocent bystander walked down the path in the forest, not hearing any footsteps chasing it. It turned around, somewhat hopefully that the Aura Zero trainer would suddenly run down it, still hopeful for catching it. But nothing was there. No trainer. Nothing.

Snivy felt...disappointment? She didn't know why that was, but it was there. Shaking her head, she moved towards her destination, the river that ran on the edge of the forest. She took a drink, reflecting on the craziness of the day when...

"Dove Pidove!" came a cry from above. Snivy turned to it and saw a Pidove, the same Pidove that it had seen before. Behind her, she heard the cry of "It's over this way Ash!" from another older male choice (this is Cilan. He used his aura to help find Snivy f you were wondering).

She turned and saw the Aura Zero trainer behind her, reaching for one of his Pokéballs. "Finally!" Ash said. "You're gonna be mine!"

Snivy wiped its mouth and smiled. This trainer...certainly was interesting.

"Alright then!" cried Ash. "Tepig, I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokéball from his hand, Tepig appearing in a burst of light that followed.

Finally catching up, Iris and Cilan appeared just in time to see the battle unfold. "A Fire Type Tepig." Commented Iris.

Cilan nodded. "Type wise, Ash does have the advantage."

Iris cupped her hands and used her aura to project her voice as she yelled "Be careful of Aura Attract! Otherwise this battle will be the same as the others!" (Just for clarification, Iris doesn't needs to cup her hands to project her voice, she just needs to use aura. Cupping her hands is just what she does in this chapter)

"I know that!" yelled Ash back. He turned back to his Pokémon. "Alright Tepig." He said. "Just as Iris said, you need to watch out for Snivy's Aura attract. So start off with Ember!"

Tepig complied and sent out burst of flames from its snout towards the opponent. With ease and grace, Snivy dodged them, doing the same as it had done in its previous battles; leaping into the air, using its aura to increase its jump height.

Tepig watched as Snivy dodged all of its attacks and still watched as Snivy winked, glowing hearts appearing as they have done before. And, just as before, they surrounded the Pokémon, causing it to sway in a dazed fashion.

Ash gritted his teeth as he recalled Tepig. He looked at Snivy who was doing a gesture that suggested that it wanted more. Ash clenched his fist and Pikachu leaned forward, ready to attack Snivy. Almost all of his Pokémon had been subjected to Aura Attract. The only one that hadn't...

"Dove dove!" cried Pidove from above Ash and Pikachu.

Ash looked at the Pokémon. "You wanna have a go? Sure!" Ash then turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, why don't we let Pidove have a shot?" Pikachu nodded.

"Why did ash stop Pikachu?" asked Iris to Cilan. "Pikachu's his strongest Pokémon."

"Type advantage Iris." Explained Cilan. "A Flying Type has the advantage over a Grass Type."

"I know that but" interjected Iris, "the result will be the same if Pidove can't avoid Aura Attract."

Ignoring the comments that were being said on the side, Ash called out his next attack. "Gust Pidove!"

A whirlwind of um...wind headed towards Snivy, one that Snivy dodged with grace and leaped into the air. It winked and the same glowing hearts that had thwarted Ash appeared and headed towards Pidove. Like before they circled Pidove. "Oh no!" said Ash as he looked on. The hearts all converged on their target...only to have no effect at all. It continued to fly around in a circle and look down at the opponent, Snivy.

"Pidove wasn't effected at all..." noted Cilan.

"if Aura Attract didn't work that means..." started Iris.

"That Ash's Pidove if a girl!" finished Cilan.

"That'd be right!" said Iris. "Otherwise, Snivy's Aura Attract would be useless!" (or would it...heh, heh, heh)

Cilan folded his arms and looked at the trainer participating in the battle. "Ash must have known that, otherwise he wouldn't have stopped Pikachu from battling."

Iris turned to look at the trainer as well. "That's...actually pretty smart. He's better than I thought he was."

"Go figure." Said Ash as he scratched his head while Pikachu nodded, proud of its trainer as his smart decision. Ash turned to Pidove in the sky. "So Pidove's a girl. That's pretty lucky!" said ash as he spoilt the moment and crushed everyone's opinions of him. Pikachu face-faulted and Iris and Cilan gave him looks of astonishment.

"Actually..." said Iris. "I take what I said back."

Now that one of Snivy's attacks had been rendered useless, Snivy went in for another assault, attacking with an Aura Vine Whip.

"Dodge it!" cried Ash. Pidove manoeuvred around the vines as Snivy came in for another attack. It spun around in a fast motion, leaves shrouded in a blue glow appearing around it as it did so. Aura Leaf Storm. Snivy then with a "Vy!" fired them towards Pidove.

"Dodge again!" cried Ash. Pidove did so. "Now Gust!" he called. Pidove flapped its wings the whirlwind of um... wind heading towards Snivy. Snivy closed its eyes as it was caught up in the gust, unable to move. "Use Air Cutter to stun!" commanded Ash to Pidove. The Air Cutters hit the ground near Snivy, kicking up rocks and dust as they did so, causing Snivy to cover its eyes. "Quick attack!" said Ash. Pidove, with amazing speed, headed towards Snivy, successfully hitting it in the process.

Snivy fell to the ground and attempted to get up, struggling to do so. Ash took his chance. "Alright then! Go Pokéball!" He threw said device at the Pokémon and Snivy was sucked into the ball. It landed on the ground. It shook once. Twice. Three times. But no cigar. The Pokéball burst open and Snivy appeared out of it, trying hard to stand up which it did with effort.

"Alright Pidove!" said Ash as he was about to call his next attack but Snivy moved first. It launched an assault of Aura Vine Whips that successfully hit the Pokémon. Next, Snivy spun around, creating more leaves that were necessary for an Aura Leaf Storm. Ash smiled to himself.

"Pidove!" Ash called. "Counter that Aura Lea Storm with Air Cutter!"

"Using a non-aura attack to counter an aura one?" asked Cilan. "It's just like our Gym Battle." He said.

Snivy launched the Aura Leaf Storm with a "Vy!" while Pidove attacked with air Cutter saying "Dove!" The two attacks collided in mid-air and negated each other upon impact. The explosion of air that followed whipped up rocks on the ground as well as water from the river. The trees where Iris and Cilan were standing strained from the mere force of the blow, some branches ripping off in the process. Iris and Cilan covered their faces with their hands and turned away, the surprise and suddenness of the explosion of air meant that they couldn't protect themselves using an Aura Shield. Axew cried out with an "Axew!" and hid in Iris's hair.

Ash was doing the same as Iris and Cilan, covering his face with his hands. He knew that the explosion would be powerful, but not THIS powerful. Pidove was blown back but since it was in the air, the damage was reduced. Snivy off the other hand was lifted off its feet, the suddenness of the explosion throwing it off guard. It hit the ground with a crash, throwing rocks into the air as it did so but still tried to get up, grunting as it did so. When it did get up, it looked at the Aura Zero trainer...and smiled.

"This is going to end it!" yelled Ash as he turned his hat around. (Ahhhh! S**t's going down!) "Go Pokéball!" he called as he threw it. It hit Snivy and it was sucked into the ball once again. It shook once. Two times. Ash looked in eagerness at the Pokéball. Three times. Ash leaned closer to it. Then, it clicked with satisfaction as it stopped shaking.

Ash let out a grin as he ran towards the Pokéball, turning his hat back around and picking up the Pokéball. "Yes!" he cried. "I caught a Snivy!"

"Pi pikachu!"

"Pidove!"

Ecstatic of his new catch, Ash let Snivy out of its Pokéball. Snivy looked at its new trainer. "Good to have you on the team." He said. "Now, with your help, let's win the Unova League!"

Off on the sidelines, Iris and Cilan looked at each other and chuckled, their friend's catch and excitement infectious as they felt themselves being filled with excitement.

Snivy looked at its new trainer with pleasure. One thing was for sure. Snivy doubted that she would be bored.

* * *

Solana returned to the conference room, now with the results of how the task force set upon taking the Aura Taker down were to be distributed. She walked into the conference room, the man and the 'friend' looking up to her.

"The results are in. Half of us are going to Pinwheel Forest and the other half is going to Wellspring Cave."

"Which on are we going to?" asked the 'friend'.

"We're in the Wellspring Cave task force." Solana reported. "It is suggested that we leave immediately."

The man nodded and stood without hesitation. "Finally. We're going to get the guy." The man started to walk and after walking past Solana, he said to her and the 'friend': "I know that it's unprofessional, but revenge is definitely one of the best motivators. My own partner was killed by this guy. And I'm going to tell you two now, that we'll catch him. For sure." The man walked off, leaving a stunned Solana and an amused 'friend'.

So, he thought, Wellspring cave. The final crime scene and the place of the final act of the Aura Taker. He smiled. It was only a matter of time...

* * *

**And that'd be that. So, what did you think of the new updates of the original story? With the concepts of the 'Disease' and the fact that both the 'friend' and the man have had their partners killed, it's goingm to be which is it when it comes to the chapter! Don't worry though, because the thing will be soon! And I've also got some ideas about new stories involving aura as well. here's a few hints. Some of them have to do with fear and another has to do with exorsism. Anyway, some new character profiles:**

**Iris  
Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Using aura to stengthen her attacks  
Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher  
Uses aura to create shields  
Uses aura to flush out any unwanted substances in Axew's body  
Uses aura to project voice  
Uses aura to help close wounds  
**

**Cilan  
****Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Uses aura to analyse a connection with a trainer and their Pokémon  
Uses aura to create shields  
****Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to distingusih and memorise smells  
Uses aura to help close wounds**

**Ash's Snivy  
Aura level: High  
Aura abilities: Although it did use Aura Vine Whip and other aura attacks, since it is part of ash's team, this slot will be left blank. It does have aura abilities though but they will not be recorded as Ash does not really use them. **

**No Cilan times updates but whatever. And here's the preview for the new chapter:**

* * *

Ash stepped back as Darmanitan put the bell on the hook that they had made. Iris and Cilan were also watching in amazement at the sheer strength of the Pokémon. But still, it appeared that it was taking a lot of strength for the Pokémon to put the bell of said hook.

But something struck Ash as odd. Nothing wrong with the scene in front of him but rather around him. He couldn't tell what it was but he could tell. He turned around, feeling the wind on his face from the window blowing on his face. Iris and Cilan smiled at him and he smiled back but them he noticed it. The floor beneath his two friends. It was a bright red in colour. The heat produced from when Darmanitan was resting must have weakened the floorboards. The surprise of the fall would be so sudden that they wouldn't be able to react as quickly as they might and also the suddenness would cause them to possibly fall through any floors below them, onto the staircase that they had just climbed. They would tumble down the stairs and get seriously hurt. Or worse.

Ash ran towards the two, who looked at him in surprise, just as the old, wooden floor beneath them cracked and broke and Iris and Cilan fell.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote, I hope that you wnjoy this chapter and wait patiently for the others. Also, there might be a preview for my new OC story n the future but we'll see...**

**Anyways, as usual:  
Review if you please**


	8. Saving Darmanitan From the Bell

**Well, here is the next chaper for me. Sorry for the wait, it's just that I've been alternating between my stories and I startde a whole new saga for my OC. and also here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and this will still be the case. In case I ever forget this, just remember that Pokémon is not mine.**

**Well, apart from those statements there's not much to be said. My original story will most likely be placed after Ash's battle with Trip but in that time there will be a number of 'updates' to the story so there you go. Also, instead of a preivew for my next story or other story that I'm writing I think that I'll have a little one-shot at the end. One of the updates will be one regarding the Hearts of Aura that appeared back in Chapter 4. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Solana sat in the aeroplane that was taking the Wellspring Cave taskforce to their location. The Pinwheel Forest taskforce had taken a different plane and currently, there were 10 people in the plane with her, a mixture of both the AJD (Aura Justice Department for those who forgot) and the Pokémon Rangers. Currently, she was talking into a communicator to one of the Rangers on the Pinwheel forest taskforce, a Ranger that she both knew and respected. They had worked together on numerous occasions before.

"This will be no walk in the park Solana." Warned the Ranger. "The Rangers don't usually deal with things like this so you need to be prepared." The Ranger who was talking was a Top Ranger, a type of Ranger that Solana aspired to be. He had brown hair, spiky in some parts and wore the standard Ranger outfit. (Solana will also have this outfit for the duration of the story).

"I know that Kellyn. You're not my mother." She countered with a smile. "Besides, the AJD that we're working with know these types of guys anyway." The man and the 'friend' listened into the conversation simply for the purpose to hear it. They had nothing better to do. They too had changed into the standard AJD uniform, a blue jacket and jeans. Their red shirt underneath the jacket was lined with gold streaks and the badge on their chest indicted their aura level. Both the man and the 'friend' had to badge reading VH. (Very high, duh.)

"I know that but still exercise caution." Solana nodded and held up her Capture Styler, grinning.

"Anyway, if any bad guys come, I'll just bang them around a bit with this." Said Solana as Kellyn laughed heartily.

"Yeah. Anyway, you'll be alone there. I don't think you know anyone on the taskforce?" Solana shook her head. She hadn't really thought about making friends while a serial killer was on the loose. Kellyn shrugged. "I guess I'm the same as you. But Unova though. If you're lucky you might..." Kellyn trailed off and looked off to the side of the aeroplane from where he was making the call.

"Kellyn?" asked Solana. "If I'm lucky what?"

Kellyn was drawn back to attention and looked at her with a grin. "I've heard that the Civilian is travelling in Unova right now."

"WHAT?!" blurted Solana. She wasn't the only one that reacted. Most of the Rangers in the plane started at the name the 'Civilian' and the other members of the AJD looked in surprise at the communicator that the Ranger was holding.

Kellyn nodded. "Yep. My previous assignment before this was in Kanto and the Gym Leader of Saffron told me when I asked her about them. She also blushed a lot..." said Kellyn as he rubbed the back of his head.

Solana blushed upon hearing this. Most people in the AJD and the Rangers had heard of the 'Civilian'.

A figure, the gender was unknown that assisted investigations when they felt like it. They weren't with any organisation nor had they a notable trainer rank like the Elite Four or Champion of a region, even though it was said that they had quite exceptional skills as a trainer. The term had popped up a few months ago and ever since then, it had stuck. Numerous people, all with their problems wanting to be solved by the 'Civilian' had swarmed the AJD and the Rangers with the hope of their help. Unfortunately, their identity was a closely guarded secret by the people who knew who it was. Solana and Kellyn were some of the few people who did know it.

Solana shook her head. "The chances of the Civilian appearing where we are going to be are extremely slim, very unlikely at best."

Kellyn shrugged. "Anyway whatever you say." This time he spoke with a quieter voice so that only he and she could here. "Besides, you'll know if he's near due to the fact that you gave him you Heart of Aura."

Solana's face turned red and she looked away from the communicator toward the window. Indeed, she had given her Heart of Aura to the Civilian. Being seen as a sign of affection was not the only thing that it could do though. If the parties involved in the Heart of Aura, the giver and recipient, had been separated for a long period of time, when the recipient were to return, the giver's chest would react to the presence. Apparently, a warm, pleasant feeling expanded in the chest and spread throughout the entire body. She had never experienced it though.

Solana exhaled, trying to force the blush on her face to calm down. When she thought that it was fine, she turned to Kellyn. "I know Kellyn. It's just that I think it'll be too dangerous, even for _them_."

Kellyn shrugged. "Maybe. But you have to remember that we haven't even seen what level his Aura is. What was the quote? Um... That's right." Said Kellyn as he remembered it. "To know how to hide one's ability is a great skill. And you and I have seen how skilful the Civilian can be."

Solana nodded at the statement. "See ya then." Said Kellyn. "And good luck." The communicator shut off. Solana put it on her lap and looked at it, remembering the conversation that she had just had before turning and looking out the window at the sea below her.

"The Civilian..." she murmured. Inside her head, she whispered the name of them.

_Ash._

* * *

ACHOO! The sneeze echoed in the space where Ash had sneezed, around the edge of the town where he, Iris and Cilan had chosen to eat. The river near them and the bridge provided a quite soothing atmosphere. Well, apart from Ash's sneezing.

Ash sneezed and Iris pulled away the food that she had collected after Ash had complained so much.

"DON'T SNEEZE ON THE FOOD I WENT SO HARD TO COLLECT!" she yelled at him, her aura manifesting itself around her as she yelled at the boy.

"Sorry!" said Ash as anime tears rolled down his eyes. "I really am!"

Cilan looked on at the two from where he stood as he cooked. "You do realise that I'm cooking Iris?" he said. "You don't have to go collect food."

Iris picked up one of the 'berries on a stick' that she had 'made' and shrugged. "Doesn't matter. As long as it's good, I'll eat anything!"

"Yeah!" agreed Ash as he attempted to take one of the 'berries on a stick'. His attempt was foiled as an Aura Hand appeared and took the plate out of Ash's grip. Ash looked helplessly as the Aura Hand retracted to its source: Cilan.

"Now hold on Ash." He said. "I'm cooking quite a nice vegetable dish for you and Iris so you may as well wait for it."

Ash looked over to what Cilan was cooking and began to drool. "Vegetable...food..." he moaned with hunger earning a look of concern from Iris and Cilan.

"Pika pika!"  
"Axew axew!" Pikachu and Axew protested as they looked at the food that Cilan had prepared for the trainer. Cilan turned to them.

"Don't worry." He said to them. "I've got food for you as well." He put the 'berries on a stick' down and reached for the Pokémon food next to the dish that was cooking. He picked it up with his Aura Hand and brought it over to the Pokémon. "I cooked it using Oran Berries!" he explained with enthusiasm.

Pikachu looked at the Aura Hand that was coming his way before he considered something. Cilan was using Aura to do a task that he could have done without using it. Pikachu figured that ash had known this and turned towards his trainer. He was looking at Cilan with an expression of thought. Pikachu recounted what Ash had said before the two of them had gone on their Pokémon journey: _If aura is your life-force, when you use it, doesn't that mean that you're throwing it away?_

"Pikapi..." said Pikachu as he looked at his trainer. Ash, not looking away from Cilan replied simply by saying "It's not proven, remember Pikachu?"

Although Ash said that to comfort Pikachu, his expression towards Cilan did not change. Both he and Pikachu knew that they couldn't prevent wither Iris or Cilan from using aura when it had become a habit of their entire life. But if Ash thought it was OK, then Pikachu did to.

He accepted his food with a "Pika!" of happiness, axew agreeing with an "Axew!"

"The food's ready!" reported Cilan from where he stood.

"Awesome!" said ash and was about to add something when he noticed to surprised expression on Iris's face. Ash was about to ask her what the problem was but noticed a Pokémon that was walking near the table. Cilan, upon hearing that Ash wasn't yelling up and down that the food was ready, turned and looked too, noticing the Pokémon.

"What's that?" asked iris, looking at the Pokémon but talking to Ash with the Pokédex.

Ash, thinking what he was thinking, pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

**"Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon. While it is asleep, it uses its aura to remain upright. Darumaka can be pushed over from beings with a higher aura than them interacting with them and this is how they train; by using Pokémon with higher aura skills to push them over in order to increase their own aura." **Said the Pokédex.

"A Darumaka!" said Ash as he listened to the Pokédex. Darumaka responded by saying its name and putting a hand behind its head.

Iris, upon realising that it was probably safe, went over to the Darumaka and touched its yellow eyebrows on its head. 'Wow!" she said. "Check out these eyebrows!" Darumaka, annoyed, and wanting to get the trainer away from it let loose flames at her face. As both her hands were occupied, there was nothing that as she could do as she was burnt. She coughed out smoke after the flames had died away.

She let go of Darumaka and went to treating her wounds with her aura while Cilan spoke up. "Darumaka is the type of Pokémon that's awfully persistent." He said, offering information not in the Pokédex.

Behind the two trainers, an unknown hand reached up and stole one of the Pokémon's food bowls. Pikachu, upon hearing the noise turned around. "Because of its persistence, many people think of it as good luck." Cilan continued.

"Really?" said Ash, surprised. He was about to comment on whether there was any Darumaka merchandise in the town near them when he heard the cry of Pikachu behind him.

"Pika pika!" it yelled.

"Axew ax axew!" responded Axew while shaking its head. Ash bent down to their level and spoke to Pikachu.

"Pikachu.' He asked the Pokémon. "What's up?" (It's still a direction people. And a movie.)

Pikachu pointed to the tray that Cilan had put in front of them and Ash gasped. "GAHH! Your food's gone!" he shouted. Pikachu nodded and pointed at Axew who was still shaking its head.

"Axew did it?" Ash asked as he confirmed Pikachu's accusation.

"Axew axew axe axew!" came the reply from the Pokémon.

"Axew said it didn't do it." Said Iris from near Darumaka.

"Pika pika pikachu!" countered Pikachu towards Iris.

"How about you Darumaka?" asked Ash. "Did you see anything?"

The group turned to Darumaka who had its eyes closed.

"Is it...asleep?" asked Ash as he approached Darumaka.

"It looks like it." Said Iris.

"Interesting." Said Cilan as he put a finger to his chin. "A mild fire Type Pokémon with an element of surprise."

Ash turned back from Cilan to the Darumaka. "And you can't knock it over unless you have a higher level aura than it right?" he asked. Cilan nodded from behind them, only for Iris to see.

"Is that so?" asked Iris. "Well then, my level is very high so if I..."

Her fingertip glowed blue as she brought it closer to Darumaka, only for Ash to grab her hand. She looked in surprise at Ash and blushed at the action that he had just taken.

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" she hissed.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Your aura's definitely going to be more powerful." Said Ash. "After all, there aren't many wild Pokémon with the aura level of extremely high. And I don't think that Darumaka would like being woken up." Ash let go and Iris's fingertip stopped glowing blue.

"So...if I don't use my aura?" she asked and gave Darumaka a push using her fingertip. It swayed at the touch and then rocked back into position afterwards. Iris laughed at the action. "This is fun!" she said.

Again, the unknown hand reached up for the remaining bowl of Pokémon food. This time, Pikachu intercepted it by seeing the hand that took the food. Pikachu watched a Darumaka ran back behind the bushes near the table.

Axew, upon seeing that Pikachu's attention was diverted looked back, only to see that its food was gone!

"Axew!" it said, pointing at Pikachu. Pikachu held out its hands in front of it trying to explain but Axew leaped towards Pikachu, its claw glowing blue as it tackled Pikachu.

Upon hearing the commotion, Ash, Iris and Cilan turned to see Axew and Pikachu wrestling on the table, Axew's claws glowing blue with aura as it tried to swipe at Pikachu.

"Hey you guys!" said Ash as he and Iris tried to break them apart. But Axew's grip was too tight and its claws dug into Pikachu's face. Annoyed at Axew, Pikachu said "Pikaaaaaa..."

Ash upon realising what Pikachu was about to do yelled to both Iris and Cilan "Get down!" as he flung himself to the side. Iris and Cilan, not knowing what was going on did the same just as Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt. The bolts collided with Axe and as soon as it hit its claws, an explosion of air as the non-aura attack negated the aura attack occurred. Dishes flew in all directions and trees swayed in the wind. The sleeping Darumaka spun around like a top and the trainers all held their hands over their head as the wind that was produced kicked up dirt and bits of grass. The table with the vegetable dish on it swayed in the wind.

When the wind was over, Ash and Iris stood up and picked up their Pokémon, both who were blown away by the wind.

"What was that all about?" asked Ash to Pikachu.

Pikachu was about to answer before Iris spotted the tray where the Pokémon food had originally been. "Axew's Pokémon food is gone!" she said.

Axew nodded and pointed at Pikachu, saying "Axew axew."

"Pikachu did it?" asked Iris.

Pikachu shook its head and pointed at Darumaka.

"Darumaka did it?" asked Ash.

"That's not possible." Said Cilan as he shook his head. "Darumaka was asleep the whole time." Ash put down pikachu and walked towards the sleeping Darumaka.

"Darumaka, you have to wake up." He said as he pushed the Pokémon. It swayed at the touch, not waking up as Ash's aura wasn't powerful enough (or rather lack of aura). "Nope." Said Ash. "Darumaka's like a log."

Ash was about to try again when the group heard the sound of footsteps behind them. Turning, Ash, Iris and Cilan saw another Darumaka, one hand filled with the Pokémon food bowls and the other filled with the 'berries on a stick' that Iris had 'made.

"T-Two Darumaka?" asked Cilan as they saw the other Darumaka run away.

"Hey!" said Iris as she and Ash and Cilan chased after the Darumaka. Immediately after they had turned, the sleeping Darumaka woke up and jumped, using its aura to lift itself and sailed overhead, using Aura Flamethrower before either Iris or Cilan could use their aura to increase their speed.

The red flames with a blue outline hit the ground in front of the trainers and the Darumaka landed perfectly next to the other Darumaka. They both ran away without hesitation, their slow speed indicating that they could not use aura to increase their speed like Iris and Cilan. Taking advantage of this, Ash grabbed a Pokéball on his belt.

"Oshawott!" he said. "I choose you!" as he threw the Pokéball.

Oshawott appeared in a flash of light. "Water Gun!" said Ash to Oshawott. The Water Gun fired towards the Darumaka but they dodged it by using the stone wall of the bridge they were near as a foothold, using it to spring them off it.

The immediately countered, both using Aura Flamethrower that raced towards Oshawott.

"Dodge!" yelled Ash but the distance between the two was too close and the flames were travelling too fast. In addition, the Darumaka were increasing the speed of the flames using the aura. All of these things combined resulted in one thing: Oshawott not being able to dodge. The glowing blue flames engulfed Oshawott and it fainted.

Ash ran towards Oshawott and held the Pokémon in his arms. "Oshawott!" he cried. "Are you OK?"

Ash turned to the Darumaka who had leaped over the bridge and fled. Iris and Cilan approached Ash, Iris looking at Oshawott and Cilan looking at the escaped Darumaka.

"Poor Oshawott..." said Iris.

"Hmmm." Said Cilan. "Two Aura Flamethrowers like that will cause a lot of damage, even though one has the type advantage."

Ash stood up. "Anyway, we need to get to a Pokémon Centre."

Cilan nodded and pointed to the town that they were near to. "There should be one there."

Ash nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

"Is my Oshawott going to be OK?" Ash asked the Nurse Joy at the desk.

She nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sure that it will be fine." She nodded towards the Audino holding the stretcher for Oshawott and Audino took it away. The only thing that Ash could do now was to hope that what Nurse Joy had said was true.

* * *

The cafe near the river of the same town wasn't lively. In fact in about 2 more hours, rush hour would happen. That meant that now, any activity in the cafe wouldn't attract any attention.

James put his cup down. He nodded towards Jessie and she nodded back to him. It was time to start.

Jessie snapped her fingers and a waiter, upon hearing it, approached the table. "A cappuccino." He ordered. "Make it rocket fast."

"Rocket fast?" asked the waiter in order to confirm. "Of course.' It didn't take long for them to receive the drink. They all looked into the drink and smiled. The cream inside was shaped just like a bridge. Message received. Jessie mixed around the cream, thus erasing all evidence of a message.

* * *

It was sunset when Oshawott was let out, having made a full recovery. Ash thanked Nurse Joy for her work and upon confirming whether or not Oshawott was alright, returned Oshawott to its Pokéball.

"Gosh!" said Iris. "This wouldn't have happened if those Darumaka hadn't run off with our food!"

"You met those two?" asked Nurse Joy, surprised.

"You know them?" asked Iris.

Nurse Joy nodded and looked outside. "They live inside the town, along with Darmanitan." She said. "Originally, they had a nice relationship with the townspeople, but this changed after the Darumaka started to steal people's food. The Darumaka always used to hang out with the Darmanitan but only the Darumaka steal the food."

"That happened to us too." Said Ash. "Oshawott tried to stop them and well..."

'Ah. So that was it." Said Nurse Joy.

"I reckon that the Darumaka must be really hungry. For them to steal food over and over again."

"I'm not really sure. But they never stole food before." Countered Nurse Joy.

"Well, something has to have changed for the Darumaka. Otherwise they wouldn't steal." Said Cilan, warning a nod from Ash.

Iris looked outside at the sunset before something caught her eye. She ran to the window and pointed at it. "What's that?" she asked Nurse Joy. Ash, Cilan and Nurse Joy all looked in the direction that Iris was pointing.

"The clock tower?" asked Nurse Joy. 'It's one of the oldest buildings in town. In fact the clock and bell no longer work. Because it doesn't work anymore, the town council has decided that it will be torn down soon."

"Awww." Whined Iris. "That's too bad. It looks so nice."

Nurse Joy nodded but Ash kept on looking at the clock tower. Although it was faint, he could see a faint blue mist coming from the top of the tower. Since no-one else had mentioned anything about it, he figured that his aura perception was letting him see it. Aura. Something at the top of the clock tower was producing a lot of aura. But what was it?

Ash's stomach rumbled. He rubbed the back of his head, earning chuckles from Iris and Cilan. Pikachu just glanced at his trainer. "Sorry" Ash apologised. "I haven't eaten since our food got stolen."

Nurse Joy laughed. "Oh my." She said it a smile.

"That's right." Said Cilan. "Because the Darumaka stopped us from eating, we haven't had lunch yet. And it's almost time for dinner!"

"Then I guess we'll stay here for tonight." Said Iris. "And have dinner ASAP!"

"DINNER!" yelled Ash with excitement and cries of agreement from Pikachu and Axew.

* * *

While Pikachu and Axew were eating the Pokémon food that they had neglected to eaten because of the Darumaka, Ash was stabbing the croquets in front of him with vigour. Iris, next to him was doing the same and the two went through the pile of croquets in front of them like they would run away if not eaten immediately.

"So tasty!" said Ash, with his mouth full as he went for another one, swallowing them whole. Iris, next to him was doing the same. "One of the best that I've ever eaten!" she said before stabbing another croquet and eating it.

Cilan in front of them laughed at the scene. His plate only had 6 on it but somehow he felt he lost his appetite from seeing his two companions go at it with vigour. "You know, I have to say that you two are quite alike."

The two paused and looked at him.

"Wait, are you saying that I act like her?"  
"Wait, are you saying that I act like him?" they both said in unison but it was clear who was more effected by it. Iris's face was bright red and she had unintentionally used her aura to project her voice, one of the croquets at the top of the stack flying towards Cilan and hitting him in the face. Cilan sweatdropped and let out a nervous laugh as the croquet fell off his face.

Iris was about to say something else but didn't get the chance to as Nurse Joy appeared from the doorway. "As there is a full moon tonight, dessert will be Moon Watch Dumplings!" Enthusiastic cries came from the other trainers in the room and Ash stood up.

"I'll help you hand them out." He said.

Nurse Joy led him, with Iris and Cilan tagging along to the room where the dumplings were placed. The automatic door opened and the four saw the Pokémon they had seen earlier.

"The Darumaka!" cried Ash.

"Not again!" said Iris. The two of them ran forward to intercept one of the Darumaka, Ash electing to run while the Darumaka escaped while Iris let out an outstretched Aura Hand. In order to counter it, the Darumaka that was not holding the bag of dumplings let out an aura Flamethrower. It collided with the hand, resulting in an eruption of sound like glass cracking and was successful in halting it but it was clear that the Aura Hand had the upper...um ...hand.

Iris smiled to herself that meant that the Darumaka probably had an aura level of high at most due to the fact that there was resistance but not enough. Sure enough, the Aura Hand broke through the aura Flamethrower, the sound of glass cracking filling the air as Darumaka aura was 'broken'.

However, the Darumaka had slipped away and ran out the window that the other Darumaka had done as well. Ash reached the window first and watched as the Darumaka escaped. Reaching for a Pokéball, he threw it, saying "Pidove, I choose you!"

The Pokéball burst open, revealing the Pokémon with a cry of "Pidoooove!"

"Follow the Darumaka!" he said the Pidove as he jumped out the window.

"Ash!?" exclaimed Iris as she watched. "What are you doing?"

Ash glanced back at Iris. 'There has to be a reason as to why the Darumaka are stealing food!" Ash ran off saying back to Pokémon Centre window: "And I'm gonna find out why!"

Back in the window, Iris and Cilan watched the trainer run off before turning to each other and nodding.

Pidove sailed after the Pokémon, Ash chasing after them. Behind him, he heard fast footsteps and saw Iris and Cilan racing towards him, their speed accelerated with their aura. Glad that his friends were helping he looked forward and saw that there was a fork in the road. One Darumaka took the left turn, the other the right.

Pidove turned and chased after the one of the right, the one with the dumplings. "I'll go this way!" shouted Ash to the others behind him and turned to corner. As they saw Ash do so, Iris said to Cilan: "I'll go right!"

Cilan nodded and replied: "Then I'll go left." As they reached the corner, Cilan turned left and raced on while Iris raced after Ash. (I find it ironic how I've made Cilan a fast runner and Cilan's voice actor in the English, Jason Griffith voices Sonic the Hedgehog. Does anyone else think that's ironic?)

Ash chased after the Darumaka, hearing the steps of one of his friends behind him. Looking at the Darumaka, he noticed that it was the one holding the dumplings. That meant that this Darumaka had more to lose than the other. Ash noted this as he chased after the Darumaka, remembering to be more cautious. He focused his eyes, in case Darumaka were to let loose an Aura attack. Sure enough, when he focused his eyes, he saw it. A faint blue mist was gathering in front of the Darumaka. Ash couldn't tell where it was gathering but he guessed the mouth, because the only attack he had seen Darumaka use was Aura Flamethrower. That meant that sooner or later, Darumaka was going to attack and Ash felt that it would be sooner.

The footsteps behind him got closer just as the Darumaka in front of him jumped up. If Ash called Pidove to attack, the Darumaka would likely be captured and that was something that Ash didn't want. Capturing the Darumaka would not tell him why they were stealing. So he would just have to dodge. Pidove would continue its following of Darumaka, Ash knew that. He had faith in his Pokémon.

Then the problem lied with the person behind him. As there were fast footsteps, the person behind him, either Iris or Cilan, would most likely be hit with the Aura Flamethrower. Unlike when Iris had been hit with the flames before in a playful manner, this attack would be serious. Unlike when a Pokémon wasn't serious, they wouldn't subconsciously hold back. Ash knew that Pokémon subconsciously held back from all the times he had been attacked by Charizard, Gible, Glalie and Muk. They had hurt but they hadn't hurt enough to cause any lingering pain. But this attack would be different. Either Iris or Cilan would be seriously hurt. And Ash wouldn't have that. So all he had to do was stop them.

The Darumaka had turned in mid air, ready to fire the Aura Flamethrower. Ash too turned in order to stop the person running behind him. It was Iris and she was looking at the Darumaka in the air, not at the boy in front of her. Ash ran towards her, ready to tackle her to the ground. As far as he knew that was the only way that he could stop her. If it was a balance of running into someone or being exposed to an Aura Flamethrower, the choice was obvious.

Iris saw as the distance between her and Ash was getting smaller drastically. In fact, she saw that Ash was running toward her! She didn't have time to react as Ash rammed into her and her into him. Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder before he collided, trusting his trainer with what he was doing, although sometimes Ash did act very rash. He had even been told that via Anabel.

Ash was pushed back, Iris's momentum having more force that his but iris fell as well, the only thing that she could do as he had tackled her.

"What are you-?" yelled Iris at Ash just in time for Darumaka's Aura Flamethrower to be unleashed. Now that the target had moved, Darumaka had no intention to go out of its way to attack them. Besides, both pursuers were on the ground so they no longer posed a threat.

On the ground, Iris was looking at the flames that were sailing above her and Ash. Had she kept on moving, she would have definitely been burnt. No question about it. But now that she was on the ground with Ash on top of her, the only thing that she felt was the heat of the flames. If anyone were to getting more damage it would be Ash on top of her.

She looked at him, who was looking out of the corner of his eye towards the flames with the blue outline. They stopped abruptly as Darumaka fled, turning the corner. Ash turned to look at Iris. "Are you OK Iris?" he asked.

Iris nodded and was about to say something when she realised the position she was in. Both on them on the ground with Ash on top and her on the bottom. If someone were to see them like this...

Her face turned a bright red and she stumbled with her words but was interrupted with a "Pikapi!" from Pikachu. Ash got up immediately and ran towards Pikachu, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder.

"Right!" he said. "Which way Pikachu!?" Pikachu pointed and Ash ran off, leaving Iris on the ground with a red face. She stared at the boy, her mind blank about what had just happened. What were they chasing again? She had completely forgotten. It came to her as fast as she had forgotten it. The Darumaka!

She got up again and was about to lessen the distance between her and Ash using her aura but after what had just happened she voted against it. She ran after him normally.

They turned the corner that Pikachu had said to and saw nothing in the dark passageways of the town. Ash and Iris looked around, breathing heavily but they couldn't find anything. Darumaka was gone.

On the other side of town, Cilan breathed heavily looking around. "It got away" he said to himself but looked around some more for any traces of the Pokémon. There were none.

It wasn't for another few minutes that Ash and Iris met up with Cilan. "Cilan!" Ash cried. "did you catch Darumaka?" he asked.

Cilan shook his head. "Sorry. I lost it. They were pretty fast. I couldn't even catch up to my one using my aura to speed myself up." He reported.

"Ours gave us the slip as well." Said Iris.

"Well then where did they go?" asked Ash as he looked around. There was a flapping sound near the group and a cry of "Pidove!" causing all the trainers to look up at a nearby streetlight. Pidove was lying there and when it attracted the attention of the trainers it pointed to its left.

All the people looked in that direction and saw the clock tower that Nurse Joy had pointed out to them early that day. Rather though it was not the clock tower but rather the things walking into it.

The Darumaka.

"There they are!" said Ash as he ran towards them, Iris and Cilan following suit.

* * *

The moon was reflected on the water underneath the bridge. The Team Rocket trio stood there awaiting.

"HQ must be very alert." Noted James. "It was quite an unusual way to send or rendezvous."

Jessie nodded. "This mission is of utmost importance. There caution is necessary."

"But where's the contact?" wondered Meowth. "They should be here by now."

True to Meowth's word, in the distance a figure approached. It walked towards then and proceeded to go past but stopped short, standing right next to Jessie.

"Cold isn't it?" asked the figure, a woman.

"Yes." Came the reply. "It makes me want to have a nice warm cappuccino." Said Jessie. (Good for you Jessie. Good for you.)

"Your new item." Said the woman as she dropped the briefcase that she was holding.

"Our orders?" asked James.

"Go to Nacrene City. Your new assignment will be there." Said the woman as she walked off.

"The future of Team Rocket now lies with us." Said Meowth as the wind blew against their faces.

* * *

Ash, Iris and Cilan looked up at the clock tower. Although it was just a flash, Ash could have sworn that he saw the shapes of two red Pokémon hopping up the steps of the tower. He gritted his teeth and went after them.

He entered the clock tower and immediately saw the steps that led up. but before he ran up them, he noticed the faint blue mist inside the tower. He remembered how there had been something at the top causing aura to flow out but to think that it reached even the bottom floor! whatever was causing the aura to flow had either been here a long time or was extremely powerful. focusing on catching the Darumaka, he ran up a spiral staircase that reminded him of the Space-Time Tower in Alamos Town and he lowered the gap between them.

"Come back!" he yelled up the staircase. The Darumaka looked back and panicked upon seeing the trainer and his friends as they ran towards them. They continued the chase up the tower until they reached an opening where the staircase stopped and it opened up into a flat area, one of the walls lined with gears for the now-broken clock.

On the wall opposite Ash was the staircase that led to the next floor, a wooden one unlike the stone spiral ones that he had just climbed. The faint, blue mist had gotten denser up here but judging by the fact that neither Iris nor Cilan was complaining, he guessed that they couldn't see it. Then it must have been aura. He waved his hand around, the blue mist slightly dispersing allowing him to see well. It was thick but he could still see. As such, he looked around, not seeing any Pokémon in sight. He wondered if they had gone up to the next floor and was about to check it out when he heard movement behind him. Turning, Ash saw that the two Darumaka had hidden in one of the roof's corners and had taken the opportunity to attack him with Aura Flamethrowers.

Dodging by rolling away (what kind of ninja is he?) , Ash looked at the Darumaka, who had missed. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded. Iris and Cilan had come from the hole in the floor as well as were looking at the Darumaka.

While her attention was focused on the Darumaka, Cilan turned around to see if Ash was alright and saw the imposing threat. "Ash!" he yelled. "Behind you!"

Ash looked behind him and saw that the Aura Flamethrowers had resulted in the staircase behind him to burst into flame. Acting quickly, Ash reached for Oshawott's Pokéball, throwing it while saying the command, "Put out the fire!"

Oshawott appeared and immediately fired its Water Gun to put out the fire. As this happened, Ash saw 4 Aura Hands appear from either side of him and watched as they patted out the flames. He turned and nodded in thanks towards Iris and Cilan who had done so. When the fires died down, the staircase leading to the next floor fell in a crumple of burnt wood.

Taking advantage of the opportunity again, the Darumaka jumped and sent more aura Flamethrowers at Ash. Turning at the threat behind him, Ash called his next attack. "Thunderbolt Pikachu!"

Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder and with a "Pikaaaaa!" let loose a Thunderbolt that collided with the two aura Flamethrowers. The collision led to an explosion of air, blowing away Pokémon, people and the remains of the staircase as well as the aura that had collected on that floor. Now that the aura had cleared, ash could get a better look at the threat.

The Darumaka had been thrown back a tiny bit from the blast, as had Pikachu. That meant that ash could attack again. "Oshawott!" he called. "Water Gun!" Oshawott complied with a cry of "Oshaaaa!", the Water Gun hitting the Darumaka as a direct hit. They cried out as they hit the back wall and as the attack ended, the Darumaka fell to the floor in their sleeping positions.

"Ash! Are you OK?" Asked Iris as she went over to where Ash was, followed by Cilan.

"I'm fine." He replied. The group looked at the Darumaka who were swaying slightly from the Water Gun before.

"They're both asleep again." Said Iris.

"It must be how they both recover from that attack of Oshawott's." Sad Cilan. Ash and Iris turned to Cilan and nodded, understanding what he meant. That meant that right now, they weren't a threat. Cautiously, the group approached the Darumaka but as fast as they had gone to sleep, they were awake again and leaped into the air.

They landed behind the group and looked ready to start another fight. Focusing his eyes, Ash saw that small amounts of aura were gathering at their mouths. Aura Flamethrowers were charging and almost ready. Ash ran forward, no longer focusing his gaze with his hands in front of him.

"Hang on, you guys!" he said. "We're not here to fight with you!"

"Yeah!" said Iris. "We just wanna be friends!"

The Darumaka looked at each other and communicated wondering what they should do.

"The only reason as to why we followed you was because we wanted to know why you're stealing food." Cilan explained.

In response, the Darumaka ran over to the hole in the floorboards above them and pointed at it rapidly. Ash walked over to where they were pointing and saw that above them was another bunch of floorboards.

"You want to get to the next floor?" asked Ash which resulted in the Darumaka nodding in a fast manner. He smiled at them. "Alright then! No worries! Cilan, came you help me get up there?" he asked his friend.

Cilan nodded bending down so that Ash could ride on his shoulders. Ash stood on them and wobbled a bit as Cilan stood up but he was supported by Iris as she sent out an Aura Hand to support him. "  
Thanks Iris." Said Ash as Cilan stood up even higher. Ash reached but it was still not enough.

"I need to be higher" he told Cilan. Cilan nodded and using his aura, created a step that he stood on. Now that his height was higher, Ash reached for the ledge and grabbed it, pulling himself up with difficulty.

Once he was up, he looked down at Cilan. "Thanks a lot Cilan." He said to which Cilan responded with a "No problem Ash."

Now that he was on the higher ground, Ash reached for one of his Pokéballs, calling for Snivy as he did so. "Alright Snivy! Use your Vine Whip to get everyone up here!"

Snivy did as it was told; first lifting up Pikachu and the Darumaka but it struggled when it came to Cilan and Iris's turn. Realising that Snivy did not have the strength at the present moment to lift up two people, he looked down at them with an apologetic look.

"Sorry guys." He said. "But Snivy can't manage it now."

Iris shook her head. "Don't worry. We have our aura." She said as she reached for the ledge with an Aura Hand and used it to pull herself up. Cilan did the same and upon realising that Snivy's talents were no longer needed. He recalled her.

When Iris and Cilan were both up with Ash, he asked them: "Are you sure it's OK? Haven't you reached your Limit?"

The Limit was a very important thing for an aura user, i.e. everyone. It was the maximum amount of aura one could use in a day and if one were to go past that, it usually had devastating consequences. In extreme cases it was not uncommon for someone who had gone past their limit to faint from exhaustion or die.

Iris waved her hand nonchalantly. "It's fine. Both Cilan and I have a level of very high. We won't pass our Limit soon anyway. But seriously though." She said fanning herself. "Did it get hotter in here?"

Cilan nodded and looked above him. "It seems to be coming from the ceiling."

Ash nodded and followed the Darumaka as they went up the staircase near them heat wasn't the only thing that was coming from the ceiling. Ash could clearly see that the blue mist here was much thicker than downstairs. It flowed out the windows partly, though the gaps and Ash moved to open them so that the mist could flow out and he could see well. Whatever was above them, it was producing massive amount of aura and heat.

Ash walked up the stairs and looked to his left, gasping at what he saw. In the centre of the room was a Pokémon, its body glowing both red and blue as it gave off the heat and aura in the room. The aura flowed out of its body like a liquid, going everywhere. He saw a window that was on his right and moved to open it before looking at the Pokémon. A faint breeze drifted into the room.

Ash got out his Pokédex and pointed it at the new Pokémon.

**"Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left and also uses the change to increase its aura powers."**

Ash put down the Pokédex and looked at the Darmanitan. Judging from the Pokédex pictures, this Darmanitan was now in Zen Mode. "This must be the Darmanitan that hangs out with Darumaka." Said Ash.

"Hmmmmm." Said Cilan from Ash's right. "If I remember, Standard mode increases Darmanitan's strength and Zen Mode increases its psychic abilities."

Iris backed away from the heat that Darmanitan was giving off. "It's so hot in here because of Darmanitan." she complained, wiping her brow with her sleeve. Cilan nodded in agreement, doing the same.

The Darumaka opened the sack that they had stolen the Moon Watch Dumplings in and when it was opened, the dumplings glowed faintly with a blue glow and headed towards the open Darmanitan's mouth. "That's aura Psychic!" exclaimed Ash. "And since Darmanitan is eating the food then the Darumaka must have been stealing the food in town for Darmanitan!"

"Indeed." Said Cilan. "And that must be what's causing the heat as well. Due to Darmanitan using Aura Psychic again and again, the heat from its flame sack is leaking out." Ash nodded. What Cilan said also explained why there was so much aura in the air. Darmanitan had to keep on burning aura in order to overload with it. Thankfully, the accumulated aura had flown out of the room so it was a faint mist that was left behind but Ash could still see clearly.

Iris frowned. "There's one thing I don't get though." She said. "I thought that Darmanitan switched to Standard Mode from Zen Mode after it recovered."

"Yeah." Agreed Cilan. "All that eating must have made it recover by now."

"Then why is it still in Zen Mode?" asked Ash. As if to answer his question, the Darumaka came over and handed Ash something. "What's this." he asked. It was a large metal hook in shape, one end hooked while the other was straight.

"A hook?" asked Cilan. Ash looked for the Darumaka for an explanation and they pointed to the top of the clock tower. Ash stood up to get a better look and noticed something off.

"What's up with the bell?" he asked.

"It's-it's floating!" said Cilan in surprise. Ash and Iris looked at it in more detail in what Cilan said proved to be true. Darmanitan must be using aura Psychic to keep it in the air." He said.

Ash focused his eyes looking at the bell. Indeed, there was a faint radiation of aura coming from the bell itself although if he hadn't focused his eyes, Ash knew that he wouldn't have been able to see it.

"But why do that?" asked Iris.

Cilan looked at the situation and analysed it. "Let's see now." He said. "If the bell were to fall, its wait, as well as the dodgy conditions of the floorboards would have caused the whole structure of the clock tower to be destroyed. Darmanitan moist have caught that in order to prevent that from happening. And when it ran out of energy, Darmanitan had to switch to Zen ode and use Aura Psychic to prevent the bell from falling." Cilan explained. "And in order to keep Darmanitan's strength up, the Darumaka must have stolen in order to make up for its lack of food."

Ash bent down and looked at the Darumaka. "Is that right?" he asked them to which they nodded with sad expressions.

"Well..." said Iris. "Although stealing is bad, I have to say that you did great. This definitely wouldn't have been easy."

Then, the group felt the temperature increase. The change was so notable that the group looked at Darmanitan in surprise. "This is bad!" said Cilan. "Darmanitan's heat might burn through the floor at this rate!"

"Oh yeah?" said Ash as he stood up and stepped forward. "Not on my watch! First we have to fix the hook and then free Darmanitan!" he explained to Iris and Cilan earning "Right!" from both of them.

"Alright then, Tepig I need you!" said Ash while Cilan chose his own Pokéball. "Pansage, we do too!"

Both Pokéballs burst open revealing their respective Pokémon. "Alright Tepig!" cried Ash as he threw the hook into the air. "I need you to use Ember on the hook!" Tepig complied and shot the flames out of its nose towards the hook, engulfing it but not making it hot enough to warp.

It fell to the ground, utterly useless. Ash gritted his teeth and Darmanitan's body let out another burst of flames.

"Ash!" cried Cilan. "We need to hurry!"

The two Darumaka saw what the trainer was trying to do and nodded to each other. They stepped forward at Ash.

"You guys want to help as well?" he asked to which the Darumaka responded with a "Darumaka daru!"

"Alright then!" said Cilan. 'Pansage, throw up the hook!" Pansage, who had picked up the hook when it fell to the ground, threw it up into the air. Tepig, saying its name as it did so, let loose another Ember on the hook. This time, the Darumaka helped as well, letting loose two Aura Flamethrowers that engulfed the hook. When the flames died down, everyone saw that the hook was now glowing a bright red.

"Cilan!" cried Ash to Cilan.

"I know!" He said. "Pansage, use Aura Bullet Seed on the hook!" Pansage let out the seeds that glowed blue out of its mouth towards the hook, each one striking it and thus changing its shape from a hook to an 'S' shape.

"Excellent!" remarked Cilan. "Now for the final ingredient!"

"Right!" said ash as he reached for another Pokéball. "Oshawott, use Water Gun on the hook!" Oshawott did so and the Water Gun hit the hook, cooling it off immediately. It fell to the ground where Pikachu picked it up with a "Pikachu!"

"Alright now!" said Ash. "Now to put on the hook!" Almost as if to respond to Ash's plea, Ash and Pikachu's bodies glowed blue as they were lifted off the ground.

"It's Aura Psychic!" said Iris as she watched as Ash and Pikachu floated up towards the bell. Ash turned toward Pikachu for the hook and took it off the Pokémon, hooking it onto the bar where it was supposed to go.

Using the hook as an extension, Ash reached for the hook, grunting as he fell short. "Come on!" he said as he reached again.

"Use your aura Ash!" yelled Iris.

"I don't an aura ability where I can use Aura Hands like you guys!" Ash replied, telling them truth but not the whole truth about him being an Aura Zero. He grunted again as he reached but again he fell short.

That's was when Darmanitan's flames went out. The Aura Psychic on the bell, Ash and Pikachu stopped and they fell, Ash and Pikachu crying out in surprise. But for Darmanitan, the transition was instantaneous. With effortless grace, it changed Modes and grabbed the bell.

"It's in Standard Mode!" said Ash. With a grunt, Darmanitan threw up the bell into the air, with Ash and Pikachu still hanging on the sides and leaped around the clock tower using its aura in order to grab the bell.

Ash, Iris and Cilan all looked in amazement at the power that the Standard Mode held. Dropping down from the bell, Ash looked to Darmanitan saying:"Thanks a lot for saving us. Can you put the bell on the hook now?" Darmanitan nodded and went to work.

Ash stepped back as Darmanitan put the bell on the hook that they had made. Iris and Cilan were also watching in amazement at the sheer strength of the Pokémon. But still, it appeared that it was taking a lot of strength for the Pokémon to put the bell of said hook.

But something struck Ash as odd. Nothing wrong with the scene in front of him but rather around him. He couldn't tell what it was but he could tell. He turned around, feeling the wind on his face from the window blowing on his face. Iris and Cilan smiled at him and he smiled back but them he noticed it. The floor beneath his two friends. It was a bright red in colour. The heat produced from when Darmanitan was resting must have weakened the floorboards. The surprise of the fall would be so sudden that they wouldn't be able to react as quickly as they might and also the suddenness would cause them to possibly fall through any floors below them, onto the staircase that they had just climbed. They would tumble down the stairs and get seriously hurt. Or worse.

Ash ran towards the two, who looked at him in surprise, just as the old, wooden floor beneath them cracked and broke and Iris and Cilan fell.

Ash, who was standing closest to them, shoved his hands forward like an Ekans (see what I did there?) and caught the hands of his friends before they fell. They hung above the floorboards and then looked up at Ash who was scrunching up his face from the mere weight of his friends. If Snivy wouldn't do it how was he supposed to? The two were right above the hole in the floor that led down the floor below that one, the one where Darumaka had burnt the staircase.

There was a click behind Ash as he heard Darmanitan click the bell into place. Ash sweated as he held his friends in place above the floor. Although they could use their aura to save themselves there was no need for that. Because if they used their auras, even though they would be saved, they would reduce their life-force. And that was something that Ash was definitely against.

""Ash..."" said both Iris and Cilan as they looked up at their friend. They couldn't imagine the strain that his arms were feeling right now.

"Don't worry you guys." Said Ash. "I got you." The statement, filled with the determination of Ash left a blank silence. There really was nothing to be said.

And when Ash felt the grip of Darmanitan on his arms, he didn't resist when Darmanitan pulled Iris and Cilan up. Ash exhaled when his arms were free from the pressure, leaned against the wall and smiled at Cilan and Iris.

Neither smiled back. He had just held up both of them for a short time but even then, he hadn't let go. Even though he probably knew that they could have used their auras to save them, he had still never let go.

With a struggle and help from Pikachu, Ash stood up and looked on at the Darmanitan and Darumaka. "Thanks you guys." He said. "That's twice you saved us."

Darmanitan nodded and the Darumaka went over to where Ash, Cilan and Iris were standing.

"Daru maka maka darudaru!" they said in excitement.

Cilan turned to the Pokémon and smiled. "They look so happy. I wonder what they're saying." Asked Cilan.

"Well, I'd say that they're thanking us." Said Iris with a smile.

Ash nodded and bent down, grunting silently to himself as he did so and patted his hands on the Darumaka's heads. It hurt immensely but he endured it. "And for you guys, try not to steal anymore OK?"

The Darumaka put their hands behind their head and so did Darmanitan in a make-shift apology. They all laughed at that.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Cilan rubbed their eyes. They were still tired from last night (the reason will be explained in the one-shot) but Ash still had the enthusiasm to tackle today with everything he had. Iris, however, had managed to get a good night's sleep.

"Time to get ready for another day!" said Ash with a cry.

"Hang on please!" said a voice from behind the group. They all turned to see Nurse Joy running towards them.

"Nurse Joy!" said Ash in surprise. "What is it?"

"The clock tower won't be torn down. The town council revoked its decision!" she said with a smile.

"Oh?" asked Ash. "So what happens now?"

"Well, the town council decided on something different. The clock tower will be maintained and rebuilt." She said.

"That's great!" said Iris while Ash and Cilan let out chuckles of joy. Somehow, their tiredness had disappeared when they had heard the good news.

"yes." Said Nurse Joy. "And also, because the Darmanitan and Darumaka protected it, the town council stated that they could live there as long as they like!"

"Brilliant!" Said Cilan. "I have to say that both Pokémon and people will be satisfied with an ending like that. What flavour!"

Ash laughed as he caught sight of what was in the distance. Ash, Iris and nurse Joy looked at him as he looked and pointed at the clock tower. They too looked at the clock tower and saw the Pokémon that they had befriended just before.

Darmanitan and Darumaka were on the edge of the clock tower, waving towards them.

Ash ran forward, and cupping his hands to his mouth in the hope of making his voice louder he shouted. "Darumaka and Darmanitan!? That's great news! Enjoy it!"

"Now you guys take care of each other!" said Iris as she increased the volume of her voice using her aura.

Cilan also yelled but as he couldn't increase his voice using aura he shouted. "Until we cross paths again!"

Ash smiled to himself and turned to Nurse Joy. "Thank you Nurse Joy." He said. "That really helped me get over my lack of sleep!" ash turned to Cilan who was nodding.

Nurse Joy chuckled. "Indeed." She said. "My lack of sleep was also cured when I heard the news."

Iris tilted her head. "Lack of sleep?" she asked them. Ash and Cilan glanced at her and let out a laugh before turning around and waving goodbye to their new friends.

"Nacrene City, here we come!" shouted Ash.

* * *

The 'friend' rubbed his chin. The Civilian was definitely a problem. He had heard that they had even destroyed 3 teams; two in the Hoenn and one in Sinnoh (guess which). Regardless, even if by some remarkable coincidence he met up with him, he would expect the civilian to have lots of aura. Even if he didn't he could state that the Civilian was the Aura Taker. That would get him into the top ranks of the AJD for sure.

The 'friend' smiled to himself.

If the Civilian came along...

Looked like he had found his next target.

* * *

**Well, that was that. Finito! What did you think of Ash's rank of the Civilian? And the BackViewingShipping. that is Ash x Solana? You have to remember that he's done a lot for the Pokémon world. So naturally, he would have a legendary status. Of course, that's just a title. I don't know if I'll expand on it or not but we'll see. **

**As for the quote that Kellyn said "**To know how to hide one's ability is a great skill**" is a quote that was said by François de la Rochefoucauld. Wikipedia it. **

**Also, I have asked numerous times but someone update the Bulbapedia NegaiShipping hints!**

**Anyway, here is an update on Cilan:**

**Cilan  
****Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Uses aura to analyse a connection with a trainer and their Pokémon  
Uses aura to create shields  
****Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to distinguish and memorise smells  
Uses aura to help close wounds  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher**

**Anyway, as promised, here is the one-shot. this will contain NegaiShipping although if you think that it contains more than the fanfiction itself, well then I hope you're satisfied.**

* * *

Iris couldn't get to sleep. Somehow, the events of mere 2 hours ago (the events of the fanfiction) had merely escaped the memories of her two companions and they had fallen to sleep.

Although she was concerned about Ash's arms, as was Cilan, he had merely brushed it off as something that would be over in the morning. (If you are wondering, his arms are OK by the end of the fanfiction)

She too was tired but something that Cilan had said before they had chased the Darumaka and something that had happened during the chase had kept her awake.

_"You know, I have to say that you two are quite alike."_

That thing shouldn't have annoyed her yet it did. There was no way that she was like Ash. In terms of experience, she had more (this is just in Iris's view due to Ash's actions. We ALL know the real truth) and Ash was just a kid. I mean, throwing a Pokéball at a person, only a kid would do that! There was no way that she was like him.

While she had her own bunk bed to herself, she was sleeping on the bottom while no-one was sleeping on the top. (A bed with a ladder, Doctor Who reference). She glanced over to the adjacent bed. Cilan was on the top in his pyjamas and mumbling something about "magnificent flavours! You and your Pokémon have one of the best combinations since..." he then compared people and Pokémon to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. What about people with peanut allergies she thought but her view was on the bottom bunk, where Ash was sleeping in his pyjamas with Pikachu. A yellow aura surrounded him, probably because of the APS (Aura Protective system-reference to Chapter 1). It was strange for it to be yellow because the standard colour for aura was blue. So why was it yellow?

Currently, Iris could see Axew's APS around her and it was blue. So why was Pikachu's yellow?

She wondered about that trying to think what he had said back in Accumula town (reference chapter 4) but she didn't want to remember that incident.

He too was talking in his sleep, his Pokémon mumbling along with him. He was saying: "Oh yeah. I challenge you! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" he mumbled.

Pikachu replied with a "Pika chu!" and flicked its tail, hitting it against the blanket.

She shook her head, seeing Ash sleeping. There was no way that she was like him. And there was also the thing that happened while they were chasing the Darumaka...

Iris felt her face go up in temperature and she knew that it was probably very red. She shook it and hid her face underneath the covers.

"Gosh!" she whispered. "That was so embarrassing!" She looked at Ash who was sleeping peacefully and turned away. Wh-why was she so nervous? She had no reason to be. So why?

Why did Ash make her feel this way?

Could it be that she...like him?

Her face went a few fifty shades of red darker (no comment on reference) and she hid under her covers again. No way. There was no way that she liked him. She had just met him after he left Nuvema Town after seeing Zekrom. And then she had travelled with him and he had saved her from being seriously injured...

?

Huh?, thought Iris. There was certainly a reason for her to like him but...

NO WAY! (She can't handle the truth *sigh*). She dared another glance at Ash and felt her face heat up some more. She had to say it again. She had to say it until she believed it.

"NO WAY!" she yelled.

Ash and Cilan woke up with a start. Cilan mumbled "my flavours" and ash did something similar saying "Thunderbolt Pikachu." Unfortunately for Ash, unlike him, Pikachu was only half-awake and didn't realise that Ash was just using Sleep Talk (Ash is a Pokémon?"). So Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt. "Pikaaaa!"

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ash as Pikachu's attack surged through him causing him to fall off his bed.

Pikachu blinked, not really understanding what was going on. Ash twitched on the ground from the attack but sat up. He blinked as well.

"Wow." He said. "My arms are actually all better. Thanks Pikachu!" he said in joy to his Pokémon. Pikachu blinked but nodded sleepily. It seemed that ash was going to be OK, so Pikachu went back to sleep.

Ash smiled at Pikachu and turned to Iris. "Hey Iris." He said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-n-n-n-NOTHING!" yelled Iris. Ash looked at Cilan who merely shrugged. He didn't know what was going on either.

"Are you sure?" he asked going closer to her bed. Iris shrunk back with every step. "You don't seem well."

Ash recognised the symptoms. Misty, May and Dawn all had had them near the beginning of his journey with them. He didn't know what they were but he didn't think that Iris had them. When he had asked Brock about it, Brock had hung his head muttering something about "Ash being so lucky..."

Iris nodded, her face red as a tomato. Ash saw her face and knew that she was lying. If he remembered, the thing that he had done to help Misty, May and down to get to sleep was...

"Hey." He said. "You know if you don't go to sleep, I'll have to sleep next to you until you do so."

Iris drew in a deep breath, her face beginning to show traces of smoke coming from it. She shook her head at the statement. "I-I'll be fine Ash." She said and turned back over.

Ash looked at Cilan who was looking at the scene with a smile on his face

"What's so funny Cilan?" he asked his companion.

"It's just that this seems to have a romantic zest to it." He said with a smile.

"Romantic...zest?" asked Ash. Was romantic a new type of spice that went on food that someone had invented while he wasn't looking? Whatever it was it didn't sound too nice, but Ash was used to trying new things.

"Does it taste nice with bread?" he asked.

Cilan gave him a blank stare. "What?" he asked.

"That romantic thing? I'll think I'll have bred tomorrow for breakfast. Does the Pokémon Centre have it as a spice?" he asked, curiously.

Cilan blinked at Ash and sighed, shaking his head. "Well Ash, romantic, or rather, being romantic is-"

Cilan was cut off by Iris's shout of "THERE'S NO WAY!", a shout that was amplified by aura.

Ash turned to Iris and asked timidly "Iris?" There was no response except her light breathing. Ash was happy that his technique for making her go to sleep had worked but was she...sleep talking?

"Um Iris?" asked Ash.

"THERE'S NO WAY!"

The door to their room opened and Nurse Joy burst in looking around frantically. "What's going on?" she asked.

Ash was about to answer but Iris answered for him with a shout of "NO WAY!" Nurse Joy blinked at the scene and then closed the door. Ash and Cilan looked at the door in amazement as Nurse Joy had just left without a word. It was not until Iris had said another 4 "NO WAY!"s that she came back with Audino.

"I'm sorry about this" as she said and she closed the door. As soon as she did, Audino's body glowed bright blue like a torch. What this did was anybody's guess until Iris shouted "NO WAY!" again. Somehow, even though her voice was amplified by aura, it seemed louder than before.

"What was-" asked Cilan.

"That was Audino's aura trapping the sound." Explained Nurse Joy, rubbing her eyes. "The effects will last until my first shift in about 4 hours so I must apologise first."

"Why?" asked Ash.

"Well, since Audino is using its aura to manipulate sound, a sound barrier has to be created. It's around this room as we speak and the only way to break it is to break the sound barrier. Which is impossible for humans. (Unless your name is Felix Baumgartner) said Nurse Joy with a yawn.

"B-but that means..." said Cilan.

"Yes." Said Nurse Joy with another yawn. "you will have to stay in here for the next 4 hours listening to-"

""NO WAY!" yelled Iris as she interrupted Nurse Joy

"that." Continued Nurse Joy.

Dark clouds covered Ash and Cilan's head as they hid in the corner. What had they done to receive such misfortune? But that wasn't the most important question. They question was...

"Pika pi..." muttered Pikachu.

HOW WAS PIKACHU STILL ASLEEP?

* * *

**So what did you think of the one-shot? And Pikachu must have been awfully tired to sleep through all that! Mind you, this was just for the one-shot that Pikachu was overly tired. From now on, noiseswill most probably wake Pikachu.**

**Anyway, that is the end of this chapter. What did you think? Well the main thing is that I have views in the end.**

**And as always,  
Review if you please.**


	9. The Bloom Is on Axew and After the Scar

**Here we are again! After doing a chapter of my new story with my OC Mr Question Mark, I have now done one for Aura less. It's going to be an alright chapter I hope as my new chapter for my new story left a bitter taste in my mouth (Cilan talk). Anyway, the next chapter of my new story will be better and...**

**Hey. I'm doing Aura less right now aren't I? Better talk about that. Ummmm...umm...ummmmmm... what to say? What to say?**

**Anyway, um...I hope that you enjoy this new chapter here and OH! I JUST REMEMBERED! since this chapter is mostly about the background of Iris and Axew, I've got a bit of Ash in here as well, that is Ash just after he is attack by Gary. Just thought that I should put something like that in. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 9 of Aura less. **

* * *

Solana yawned as she got off the plane. They had arrived at the nearest port town in Unova and it was estimated that it would take around a day at least in order to reach Wellspring Cave.

"Apparently we came when the weather is good." Said the man as he approached Solana, the 'friend' following close behind. A few days ago there was this massive thunderstorm here but it appears that something like that won't happen again."

"A thunderstorm?" asked Solana, looking up at the sky. It didn't look like this place received any bad weather judging from the clouds and the bright blue sky.

"Yeah." Said the 'friend'. "Some kid was caught up in it as well."

Turning slowly towards the 'friend' so not to attract suspicion, Solana asked "Kid?" she almost smiled. Somehow she had a feeling who that kid was.

The 'friend' nodded. "Apparently he came here with a Pokémon that wasn't native to Unova." He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter though." The 'friend' reached into his jacket, showing a shoulder holster.

He pulled out the object inside thee holster and pointed it at the sky, closing one eye so that he could see it better, without the sun in his eyes. (OMG! Guns in Pokémon!")

The weapon was shaped like an average handgun, except the trigger was light-blue in colour and the rest of it was the standard black. An Aura Pistol. Although some people, usually those who had an aura level of very high or higher could form Aura Pistols using their hands alone, others used Aura Pistols that had been manufactured. It was more reliable and took up less energy. As such, practically everyone in the AJD, regardless of aura level, used the Aura Pistol that the 'friend' was holding.

The mechanism was very simple. Ike a normal gun, it fired standard bullets, except in this case, the gun was loaded not with bullets but with aura. The user would focus their aura into the trigger area and that would cause the 'shot' of aura to be loaded into the mechanism. It was then shot. They usually did lot of damage when aimed at vital places and the effectiveness of the shot would depend on the aura level of the user.

Solana frowned at the gun. Although she tolerated the aura Pistols she had never really accepted them. As such, the only real weapon that she had was her Capture Styler and she used that as well as her own aura to fend off anyone who decided to attack her.

The 'friend' let off a shot and a small blue object flashed in her vision before sailing off into the sky. Nodding, the 'friend' put the weapon back into the holster and looked at the man.

"Is our transport here yet?" he asked.

The man nodded and walked off, Solana and the 'friend' following the man. They were almost there. Soon, they would catch the Aura Taker and their reign of violence would end.

Solana understood this situation perfectly. And it was because of that situation that she begged whatever legendary Pokémon out there:

_Please don't let the Civilian get caught up in this. Please... (_Basically Solana knows that there will be lots of violence and doesn't want Ash involved)

* * *

Ash looked behind him. Somehow, he had felt that someone out there in the world had called his name. There was no evidence to support this but he had felt it anyway. Shaking his head, he turned back to the scene that he was looking at originally. Iris was to his left and Cilan to his right, both trainers standing ready for battle. He frowned.

"Come on!" he shouted. "Why can't Pikachu and I join in?!" Of course, he knew that this battle would mostly be an aura vs. aura battle, not an aura vs. non-aura that he usually did.

"Because you'd only be trying to win!" shouted Iris back, using her aura to project her voice so to emphasis her point. After Ash's...offer to help her sleep, she had had numerous good night's rest. Of course her dream content was mostly the same and thinking about it in front of Ash made her blush.

"But aren't battles supposed to be won?" countered Ash, sticking his fingers in his ears to lessen the volume of the shouting. Pikachu was doing the same while Cilan elected to do what he had learnt from Audino in the Pokémon Centre: setting up a sound barrier using his aura to surround himself and Pansage.

"Don't be a kid!" she yelled. Ash made a sour face. Somehow, Iris using aura to project her voice seemed a bit unfair. Regardless, she continued. "Besides, you'd just use Volt Tackle and not aura Volt Tackle and that would result in that explosion of air or...what was again?" she asked.

"Negating." Ash mumbled. "It's negating." (Assume that Ash has already told Iris and Cilan about aura and non-aura negation).

"Right!" said Iris. "And Axew could be seriously hurt by that!"

"How 'bout no Volt Tackles then?" he asked. "And you should use standard attacks as well!"

"Just sit and watch!" she yelled, increasing her aura a tiny bit. It was that tiny bit that caused Ash and Pikachu to fall off the tree stumps that they were sitting on.

"Yes Iris." Ash groaned as he picked himself up. "Pika" said Pikachu as it picked itself up.

Axew punched the air using its tiny fists, saying "Axew axew!" as it did so.

"That's right!" agreed Iris. "Let's get started!" she looked at Cilan.

He nodded and looked at Pansage. "Alright then Pansage. Let's give them what they ordered."

"Pan Pansage!"

"Ordered?" wondered Ash. "What does he mean?"

"Just watch!" said Iris. "Axew, use Aura Scratch!"

Axew's hands glowed a faint blue and it ran forward towards Pansage. Cilan smiled.

"Alright Pansage. Use Aura Bullet Seed. A mild flavour if please." Commanded Cilan.

"Mild?" asked Ash as he watched Pansage walked slowly to the approaching Axew. Pansage puffed up its cheeks and fired an Aura Bullet Seed. One flew out of its mouth.

"Huh?" asked Ash as he saw it sail in the air. Axew saw this too and it tried to swipe the seed away using its hands that were infused with aura but when its hands made contact, there was a cracking sound in the air and the seed hit Axew. Axew looked surprised and as Pansage tried to fire another, Axew used Aura Scratch again and when the hand made contact, there was another cracking sound.

Axew shrunk back as the difference in aura was too large and was hit by an Aura Bullet Seed. It hid its head as the barrage (?) continued. It was not long before Axew hid its face in its hands.

"Axew!" shouted Iris, causing Ash and Pikachu to fall of the stump once more. As they got back up, they saw that Iris had run forward and was leaning next to the Pokémon. "Are you OK?" she asked the Pokémon. Axew raised its head and tears were starting to form in its eyes.

"Sorry about that. Was it too much?" Cilan asked. Pansage turned its head at the scene with a "Sage?" It didn't know what was going on either.

"It's fine Axew." Comforted Iris. "Just remember to give it your all. We are in training after all."

"A training battle?" asked Ash.

"That's right." Said Cilan. "They wanted one so that they could get Axew used to training. So we agreed to only use our moves softly. Even though Pansage's aura level is high and Axew's is low, it should have been fine but..." Cilan recalled when the aura attacks had collided and the cracking sound was heard. It was clear that Axew's aura had been 'broken' upon contact.

"That's not a battle!" said Ash.

"Whatever!" said Iris. She was no longer using her aura to project her voice at this moment. 'A tiny bit of experience piled up will result in Axew getting stronger."

"A tiny bit?" said Ash sceptically, folding his arms. (There's always one!) "Battling much more intense when you go all out and-"

"And, Ash Ketchum, that thinking is why you are such a kid!" Yelled Iris, throwing Ash and Pikachu off their stump once again. Somehow, Iris felt overly annoyed when Ash criticised her. Why was that? Regardless, she continued speaking. "Cilan and Pansage are much more refined than you are as they will adjust their power to suit other's needs."

Cilan and Pansage bowed. "It is an honour to be a part of Axew's growth so we were happy to accept." "Pan pansage pansage" they both said.

"Hey!" said Ash as he realised something. "It's the first time seeing you two battle each other!" In his previous travels, he and his friends had always had small training battles but there usually much more intense.

"Say Ash. Iris and Axew have their own pace at which they train so why don't you give them that?" Cilan said.

Ash shrugged. "Alright then." He said. "Chu" came the reply from Pikachu.

Iris turned back to Axew now that ash had decided to let them battle. "Do you want to continue Axew?" asked Iris.

Axew wiped the tears from its eyes and nodded, turning back to Pansage. "Good!" said Iris with enthusiasm. "Let's get them!"

"Yeah!" shouted Ash. "Go get them!" Ash preferred being in the battles themselves but he didn't mind cheering.

"Right! Use Aura Scratch!" commanded Iris. Axew's hands had the same blue glow as it ran towards Pansage.

"Prevent Axew from moving!" shouted Cilan. Pansage completed this command by grabbing the top of the horn on Axew's head, preventing it from advancing. Axew's tried to Scratch Pansage off but to no avail.

"Hey!" said Iris. "Stop messing around!"

"I'm not. This technique involves stopping the opponent before attacking from a distance. It's quite popular in Gym Battles. Here let me show you." Sid Cilan, adding with a dark smile. "Pansage, Aura SolarBeam!"

Pansage took one hand off Axew's horn and held it a distance away, ready to launch the attack when it had finished charging.

"Come on Axew!" yelled Iris.

"Use another move!" shouted Ash. "Axew has to have one!"

"Yeah but-"said Iris, hesitant to use it.

"But what? Just use the move!" said Ash.

"I don't need advice from you!" yelled Iris back. "The one who needs advice is you and that advice is just watch!"

"Why are you watching me?" yelled Ash. "Watch the battle!" Ash pointed towards Pansage and Axew. Iris's gaze turned to them just as Pansage finished charging.

"Attack!" yelled Cilan. The SolarBeam shot out of Pansage's hand and hit Axew on the head. Well, it wasn't really a beam so much as a SolarString. It was small and tiny compared to the Beam that Ash had Oshawott deflect.

"That's a SolarBeam?" asked Ash.

Axew toppled over and over until it finally stopped in front of Iris. She caught the Pokémon and helped it stand up and looked Axew in the face. "Well?" she asked.

Axew straightened up, shook its head and looked ready to walk back onto the battlefield. Ash felt that this was the opportunity to say what he needed to.

"You know, moves are extremely important in battle." He said. "I know you should already know this but you need to have a variety of moves. So use other moves Iris!" Iris was trembling with rage and a faint blue mist that Ash didn't need to see using his aura perception appeared around her as her aura manifested.

"Oh yeah!?" said Iris. She flung out two aura Hands and they grabbed the front of Ash's collar. He cried out in shock as he was brought closer to Iris, so close in fact that their noses were almost touching. "Well, sorry Mr Know-it-all!" said Iris into Ash's face.

Ash backed his head away. He didn't think that Iris would actually get so angry. "What I'm saying is that you want Axew to have experience right? But Axew won't get experience if you keep on having these false battles. Axew will start thinking that this is a real battle and when it comes time for one, Axew will have a tough time."

Iris blinked at what Ash said. She didn't want to accept it but he was right. "Fine then. We'll just have to show you a real move!" she said.

"Great! Looking forward to it. But um... Iris? Can you put me back now?" Ash asked with a sheepish grin. Iris realised the position that she was in and blushed. Not letting go of Ash she turned to Cilan who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh ho ho." He was saying. "Don't mind me. Carry on. Carry on." To avoid further misunderstanding, Iris pulled Ash away by pushing back her Aura Hands except with too much force and Ash groaned as he was placed past the tree stump. Ash leaned over the stump and looked at the battle.

"Let's go Axew!" he shouted. With a "Pika pika!" from Pikachu. Iris's attention was diverted from Ash and looked at the battle but it could still be seen that she had a faint blush on her face.

"Alright. Axew Aura Dragon Rage!" she said. Axew nodded and raised its head up, a faint blue glow appearing in its stomach. Ash and Cilan looked in amazement as the energy built up, the light getting brighter and brighter. Axew opened its mouth, the light from its stomach appearing there.

"Ax..." it said. Cilan and Ash awaited the attack that was about to follow.

"chew!" Axew said as it chomped down on the attack. A bright white light appeared from Axew followed by a larger explosion. Smoke burst from Axew and when it cleared it could be seen that a large crater was where Axew was standing. Axew looked around at its surroundings.

Cilan and Pansage were twitching where they stood, while Ash and Pikachu were upside down on tree stumps that they had sat on.

"Awesome..." groaned Ash where he was.

Iris let out a laugh before saying: "Heh heh. Messed it up." She added with a sigh. "Again..."

"AGAIN?!" yelled Ash looking at the trainer in shock.

* * *

The ruined building looked as though it was ready for demolition. Since its bleakness gave off such an uncomfortable feeling, people stayed away from it naturally. As such, it was the perfect place for the Team Rocket trio.

The trio sat around what looked like a table in an old science classroom. The laptop that they always carried was in front of them. James clicked a button and the screen showed their boss: Giovanni.

"Ready sir. All units are assembled." Reported James.

Giovanni nodded. "This briefing is about your new mission. It will take place in Unova's Desert Resort."

"Desert Resort?" asked Jessie.

The laptop screen changed to show a map of Unova and it zoomed in on the centre, a landmass of almost pure brown. Giovanni's voice could be heard over the map. "The Desert Resort lies almost in the centre of Unova. A meteorite called the Meteornite is said to be in this area. Your mission is thus: locate the Meteornite and secure it.

The screen changed again showing a rock that was moving through space. "The Meteornite burst into our atmosphere a long time ago." Giovanni reported. "It broke about and was scattered. The largest piece is the one that you are looking for. It's said to be hidden in the Desert Resort. One small piece of the Meteornite holds an incredible amount of energy. The energy sample that you sent us from the Dream yard was completed. An energy flow of the same frequency of the Meteornite was detected. And the origin of that energy was the Desert Resort."

The screen changed back to Giovanni. (But I wanted to see more pictures!) "If we can obtain that source of energy, the flow of energy could alter the entire world. This is the key to Team Rocket's plan for world conquest." said Giovanni (Not Pokémon Conquest! See what I did there?)

"Also-" continued Giovanni. "An additional agent will be sent over to assist." The screen showed the man's face, a tall man with blue hair."

James nodded. "The importance of this mission is not one to be taken lightly."

"Indeed." Said Giovanni. "Head to the rendezvous point immediately"

* * *

Iris was sitting on a log of a tree that she had found after scouring the forest for a place to rest. She sighed. "Aura Dragon Rage still isn't perfect" she complained. "It annoys me so much!"

"You can't really call it Aura Dragon Rage can you?" said Ash he climbed the tree log that Iris was sitting on. Cilan was using his aura to levitate himself up to the log to which he sat on. Ash managed to get up the log as well shortly after Cilan.

"And thus we will call it Aura Dragon Sneeze." Said Cilan.

Ash laughed and pointed at Cilan. "Good one Cilan!" He turned back to Iris. "So, you shall now call it Aura Dragon Sneeze."

"It's not a sneeze!" said Iris as she used her aura to project her voice. Ash stumbled back and fell off the log with a cry but was saved by Cilan using an Aura Hand to catch him. He was swinging back and forth until Cilan pulled him back up. Ash gave an annoyed glance at Iris

"S-sorry about that." Said Iris. "It's just that it really bugs me." She was also annoyed at Ash as well. The main reason that she had used Aura Dragon Rage was because Ash had pressured her into doing it. She didn't have to listen so why did she? She didn't know but it was all Ash's fault. Of course she didn't say that to his face.

"My apologies." Said Cilan. "I was just playing around."

Ash folded his arms, thinking. "Doesn't Axew have any other moves?" he asked.

Iris shook her head. "Only Aura Scratch and Aura Dragon Rage." She said. She turned to Axew and patted its head. "Aura Dragon Rage is meant to launch aura infused energy towards the opponent but every time Axew uses it, the energy balls don't attack but explode." She said solemnly.

Axew hopped off her lap and Pikachu followed the Pokémon as they went off the tree log. The group watched as the Pokémon headed towards a tree nearby with apples on it. "So I thought that taking it slow would be the best way for Axew to learn." Said Iris as the group watched the Pokémon. "I know that it will take a lot of time to get Axew to evolve in Haxorus. "

The group continued to watch as Axew climbed the tree and got two apples of it, putting them onto its tusks thus making Axew's hands free. It went down the tree and approached the group once again and after it reached Iris, Axew took the apples of its tusks and handed one to Iris.

Iris took the apple from Axew and took a bite. She smiled as she swallowed it. "Thanks Axew. It's delicious."

Axew jumped off the log again, Pikachu following. Cilan let out a chuckle. "Your praise must have made Axew want to go and get more fruit." He said.

Iris nodded and called out to Axew "Make sure you stay close!"

"But I have to say." Said Ash. "Axew's power is really impressive. You must have worked really hard to get Axew up to that power level." He said. Iris blushed at the comment that Ash had said. "I have no doubt that a little special training and Axew will have Aura Dragon Rage perfect!"

Cilan nodded. "That explosion was just Axew's raw power being released. Anyone can tell that Axew is strong."

Iris smiled, her mood lifting. "Thanks you guys." She said.

"Yeah!" said Ash with enthusiasm. "So now, you should battle with us!" he said pointing to himself.

"I have no problem with that." Said Cilan. "Axew seems to be ready for it.

Iris let out a hesitant groan. Why did Ash want to battle her so much? They was no reason for him to be so eager so why was he so eager? She looked at the apple in her hand while Cilan continued to talk.

"And besides, Ash is certainly a unique trainer. I'd have to say that having a battle with him to expose you to many different types of battling flavours." Cilan said.

Iris knew that by far, Cilan was right. Ash didn't go by the book at all. The Gym Battle and when he had attacked the mud proved that point. Battling Ash would get her the best experience that she knew, besides from Cilan who was a Gym Leader. But still, he hadn't used his aura in a battle at all. What if got serious and used it? She didn't know what the outcome would be at all. "No way." Was her response. "I don't want to lose at all."

"If you're always like this then you'll never be in a Pokémon battle." Said Ash.

"So what?" she said as she stopped eating. Ash tilted his head and realised something that Iris was excluding.

"Hey." He said. "How did you get Axew in the first place? You never told me."

"That story intrigues me as well." Added Cilan.

Iris paused for a bit before answering. She had no reason to tell them but somehow she trusted them. Ash and Cilan. She understood why she trusted Cilan, he was a Gym Leader and they were respected no matter where you went but why did she trust Ash so much? She didn't know.

Regardless, she spoke. "It was a gift" she said.

"A gift?" asked Cilan. "From who?"

"An elder." Came the reply from the girl.

"An elder?" asked Ash, repeating what she had said.

Iris nodded. "From my hometown. You see, my hometown is a small village where people excel in raising Dragon type Pokémon.

_Kind of a flashback..._

_Iris sat in front of the Elder in front of her. They were both sitting and Iris listened to every word that the Elder had to say. _

_"Iris. The time of you great trial is here." The Elder said. _(and the court finds Iris...GUILTY)

_Iris nodded. Elder reached for a small hand-woven basket next to her and pushed it forward towards Iris. _

_"And because of this, I am giving you this Axew to train. As such, you two will be made to travel together." Elder opened the box to reveal a small Axew, sleeping however as the sunlight hit its eyes, it woke up and looked around. It saw Iris and the two of them stared at each other_

_"Yes Elder." Said Iris as she picked up the Axew. _

_"Axew's growth into a Haxorus will also be your own growth as well. This Axew only hatched a few days ago. Understanding Axew's heart is the key to making it strong but the path you take to understand it is entirely up to you."_

_Iris nodded as Elder spoke._

_"You must know that by understanding a Pokémon's heart is the journey into an adult. Becoming one with your Pokémon is the basis of that growth. Remember this Iris." (Remember...It's Mufasa!)_

_End the kind of flashback..._

Iris sighed. "So that's the story. It's been a while since we started on our journey and it dawned on me that I have to do something and quickly to understand axew. That's why I had that battle with you Cilan."

"I see." Said Cilan.

Ash paused before speaking thinking about how Iris had met Axew. So...one of the first faces that Axew saw when it woke up was Iris, one of its best friends...

Ash dismissed the thought (will be further explained so don't worry.)and turned to Iris.

"So, is that Elder lady your grandma or something?" Ash asked.

"No." Said Iris with a smug grin. "She's the leader of our village. Isn't that right Axew?" Iris turned to the space near her only to find that Axew wasn't there. She looked off into the distance and frowned. "Where are those two?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Axew was sniffing an apple that was in front of it.

It was standing on quite a thin branch that wobbled very time Axew moved closer to the apples. Pikachu cried out for the safety of its friend but Axew kept on getting closer to the apples.

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu as Axew managed to grab one of the apples. Axew stood still as it felt the branch beneath it droop slowly. The apple that Axew had grabbed came off its branch and Axew sighed.

The branch broke and Axew fell down, still holding onto the apple. It opened its eyes once it hit the ground and looked around. Right next to it, on both sides was a large antenna, purple in colour. There was the cry of a Pokémon and Axew was lifted up, trapped between the antennas, as the Pokémon stood up.

The Pokémon tried to shake Axew loose but to no avail as Axew cried out as it was flung around. Realising that nothing was happening the Pokémon walked away. Pikachu, still in the tree, decided to act. Using Iron Tail, it leaped from the tree. It hit the body of the Pokémon but the shell on its back reflected the blow as it was not to Pikachu's full power. Pikachu bounced off and landed on the Pokémon's back.

Taking action against the Pokémon that had attack it, the Pokémon flung its back up, sending Pikachu sailing through the air before it hit a tree. Pikachu fell to the ground and then heard heavy footsteps behind it.

Turning around, Pikachu saw the Pokémon running towards it, its whole body covered in a bright blue glow. Although Axew was not part of the Pokémon, it to was glowing and crying out. The only thing that Pikachu could do was dodge as the Pokémon, using its aura to make it faster, ran into the tree.

The tree was ripped off its stump and sailed through the air, Pikachu electing to run for it, all the while, the Pokémon chasing after it. The Pokémon was using its aura to accelerate even faster and was getting closer and closer towards Pikachu who wasn't using aura.

Realising that Pikachu would be hit sooner or later, Axew charged up an attack. Its belly shone with a blue glow in addition to the glow that the Pokémon was giving off and soon the blue glow was in its mouth. It was not soon after that Axew's Aura Dragon Rage failed again and an explosion occurred.

The group saw them smoke coming from the forest.

* * *

"What the-?" asked Iris.

'It's Axew's Aura Dragon sneeze!" exclaimed Ash.

"Hilarious!" said Iris using her aura to project her voice again as she yelled at Ash.

Iris leapt off the tree log using her aura to slow her descent as she ran further into the forest. Cilan did the same leaving Ash to follow close behind after he had descended the log manually.

Iris and Cilan used their aura to increase their speed and saw a bush in front of them rustle. Pikachu shot out with a "Pikapi!" and ran towards his trainer who was bringing up the rear, grabbing onto his shirt. Iris and Cilan moved back to approach Ash and watched Pikachu.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked. "Where's Axew?" he said as Pikachu continued to point at the bushes that it had come from.

Pikachu, realising that its trainer was not understanding leaped off from ash and gave its version of the events in Pika-speak. It even imitated the Pokémon involved (I love it when Pikachu does that) but Ash held out his hands in front of him.

"Slowly!" he said. "You're speaking too fast!"

They didn't need an explanation from Pikachu any further as a cry of "Axew!" filled the air. The group turned to the source of the sound and saw Axew on top of the Pokémon that it had landed on.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Iris in surprise.

Ash had gotten out his Pokédex and pointed it at the mysterious Pokémon.

**"Scolipede, the Bigapede Pokémon. Scolipede uses the horns on its head for attacking and they usually use their aura to sharpen these horns in order to demonstrate dominance."**

Ash put down the Pokédex only to see Scolipede rush forward towards them. The group ran away, Scolipede's objective to chase them, not to run them over and as such it didn't use its aura to increase its speed.

What it did use its aura for was to launch an attack of purple spray with a blue glow that missed Ash by millimetres and hit a rock. The rock dissolved quickly and Ash looked in shock. That had almost hit him.

"It's Aura Toxic!" identified Cilan. Scolipede kept on approaching and Iris, who had run forward using her aura stood fast and held out her hands, ready to take on the Scolipede.

"Come on!" she said as the Scolipede approached. In response, Scolipede let loose another Aura Toxic, one that approached Iris at an amazing speed. Responding quickly, Ash pulled Iris out of the way, using his leg to make her trip, just as the Aura Toxic sailed over her head and hit the tree behind her.

Catching her just before she fell, Ash and Iris looked like a couple dancing at the end (you know where the guy catches the girl). Iris looked at Ash in amazement, admiring his quick thinking in the situation as he looked and reached for a Pokéball on his belt. Pulling Iris up and taking out the Pokéball Ash said to Iris: "Cilan and I will take care of Scolipede Iris."

Cilan nodded and he brought out a Pokéball. "Come on out Pansage!" he said. The ball burst open revealing Cilan's Pokémon.

"Snivy! I choose you!" said Ash as he threw the Pokéball, Snivy bursting forth from the light that followed.

The two Grass Type Pokémon looked as the Pokémon approached. "Aura Bullet Seed at its feet!" cried Cilan.

Pansage fired the seeds at Scolipede's feet, the seeds hitting the ground in front of it causing Scolipede to rise up in the air.

"Now Vine Whip on those horns!" commanded Ash. Snivy complied with the command and caught the horns in the Vine Whip but was swung around as Scolipede resisted. Snivy eventually let go and sailed through the air, Ash catching it by going into a dive and landing on the ground before Snivy could hurt itself even more.

Ash gritted his teeth and looked at the Scolipede, running back to where Cilan was. "The difference in power is too much!" Cilan was saying as Ash recalled Snivy. "We have to find a way to hold that power back!"

Ash nodded and was thinking about what to do when Iris ran in front of the boys and pulled out a Pokéball. "I'll save you Axew!" she said.

Ash and Cilan looked in surprise at the Pokéball. "You had another Pokémon?" asked Ash. She was about to throw it but hesitated.

"Throw it!" yelled Ash to her and she did so.

"Alright then, Excadrill let's go!" the Pokéball burst open revealing what looked to be a fat log with a sharp tip. It crashed into the ground at an odd angle making it look like the Leaning Tower of Excadrill before it finally fell over.

"What in the world is that?" asked Cilan.

Iris sighed. "I guess you're still in a bad mood." She said.

Ash reached for his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

**"Excadrill, the Subterranean Pokémon and the evolved form of Drilbur. It has the capability to dig large underground caves using its aura as a drill and can cut through iron plates by using the same aura to increase the sharpness of its claws."**

Ash compared the pair: the picture that the Pokédex provided and Iris's Excadrill. "It doesn't look like it does in the Pokédex." Ash noted.

"That's right." Said Cilan. "That's because it assumes this form when it is digging underneath the ground. So why does it look like this now?" he asked.

Iris kneeled in front of Excadrill and put her hands together as if in prayer. "Please Excadrill, you have to help!" she pleaded. When nothing happened she rose up angrily and looked at Scolipede.

"Fine! I'll have to do it. You guys, make sure Scolipede doesn't go anywhere!" she glared at Scolipede.

"Are you sure?" Cilan asked.

"It's not like I can do anything else!" she responded. "This is my part of my growth that elder told me about. It's my duty to do this!"

"Of course Iris." Said Cilan.

"And we're gonna help you do this!" said Ash as he brought out a different Pokéball.

"Alright Pansage. Aura SolarBeam on Scolipede." Said Cilan. Ash threw his own Pokéball while Pansage was charging up its attack.

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash said as the Pokéball burst open, revealing Tepig in its battle stance. Pikachu appeared next to the Pokémon and was also ready to fight.

"Tepig, Ember and Pikachu, use Thunderbolt at Scolipede's feet!" commanded Ash.

Tepig let loose the flames from its snout and Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt at Scolipede's feet. They hit their target, causing Scolipede to rise up just like before.

"Attack now Pansage! At the feet!" said Cilan. The aura SolarBeam was let loose and it hit the ground in front of Scolipede, exploding in a burst of light. Ash turned to Iris who had used her aura to climb up a tree quickly and said: "Now!"

Iris nodded and swung down from the tree using a vine that she had acquired. She swung down and let out an aura Hand, knowing that if she had done it without one, the power needed to dislodge Axew might not be present. The aura Hand caught Axew by the leg and pulled it out from Scolipede's horns. She landed flawlessly and Axew looked in thanks at its trainer.

She hugged Axew and said "Thank goodness." while Axew returned the hug.

"Great job Iris!" said Ash and Cilan nodded while straightening his bowtie.

The two then turned to their Pokémon and smile at them. "Thank you too Pansage" said Cilan as he returned the Pokémon.

"You were awesome Tepig." Said Ash as he too returned his Pokémon. The two guys then turned to look at Iris.

"I was so worried about you!" said Iris as she held Axew closer to her chest. She was about to head back to where the guys were but Scolipede stood in her way. It glared at her and she backed away.

"Oh boy." She said. "Don't tell me it's still angry..." Scolipede turned to face her, using its back legs to kick up dirt. But dirt was not the only thing it kicked up. In the process, it also hit Excadrill, who was rolled out of the way. Cilan and Ash moved to the side as the Pokémon rolled back, hit a rock that caused it to sail through the air until it hit the ground.

Scolipede turned around at the sound of the impact and so did Iris.

"It's moving!" exclaimed Ash. Indeed it was. Excadrill body was rotating fast into the ground, producing some sparks as it did so. It buried deep into the ground, it shaking as it did so, particularly around the feet of Scolipede.

Excadrill burst from the ground, its body shining the light blue of aura as it hit Scolipede in the face. Scolipede glared at its opponent, who was now out of 'digging' mode and both Pokémon looked like they were ready to start a fight.

"Excadrill..." said Iris as she looked at the Pokémon.

"Iris! Give Excadrill a command!" Ash shouted.

Iris sighed. "Why? Excadrill just ignores me..." Iris moaned, resulting in Ash and Cilan backing away whilst saying "WHAT!?"

Scolipede moved first. It shot out the same purple liquid covered in a blue glow towards Excadrill. Excadrill hand glowed blue as well and it deflected the liquid, which resulted in the sound of glass cracking shooting through the air.

"Excadrill deflected Aura Toxic!" said Ash.

"Since Excadrill is a Steel Type, Poison Type moves won't have any effect." Reported Cilan.

Excadrill moved next. It took its hand and put them near it s head so that it maintained its drill shape and leaped towards Scolipede whilst spinning. In addition, its body glowed blue. It smashed into Scolipede, causing it to cry out.

"That's so cool!" said Ash as he watched in awe.

"Indeed." Said Cilan. Ash looked at him and saw that a faint mist was coming from him and judging since no-one had reacted, Ash guessed that Cilan was using his aura to perform a connoisseur evaluation on Excadrill.

The mist swirled around Excadrill before they reacted. All of this didn't take more than 3 seconds. "I have to say that Excadrill is quite the fighter. Underneath all of its power there is definitely the hint of a love for battling." Iris glanced at Cilan after he said this.

Scolipede skidded on the ground after Excadrill had attacked it and ran towards it, its body enveloped in aura so that the damage would be increased when it attacked. Excadrill countered the attack by focusing its aura on its head and lowering it. Scolipede ran into Excadrill's head and the sound of glass cracking occurred again.

Scolipede's aura was 'broken' leaving Excadrill the chance to counterattack. It lifted its head and sent Scolipede flying through the air before not ling it was in the distance.

"Sorry Scolipede!" cried Iris, projecting her voice as Scolipede was nothing more than a blip. "I hope you can forgive us!"

Excadrill let out a roar in triumph at its victory.

"Excadrill sure seems happy." Noted Cilan. Iris walked forwards and approached Excadrill.

"Thanks Excadrill." Iris said as Axew leaped down from her chest and walked towards Excadrill.

"You're really strong." Said Ash to the Pokémon. Excadrill glanced at the people talking to it before returning to its 'digging' mode. Cilan and Ash looked surprised but Iris expected as such and returned Excadrill to its Pokéball.

"Excadrill's the same." Iris complained. "But someday, Excadrill and I are going to battle as a team."

"Axew are you OK?" Iris asked her Pokémon. Axew cried out happily, Iris smiled and continued. "I'm sorry if today was a bit too much for you." She said. Axew nodded and smiled.

"You know..." said Cilan attracting Iris's attention. "Battling takes time to perfect. People move at different paces to perfect things so I think that you and Axew should move at your own pace to complete your goals. The same goes for Excadrill of course."

Iris smiled at Cilan and turned to Axew."How about that Axew? Wanna work at our own pace from now on?" Axew nodded happily.

"Alright then!" said Ash. "Then how about we go and have that battle!?" ash asked enthusiastically. Pikachu also looked just as enthusiastic to battle.

Iris sighed. "Didn't you hear me Ash?" she asked. "Didn't I just say that Axew and I were going to work at our own pace? Battle Pikachu if you want to battle so badly." (I love this next bit)

Ash and Pikachu pointed at themselves before pointing to each other.

"Battle...ourselves?" Ash asked."Pika?"

Cilan, Axew and Iris looked on, happy that they were about to calm down and-

"Sounds like a great idea!" said Ash earning a "Pikachu!" from Pikachu. Iris's and Cilan's jaws dropped upon hearing this and Axew stared at the trainer and his Pokémon as they went into the clearing right in front of them.

"Are those two really serious?" wondered Iris.

"You can't say that those two are ordinary at all." Remarked Cilan.

"Ready then?" ash asked his Pokémon. "Then Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt that hit Ash. He cried out as electricity surged through his body and twitched a bit after the attack was over. Sparks were protruding off his body.

"Great! Now use Volt Tackle!" Ash said as he ran forward. Pikachu did the same and ran forward, electricity coursing its body and it smashed into Ash. Ash cried out again and was blasted back before hitting his back on a tree. He fell down and Pikachu landed on the ground doing a thumbs up.

"Is that all!? Round 3 here I come!" said Ash as he managed to get up.

Iris and Cilan sweat dropped. "Is it necessary to take it this far?" asked Iris.

Cilan shrugged. "Can't help it. That's who those two are."

Iris and Cilan watched as Ash was hit by another Thunderbolt. "And speaking of things that you can only do with two people..." said Cilan as he continued to watch the 'battle'.

"What?" said Iris. Somehow she felt that he was leading onto something.

"Have you ever taken dancing lessons? Because that ending with Ash was quite an interesting mix." Commented Cilan.

Iris blushed as she realised what he was talking about, when Ash had pushed her out of the way of the Aura Toxic.

"SH-SHUT UP!" she said with a fierce blush. "It was an accident!"

Cilan nodded and was glad that he had gotten the soundproofing technique from Audino. He figured that he would sleep well tonight.

* * *

Solana leaned in the back of the truck and looked up at the sky. The clouds were drifting in the wind and the man was driving the jeep with the 'friend' in the passenger seat. She was the only one in the backseat. when she was looking up she could have sworn that she saw what looked like a Scolipede fly through the air but that was impossible. Scolipede couldn't fly. Anyway, she figured that Wellspring Cave would be almost ready when she was there as they had enlisted the help of the Nacrene and Striaton City police in helping block off the area.

Even though Solana knew that it was hard for the Aura Taker to kill his next victim inside the Cave, she also knew that the possibility remained. Neither Kellyn nor she knew what to do after they had set up the perimeter. They were both the type of people reacted to actions that others made. They could do nothing before that.

But somehow, Ash made people act and that would be the perfect time for the AJD and the Rangers to act. But that would involve Ash actually being involved and she didn't want that.

She rubbed her forehead while she thought. She didn't want Ash to be there but somehow, her previous experiences with him told her that if he was present, they would find the Taker much faster.

So what did she want? His safety? Or the safety of other before him?

Solana knew one thing though. The Aura Taker would be captured for sure. And if the Civilian assisted in that then she had no problem with that. She just hoped that if he did appear, he would be careful.

"You better be." She said to no-one in particular as she finished off her thought while clutching the part of her chest where her heart was.

* * *

**I know I know. Don't worry. an extension of Ash's past is just after this little note that I've set up. So hold onto your Ponyta's. Wait a minute. we're in Unova! What Ponyta's? Let me check my reference book...**

**HOLD ONTO YOUR BLITZLE'S! That's right. *sigh* Anyway,. here are some updates on character's aura profiles:**

**Cilan  
****Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Uses aura to analyse a connection with a trainer and their Pokémon  
Uses aura to create shields  
****Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to distinguish and memorise smells  
Uses aura to help close wounds  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher****  
Uses aura to set up sound barriers**

**Iris's Axew  
****Aura level: Low level  
Aura abilities: Aura Scratch  
Aura Dragon Sneeze *POW* I-I mean Rage. Aura Dragon Rage**

**Iris's Excadrill  
****Aura level: High****  
****Aura abilities: Unknown**

* * *

Ash woke up and saw the stars in the sky. He looked to his right and saw Cilan in his own sleeping bag and Iris in the tree, surrounded by Axew's APS. The faint blue colour was like a torch but that wasn't what woke Ash up.

It was Axew and Iris's relationship. Iris had been one of the first faces Axew had seen when it had woken up and they had been close friends ever since. Pikachu woke up like Ash did and tilted its head at him.

"Pika pi?" it asked. It looked where he was looking at figured out what he was thinking. Pikachu and Ash's relationship was much closer than Iris and Axew so they often thought the same way. And right know, they were both having the same thought.

Ash got out of his sleeping bag and got dressed from his pyjamas into his standard clothes. He put on the hat before walking to a lake that the group had camped near. Pikachu followed and the two sat cross-legged in front of the lake, Pikachu leaning next to Ash and looking at Ash's back.

Where the scar was.

"Don't worry." Ash said to Pikachu. "The scar's fine. I just...what Iris said about Axew reminded me of when I woke up."

Pikachu nodded. Although Pikachu had only known as since he had become his Pokémon, they had been through a lot and as such, ash had shared practically all his childhood with the Pokémon. So Pikachu knew exactly what Ash meant when he said 'he woke up'.

Ash looked at the reflection of the moon and reflected on how white it was. Almost like the roof of that room.

_What the-? The reader suddenly entered the time-space continuum and travelled back in time. Now remember. Don't cause any paradoxes. (_note, some of this flashback is not centred on Ash. There will be a small bit from Chapter 1 in here. Only 4 paragraphs so don't panic)

_Thus: a flashback_

_"H-Hey." She said. "A-Are you OK?" No response. She tried again and again but still there was no response. She stood up and looked around. Who had done this? Who had hurt this boy? She covered her mouth as soon as she took a sniff of the scene, the wound's smell filling her nostrils. Her eyes started to water as she looked at the boy. If anything, it was too late for him, she thought. She had no idea how long how had been here and-_

_"M-Mom?" said a weak voice. Leaf went wide-eyed at the boy and bent down and touched his face. It turned ever so slowly and she got a good look at the boy's face. It was dirty of both blood and dirt and the tears of the boy. His brown eyes were cloudy and it looked like he was in a faraway place._

_"I-I'm not your mom." Said Leaf, her voice wavering. The boy's face looked shocked as he looked at the girl. He winced in pain and Leaf looked in amazement as the boy's hand moved closer to the girl's leg. How was he moving his hand in the state he was in? What kind of aura did this boy have? _

_She looked into the boy's eyes and what she saw was...determination. This boy had decided that he wasn't going to die and that was that. No-one was going to tell him different. "F-Find my mom." The boy wheezed. "Please.." His eyelids drooped but stayed open. Leaf nodded and ran towards Pallet Town._

_4 hours later..._

_The ambulance rushed to the Viridian City Hospital. The small boy that was in the stretcher was still breathing miraculously. Leaf hadn't known who the boy's mother was so all she had done was run around aimlessly looking for the mother of a boy with black hair. She had found her at the Professor's lab and had told her everything and the hospital was called immediately. _

_Leaf was riding in a car behind the ambulance, the driver being the local town Professor, Professor Oak. Leaf knew his son but did not really talk to him at all. Neither person spoke to the other while the mother of the boy was riding in the ambulance. _

_Leaf realised that this was probably harder on the mother than it was on her so that begged the question, why was she crying? She didn't even know the boy yet she was crying in the front seat of the car. The Professor himself was sweating quite hard as he gripped the wheel of the car. He was muttering something about "going too far Gary" and would often glance at Leaf but not say anything._

_The Professor had contacted her parents about the situation and they had not objected to the Professor taking their daughter to the hospital. Leaf wiped her eyes for the somethingth time and sniffed. She took another tissue and used it to wipe her nose and look at the ambulance. _

_She only had one wish in her heart: for that boy to be alright._

_2 days later..._

_The media coverage on the boy was huge. To think that a normal 6 year old boy would be struck down by another person for no reason. It was unthinkable and the reporters pounced on the story like Persians. There had been articles about it and news reports yet the only faces that were captured were those of the mother and Professor Oak telling the media details that were a mix of truth and lies in order to protect the privacy of Ash and Leaf. _

_In Unova..._

_"Come and look at this Cilan." Said Cress as he looked at the newspaper. Cress was always the one who enjoyed literature and when he had read most of the books in the Striaton City library he had moved onto the newspaper. _

_"What is it?" asked Cilan. The younger Cilan moved over to the table where Cress was sitting. They had just begun construction of their cafe/gym and when it was finished it was going to be one of the best gyms around. Or so the brothers said. _

_Cress pointed at an article. It read "**Boy gets aura attacked in Kanto". **The article then detailed that a six-year old boy had been attacked and that the assailant was unknown. The wound was detailed quite a bit and the mere details made Cilan have a sick taste in his mouth. _

_"That's terrible." Said Cilan. Cress nodded. "That boy will probably become quite well known in his hometown. I hope they catch the guy that did it."_

_Cilan nodded. "Can't say that I disagree with you. But to think that the boy actually managed to get to hospital in that condition. His aura must have a unique flavour to be so resilient. I'd like to meet that boy myself to see what type of aura he has."_

_Over on the other side of Unova... _

_The elderly lady cringed at the news in the paper. _

_"What is it Elder?" asked the girl next to her. She was helping out only for today and Elder had taken the opportunity to read the paper. _

_"A boy was attacked Iris." Replied Elder. "In Kanto. Quite viciously too. Here." Elder passed the paper to the girl, using her aura to blank out the spots that were a bit too graphic for a girl her age. Iris had read the paper and often asked Elder what certain words meant but after she finished, Iris passed the paper back to Elder._

_"Why didn't the boy fight back?!" she asked. "What a kid! He was in danger yet didn't use his aura!" She couldn't understand what the boy in the article was thinking._

_Elder glared at Iris. "Don't speak badly about those you don't know Iris. The boy might not have the amount of aura that you have in the first place. You could have a low level and as such, couldn't fight back."_

_Iris hung her head, ashamed that she didn't consider that point. "Sorry Elder." She said. Elder's words must have affected her greatly as she was starting to tear up._

_"Don't say sorry to me but to the boy." Replied Elder._

_"I don't even know who he is though!" cried Iris._

_Elder shrugged and looked at the stone statues of Zekrom and Reshiram in the Village of Dragons. "Fate works in mysterious ways Iris." _

_Iris only tilted her head at this_

_In Kanto... _

_Leaf had stayed in a nearby hotel with the Professor. He looked awfully tired so it was reasonable to say that he had not gotten any sleep. Leaf had managed to get some but very little. Even though Unova didn't get news about Kanto there were some cases such as this one._

_They were currently at the hospital now and it was here that Leaf had learnt the boy's name. Ash Ketchum. His mother had stayed at the hospital during the entire surgery and when Ash had gotten out she had contacted the Professor. He and Leaf had rushed over there and they were all standing outside Ash's room. He was sleeping and the monitor that ran from his arm indicated that his heartbeat was stable. Something was wrong with the monitor though._

_Below the heart rate monitor there was a stationary line. If that line was the boy's heart rate, Leaf knew what that meant; she had seen her mother watch enough medical dramas to know what it meant. But that line measured one's aura pulse, the rate of someone's aura coursing through their body. If there aura was low it would beep every now and then, if it was high it would beep frequently. But why was the boy's aura pulse zero?_

_Leaf regarded it as a technical failure and listened as the doctor explained the situation to the Professor and Ash's mother._

_"The boy's condition as of now is good. The wound was healed rather quickly and external damage has been taken care of. Externally the boy is fine. The wound will leave a nasty scar and that's all." The doctor was a tall man with a white coat and brown hair. He wore glasses and was constantly pushing them up._

_"External. That's the outside right?" asked Leaf. Her vocabulary was quite large but she was learning new things every day. _(she is 7 people. I don't think external is in a 7 year olds vocabulary)

_The doctor turned to her and nodded. "That's right. On the outside he's fine. Nothing wrong with him." Leaf was glad that this was the case but a question came to mind. She had a feeling that the answer to this question was something that she didn't want to hear but intuition told her that she had to ask it because no-one else was going to._

_"What about on the inside then?" Leaf asked. The three adults looked at her, the doctor is an annoyed expression as if he hadn't wanted to tell them while the mother and Professor Oak merely looked at her with no expression._

_The doctor rubbed his forehead. "Yes. That's the problem. The inside."_

_"Wh-what do you mean?" asked the mother. _

_The doctor had a look around and upon seeing a bench with a table he walked over to it indicating to the others to follow. They had sat down at the table and the doctor had asked the nurse to get the pencil sharpener. Leaf wondered what the pencil sharpener was used for. _

_The nurse quickly brought over the sharpener and the doctor pulled out a pencil from his pocket. The pencil sharpener was a handle on, you turned the handle in order to make the pencil sharper and the shavings fell into box at the bottom. The doctor removed the box and tilted the sharpener so that everyone could see. _

_"Right now, your son is this sharpener. The wound was external but we managed to fix it. The problem is though..." The doctor inserted the pencil into the sharpener and wound the handle. The pencil sharpened and the shavings fell to the bottom of the sharpener instead of the box as it was removed. "The residual aura." Said the doctor pointing at the shavings. The boy or in this case the sharpener is fine after the wound but the problem is the remaining aura from the wound."_

_"C-can't you do something about it?" asked the Professor. _

_The doctor rubbed his forehead. "That's the problem. Normally the aura inside the body would cancel it out but this isn't the case." Leaf wondered why it wasn't the case and was about to say something but the doctor kept on talking. "As such, we don't know what to do. We can't proceed. We might make the problem worse with our own aura."_

_The mother closed her eyes and breathed out, calming herself. "So...what will happen to my son?"_

_"We don't know." Came the reply._

_"You don't-" said the mother. She looked like she was on the verge of breaking out in tears._

_"Let me explain." Said the doctor quickly. "Right now the residual aura can be doing whatever inside the boy's body. Normally it would negate and that might be the case right now however the negation might cause a physical reaction within the body. The explosion that results from normal negation might occur within his body causing an..."_

_The doctor didn't want to continue and merely used a hand gesture. Neither the mother nor Leaf knew what that meant and looked at the Professor. He had a grave expression on his face._

_"What the doctor means to say is that there might be an internal explosion within Ash. He would literally be ripped apart from the inside." Explained the Professor._

_The mother let out a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hands, tears falling down it while Leaf just gagged. Although the boy had survived, he might die at any moment? That was too cruel. Too cruel._

_"It gets worse than that." Sad the doctor grimly. "The residual aura might cause...that in the worst case but it could sever his spine completely. That is another possibility."_

_By this time, both Leaf and the mother had tears down their faces. So...in the end, there was nothing to do except leave this up to chance?_

_The doctor hung his head and said sorry before leaving, taking the pencil sharpener as he did so._ (Of course you guys know what happens with Ash)

_2 hours later..._

_By the time that the mother and Leaf had calmed down it was OK to see the boy. The mother went in first and Leaf didn't interrupt as they were talked inside. The Professor didn't interrupt either as the mother eventually walked out of the room. Tears were down her face as she walked out and Leaf looked in shock._

_Before visiting the doctor had told them that they should show any negative emotions should the boy realise his situation. Leaf had seen been practicing using aura to prevent her tears from flowing out in order to prevent this. Leaf looked at the woman and she turned to her._

_"It's alright dear." She said. The mother gave a smile in order to console leaf but it seemed to be directed at the mother herself rather than at Leaf. "Try and do better than I did." The mother wiped her eyes and sat on the bench in front of Ash's room. Leaf nodded and walked inside the room._

* * *

_Ash looked up at the white room and the light on it.__Somehow it was too bright. He had just woken up and saw his mother and she had embraced him immediately. After protesting by saying his wound hurt she had let go. Then Ash had asked the question that appeared to him. Then his mother had burst in tears. He had tried to comfort but she had merely kissed him on the forehead and left him. She had that the girl who had come and found him had come along and was going to see him. Ash had no objection to that._

_The door opened and Ash saw the girl that he had only faintly seen in his vision before enter the room. She had long hair and seemed short for her age but somehow she looked older than Ash. _(Think the clothes that she wears for the LeafGreen game that she's wearing now. I'm bad at describing clothes.)

_Ash frowned. The same question that made his mother cry came to him when he saw the girl. Regardless he smiled. _

_"Hello." He said. "Who are you?"_

_"I-I'm Leaf." Said the girl. _

_Ash smiled and an awkward silence hung in the air. There really wasn't much to be said on either side. Trying to break the silence, Ash spoke up._

_"Um...well I think I have to say thank you for finding me." He said. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't." Said Ash._

_Leaf nodded and approached the bed. As soon as she did, Ash reached for the tissues on the side of the bed and held them out to Leaf. She looked at them. She wasn't crying was she? Just to check she wiped her eyes and finding that there were no tears she gave an odd look to Ash._

_"I'm not crying." She said. Ash hung his head and shook his head. He had to ask the question. The same question that had caused his mother to cry._

_"Then why are you using your aura to stop your tears?" Ash could see the aura that was built up around her eyes using his aura perception. It hung around her eyes like glasses and Ash pushed forward the tissue box forward even more. _

_Blinking, Leaf wondered how he had known. No, she thought, he must be guessing. That's right. Guessing._

_"I'm not crying." She said again as she pushed the box away from her. Ash caught her hand and Leaf looked at him and found that he was looking at her. And in his eyes she found sadness. _

_"Are you sad because of me?" he asked. He pulled out a tissue using his other hand and used it to wipe her face and wiped it again to make sure. Even though there were no tears Ash still wiped Leaf's face as though he was wiping away the aura that had accumulated there. And amazingly...it worked. _

_Leaf let loose her tears as Ash tried to comfort her even though his own situation was much worse. Much, much worse. She put her head on the bed sheet and cried into it, Ash thinking of nothing else to do except pat her head. _

_"I'm-I'm sorry." Sobbed Leaf. "I can't do anything. I have all this aura yet I can't do anything about you. I'm sorry!" she shouted into the blanket. _

_"Yes you can." Said Ash. _

_Leaf looked up at Ash. How had he come up with something when no-one else had? Even the doctors hadn't come up with something?_

_"Wh-what can I do?" asked Leaf. She was willing to try anything to help this boy._

_Ash merely smiled. "Will you be my friend?" Leaf could only stare at the boy. He was in a situation that would scare the pants off anyone else his age yet he was asking her if she wanted to be his friend?_

_"S-sure." Said Leaf._

_Ash smiled. "Well then Leaf. There's nothing else you need to do. I'm already happy." He smiled at the girl. The smile was a true one, devoid of fear of what was to come and filled only with genuine happiness. _

_Leaf could do nothing else but smile back and it was in that hospital room that Ash made his first friend._

_Flashback end..._

Ash looked at the moon in the lake and smiled. He had made a friend that day and when he had been told of his situation he hadn't panicked. He had a friend in Leaf after all and that made all the worries go away. He didn't need to die now that he found a reason for living. Besides, he hadn't even reached his goal of being a Pokémon Master yet!

Ash let out a laugh as he remembered and patted Pikachu on the head. He was thinking about going back to bed but decided against it. Ever since he had that close brush with death, Ash learned to appreciate life and the joys that it brought. And one of those joys was his time with his Pokémon.

"Hey Pikachu." He said. "Remember that time when you wouldn't listen to me at all and then you defeated all those Spearow and we saw Ho-oh? The time we became best friend?" he asked

"Pika?" said Pikachu. Of course he remembered. That was the time that Ash and Pikachu had become best friends just as Ash had said.

"Oh!" said Ash with a smile and he turned to his Pokémon. "And remember that time when we saw Team Rocket for the first time? And we used the bike to shock them?"

Pikachu nodded and smiled while Ash recounted his memories that he had shared with Pikachu during their travels. Although Iris and Cilan had yet to hear those tales, Ash was going to tell them of his adventures some day. But he still had to look forward to adventures with Iris and Cilan as well. Ash and Pikachu continued to talk throughout the night about their adventures and occasionally they would spend time on one memory.

To anybody else, it would appear that trainer and Pokémon were simply talking and not understanding each other but not for Ash and Pikachu. They understood each other perfectly.

With the moon still in the sky, ash looked over to the campsite where his new friends Iris and Cilan were sleeping. He smiled at their direction.

"I hope we can have even more fun like this guys." Ash said as he smiled before turning to Pikachu and further discussing their adventures.

And all throughout the night, with the moon watching above and the lake as their witness the cheerful voices of Ash and Pikachu broke the silence. It was not over for the Aura Zero and his best friend Pikachu.

Far from so.

* * *

**So what did you think of this little snippet of Ash's past? there might be more of these back stories as the story progresses but we'll see. there's not really much else to be said after this except that there's one more chapter before my original chapter. **

**Anyway same same as always and,  
Review if you please.**


	10. A Rival Battle for Club Champ

**Finally! Don't worry guys, I'm still alive, but I've been drowned in work. OMG much. I feel that if I type too much here, my brain will exp-**

S**orry about that. Just picking up fragments of my brain. Anywho, this chapter is the last one before the original story coming up so be excited. This will mostly focus on neagtion and the appearance of Trip (which I have not done) so I hope that you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Now leave me alone so I can cry myself to sleep.**

* * *

Wellspring Cave, for lack of a better word, was dark. There was no light source whatsoever besides the opening of the cave where a tiny bit of light came in. that problem was solved by the fact that mostly all the Rangers and police present could use their Aura as a sort of portable flashlight. By lighting up their bodies with the familiar blow glow of Aura, they could see in the dark. Of course, the higher the level of Aura, the brighter the light became.

Of course, with Solana being a high level Aura user (can't remember the level I gave her before. Sorry guys but I'm pretty sure it was high) her 'Aura light' was nothing to laugh at. Of course there were people who couldn't use this ability and flashlights were still effective in this regard.

Solana stepped out of the cave, her Aura light receding as she put her arm in front of her face due to the sudden brightness she found herself in. She turned and looked at the nearest officer. Some others were coming from other towns but she was sure that this one was from Nacrene City. The site of the 17th victim. There were other officers coming from...Luxuria Town or something but that was all she knew.

The man and the 'friend' were conversing near to where she was and she walked over to them. "What's going on?" she asked. "Where's the police tape?"

Indeed in the area where they were, there was no police tape but rather an abundance of police officers. As such, many bystanders and visitors to Wellspring Cave crowded around the area. Probably to investigate the rumoured 'Aura Spring'. (This will be explored more next chapter but speaks for itself. A spring of aura that can increase level exponentially if retrieved and absorbed). Whatever, Solana thought, she was here to catch a killer, not investigate some unfounded rumour.

"Indeed" said the man with a scowl. "At this rate, the media will jump on this faster than a Darmanitan using Body Slam. Hey! Where is that tape!?" the man stormed off and lectured one of the officers and Officer Jenny. Solana looked on with an amused expression but the same could not be said for the 'friend'.

"Worried about the tape too?" she asked.

Almost as if he was snapped out of a trance, the 'friend' looked up. "Yeah, something like that." He said before walking off. Of course, the 'friend' wasn't worried about the tape at all, but rather the media. He didn't want there to be any immediate attention after he killed again. It would draw too much suspicion and he would definitely be caught. And then he would never ascend to the top ranks of the AJD. He clenched a fist. Regardless, the Aura Taker was going to be caught soon.

Either dead or alive. (Remember, he is trying to frame someone)

* * *

Ash ran through the streets of Luxuria Town, Pikachu on his shoulder as he did so. His destination lay up ahead; he had gotten the directions from Cilan so he knew where he was going. He had left Iris and Cilan behind but he was sure that they could catch up if they used their aura to increase their speed or if they just put in the effort and ran. Ash figured that it was probably the former that they would do.

"So that's it!" he cried as soon as he stopped in front of the building. Similar to the one in Accumula Town, the Battle Club has the same logo on the top of the building, the only difference being that it was probably larger than the one in Accumula Town.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu in the same agreement. Without hesitation he entered the Battle Club and looked around, absorbing the environment. He walked off to the side and stood in front of a terminal, pressing buttons and observing the information that it gave.

"This'll be the best training for the Nacrene Gym Pikachu!" he said as he continued to look at the screen.

The doors to the Battle Club opened again and Iris and Cilan stepped in panting heavily.

"Finally *pant* *pant* caught up." Said Cilan in between pants.

"How can *pant* someone be so fast *pant* without using their aura? He even got ahead of us even though we were using aura." wondered Iris aloud and the two of them walked slowly to where Ash was. "What was the rush anyway? The Battle Club is going to leave you know. Man, you really ate a kid." She scoffed. Axew let out an "Axew" in agreement.

Ash ignored her and let out a cry of surprise, earning cries of exclamation from both his travelling companions.

"Wh-What are you shouting for?" she yelled at Ash. "'Don't do that!"

Ash brushed off the comment and looked at the trainer on the screen in front of him, Cilan and Iris looking at the screen as well. "Didn't think I'd find Trip at the Battle Club!"

"Trip?" asked Iris.

"It's quite a surprise." Said Cilan.

Ash turned to him. "You know him?" asked Ash, curious as to how his friend knew his rival.

"He challenged the Gym, same as you. Even won himself the Trio Badge." Informed Cilan.

"Really? I thought that he might." Commented Ash.

By this time, Iris was pouting. She was being left out of the conversation and that annoyed her,

"Oi oi oi." She said. "Who's Trip?"

"Oh yeah." Said Ash as he turned to her. "I met him before I met you." Iris rubbed her head subconsciously when she remembered their meeting. "I battled him at Professor Juniper's lab. My first battle in the Unova region. But now it's time for a rematch!" said Ash with enthusiasm.

"Pika pikachu!" said Pikachu with that same enthusiasm.

"Alrighty then." Said a gruff voice behind the three and they all turned around. A mountain of a man stood behind them, with a voice that Ash recognised. The man continued. "You've come to the right place for all your battling needs. Want a battle with Trip huh? What's your name?"

"Ash but-" said Ash.

"Hmm? Something the matter?" asked the man.

"No, but didn't you and I meet in Accumula Town?" At the moment Ash mentioned Accumula Town, Iris flinched, an action that both Ash and Cilan saw on the corner of their eye. Although Cilan didn't know what the foundation of the flinch was, Ash had an idea. Obviously the incident in Accumula Town had affected Iris much more than Ash. Of course, Ash ad dealt with that kind of thing before so it was natural that Iris would have bad memories of the incident.

"Accumula Town?" said the man. "Oh, you mean my cousin."

"Cousin?" asked Ash, confused.

"Yeah. Check out that wall." Said the man and all three turned to the picture on the wall. On it were numerous men, all with the same face. They were practically the same in all accounts. Amazingly however, the man identified the 'cousin' he had spoken of perfectly.

"That there's the Don George you've already met." He said. "And this the Don George of Luxuria Town, me."

"Just like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny." Said Ash. "You all look the same."

Don George smiled at the trainer and walked over to the terminal, pressing some buttons as he did so. "I'm contacting Trip for you now of the XTransceiver. It's a device that allows one to communicate with anyone anywhere. Like a phone on your wrist." Explained Don George to Ash you had a confused expression.

Outside the Battle Club, the wrist of a boy started to ring. The boy himself had dark blonde hair, wearing an orange hoody along with a purple shirt and light pants. He looked at the XTransceiver and answered it.

The body of Don George covered the frame. "Hello there Trip. I have a challenger for you, here." Don George moved out of the frame and Ash entered it.

"Hi there Trip. Good to see you again!" Pika!" said both trainer and Pokémon.

Trip was surprised. What was he doing here? "Ash." He said. "Are you here in Luxuria Town too?"

Before Ash could answer, he felt something push against his side. He turned to look and saw that it was an Aura Hand. As far as his travelling companions went, the only person who would do that now would be….

"That's correct.' Said Iris as she pushed Ash out of the way. "Ash's travelling with us and I'm Iris. Nice to me you Trip." She said. Axew provided its own form of hello with an "Ax Axew."

Cilan was on the frame as well, looking at Trip. "Good to see that you're doing fine Trip." He said.

"Cilan!?" said Trip in surprise. "From the Striaton City Gym?" What was he doing here?

"That's right. You see, I'm travelling with both Ash and Iris and-" before he could finish his sentence, Ash moved them both out of the frame. Apparently he had moved around the blockade that was Iris's Aura Hand and pushed them so he could talk to his rival.

"So Trip, wanna have a battle? Come on." Said Ash eagerly.

"No thanks." Said Trip. "There's no point. After all, your Pikachu did lose to my Snivy, who had no battle experience."

"No way!" said Ash. "That only happened because we couldn't use electric type moves because of Zekrom!"

Cilan's eyes went up in surprise. He turned to Iris. "Zekrom? The legendary Pokémon?"

Iris nodded. "Yep. In Nuvema Town."

"That's…quite impressive." Said Cilan. He turned to look at Ash. Another reason as to why he would continue to travel with the Kanto trainer. He was full of surprises.

"And besides, Pikachu's not my only Pokémon. I've got heaps more and-" as Ash started to cause a commotion, Don George placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C-calm down now." He said. "I don't want to have to use my Aura to restrain you."

"And quiet down too." Said a voice from the entrance. All heads turned to see that trainer that ash wanted to battle at the entrance. "I could hear that mouth of your down the street. And to think that you didn't even use Aura to make it louder too." Complained Trip.

"Great!" said Ash. (What's so great about being called loud?) "So, wanna have that battle?" asked Ash.

Trip shrugged. "If it's a six-on-six full battle, I suppose I'll do it."

"Sorry Trip." Said Ash as he rubbed the back of his head. "Can't do. I only have five." He let out a laugh.

"Only five?" said Trip.

"Yeah. But see?" he reached into his own hoodie's pocket. "I have a badge." Ash pulled out the Trio Badge and showed it to Trip.

"So? I've got two." Said Trip with a smirk.

"Two!? Really?" said Ash. Even Pikachu was surprised letting out a "Pikaaaaaa".

Trip shook his head. "It's basic Ash. Don George, I'm taking a pass on this one."

Ash's face fell, disappointed. "Really?" asked Don George.

"There's no point. With only five Pokémon and one Badge, there's no reason to have a battle." Said Trip, sounding bored.

"So what if I have five Pokémon? I'll still win." Said Ash, determined to battle his rival. Even Pikachu contributed with a "Pika!"

Trip sighed. "Amazing. Where do you get all of that unfounded confidence? Are all Kanto region boonie trainers like you?" mocked Trip.

"What was that?!" said Ash, hearing his voice rise. Although the others were looking on at the scene, Iris couldn't help but frown. She could hear Ash's voice rise, as could everyone else. That meant that he was angry, or at least a little. So why hadn't his aura manifested around him? Cilan had always said that Ash would use his aura when ready but no-one could prevent their aura manifesting around them when negative emotions arose. So where was it? She was slightly annoyed that he hadn't told her, or Cilan, about his aura level. Didn't he trust her?

"I think I'll look elsewhere for a more worthy opponent." He said and started to walk off.

But before he exited the doors. Iris spoke up. Although she hadn't seen Ash's aura manifest, she wanted to see him battle use aura. Determine to what extent he could use it to his advantage. If it was to a high extent, then he probably had a high level, a low, then as low level. But he hadn't used aura. So she couldn't determine what his level was. And she wanted to know.

"Why not have a battle?" she said. "You talk big but in the end, all talkers are just little kids." She smiled at Trip.

Trip narrowed his eyes, the air around him getting a gradual blue. Ash didn't need Aura Perception to see that. He was angry. "Little kids?" he asked.

Cilan saw it to and decided to say Iris's point in a less provocative way. "Well, I would be interested in seeing to two of you battle." Although he didn't say it, he too was eager to see to what extent, Ash used his aura, and what his level was. During Trip's battle at the Gym, Cilan had determined that he was probably in the High level range but with Ash, it was a mystery. "It's like two different flavours colliding to form a brilliant recipe and taste in my mouth. I have to say that it would be interesting."

Trip sighed, his aura disappearing. "Fine." Trip turned and walked towards Don George. "Sir, please be the ref for our 5-on-5 battle."

Don George nodded. "Thanks Trip" said Ash in gratitude.

"Tch." Said Trip. "There's no point. I already know the result. It will only be a waste of time." He walked off towards the battlefield and Ash smiled, touching the brim of his cap.

* * *

"The 5-on-5 battle between Trip and Ash will now start." Said Don George from the sidelines. Substitutions are allowed and 5 Pokémon are to be used. The winner is decided when 5 Pokémon on either side can no longer battle."

"Now BEGIN!"

Trip took the first move to throw a Pokéball . "Tranquill, I need your assistance!" The Pokéball burst open and the Pokémon that Trip sent out appeared from the light. (You guys know what it looks like…..hopefully)

"Tranquill huh?" said Ash as he reached for his Pokédex.

**"Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidove. It is thought that Tranquill live in places without conflict. Tranquill flocks are usually separated in Aura groups, with Tranquill of similar aura flocking together."**

"In that case." Said Ash. "Oshawott! I choose you!" Ash threw his own Pokéball and from the burst of light came his Water Type starter. It folded its arms confidently.

"Hey, isn't that-" started Trip but Ash interrupted him.

"You got it! It's the Oshawott from Professor Juniper's lab!" said Ash. "But for now, let's use Water Gun!"

"Oshaaaaaaaaa!" Oshawott said as it sprayed the Water gun at Tranquill. Trip, Iris and Cilan all frowned. He was using non-aura attacks again. (Of course he did so with Trip but Trip doesn't know about the negation part as their attacks never collided). Regardless, trip called his next command.

"Dodge it!" Tranquill did so and Trip called out again. "Try an Aura Aerial Ace." Tranquill nodded and launched itself towards Oshawott, its whole body enveloped in a blue light that began from its beak and covered its whole body. It hit Oshawott's scalchop, causing it to become detached before it came in for another strike, hitting Oshawott in the back. The mere force from it threw Oshawott's body into the air and Tranquill came in for the final strike, hitting Oshawott's body while it was in the air. Oshawott cried out as it hit the ground and when the dust around it cleared, its eyes were swirls.

"Oshawott is unable to battle. Tranquill wins." Announced Don George.

Ash was stunned. That Aura Aerial Ace had taken out Oshawott like it was nothing. There was no way that should have happened normally.

Seeing Ash's face, Trip explained. "My Tranquill's ability is Super luck see?"

"Super...Luck?" asked Ash. Iris turned to Cilan for an explanation.

"Well, it raises the chance of a critical hit occurring drastically." Said Cilan without taking his eyes off the battlefield.

"Oshawott return." Said Ash as he recalled his Pokémon. "You did great." He turned to Trip. "If you think that Super Luck's gonna stop us, you have another thing coming." Reaching for another Pokéball, Ash threw it. "Go Tepig!"

The Pokéball burst open and the Fire Pig Pokémon appeared.

Trip smirked. "First a Water Type, now a Fire Type? That's pretty straight forward."

"Straight forward's just fine for me." Said Ash. "now, Tepig! Use Ember!"Flames headed for Tranquill but it dodged them as easily as it had the Water Gun. It flew around the battlefield without so much as a care.

"Ember again!" cried Ash. It dodged each Ember that was fired at it and waited for Trip's next command.

"Aura Double Team!" Trip said and Tranquill's body shone with a strange glow. Then, suddenly, other Tranquill's appeared, all looking the same except for one difference, they all held a light blue glow. It would be thought that that would make the battle easier but it was not the case. Because the original Tranquill had also developed a blue glow.

"Now Aura Work Up!" The Tranquill's bodies suddenly lit up again, shining brighter blue now.

"Aura Work Up?" asked Ash.

"It's an attack that raises the attack power of a Pokémon." Said Cilan.

The Tranquill's all hovered in front of their trainer, all with the same blue glow. Trip smiled. "Now Aura Aerial Ace." Tranquill yelled "Tranquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilll!" and flew forward. All of the Aura Double Team's converged at the same spot but there was no need for them now. It flew forward at an amazing speed.

Ash gritted his teeth. With Aura Work Up as well as Super Luck there was not much to be done. It was all or nothing. "Tepig!" Ash called. "Use Ember!"

"Keep on going Tranquill!" said Trip. Tepig knew its trainers plan, after all the effects of non-aura against aura attacks were made clear during the Striaton City battle. Tepig also knew that the force would blow Tepig back but at the rate that Tranquill was moving, it would most likely continue to advance. Even so, if there was a little damage, that would be just as fine.

Tepig fired the Ember at the approaching Pokémon and as soon as it hit, the whole battlefield burst from the explosion of air. Ash, Don George and Trip all covered their faces while Iris and Cilan put up Aura Shields in front of them as soon as they had heard that Ash was going to counter with Ember. After all, he had told them about aura negation before (He has, I just haven't mentioned it.). Trip looked on in surprise at the battlefield.

"What the-." He said. "What was that?"

As soon as the dust had cleared, the results of the battle were clear. Tepig was on the ground and Tranquill was in the air, seemingly unscathed. But Ash knew better, Tranquill had taken some damage and that was enough.

"T-Tepig is unable to battle. Tranquill wins." Said Don George, he too surprised at the sudden explosion of air.

"Tepig!" said Ash as he ran towards the fallen Pokémon. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Tepig let out a depressed nod. Ash smiled. "Don't worry, you did your best. Now have a rest." He returned Tepig and was about to return to his place on the battlefield when Trip spoke.

"You should definitely start over." Ash glared at him. Trip smirked and wagged his finger. "Ba-sic."

"Yeah!? Well, we're just getting started." Said Ash. "Well Pikachu? Wanna have a go?' Pikachu pumped its fist and said "Pikachu!" in agreement.

The junkyard was empty except for the Team Rocket trio standing in the middle of it. They looked around.

* * *

"Empty." Said James. "We're too early." Jessie was about to say something but someone else interrupted her.

"Team Rocket!" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Officer Jenny surrounded by other police officers. "You are under arrest! Your activities in Striaton City have put you on the Most Wanted list throughout Unova!"

"I never knew there was a welcoming party." Said Jessie with a grin.

"Unfortunately, it seems we have to crash this one though." Replied James. They looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"Well what do you know? Pikachu can use Thunderbolt." Said Trip with a smile. (Remember, Zekrom made Pikachu unable to do so.) "Alright then, Tranquill, use Aura Work Up!"

Tranquill's body glowed as it had done before and Trip sent out his next command. "Use Aura Aerial Ace!" Tranquill complied, quickly heading towards Pikachu, striking it twice before flying off. Pikachu lay on the ground and struggled to get up.

"Come on Pikachu!" said Ash, 'Let's go!" Pikachu tried to do so but was finding difficulty.

"That win number 3 then." Said Trip sounding bored. "Aura Aerial Ace again!"

Tranquill flew towards Pikachu again and Ash sent out his next command. "Pikachu grab Tranquill." Pikachu nodded and waited for Tranquill to strike it. As soon as it did, Pikachu grabbed a hold of Tranquill's talons and was lifted into the air along with it. The extra weight caused Tranquill to fall back to the ground and Ash took this opportunity.

"Now, throw it!" Pikachu used its entire body strength to throw the Pokémon into the air. "Volt Tackle!" he cried. Pikachu cried "Pika" repeatedly as it charged towards Tranquill.

"Dodge it!" said Trip. It was no use however. As Pikachu had disturbed Tranquill's balance it was unable to straighten out in time and was hit head on with Volt Tackle. That along with the extra damage from the explosion of air earlier meant only one thing.

Tranquill collapsed to the ground, it eyes replaced with swirls. Don George called out the result. "Tranquill is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!"

From the sidelines, Cilan let out a laugh and Iris let out a "Yes!" in enthusiasm. Both of them had wondered how Ash would counter the problem of Tranquill's Aura Aerial Ace and Ash had surprised them with his tactic.

"Great job Pikachu!" said Ash. "He turned to look at Trip. "As you can see, Pikachu's different from back in Nuvema Town!"

Trip recalled his Tranquill and nodded in agreement. "You're right there of course. But you'll never beat my Servine!" Trip threw his Pokéball and in a burst of light, his new Pokémon appeared. It let out a cry of "Servine" and Ash and Pikachu looked at in shock. Trip's Snivy had...evolved?

"Why do you look so surprised?" asked Trip. "I trained Snivy and then it evolved. Basic stuff."

"No way we'll lose to Servine again." Said Ash. "You ready buddy?" Pikachu nodded.

"This is gonna be intense!" said Iris. "I'd like to see Ash use his aura though..." she added.

"Now, now." Said Cilan. "When Ash is ready to use his aura he will. But it is odd though..." Cilan trailed off. "Regardless, trip used that Servine to battle Chili's Pansear and he won. I can imagine the robust and delicious flavours that this battle will produce. They best be careful."

* * *

"Team Rocket. Come quietly and no-one gets hurt." Officer Jenny's tone suggested that she meant business and wouldn't take no for an answer. However, before anyone could move, a truck's horn blared through the junkyard as a truck ploughed through the gates and skidded to a top in front of the trio, ending police officers running to avoid being run over.

The door opened and a man with long, dark-blue hair appeared in the driver's seat.

"Who are you?" asked James.

"Questions later. Just get in!" the trio replied.

"Oh no you don't" said Jenny. "Men! Let's get after them."

The truck fled, followed by Officer Jenny on her motorcycle and numerous police officers in cars followed her.

The truck broke through a barrier on a freeway, Officer Jenny following close behind. She pulled up to the side of the vehicle and yelled, "Stop! This is resisting arrest!" Almost as if answering her, the truck sped up. Officer Jenny looked ahead to see where the truck was going.

"Are they crazy!?" she yelled. "The bridge is out!" indeed, road that they were one ended in front of them. Still the truck sped on ahead.

* * *

The Boy sat on the end of a broken highway, his legs dangling over the edge. He sighed. He was wearing a sharp suit consisting of a black blazer and long black pants. This along with black shoes and socks and necktie as well as an untucked shirt may have given the impression that he was uncomfortable but he didn't care. He had lost his mode of transport. It had just gone and disappeared on him.

"Again..." he said. "It happened again..." there were sounds behind him but he didn't really care. What he needed wasn't mindless noise but a vehicle. Something to help him find his own vehicle. He had a tracking device placed on the inside but there were no readings on the scanner he had in his hand.

"Anyone want to give me a ride?" he asked mindlessly, knowing there would be no answer. However, surprisingly there was. A truck roared past him on his left, kicking up air and dust into the Boy's face. There was screeching sounds behind him as well as police sirens. Still, his eyes were stuck on the truck as it fell off the end of the bridge. But suddenly the top of the truck opened out and 3 people and what looked to a Meowth shot out of the top. Still the truck fell and exploded as it hit the ground. Mostly all the faces went from the truck to covering them. But not the Boy's. His face went to the people and Pokémon flying away. He put on some glasses from his blazer and looked at the mode of transport they were using. Aura powered jetpacks. There was also something else. He could have sworn he saw what looked to be an 'R' on one of their clothes.

"Team Rocket?" the Boy whispered. In Unova? There was also something strange. What was that burning smell? He looked down and realised what it was. The flames from the truck exploding had gotten reasonably tall, about the height of the Boy's shoes. No, not about. Exactly the same height.

"GYAAAAAAHHHHH!" the Boy cried in panic and tried to stand up and stamped his feet on the concrete of the bridge, the soles of his shoes burning. "Can thus day get any worse!" yelled the Boy. First, his vehicle disappears and then his soles burnt. He kicked the side of the road in anger, not one of his best choices. Great, now the bottoms of his shoes were burnt and his foot hurt. Sometimes he just hated the world.

He caught the glimpse of someone approaching him, one of the numerous Officer Jenny's. He had just been near an explosion. Maybe she was checking if he was alright?"Don't worry Officer." Said the Boy. "I'm good. Just hurt my foot." The Officer smiled.

"That's good. Now is it OK if you can come with me? I want to know if you saw the faces of those people who just flew off." Said Officer Jenny.

"Eh?" said the Boy. Was he...going to be interrogated?

Anime tears ran down his face. He didn't just hate the world right now. He despised it.

* * *

The said people were currently flying over a forest, their Aura powered jetpacks making flight easier. The dark-haired man gave James a briefcase.

"The boss said this is for you." He said bluntly.

"Thanks" said James holding the case tightly.

"Are you the new agent?" asked Meowth.

The man nodded. "Name's Pierce." He said before taking off ahead of the group. "Best do well to remember it." He was soon out of sight.

"The new team member huh?" said Jessie aloud. The others just smiled and took off themselves, disappearing in the clouds.

* * *

"Alright Pikachu! Iron Tail!" said Ash.

"Counter with Aura Cut!" replied Trip.

While Pikachu's tail gained a metallic glow, Servine's hands glowed blue and sharpened. It ran forward and thee two attacks collided. A soon as they did an explosion of air occurred again, throwing back both Pokémon. Pikachu landed perfectly, used to the ordeal but it was Servine that toppled and then quickly stood up, unused to the experience.

Trip frowned. There it was. It had happened again. Regardless, he called out his next move. "Servine! Aura Leaf Tornado!" Servine jumped onto its head and started to spin around, the end of its tail doing so as well until a large amount of leaves converged on that spot. Not only that but the substitute tornado glowed blue, just like all other aura attacks. It struck Pikachu and it was lifted into the air and flung back down, leaves from the aura Leaf tornado as well as aura assaulting Pikachu's body.

"Come on buddy!" cried Ash. "You can do it!" indeed it could. Slowly, but surely, Pikachu managed to get back up onto its own two feet. "Great! Now Volt Tackle!" Pikachu leaped forward its body immerse in electricity.

'Counter with Aura Cut again!" cried Trip. Servine's hand glowed with the same glow and it sliced Pikachu as Pikachu charged at it. The resulting explosion of air was immense. Ash covered his face, his cap falling off his head as he could only cover his face and Trip, although still not understanding what was happening, brought up an Aura Shield, the others doing the same. Both Servine and Pikachu were thrown back, both falling to the ground. However, Pikachu was the one to not stand up, its eyes swirls.

Don George called the victory. "Pikachu is unable to battle, therefore Servine is the winner!" Ash ran onto the battlefield as Pikachu rubbed its head.

"You OK?" asked Ash to which Pikachu replied with a "Pika pika". Ash smiled at his starter. "That's good. You did great buddy." Pikachu smiled at his trainer.

"You still want to continue?" asked Trip. Ash glared at him, gritting his teeth. "You have 2 left, and I have 4. The result is clear."

"Oh yeah?!" said Ash. "Well the match isn't over 'till it's over." With that, Ash and Pikachu headed back towards their place on the battlefield. Ash reached for his Pokéball and was about to throw it when Iris called out.

"Ash your hat!" Ash looked at her with a confused expression before patting his head. Indeed, his hat was not there. He must have been too preoccupied with the battle to mind it. He turned around and was looking for it when Pikachu spoke up, holding his hat.

"Oh thanks Pikachu." He said as he took it from his Pokémon. "You too Iris!" he adjusted it and Cilan looked at Iris with an amused expression.

"What?" she asked. "He doesn't look right without his hat."

"Hmm." Agreed Cilan. "A knight isn't a knight without his armour." He watched the trainer as he adjusted his hat.

"Wh-what?!" said Iris as loud as she dare without attracting the attention of Don George who was near her. "Who said he was a knight?" she tried to force down the image of Ash as a knight in shining armour, and the blush that came with it.

"No-one." Responded Cilan. "Just saying how Ash isn't Ash to us without his hat." He glanced at Iris. "Why? Does Ash appear to be a knight to you?"

Iris stuttered. "Let's just focus on the battle."

Cilan smiled and arched an eyebrow. "If you say so..."

By this time, Ash had already fixed his hat and was ready to throw his Pokéball. "Alright then, Snivy. I choose you!"

The Pokéball burst open and Ash's Snivy appeared from it.

Iris was surprised. "Snivy? Why that choice? Why not Pidove?"

"Axew" said Axew, wondering the same thing.

Cilan put a hand to his chin, thinking. "No, it must be part of Ash's strategy. He must have some sort of plan."

"What could he be thinking?" wondered Iris as she looked at Ash.

"Alright Snivy, start with Vine Whip!" vines appeared near Snivy's neck and it used them to assault Servine, other rather attempted to. No matter how much Snivy tried it never hit with the vines. Ash changed strategies. "Alright, use Leaf Blade!" the tip of Snivy's tail glowed green as it headed for Servine.

Trip issued a command. "Dodge and then Aura Leaf Tornado." Servine jumped out of the way, just as Snivy's tail hit the ground resulting in dust rising. It spun on its head again, the same glowing tornado appearing. And just like before, it slammed that tornado towards Snivy, lifting it up before smashing it down, leaves and aura assaulting its body.

It cried out and as the leaves cleared Ash cried, "Come on Snivy!" Snivy picked up its collapsed body and glared at its evolutionary form.

"I've already told you. My Snivy evolved due to training, you can't beat me." Said Trip with confidence.

"Becoming strong is more than just about evolving." Said Ash. He knew better than most people about that. Pikachu did to. "My Snivy's gonna win, no doubt about it! Vine Whip, again!" he said.

Snivy's Vine Whip assault began again, Servine dodging again. That was when Ash used his Ace in the hole. "Snivy! Attract!" he called.

Snivy winked, pink hearts emerging from the action as they all converged towards Servine. They circled it and all pushed towards Servine, its eyes changing into hearts.

"Attract!?" said Trip, not expecting the attack.

"Oh yeah! Attract!" said iris as she realised Ash's plan.

"I told you Ash had a plan." Said Cilan with confidence.

"Alright then." Said Ash. "Use Vine Whip!" Met with better success than before, Snivy assaulted Servine, Servine unable to do a thing. It was not long before Servine was the ground.

"Servine snap out of it!" snapped Trip. (Get it?)

"Alright Snivy! Finish with Leaf Blade!" Snivy's tail glowed green and smashed into Servine, causing it to cry out in pain and collapse, its eyes swirls.

Servine is unable to battle. Snivy is the winner!" said Don George.

"Yes!" said ash as he pumped a fist. "Great job Snivy!" Pikachu was doing its own victory dance repeating its name while Snivy puffed out its chest in pride.

Trip recalled Servine. "Impressive." He said. "using Attract caught me off guard."

Happy with Snivy's performance but wanting to keep it for later, Ash switched out Snivy. "I'll use you later" he said. "So have a rest." He turned to trip. "Look like I'm catching up!"

"We'll see Go Frillish!" said Trip, throwing a Pokéball. After the light burst Ash's next opponent hovered in front of him.

Ash rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his Pokédex.

**"Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillsih constrains opponent using its tentacles and its aura. The higher level of aura, the tighter the constraint. It is said to live in dens at least 5 miles below sea level."**

Satisfied with the new Pokémon, Ash reached for his last Pokémon. "Alright then, Pidove, I choose you!"

The Pokéball burst open revealing the familiar Pokémon. Ash wasted no time calling an attack. "Use Air Cutter!"

Pidove flung its wings, the Air Cutter flying towards Frillish.

Trip remained calm as he said. "Aura Protect." Frillish quickly became covered with a bluish green sphere that the Air Cutter smashed against. As soon as it hit however, the explosion of air that came with negating occurred but because of the distance between Pidove and Frillish and the effects of Protect, neither were effected by the small explosion of air.

"Aura Water Pulse." Said Trip. Using its tentacles to focus its energy, Frillish launched a water sphere that glowed blue towards Pidove. Pidove was hit dead centre and trapped with the sphere, crying out inside of it but unable to escape. It was not until the sphere burst that Pidove was freed, smashing against the wall. That was all it took before it slowly fell to the ground, eyes swirls.

"Pidove!" cried Ash

"Pidove is unable to battle so Frillsih wins." Said Don George.

"What power!" exclaimed Cilan. "What sharp tastes to boot!"

Iris looked towards Cilan her voice filled with concern. "So this is it for Ash..."

Ash recalled Pidove, complimenting it for its efforts in battle before turning to the battlefield.

"Had enough?" asked Trip. "Why don't you just go ahead and quit while you're behind. For your own sake."

Ash gritted his teeth. "I told you this isn't over!" He threw his last Pokémon. "Snivy, I choose you!"

Snivy appeared from the same burst of light again and Ash wasted no time calling an attack. "Vine Whip!" he commanded.

""AH!"" said both Iris and Cilan from the sidelines.

"ASH!" called Iris. "Call back that attack!"

"Huh?" said Ash as he looked in confusion. But it was too late; the Vine Whip had hit its target. As soon as it did Ash, wondering what everyone was so worked up about, focused his eyes. There! It was faint but there was aura coming out of Frillish's body after it had been hit. What was that? Ash now looked at Snivy. The same aura was hovering around Snivy and it was walking about as if in a daze.

"What's wrong Snivy?" asked Ash.

"You don't know any basics do you?" asked Trip. "I mean, attacking a Pokémon with the ability Cursed Body."

"Cursed Body?" asked Ash with a raised eyebrow. What was with this weird terminology being thrown at him?

The reply that he got almost threw him off his feet; the voice projected being that loud.

"Cursed Body can disable moves that attack it directly! You are such a little kid! Far out!" Iris shouted at him. Ash sweatdropped. Shouldn't he be the one panicking? Cilan was sweatdropping as well. "C-calm down Iris. Calm down." He consoled her.

"Direct attacks huh?" wondered Ash. "Alright then, Snivy, use Leaf Storm!" Snivy spun around, leaves forming around it that it then fired towards Frillish.

"Aura Protect." Was all that Trip said as the same bluish-green sphere surrounded Frillish. The explosion of air that followed was lager this time but the results were the same. Frillish was unaffected although Snivy was slightly pushed back from the force of the air.

"Aura Night Shade." Said Trip. Frillish's eyes glowed red and it cried out its name as mysterious pink waves with a blue outline came from its body. Snivy covered its ears (do Snivy even have ears) and its body was immersed in the pink waves. It keeled over, supporting itself with its hands.

"Come on Snivy!" said Ash. "Give it one last push! Leaf Storm!" Snivy spun around, sending the leaves towards Frillish.

Unexpected by the quick recovery, Frillish was hit full-force by the leaves. "Now Attract!" said Ash as Frillsih was recovering from the blow. The hearts approached Frillish while it was recovering but it did so quickly and moved out of the way.

"It dodged them?" asked Iris.

"That Frillish's speed is incredible!" commented Cilan. "Quite a difficult opponent."

Ash gritted his teeth and looked at Frillish. "I'll have to go all out." He said. "Snivy! Leaf Blade!"

Snivy's tail glowed green and Snivy attacked Frillish.

"What the- Not Leaf Blade!" cried Iris.

"What is he thinking!" said Cilan.

Without anything to stop it the Leaf Blade hit Frillish head on. It cried out and Ash, with his eyes still focused, hope that the cursed Body wouldn't work but to no avail. The same aura that came off Frillish hit Snivy as well as it cried out.

"Now." Said Trip. "Aura Water Pulse."

The same ball of water with a blue glow appeared in Frillish's hands and it launched it towards Snivy. It was immersed in it and couldn't escape only able to after it had exploded. That was not all, after it had done so, Snivy's eyes were replaced with stars and it walked around in a daze.

"No! Snivy's confused!" said Ash.

"Let's go." Said Trip, ignoring Ash's remark. "Aura Hex."

Frillish's eyes turned a dark red and it raised its tentacles a strange energy that had a blue outline appearing from them. The converged at the top of its head and from that energy emerged a large blue eye. In addition, a strange blue light came from that eye, aiming right for the defenceless Snivy.

"And since Snivy's confused, aura Hex does double damage." Said Trip. Snivy cried out as it was hit and collapsed, its eyes swirls.

"Snivy is unable to battle, Frillish wins. And therefore the winner of the match is Trip!' announced Don George.

Ash sighed and walked over to the battlefield, leaning to where Snivy was. "Thanks Snivy. Have a good rest."

"Pikachu and Snivy were alright." Said Trip and Ash looked up to the other trainer. "But you're other Pokémon? A joke. Reflects their trainer."

"What!?" yelled Ash.

Trip ignored him and turned to Don George. "Thanks very much." He said. He turned and walked off.

Still angry about that previous remark, Ash shouted, "Trip! Let's battle again someday!"

Trip turned back to Ash. "We'll see." And with that he walked off.

Cilan and Iris turned and watched Trip's back receding.

"Better luck next time though." Said Cilan.

"Yeah. All you'll have to do is train extra hard." She looked at Ash's face. "Don't be mad."

Ash waited a bit before answering. "Don't worry about me. There's no way that I'll let Trip stay ahead of me forever, so we'll just have to put in the work and get a lot stronger!"

"Pika pika!" came the reply from Pikachu.

Iris and Cilan smiled at their friend and his optimism in the situation and lose that he had just faced. That was Ash. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Solana sighed. They had finally managed to get all the tape up but with some commotion. Both the man and the 'friend' were visibly relieved and that relaxed Solana. She turned and looked at the Cave. There were life forms registered in there, both humans and Pokémon. And it was one of those life forms that was the Aura Taker. But that would be tomorrow. It was mid afternoon now and any premature investigation might cause some media attention. After all, not all of them had left but they were gradually losing interest.

Tomorrow, Solana said to herself. Tomorrow this guy will get what's coming to him. And then this will all be over.

* * *

The Boy sighed. He had been questioned but somehow the questions had been cut short by Officer Jenny having to head towards Wellspring Cave. Apparently they needed all the help they could get for some kind if flush-out operation. The Boy shrugged and walked off. If he knew any possible location that his vehicle would be, it would be Nacrene City. After that if it wasn't there he would head to Castelia and the Nimbasa until he found it.

He sighed and looked up at the clouds forming above him. Team Rocket? In Unova? That was like finding a hot dog in a cookie jar. It didn't fit. Something was up and he didn't like it.

"Seems like a storms coming." He said as he headed off. "Wonder who'll be struck down by lightning this time.

* * *

**And that's the end so far. Well, here are some more Aura information about Trip, just the level mind you as he's not going to be in every chapter.**

**Trip  
****Aura level: High**

**There will be no preview for the next chapter (or possibly chapters) as I don't want to spoli anything. But I can tell you possible future ideas. Look out for the return of fears that Ash and friends have already faced, exorcism and even a battle tournament not between Pokémon but between the trainers, using their aura to battle each other out. That'll be interesting won't it? Well, I hope that you look forward to the next chapter-which I haven't thought of a name for yet...**

**Did you like the cameo appearance of my OC, the Boy? (who will remain unnamed for now but you probably know who he is) He will probabaly appear in later chapters, that is original chapters.**

**Anyway, although there is no preview though, maybe I'll have a tiny one-shot with Ash and Iris...**

* * *

When Iris woke up, she was sweating. She had had that dream. Ever since Accumula Town, whenever someone mentioned it, she thought back to that on incident where she had met that Kanto Gym Leader.

The time where she had almost died, due to an Aura Overload. She hugged herself, not wanting to remember what had happened but the memories came back anyway. Of course the incident itself was not that scary but the thought of her own morality being so vulnerable at that one moment, it made her cringe. She didn't want to remember it but that experience was a part of her. It was part of what made her grow, as a person and trainer. She looked down from the tree that she was sleeping on to see that the boys weren't sleeping in their sleeping bags.

Wondering where they were she dropped from her tree and walked around, waking up Axew in the protest. She apologised to her Pokémon and kept on searching. Nearby was where they had sat down and had their dinner, where Cilan and Iris had given advice to Ash about how he could counter Trip's Pokémon. Of course one solution was obvious: just use aura to power up attacks.

But since Ash never used aura they never mentioned it. But somehow the shine in Ash's eyes almost dared them to do so. But they never had. Thinking that maybe they were talking she headed to where they were and heard voices.

So they were talking, she thought. But what about? She came in closer, Aura Listening.

"That's…quite horrible." Said Cilan. What was horrible? It can see why she would be averse to mention it."

"Averse?" asked another voice. Ash.

"Yeah. It means reluctant. She didn't want to remember it and I can see why. I don't think I would want to do so. How can you be so calm?" Cilan asked.

She heard Ash sigh. "I've dealt with worse. But the first time something like Accumula Town happened to me, I was only 6. 2 months after I got out of hospital actually. Man, I stayed awake for 2 days straight I was so scared."

"What…..happened?" asked Cilan. There was a silence followed by footsteps. Was Ash getting closer to Cilan so that he could whisper or something? She increased her Aura Listening and stopped as soon as a face appeared over the bushes. It was Ash's.

"Iris." He said. (he found her due to his Aura Perception finding her Aura Listening)

She looked down, not wanting to look him in the face. "Sorry. I woke up and you guys weren't in your sleeping bags." She looked up to glance at Ash's expression. Was he angry? Upset at her eavesdropping.

Instead she found him smiling a soft smile. "Wh-What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how listening to people makes you such a little kid." Said Ash.

"Hey!" said Iris in protest. Ash grinned and moved back towards the fire, where Cilan was sitting, like Ash, also in his pyjamas. She followed him without being asked and they sat around the logs that Iris and Cilan ad managed to collect using their aura. Pikachu was curled up near Ash's feet on the ground but she could tell he was still awake.

Cilan's gaze was serious. "I heard about what happened at Accumula Town." He said. "I have to say I understand why you would be uncomfortable at the Battle Club."

"Uncomfortable?" asked Iris.

"You flinched when Don George mentioned it." Pointed out Ash.

Iris shuddered. The incident must have had more of an affect than she had expected. She tried to smile but found the boys looking at her with worried glances. Obviously it hadn't worked.

"Anyway," said Cilan as he stood up. "Thank you for trusting me with that story Ash."

"No problem Cilan." Responded Ash.

Cilan nodded towards him and then looked between Ash and Iris, smiled and walked off.

The fire crackled softly in the night, neither Ash nor Iris saying anything. Axew had jumped off Iris and was sitting next to Pikachu, both of them watching the fire.

It was Iris who broke the silence. "Why did you choose today to tell Cilan about the Aura Overload?"

Ash looked at her. "He and I both saw you flinch at the Battle Club. He asked about what happened after he asked. We'll be travelling together so I thought to tell him."

Iris nodded. The reason was clear and reasonable. But she wasn't satisfied. "But why did you choose to tell him at this time?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't go to sleep."

"How? I might have dealt with it better than you thought." Countered Iris.

"Then why did you flinch?" Ash asked. Iris had to answer to that. Ash turned to the fire. Besides the first time I dealt with something like Accumula Town was when I was 6. You probably heard me but I stayed up for 2 days straight."

"What happened to you?" asked Iris. Like Cilan, she was curious.

Ash smiled, not looking at Iris as he stared at the fire. "Maybe I'll tell you. That story isn't one to tell now though." He turned back to her. "Are you scared?"

The question was so sudden but Iris immediately understood what he was talking about. It regarded the Accumula Town incident. Was she scared of dying? Losing everything? The answer was obvious.

She looked at the fire and let out a weak nod. Never in her life had she felt so powerless than at that moment before Chris exploded with aura. She bit her lip so hard that it might have split.

"I-I just didn't know what to do." She said. "I mean there it was. If I don't think about it, then the problem goes away. I was fine yesterday and the day before that but whenever I hear Accumula Town I just think back to that one incident. Not you capturing Tepig, just that one incident."

She was about to say something else but stopped as soon as she felt Ash's hands around her. It took her a while to realise what had happened. Ash had hugged her. In fact, he was still doing so. She was so stunned that she didn't do or say anything until Ash pulled her out of the embrace and even then Ash spoke.

"Iris. There's one thing you need to remember now. That is that you're alive. Nothing from Accumula will get you know. Aura Overloads? Psychic powers? You don't have to deal with them ever again. Nothing like that will happen to you. I promise."

Iris looked into Ash's brown eyes. There was truth there. There was no way that Ash could have known if anything like that would happen again but there was truth. He believed it and through him, she did too. It was like the person who had saved her during the Accumula Town incident had saved her yet again. From herself and her own feelings.

He turned back to the fire. "The only thing that you can do is move on." He was silent after that. So was Iris. She was still looking at the young trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. In his presence she felt calm. Almost as if, like Cilan had said, Ash was a knight.

Iris felt something warm rising in her chest. She didn't know what it was but she felt consoled. Better. What was this feeling? She didn't know.

Smiling she rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring the surprised expression he gave.

"Umm…..Iris?" he asked.

"Don't talk." She said. "I just want this memory to cover the one in Accumula Town."

She thought that Ash must have smiled in that moment. "I can do that."

The only sound that remained was the fire crackling. Ash felt that the fire was the most soothing sound there.

He glanced down towards Pikachu and he was looking at his trainer with an expression that said 'Really? Just like with Misty, May and Dawn?'

"What?" mouthed Ash.

Pikachu let out a "Pika" and shrugged, before checking the sleeping Axew. When had it fallen asleep?

Ash looked up the bushes ahead of him and could have sworn he saw Cilan with a satisfied expression peering out of the bushes. Even though Ash used his Aura Perception, he couldn't tell.

He looked at his travelling companion on his shoulder and found that she was asleep. Ash smiled. But when had she fallen asleep?

"Come on Pikachu. Time for bed."

Iris slept better that night. She didn't know why Ash's presence did what it did to her but she wasn't complaining. She didn't know what this feeling was but you know what?

She didn't care.

* * *

**And that's it? Well what did you think? **

**I focused this on being 'Iris faces bad situation and how does Ash react?' Basically he consoles her. also, there's another plot point here. the mysterious 2 months after Ash got out of hospital, which makes him still 6. that was when he first faced an incident similar to 'Accumula town'. that will feature later.**

**Anyway that's the end for now and I'll get back to writing soon. **

**Do you think Iris and Cilan's troubles have gone away? Or just started?**

**Anyway,  
Review, if you please**


	11. The Wellspring Conclusion

**Well, hre you go everyone. I'm glad that people were patient (for those who yelled at the screen for me to hurry up, I'm sorry) for this orignal story. This will be the end of the Aura Taker Arc and the next arc will be the Exorcist Arc, where we get to see well...figure it out for yourself. Also, that will set the stage for more of Ash's past after he's out of hospital after he is a kid.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the story and yeah...just enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon *grunble, grumble***

* * *

The preparations were all ready. Although the tunnels were split up to make a natural labyrinth within Wellspring Cave, they were ready to tackle them and flush out the Aura Taker. Even if they weren't here, the team over at Pinwheel Forest would most likely find them. And that made Solana happy.

The man, who had on fact been a large part of the preparations stood up and addressed the crowd.

"Today, a villain of the world will be defeated. Those who suffered by their hand will receive justice and most of all, we, the ones searching for them will receive satisfaction." He remained silent and no-one dared to interrupt him. At last he spoke.

"I say to all of you. Let's finish this."

There was a chorus of "Sir, yes, sir!" as well as salutes, one that Solana participated in. They were all smiling, glad at the prospect that in the caves, there might be a criminal that was waiting to be flushed out.

However, the 'friend' was smiling for a different reason. Yes, he thought, let's finish this.

* * *

There was a major problem for Ash and his friends. No, they had not run out of food (That would be a disaster) and they had not lost their way (yet). The problem was a fork. Not that there was only one and they had lost the rest but rather a fork in the road. It was a standard fork, one path leading to the left, another leading straight.

Ash looked between the roads, Pikachu doing the same. "Cilan! Which road to we take to get to Nacrene City?"

Cilan smiled while Iris just shook her head. "What's the rush? What a kid." She said to herself. Axew appeared out of hair and as always agreed with her opinion with an "Axew axew"

Cilan brought out his map and read it carefully. "Well…" he said, scratching his chin. "Up ahead is-"

Before he could finish Ash cried out. "Alright then, forward it is!" And then he ran off, leaving the others behind. His companions could hear the cry of "Pika!" coming from his trusty Pokémon as well.

Iris held up a hand, it glowing blue, ready to strike forward with an Aura Hand. "He went the wrong way again didn't he?" asked Iris with a slight smile. Although his attitude was awfully childish, he had felt better regarding the incident in Accumula Town after her talk with Ash.

Cilan chuckled. "Yes actually." Just as Iris was about to release the Hand towards Ash's direction, Cilan stopped her. "However, in that direction is Wellspring Cave. There's an interesting rumour there that I've always wanted to explore.

"Rumour?" asked Iris. Axew was interested and it looked at the Pokémon Connoisseur with an intrigued expression.

Cilan nodded. "But I'd rather say it with everyone present." He said with a sweatdrop.

That was all Iris needed to launch the Aura Hand in Ash's direction.

* * *

"You know, all you have to do is ask me to stop!" cried Ash as he wiped dirt off the bottom of his trousers. Pikachu had managed to survive but was still upset.

Iris frowned and put her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't have to if you slowed down."

"Whatever. So Cilan, what was this rumour about Wellspring Cave?" he asked, eager to know. Iris turned to him and they awaited his explanation.

"Well, it' rumoured that underneath the two known levels of Wellspring Cave, there's a third level and that houses an Aura Spring." Said Cilan.

"What's that?" asked Ash. He had never heard of one of those before in detail although he was pretty sure Professor Oak had mentioned it once or twice.

"Honestly." Said Iris as she shook her head. "You don't even know what that is?"

Ash glared at her and then focused on Cilan. "So? What is this Aura Spring?"

Cilan crossed his arms. "Well, Ash, I'm sure that you know that every being in the world has aura correct?" Ash hesitated for a minute before nodding slowly. "Well, in the world, there are natural 'springs' of aura. No-one really knows how they are formed but the fact is that they are just natural forms of aura. Kind of a lake filled with aura and nothing else."

Ash was surprised. To actually think that such things existed. "So are these things rare?"

Cilan nodded. "Extremely. There are less than 50 known Aura Springs but there could be even more. The main reason that there is a rumour like tis surrounding Wellspring Cave is cave drawings on the inside of Wellspring Cave suggesting that the Aura Spring was used by an ancient civilisation for power. They absorbed it in order to increase their aura level."

Ash nodded. He was interested in the topic but he felt detached from what Cilan was saying. Iris was interested for sure but mainly because of the fact that it could increase her aura level, making her a better trainer in the process and closer to her Pokémon. But that prospect was something that Ash could never have.

"Hey Ash?" asked Iris. He looked at her. "Are you OK?"

Ash was puzzled. Although he wasn't he had tried to hide it. "You look kind of sad." Said Iris as she explained her concern.

Ash smiled and scratched his head. "I guess I'm just upset that we can't go to Nacrene City right away. Say Iris, do you think that the Aura Spring exists?"

Iris frowned and crossed her arms. She wasn't sure really. Inside of her was doubt surrounding the concept but she truly wanted to believe in it because of the possibility it provided her for growth.

"I can't really say." She said. "What about you Cilan?"

Cilan shrugged. "That's what I want to find out. Shall we go?" Ash and Iris nodded and walked slowly, with Iris grabbing Ash's collar with an Aura Hand to make sure he didn't run off, towards Wellspring Cave.

* * *

Solana had reached the second level of the Cave. She had gone down and looked in front of her. Numerous paths led in different directions and all the teams had been divided up except for some people above ground to divert tourists away. She looked at the man and the 'friend' both who part of her team. They would all go down one passageway while the other teams would do the same.

Their bodies let off a bright glow that illuminated the tunnel that they were to pass through. The person in charge of carrying any equipment that they might need in an emergency was split up between the man and the 'friend' both carrying the same thing in case they were ever forced to split up.

They never saw the need for it but precaution was needed.

"You guys ready?" she asked her partners. They both nodded and Solana took her first step.

That's when it happened. It wasn't anything bad. It fact it was a rather pleasant thing. However only Solana felt it. A warmness spread through her body, a feeling that immediately calmed her down despite the serious situation. She clutched her chest where the feeling was coming from.

She closed her eyes and exhaled, the feeling growing stronger within her. It was faint before but it was spreading throughout her body at an incredible speed.

"Solana?" asked the man as he went to her side. "Are you OK?"

The strange feeling should have made her uneasy but the effect it had was far from so. She was better than OK. But what was this feeling? She tried to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from within her and her eyes widened when she pinpointed it. It was in a very specific part of her chest.

It was where her heart was. Her thoughts went back to the 'feeling' that people felt whenever the person that they had given their Heart of Aura to was within a certain range. Heart of Aura. She didn't need to know who she had given that to. There was only one person. And that fact that this feeling was flowing within her meant…..

She turned and ran towards the entrance towards the Cave ignoring the cries of the man and 'friend' behind her. They would catch up soon. But Solana only focused on getting towards the entrance of the Cave as fast as she could.

* * *

"What do you mean we're not allowed in?" asked Cilan. When he group had finally reached the Cave itself, they were surprised to see that it had been blocked off the police and the Aura Justice Department. "What's going on?"

The police officer they were talking to waved his hands in the air. "Nothing serious. Only a Cave collapse that have trapped some hikers. We just need to get them out."

Ash and Iris nodded while Cilan looked greatly disappointed. Ash patted Cilan's back. "Don't worry Cilan. I'm sure if we hang around then the Cave will be able to be open soon."

"Ah sorry but we might be a day at least." Said the police officer. Ash looked in surprise at him. A day for some hikers? "The hikers are trapped in the lower level so it'll take a while."

Ash and Iris looked at each other with worry then at Cilan. "Well, what do you want to do?" asked Ash. "I mean you wanted to check out the Cave."

Cilan sighed and brought out his map. "Well, that truly is an unfortunate flavour to start off the day. I'll guess we'll just have to backtrack guys." He walked off and before they left, Ash and Iris turned back to the police officer.

"I hope you get those hikers out safely." Said Ash to which Iris agreed. And with that, they both turned and headed back the way that they came.

Or they would have if not for the torpedo of a person that rammed into Ash's back when he had turned around.

"Gyah!?"

"Pika!?"

Cried Ash and Pikachu in surprise as they were both struck to the ground. They actually skied along the dirt for a little while before coming to a stop.

"Ash!" cried Iris as she ran towards where boy was, Pikachu lying near to where he was as well.

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu as it ran towards it trainer. Cilan had turned around at this point and looked at the scene in surprise.

"Ow ow ow ow." Said Ash as he lay on the ground. He angled his head to have a good look at the person who had tackled him. The only thing that he saw was the symbol of the Pokémon Rangers on the arm of the person. "A…..Ranger?" he asked himself.

He tried to stand up but found that the extra weight on his back was not moving at all. "Um…excuse me?" he asked. "Could you perhaps get off me so that I could get a look at you?"

The person complied and just as Ash turned around, he found himself in the embrace of the person who had tackled him. His face was shoved with the person's light blue hair. Ash looked at the hair.

Light blue hair? A Ranger uniform?

"Solana?" he asked the person as he pushed her away and saw that he was right. His Ranger friend was before him, looking extremely happy. Seeing her face brought a smile to Ash's face. "What are you doing here? Getting those hikers out of the Cave?"

Solana stood up, while Ash stayed sitting on the ground as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and looked curiously at the Ranger. Although he wasn't pleased in being thrown off his perch, he was glad to see an old friend.

Iris on the other hand was not so pleased. Seeing that Ash knew the person in front of him brought her memory back to what had happened in Accumula Town, or rather what had happened at the end of the incident. Her aura manifested around her due to her negative feelings and Cilan and Axew looked nervously at her.

"Hikers?" asked Solana in response to his question but realised that he must have been told the cover story. "Ah no, well actually-"

"Excuse me." Said Iris in a stiff voice. Solana turned around and saw her, as well as her aura that manifested around her. "Could you perhaps help Ash up? I'm sure that the ground can't be that comfortable."

Solana raised an eyebrow and turned to Ash who she helped up. "So, who is this?" she asked.

"Hmm? This is Iris. I'm travelling with her as well as Cilan over there." Cilan gave a bow which Solana acknowledged with a nod of her head and then went back to staring at Iris.

"So, you're travelling with Ash?" As since Solana could not control her jealously at the situation, her aura manifested around her as the two girls stared at each other.

Ash, Pikachu and Cilan all sweatdropped. "What's going on?" asked Ash. "Why are they so angry with each other?"

Cilan smiled at Ash, partly amused with his obliviousness while Pikachu just elected to shake his head.

* * *

Upon Ash's role as a mediator, Iris and Solana soon solved their differences and Solana told them about the situation in the Cave. Everything about the Aura Taker and his actions. The mood darkened gradually as the 3 travellers heard the news.

"S-Seventeen…" said Cilan in shock. Iris was similarly surprised but Ash however decided to ask Solana something that had been on his mind.

"Why are you telling us? I mean there's not much that we can do against a criminal like this." Iris, Axew and Cilan nodded in agreement. Only Pikachu did not agree as he himself had seen the actions that his trainer was willing to take in order to have happiness for everyone.

"That's not totally true." Said Solana. "Remember that time with Celebi? And Hunter J and Riolu?" Ash looked surprised almost as he had forgotten or had brushed off the importance. Because for Ash, his actions weren't heroic but rather were viewed to be as such. All Ash was doing was what he thought to be right.

"But what can I do now?" asked Ash.

"More than you think." Said Solana in response and both Iris and Cilan looked surprised. Was this Ranger asking their friend, a simple trainer, for assistance in catching a criminal? They were about to protest when a voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Solana!" called a voice from the entrance to the Cave. She turned and the others turned as well and saw two men at the entrance.

They both wore the same uniform, a blue jacket and jeans as well as a red shirt that was lined with gold streaks. Both of them wore the badge that was the symbol of the AJD and indicated their rank.

The man on the left was of average height and medium build. He had red hair and green eyes, the man on the right the same except with blond hair and hazel eyes. They both shared strong features on their face, especially when they looked displeased. Which they were now.

"What do you think you're doing?" said the man on the left.

Solana sighed. "Rodney, calm down. I'm just telling these kids what' going on."

"WHAT?!" said the man on the right. "You can't bring in these kids into this situation. It's too dangerous!"

Solana stood up. "Don't worry William. Ash, Iris and Cilan, these are my colleagues, Rodney and William."

Ash narrowed his eyes. Around one of the men, there was a strange aura, something that looked to be leaking out of the man. Ash had never seen anything like that before and he wasn't sure what to think of it. Still he approached both men and shook their hands. (Am I pissing you off as I haven't revealed how the 'friend' is yet?)

Rodney looked at Solana. "Why are you telling these kids what's going on?"

Solana, although she was standing nearer to them, reached out using an Aura Hand and used it to pat Ash's shoulder. "This kid here had helped me on more than one occasion. I value his help greatly." Everyone there, apart from Pikachu and Solana looked at Ash in surprise. He had helped her before?

Rodney gave a strange look towards Solana. "Anything else who want to mention?" Solana blushed and hid her face earning a raised eyebrow from Rodney. He looked at William who shrugged. Rodney walked up to Ash who felt rather intimidated by the larger man.

"You must have an incredible aura to be suggested by Solana. You wouldn't happen to be the Civilian would you?" asked Rodney.

William looked shocked. Of course he had heard of the Civilian but to think that it might be this kid?!

Ash tilted his head. "Civilian? Well I am one. But aren't Iris and Cilan one too?"

Rodney stared at Ash before turning away chuckling. "Whatever. Solana, you're in charge of them. Come on."

The 3 travellers blinked before they were led forward by the Ranger. They entered the Cave and as soon as they found that it was dark, too dark to see, Iris and Cilan used their aura to make Aura Lights that lit up the area around them. Only Ash did not do so but since he was in the presence of those who could, he didn't really need a flashlight.

They were led towards the lower levels and Cilan looked around him. With Solana, William and Rodney in front of them, the travellers simply walked behind them.

"I betcha you didn't think we would be brought in Wellspring Cave like this." Said Ash jokingly.

Cilan gave a nervous laugh. "Indeed. Such a mysterious flavour…" Although Ash thought he was talking about the situation, both Cilan and Iris were thinking the same thing: Ash certainly was mysterious. To think that Ash was suggested by Solana to help! What could he do?

They soon came to a stop in front of a tunnel and Solana turned around. "We'll go down here. Make sure to stay together guys."

The group nodded and walked carefully through the second level of Wellspring Cave. Ash looked down at the ground he was walking on. To think that there might be another floor beneath him, where there might be an Aura Spring.

Still, he was partly nervous. What was he going to do in this situation. Although he could rely on his Pokémon to help him out, he wasn't sure if it was safe. He looked at Pikachu. His Pokémon had faith in him to keep them safe so he would live up to their expectations. Solana's as well.

"Say, what happens if we find the guy?" asked Iris.

The answer was short and concise from William. "We capture him." The answer was so simple that it stunned the three a little bit.

"What about us? How are we going to do that if we run into the Aura Taker?" she asked.

"Simple." Replied Solana. "You guys aren't to leave our sights. That way we can act if we find 'em."

"Indeed." Said Rodney. He pulled back part of his jacket to show a gun. They looked at it in fascination. They had never really seen one except in TV before and were a little bit shocked, although Ash was still shocked despite seeing on before (in the early episodes, guns are used, particularly in that banned episode). "We'll use force if necessary but we all have handcuffs on our person."

"What if someone else finds him?" asked Cilan.

"We all have a GPS on our person as well. If anything happens, we're to send out a signal on it that will be received by others. By the time we get there we should have already captured them but if not, we have an idea of where they are." Explained Solana.

Cilan nodded and happy with his explanation turned to Ash on his left. "What do you think?" he asked.

"About?" asked Ash.

Iris looked past Cilan and spoke to Ash as well. "Well, you're the one that Solana asked to help. Also, Sabrina on Accumula Town as well wanted your help."

Ash waved his hands in front of his face. "It's not that I'm anyone special. I just do what I normally do. You guys have seen that in me."

Cilan and Iris looked at each other. He said what he did was nothing special yet in the time they had both known him Ash had foiled Team Rocket's plots a few times, as well as protecting his friends and Pokémon in the process. How did that not make him special?

Iris was also particularly annoyed. He said he wasn't special but that wasn't true. He was special to her. That thought made her blush slightly but she still held true to that thought.

They stopped as soon as they realised that the people in front of them had done so. They looked at them, confused and saw that the oath in front of them split into a fork, one heading diagonally to the left, another to the right.

The three authoritarian figures turned to each other and talked to each other, finding out how to split up the groups. It took a while, as well as some argument but they finally reached a decision.

"Alright guys." Said Solana. "Ash and Rodney, you guys are taking the left path. "Iris, Cilan, you're with me and William." Iris was surprised.

"Hang on." She said. "Why are there only 2 going down one path and 4 going down another?"

"I suggested it." Said Rodney. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

Rodney's voice was so intimidating that no-one dared to speak up against the idea.

So thus the groups were decided.

Ash headed over with Rodney to the left path while the others took the right one. "Keep an eye on your GPS alright?" said Rodney to William and Solana. They nodded and they watched Ash and Rodney depart. They all watched them leave, Solana clutching her chest. The warm feeling was getting softer although they wouldn't be that far apart for her to worry. If anything happened to him, she would know immediately.

"Hey Ash!" said a voice next to her. She turned and fund that it was Iris.

Ash turned around. "Yeah!"

"Be careful!" she called.

"Sure thing! You too! And Cilan and Solana as well!" he shouted and then Rodney's Aura Light got dimmer and dimmer until they were but a speck.

"Come on." Said Solana, slightly annoyed with Iris. "We have to go."

* * *

It was dark. Although Rodney's Aura Light was bright, Ash was behind him and finding it difficult to keep up with the larger man's pace. Still he didn't complain as they searched the tunnel. Pikachu was silently looking around as they searched the tunnel, silent as well.

He stopped when Rodney did and soon found the older man turning to look at him. Rodney just stared at Ash and Ash just stared at him. What was Rodney doing?

"Why did Solana chose you?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked Ash, looking at Pikachu. What was he saying?

"You don't look very special. I could kill you where you stand and you wouldn't be able to do anything. So what's so special about you?" he asked.

Ash shuddered at how casual he sounded when he said he could just kill him but Ash still answered his question. "You want to know what's special about me? You'll have to ask someone else for that answer." He said.

Rodney blinked a couple of times. "Is that your answer?" Ash nodded slowly. "Hmm. Well then here's a present for you."

Ash was surprised as Rodney walked towards him and shoved his hand into his chest.

* * *

Solana felt a twinge in her chest. Had something happened? She had never dealt with the feelings that the Hearts of Aura had so she wasn't sure how to react when she had felt that feeling. She looked behind her at Ash's companions and found that they were looking around nervously. The eerie silence was something that she didn't like so she decided to strike up a conversation.

"So why did you guys even come here? I thought Ash would go and head to the nearest Gym instead of taking the detour here." She asked.

It was Cilan who answered. "That would be my fault. I wanted to have a look at those rumours regarding the Aura Spring. Unfortunately, I got a different recipe when I got here though."

"That rumour huh?" said Solana. "Do you believe in the one that is said to be here?"

Cilan shrugged. "That's why I wanted to have a look. But instead, we're having a look for a murderer." She shuddered.

Solana let out a laugh. "Yeah, well if you travel with Ash long enough that'll be one of the most boring things that you'll do."

"Oh?" said Iris, interested. "What do you know about that?"

"Hmm? Well I've seen Ash twice and both times he helped me out a lot. And each time he doesn't ask for anything in return. He just bounds n without a care and helps. Part of why I gave it to him." She said.

"It?" asked Cilan curious.

"Hmmm? My Heart of Aura." She said while blushing slightly.

"WHAT!?" said Iris that left both Axew and Cilan speechless. William on the other hand looked behind him, not really caring much for the topic at hand and looked ahead, ignoring the others.

"Yeah." Said Solana. "I gave him my Heart of Aura." She looked at Iris and raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" Iris blushed and turned away muttering a "No", something that Cilan smiled at.

"So anyway," said Solana as she gave Iris a suspicious look. "Travelling with Ash is definitely an adventure."

Although Iris didn't really want to talk to Solana now, she felt that she had to speak up about a question that she had always been curious since day one. "So Solana? Do you know what Ash's aura level is?"

Solana was silent as she looked at her before shaking her head. "I wish I did. That's something that he keeps close to the chest. However, May did tell me once about the aura level of his Pikachu if you're interested." She said.

Iris thought, May?, but nodded in response to her question. "It's the level of champions. Extremely high."

Cilan and Iris eyes went wide. E-Extremely high? They looked at each other. They couldn't accept or deny it. After all, they had never seen Pikachu use an aura attack before so how could they do sure. They asked Solana if she was sure and she nodded.

"Of course" she was about to continue but looked ahead and saw that William was further ahead of her than she had expected. She raced to catch up and then remembered something that she may have not said.

"Say, did I tell you guys that the Aura Taker may have to Disease?" she said.

"Disease?" asked Iris. She had never heard of the term before.

Cilan looked intrigued. "It's a rare condition. What it means is that the body loses its aura as one lives. Aura has to be injected back into the body, usually through the veins and they have yet to find a cure."

"So….aura just 'leaks' out of the body?" asked Iris. That sounded terrible. If aura was the life-force and it leaked out…..

Cilan nodded. "But what happens when the body runs out of aura?" she asked.

"The body crystallises. The body started to harden into a material that's so brittle that a rock can crumble its very foundation." Said Solana. "That's why we think the Aura Taker kills. To stay alive."

Iris shuddered. Killing just to stay alive. She didn't want to think about an existence like that. She looked ahead as they ran to keep up with William.

Ash…..be careful, she thought.

* * *

Ash looked down at the hand on his chest then up at Rodney. Ash moved his hand towards Rodney's-

And took what was in it. It was a flashlight. Clearly, Rodney had known that Ash couldn't use his Aura Light and had given him a flashlight.

"Um….thanks." said Ash as he turned it on and walked forward.

Rodney looked surprised. "That was quite an impressive reaction. Actually there was none at all. I wanted to see what you would do but I didn't think it would be nothing. "

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash tilting his head. Pikachu did the same with a "Pika?"

Rodney frowned. "Don't you know?"

"Know?" asked Ash. "Know what?"

"About the Aura Taker and the Disease." Replied Rodney. Ash shook his head and Rodney concluded that Solana had not told him. And thus he explained it to him concisely.

"So basically if a person is a bucket filled with aura, then someone with the Disease like the Aura Taker is a bucket with holes. And when it is empty, it crystallises."

Ash nodded and then froze. A bucket with holes…leaking. As remembered back to when he had first met the men.

William had a strange aura, almost as if it had been leaking out of him. It didn't take a genius to make the leap.

"Rodney!" said Ash quickly taking the man by surprise. "Show me where the others are!"

Frowning, Rodney brought out his GPS and Ash snatched it out of his hands. According to this, they were near the end of the tunnel they had entered, and coming out of it would lead them to an open space in the cave.

Ash ran forward without hesitation, Rodney following behind. "Hey! What are you doing?" he asked.

"I saw it!" shouted Ash. "Back when you guys first came in front of us, I saw that William had a strange aura! Almost like it was leaking out of him!"

Rodney was shocked. "You…you have Aura Perception?" he asked. Ash nodded and kept on running, Pikachu by his side as he did so. He looked down at the GPs. According to it, they would reach the same place as the others but they were fairly behind.

They had to catch up. Because….

"Are you saying that William is the Aura Taker?!"

* * *

The space that the others found themselves in was fairly large and open. Numerous tunnels were opposite the ones that they had just come from which led further into the Cave.

Solana looked down at the GPS. "Well the others should come out of that tunnel there." She said as she pointed to the tunnel. "Shall we take a rest?"

Iris and Cilan nodded and they leaned against the wall of the rocks near them while Solana had a look around the area for anything that might suggest that the Aura Taker had been there. William on the other hand was using a hand to support himself as he used the other to cover his mouth.

He was almost out of energy. He needed some aura. He needed to _feed. _He looked up at his options. Solana was too alert so that left the kids. Either the green haired one or the purple-haired one. He thought carefully to himself and then almost hit himself for his stupidity. What was he talking about? He had two hands. That meant he could feed on two targets.

He went into the centre of the room and called over to Iris and Cilan. "Hey guys! Can you two come over here?" he asked. They innocently came over, not suspecting a thing. William smiled to himself. This was almost too easy. All he had to do was gain enough energy, kill Solana and then say that it was her the entire time.

Almost too easy. As Cilan and Iris came over a voice shouted "Stop!" just before they were in reach. William could jump and attack them but they would most likely notice and dodge. He wouldn't get anywhere.

Everyone looked at the source of the voice, Ash and Pikachu coming out of the tunnel, panting. "Stop right there William!" said Ash. "Iris, Cilan, get away from him! NOW!" the force in his normally calm voice had startled them a bit and they stayed rooted to the spot.

Suddenly, right behind Ash, Rodney came out of the tunnel and held up his Aura Pistol at William's face. "You're not getting away with killing my partner Aura Taker." Said Rodney, not faltering.

Iris and Cilan froze. A gun was being pointed in their direction. They had no idea what was going on and it seemed Solana was the only one who felt that way with them.

"What're talking about Rodney?" asked William. "I was just-"

"Shut up!" he called. "You are not getting away this time! You've killed enough."

William's face darkened as he glared at the people in front of him. How had they figured it out? He wondered. That that it mattered anymore. He was busted. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

He raised his hands above his head. "Alright. You got me." He said. Iris, Axew, Cilan and Solana all looked in surprise at William. What….what was he saying? The person who had killed 17 people was this man in front of them?

"How did you figure it out? No….not that it matters anyway. I have to say that I didn't actually think it would end here. Quite a surprise, even for me." William grinned and looked at Rodney. "Say, what victim was your partner again? I forgot? I've killed so many that I just forgot who's who. But if you tell me what they looked like, I can probably tell you how they died."

Ash clenched his fist. William sickened him. Here his friends were being threatened by such a person and that made him burn with anger. However it was Rodney who appeared to be even more angry. A thick blue aura spread out from him, much denser than the aura that Iris AND Solana had produced earlier. It was extremely thick and Ash felt that he could actually touch it.

"Oooooooooohh." Said William. "Did I touch a nerve? Come on. Who was your partner?"

Rodney raised the gun and held it still towards William's face. "You are gonna burn." He said in a hissing voice. "I am going to make sure of that."

William frowned. It seemed that the only option that in front of him was to surrender. There was no way that Rodney would allow him to escape. There was just no way. So…all William had to do was to make sure that someone came with him.

William closed his eyes and spread his arms out in front of him, raising his head like he was about to be abducted. Rodney and Ash frowned. What exactly was he up to?

Ash focused his eyes, trying to look if he was going to use an aura attack. The only thing that caught his eye was the aura that was 'leaking' out of him and…

Wait. It looked like along, with that aura, the aura around William seemed to be converging towards his body. Almost like he was absorbing it…

Ash move quickly. He reached for a Pokéball on his belt and pulled on out. "Snivy! Get Iris and Cilan out of there with Vine Whip!" he called. In a burst of light, the starter Pokémon appeared and complied with the actions of its trainer. But just as the vines were close enough to reach Iris and Cilan….

William 'burst'. As soon as he opened his eyes, the aura that he had been absorbing was released in a burst. An Aura Burst. It was the most standard and common form of aura attack and worked similar to the Pokémon attack Bide except instead of absorbing attacks, it absorbed the aura in the air. The reason as to why it had to be released was simple. The aura in the air could not handle being maintained in the medium known as the human body and thus had to be released. Learning an Aura Burst was something that any aura user would do.

The ground beneath William's feet cracked and looked like it was about to give in as Snivy's vines wrapped around the terrified Iris and Cilan. Snivy threw them to the side but not before William snarled.

"No you don't!" he cried as the ground continued to give way. He grabbed Snivy's vines with a grin, intending to drag it down with him to wherever the ground was collapsing to.

"SNIVY!" called Ash as he grabbed Snivy, being pulled by William as well.

"Pika pi!" cried the concerned Pikachu as it grabbed its trainer as was pulled as well. All three of them fell towards the ground near William's feet and there was nothing that they could do as the ground collapsed.

"ASH!" cried out Iris and Solana as the ground collapsed on itself, preventing anyone from seeing what was going on beneath the ground.

* * *

Ash groaned as soon as he opened his eyes. They was a pain on his hand and he held in up to his eyes. The pale blue light that was coming from an unknown source showed Ash what the problem was. There was a cut on his right hand. It had gone through the glove that he was wearing and was bleeding.

Of course Ash knew that the material could be fixed by someone using their Aura to seal the material together but someone who had done it before was most likely be able to do it the best.

Ash looked around and saw numerous things. The first was his two Pokémon. They lay fairly close to each other and Ash went over to them.

"Hey guys." He said. "Are you OK?"

Bot of his Pokémon turned to look at him before nodding. They were both marked with scratches and Ash sighed with relief. Thank goodness, he thought. Apart from the scratches, they were better off than him. He had received scratches as well but apart from the mark on his hand, he was the same as them.

"Snivy, I want you to return." He said, taking out Snivy's Pokéball while cringing from the pain. The centre of the Pokéball let out a red ray that engulfed Snivy who was returned to its Pokéball.

Pikachu looked up at Ash who returned the look with one of reassurance. "It's OK buddy." He said. "I'm good." Ash looked up, past Pikachu and his eyes went wide.

He had found the source of the pale blue light that was lighting up the floor that they were on. In front of them was could only be called an Aura Spring. It was placed inside a hole in the ground and would have almost passed off as a pool apart from the fact that it was shining.

Pikachu turned around and its eyes went wide as well as they both looked in awe at the Spring.

"So….this must be the third floor….." said Ash as he looked around. He wanted to have more time to look around but was disturbed as a groan came from the other side of the cave. It didn't need to be said who it was from.

William rose his head and looked around seeing Ash and smiling. "Hey there kiddo. Glad of you to join me. Makes my target easier." He said. "You screwed up everything you know? I was going to join the highest ranks of the AJD after I killed my partner and then I'd have a supply of aura large enough to cure my disease. The Disease. But of course a brat like you would never understand what I'm going through." William stood up, rubble coming off him. Unlike Ash, it appeared that he had only received scratches and wasn't bleeding at all.

"But you know. I'm really pooped. I've practically wasted most of my aura and I really need a new source." William started to walk towards Ash who stepped back. He didn't want William anywhere near him. No way.

William smiled as he saw Ash back away in fear. "You know, that's there no escape. You're trapped. So it's either gonna be you, your Pikachu or that Aura Spring behind you." William grinned in a sick fashion. 'So, which one of you wants to die first?"

Pikachu leapt forward, its cheeks sparking with electricity as it glared at William. William just looked bored at the Pokémon. "Doesn't use aura to even threaten? I know how my target will be now."

Then as quick as William could manage, he unleashed Aura Hands and smacked Pikachu way, smashing its small body against the wall. Pikachu cried out and Ash started to head towards where it was but was stopped as soon as he felt Aura Hands on his own collar.

William's actions were fast, the actions of someone who had been trained to be an officer of justice by the AJD. It didn't take a moment that Ash found himself in front of William.

William let go of Ash but still held on with one hand and that hand glowed a blue colour. But somehow, it wasn't the same feeling of aura the life-force but the aura that lay in William's hand made Ash feel sick just to be in its presence.

Ash focused his eyes and saw that William was still leaking aura, the colour of it appeared to be more faded that before. .

"See ya later kid." Said William

* * *

"Come and help!" cried Iris as she and Cilan tried to scrape away the rocks using the aura. "Are you just going to let Ash be stuck down there with that maniac?!"

Solana and Rodney merely stood in front of the hole that had been created, their facial expressions grave. It did not seem that they viewed the situation to be as optimistic as Ash's friends had.

Solana clutched her chest. The warm feeling that had been there was gone. That meant one of two things. Either that Ash had gone done deep in the Cave, further than they were or….or….or he was longer here.

Rodney looked at his GPS. The lower levels, or rather the mythical third level was not plotted on the GPS so it was unlikely that they would ever find him in time. He knew that and Solana knew that. But even worse. Iris and Cilan knew that.

Both of them worked hard, even Iris's Axew was helping in the situation scooping away the rocks. Cilan's Pansage was assisting in the effort while Iris was forced to do so by herself due to her Excadrill not following her commands.

They worked hard yet they knew that their efforts would be for nought.

"Iris….Cilan…." said Rodney.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Iris, her anger swirling around her in the form of aura. Tears were starting to go down her face. "Are you gonna stand there or help!? Ash can't be gone! He can't be!" she yelled. Cilan said nothing as he continued working.

Rodney turned to Solana who had her face down although small balls of water leaked from it to the ground.

Rodney clenched his fist. There was not much they could do now.

* * *

"See ya later kid." Said William as the deadly hand filed with poisonous aura moved towards Ash. Ash knew that nothing would happen even if it did pierce him. He was an Aura Zero after all. But Ash knew that it wouldn't end there. He would be what would be the equivalent of a stab from a knife. He was terrified but something inside his head told him to fight back.

To live.

So Ash, using his bloodied hand tried to alter the course of deadly hand. Ash's hand hit William's and as soon as it did, a Sound came out.

It was one that Ash ad never heard before in real life but it sounded almost like the sound of a blaster in one of those science-fiction films that Professor Oak liked to watch and laugh at the holes in the theories of.

The Sound came out and William's eyes went wide. So did Ash's. Because in front of them, William's aura was gone. The aura that was previously in his hand was gone, just disappeared. Almost like it had been negated.

Ash knew that the idea was ridiculous. Normal physical attacks from humans did not negate aura attacks from humans. That only applied to Pokémon, not humans. So what was going on?

William glared at Ash and tried to pierce him again but Ash did the same, hit the hand with his own bloodied one. The Sound appeared again.

That was when Ash figured it out. Was it….something to do with his blood? Also, something else that happened was that every time Ash negated William's attack, a small burst of air came from the negation almost similar to what happened in aura vs. non-aura attacks.

William's face contorted with anger as he tried one last time, Ash foiling the attempt. "You!" spat William as he threw Ash to the ground, reaching for his Aura Pistol. "Looks like it's the Aura Spring then!" William didn't even hesitate. He fired the Aura Pistol at Ash and Ash raised his hand in an attempt to protect himself…

The Sound echoed in the Cave again, a burst of air appeared again and Ash found that he was OK. It **was **his blood. Just what was going on? When he had been attacked by Gary, such a thing had never happened. The same in Accumula Town. He had been operated on with aura and that had never happened before. So why was it happening now? What had changed?

Then Ash looked down at his hand. He was conscious. When he had been operated on by Sabrina and Officer Jenny as well as those doctors, he hadn't been. But he was now. So….he could negate with his blood when he was conscious?

The idea was farfetched but it was the only thing keeping Ash alive right now. Ash looked up at William who was red with anger, a faint aura circling around him in response to his negative emotion. Ash looked over to Pikachu, who looked almost as surprised as Ash did.

But Ash didn't have time for that. He had to destroy that Aura Spring. Whatever was happening to him, he had to take priority. And that was preventing William from absorbing the Aura Spring. If that happened-

_Kind of a lake filled with aura and nothing else_

Cilan's words and the information that Rodney had given him on the Disease told him one thing. That if William was to touch that Aura Spring, he would have an extremely large amount of aura, and one that could rival even Pikachu's and that in itself was extremely high. So he had to be stopped.

Even though Ash didn't really want to destroy the beautiful construct of nature, he was doing it to save the people above ground. Rodney and his friends as well as everyone else with aura.

Quickly, Ash turned around and started to run towards the Spring but William was one to catch one. He rammed into Ash, sending him spinning to the side and touched the Aura Spring first.

That's when it happened. A *POW* sound came from the Spring and William's whole body started to glow blue.

"Yes! Yes!" He cried. "I can finally feel it! Aura! Oh yes!" yelled William with glee. (with no sexual undertone at all…)

Ash went wide-eyed as he realised that he was too late. He turned towards the opposite wall at Pikachu who was looking at Ash with concern. That was all that Ash needed. Pikachu was counting on him to do what no-one else could. And he wouldn't let him or anyone else down.

"Not on my life!" yelled Ash as he too ran to the Spring and plunged his bloodied hand into it.

"You're too- WHAT!?" yelled William in surprise as soon as Ash touched the Aura Spring. The Sound echoed in the Cave once more but then nothing else happened. At least, not immediately.

Then there was the sound of glass cracking and an enormous explosion of air occurred with Ash's hand touching the Aura Spring at the centre. The Aura Spring disappeared almost as if it wasn't there and Ash and William were thrown back with so much force that they actually smashed into the wall and wall and made new indents in them. Pikachu was pressed up against the wall again.

Ash's vision blurred, his hat falling on his head. He looked at Pikachu who was doing the same at him and then they both turned to look at William.

His hands were blue. Not because they were infused with aura. But because they were being to crystallise. It was a light blue, almost like glass but not like the colour of aura.

"No…no…this can't be happening…" said William, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He looked at Ash and was about to take a step forward but instead fell forward. His legs were the same colour as his hands but he still reached out. The pale blueness crept up his arm slowly like a bug and there was nothing that William could do to stop it.

His face twisted with anger, there was little left of William's aura that could surround him due to his negative feelings.

"You kid! You won't get away with this! You monster! I'll-" he never finished as the light blue light completely covered his body. He almost looked like a statue reaching out outwards the light that would never reach him.

Ash's vision still blurred and it was not soon that he knew that he would fall unconscious. But what was going on with his blood? He had no idea but it was something that had saved his life. For that he was grateful. But still. Ash was going to be stuck here for the rest of him life. He had survived yet-

There was a sound of rocks moving up ahead. The immense explosion from where Ash had touched the Aura Spring had affected the rocks blocking the way more than expected and it was not long before they toppled from the hole they were covering, tumbling down into the hole.

They fell onto William's frozen body, crushing it into hundreds of pieces but the sound was covered by the sound of the boulder's smashing onto the ground. Dust was kicked up and Ash's vision blurred even further. Then he heard voices.

""Ash!?"" cried concerned voices. Were they…Iris and Cilan?

"Axew axew!" cried another. There was movement and Cilan's voice came again.

"I've found Pikachu!" he said.

"But where's Ash?!" cried Ash. There was movement right in front of Ash and he looked down to see a familiar Tusk Pokémon in front of him.

"Axew!" Axew cried from where it stood in front of Ash. Ash could barely keep his eyes open as a person…no two people came into his view. One was holding a yellow Pokémon and the other had purple-hair.

"Ash….." the purple-haired one said. Ash didn't say anything as he smiled. It looked like he wouldn't be spending the rest of his life in a Cave. With that thought he closed his eyes, the last thing that he remembered hearing was the cry of 'ASH!" from the person in front of him.

* * *

Ash woke up to find a Pokémon licking his cheek, holding a familiar looking hat. His whole body ached with a pain that he had no intention of feeling again and he smiled as he patted Pikachu's head with his right hand. That's when he noticed.

The glove's material had been mended and his wound was gone. So….the negating effect of is blood only worked when he was conscious….

It was a thought that Ash would have to put away for later as he felt the hands of someone with a lot of hair wrap around him.

"I…..ris?" he asked weakly. His lungs were being crushed. Maybe this was the end?

He felt his shirt being wet by Iris as she cried onto his shirt although he didn't mind. He groaned as he looked over Iris's shoulder at Cilan and Rodney. They were smiling at the scene while Solana was wiping tears off her face.

Ash looked around. He was outside Wellspring Cave and noticed that the police force was as lively as ever. They were moving without rest and Ash lightly pushed Iris away as he tried to stand up, managing to do so while cringing.

Pikachu jumped up onto is shoulder, a dull pain spreading through his body but he didn't mind. Pikachu's fur was the best thing that he had felt all day. He felt the Pokémon put his hat on his head and he let out a chuckle and thanked the Pokémon.

He looked at Rodney and Solana. "What happened?" he asked. And that was when he had heard everything that had occurred in the time from when he was rescued to now.

They had a look down at the hole Ash and William had fallen through, only to find what was left of William. Case closed it seemed. They had then moved towards healing Ash., with Cilan fixing Ash's gloves, and getting everyone else and focusing on telling the other group. Of course, they were still in the middle of doing that.

Ash nodded as he understood the situation and then scratched his head. "Sorry Rodney. I gave you a lot of trouble that I should've have."

"Trouble?" asked Rodney. "Using your Aura Perception, you managed to find the criminal and then, unintentionally of course, trap him inside a place where he was crystallised. No record of him anymore. Of course, it was his own foolishness that led to the development so it's not your fault."

Ash let out a slow nod and then turned to Solana who had her head down. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm….sorry Ash." She said. "When you were down there, I gave up on you. I gave up when you had it much worse. I'm…I'm sorry."

Ash didn't say anything as he approached Solana slowly and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She didn't stop crying as she wept into is shoulder. "It's fine" he said. "It's fine" he repeated as he patted her back and then pulled back. "That's all in the past and it's the present that matters. And I'm fine, so you should be as well."

Solana nodded and wiped away the tears.

Ash then turned to William. "So what happens now?" he asked.

Rodney scratched his head. "Well….."

Ash stomach rumbled and everyone looked at it. Ash grinned and scratched his head.

"I guess lunch?"

And just like William's aura, the dark mood was negated and replaced with laughter.

* * *

After Ash had a rest, and was judged to be OK for moving on, he, along with Iris and Cilan prepared to head off.

Of course, it was not without a little argument between Iris and Solana over who-knows-what. When Ash asked who they were fighting over, Cilan merely gave Ash a kind look and gave him a sandwich to eat. Ash felt it was an excuse to dodge the question but he ate it anyway.

Rodney saw them all off along with Solana.

"Where are you off to now?" he asked.

"Nacrene City." Replied Cilan. "It was a detour to come here and although we found that third floor there was no Aura Spring so that was a disappointing flavour right here. But the surprise ingredient was that everyone came out OK."

Rodney nodded. "That's what matters after all."

Solana frowned and gave a look to Iris. "You better take good care of him." She said.

"Why do I have to deal with this little kid!?" yelled Iris. "Why don't you just ask Cilan as well?" she added, making Solana laugh.

"Well…that attitude is something you need to fix. And as for you Ash…."

"?" Ash tilted his head as Solana came closer. She took off his hat and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Iris blushed furiously and Cilan put a hand to his chin looking thoughtful.

"That's for your efforts today. Thank you." She said.

Ash smiled and adjusted his cap to its original position. "That's fine Solana." Said Ash. "Thanks for the umm…..experience." he said with a smile before turning around and walking away.

They all waved to each other until they could no longer see them waving and Solana sighed. "There he goes."

Rodney was silent as he watched them go. He had a hunch and was going to go with it. "The Civilian huh? Ash Ketchum, I'll keep an eye out for you."

As for Ash and his friends, they didn't has the usual of Iris pulling Ash back using her Aura Hand as Ash still wasn't up to running just yet.

He looked down at his hands. At this mysterious power that he had. He didn't know what it was and he looked at Pikachu who was just as stumped as he was.

Regardless, it didn't change who he was as he and his friends moved forward.

"Come to think of it, why did Solana kiss me?" asked Ash.

Iris blushed as she looked away and Cilan just sighed. "Well, did she give you her Heart of Aura?" he asked.

Ash looked and him and after thinking said. "Yeah."

Iris, if she was drinking water, would have done a spit-take wile Cilan just sweatdropped.

"You still don't understand?" he asked.

"Under…..stand?" asked Ash. "Understand what?"

Cilan and Iris just looked at each other and sighed. "Hey! What do those sighs mean?" yelled Ash.

And so, with that one adventure behind the trio, the next awaited them with open arms.

* * *

**And that'd be the end. **

**Of course that also means that there is more aura updates for main characters:**

**Iris  
Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Using aura to stengthen her attacks  
Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher  
Uses aura to create shields  
Uses aura to flush out any unwanted substances in Axew's body  
Uses aura to project voice  
Uses aura to help close wounds  
Uses aura to create light  
Uses aura for an AURA BURST!  
**

**Cilan  
****Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Uses aura to analyse a connection with a trainer and their Pokémon  
Uses aura to create shields  
****Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to distinguish and memorise smells  
Uses aura to help close wounds  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher****  
Uses aura to set up sound barriers  
Uses aura to fix materials  
Uses aura to create light  
Uses aura for an AURA BURST!**

**And that'd be that. The next original story should take place in Nacrene City I hope and yeah.**

**Also, what do you thnik of the mystery of Ash's power? It's a mystery**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the story and-**

**As always  
Review, if you please**


	12. A Home For Dwebble

**After ending with the Wellspring Conclusion and a very persuasive review (you know who you are….) I have written this one right for the holidays. I hope that you can forgive me for the hiatus due to the fact that I have a lot on and also the fact that these stories take quite a bit of time to write. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Aura less and look forward to the next one, which may/may not be uploaded these holidays. **

**As for the Disclaimer: I DON'T own Pokémon or anything related to this. **

**THIS DISCLAIMER RELATES TO ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY. **

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaa. There we are. Now I don't have to write any more disclaimers…..**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum sat at the table at the edge of the river staring silently at his hands. It had been less than two days since the incident at Wellspring Cave however the events of such had attracted numerous gazes of attention.

On Cilan's map, they had access to the Internet and although no-one wanted to be reminded of the incident itself they still observed the information. It turned out that the lowest floor where Ash had battled William had been discovered but the authorities had no information to pass around about it.

The AJD and the Pokémon Rangers had released a media statement however Ash, Iris and Cilan all knew what actually happened and the facts that had been released in the statement had been a manipulation of the facts and not the whole truth.

Ash had, of course, experienced such events before such as when he went to Johto and the other regions however this event left a mark on him.

_Ash, using his bloodied hand tried to alter the course of deadly hand. Ash's hand hit William's and as soon as it did, a Sound came out._

_The Sound came out and William's eyes went wide. So did Ash's. Because in front of them, William's aura was gone. The aura that was previously in his hand was gone, just disappeared. Almost like it had been negated._

Ash's hand had negated William's own attack. It had also negated an entire Aura Spring, a natural source of Aura that had lasted for who knows how many years.

It was a mystery to the nature of his new found power as Ash had never been faced with such an event like that one before. Of course he had been through a lot and numerous times had ended up with him bleeding but he had never seen such an effect upon Aura as he had never made contact with it.

Just what meaning did it have? He was an Aura Zero yet he had that power. His wounds and scars were all gone but still, that thought was a mental mark that it had left on him.

Cilan and Iris had faced the same result. They had been through the same experience but not to the level that Ash had and they were shaken up. But they still tried to maintain an image of normalcy.

Ash knew that that image would soon grow into reality. After all, his previous travels and experiences told him that as long as they had each other, then everything would be alright.

"Sorry for the wait." A voice interrupted his thoughts and Ash looked up to see Cilan above him with lunch in hand. It was sandwiches and although Cilan had been starting to monologue about the ingredients, Ash and Iris had notice that he did that a lot, Ash hadn't been paying attention.

Ash looked up and saw that Cilan had an expression that he put on whenever he saw Ash pondering about something. It was one that seemed like he wanted to put on a straight face yet pushing down a bad memory.

"You still thinking about it?" asked Cilan.

Ash didn't say anything however that seemed an answer for Cilan. He smiled faintly. "You better eat up. Your appetite will cause you to stop thinking for a while." Cilan said.

Ash let out a chuckle. "Yeah. Thanks Cilan." He picked up the sandwich that he had been passed and took a bite out of it, the feeling of food in his mouth lifting his spirits.

"Man, I always enjoy your sandwiches Cilan!" he said as he chewed.

Cilan bowed. "Naturally. I did work in a café."

"What do you think about his Pokémon food?" asked Ash to Pikachu who was sitting across from him. In recent days Pikachu had been eating a lot slower lately thinking about what he had seen about his trainer, the same thoughts that Ash had filling the Pokémon's brain.

Regardless, it smiled and answered. "Pika Pika!"

Axew next to Pikachu let out a similar cry. Out of everyone it seemed that Axew had been the least affected by the incident as it ate heartily.

Iris walked over to the table with a sandwich in hand and smiled. 'Looks like you like Cilan's cooking as much as I do." She said. For some reason, ever since the incident, Iris had been hanging a bit closer to Ash than before and although he didn't ask about it, it was clear that out of all of them, Iris had been the most shaken up about Wellspring.

Although her Pokémon was quite alright, the opposite could be said for Iris. Cilan and Ash had tried to help her subtly and for the most part it seemed to be having an effect. However in both of their views, it seemed that the girl had lost a lot of energy.

Axew nodded and looked up while putting Pokémon food into its mouth. In front of them, next to river was a large boulder that blocked the way in front of them. The group had thought to go around it but something was there. Axew could hear it, using its Aura Listening.

Getting off the table with Pikachu following in concern, Axew headed towards the boulder and peered around it.

"Hang on Axew!" called Iris from afar however Axew didn't listen as it looked past the boulder.

Pikachu joined in as well as both of them looked in surprise as they saw a small orange Pokémon hitting a rock repeatedly. There were footsteps behind the two Pokémon and Ash and his friends appeared.

Ash was going to ask something but then noticed the same Pokémon doing the same action. "Huh?" he asked. "What's that?"

"A Dwebble." Answered Cilan. "However it is quite a mystery as to why it doesn't have a rock on its back."

"A rock?" asked Ash as he brought out his Pokédex.

"**Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. It's said that the rocks that Dwebble acquire for their backs are used as an extra source of aura should the Dwebble reach its Limit. The larger the rock, the more aura that can be stored but Dwebble usually choose their rocks based on convenience rather than power."**

Ash blinked a few times. So, they used the rock for aura in case they used it all up? It was like how Pidgey put away food in the winter when it wouldn't grow. The group looked up from the Pokédex.

"Does that mean that Dwebble is going to choose that rock?" asked Iris. It seemed that the event had piqued her interest as her voice had some more liveliness to it. Ash smiled and looked at Cilan. If this was making her happy then the two of them decided that they may as well utilise the situation.

"Hmm." Said Cilan. "Then this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Not many people get to see this."

The Dwebble tipped up the rock that it was observing, circling it one time before it claws started to shine with a familiar blue glow. It hit the rock with one glowing claw and tiny parts of the rock were chipped off, a process that was continued.

"Look at that!" said Ash in amazement as he tried to move closer but a pressure on his head shoved him down. The pressure was not that of a physical hand but one different.

"Don't move closer you kid! Dwebble will run if you do!" Ash looked at Iris who was using an Aura Hand to push his head down. Iris had rarely done so in the past few days so the event told him that she was gradually returning to her normal self. Ash chuckled and ran a hand through his hair as he peered over the rock.

"So Dwebble is building its home…." Said Cilan in wonder.

"Pikaaaa." Said Pikachu followed by an "Axeeeew" in awe from Axew.

Dwebble had been at the rock for a while now and it backed away, panting from its work. With a satisfied nod it stepped closer, spitting a greyish blue liquid out of its mouth.

Ash could hardly see it and had to use Aura Perception to get an idea of the movement of aura and managed to see a faint blue line coming from Dwebble's mouth.

"What's that?" asked Iris. Due to the fact that she didn't have Aura Perception and that Ash saw faint traces of aura circling her eyes, she was using Aura to enhance her sense of sight.

"It's a liquid that Dwebble uses in order to shape the rock to its desired shape." Said Cilan, he too using Aura to enhance his senses.

"Wow." Said Iris. "Dwebble must put a lot of work into that. Like an expert craftsman."

"Indeed." Noted Cilan. "With Dwebble using it to store aura and protect itself from enemies, having the right thickness and strength is imperative."

Dwebble stopped and looked at the front of the rock, slowly nodding before approaching the rock with its tail. There was a soft blue glow from inside the rock and Dwebble stepped back out. It narrowed its eyes before stepping back in, that same blue glow appearing however this time, brighter.

Smiling to itself, Dwebble lifted the rock up and it appeared to look like a large backpack. It walked around, testing out the rock as the three travellers watched.

Cilan indicated to the current Dwebble. "With the rock on its back, that's what Dwebble looks like normally."

Iris smiled. "Aww, it looks like a little pastry. It's too cute!" she exclaimed and Axew seemed to have the same reaction with a cry of "Axew!"

Ash and Cilan as well as Pikachu looked at her with soft smiles on their faces. The normalcy of the situation had seemed to pull Iris out of her slump and that was all that they needed.

A soft rumbling sound came from the round and Ash saw, using his Aura Perception that something was coming from ground.

Sure enough, other Dwebble appeared, their claws glowing blue and the three new Dwebble had different rocks on their backs compared to the smaller Dwebble, each of them having a rock which inside glowed blue.

"Huh." Said Ash. "Looks like Dwebble's friends are here!"

The reality through was just the opposite. One of the Dwebble, the largest held out a claw.

"Dweb Dwebble!" it announced with vigour and the two smaller Dwebble leaped forward, aura in their back claws as they rammed into the other Dwebble.

It let out a cry as it was pushed back, rolling across the ground. It slowly got up and as everyone else saw, the two Dwebble that had attacked approached again, their front claws shining with a blue glow.

Dwebble responded by hiding inside its own rock, a greenish blue glow shining over it, an Aura Protect. As soon as the Dwebble attacked it, the sound of glass breaking echoed in the air as the Dwebble's aura was dispersed upon clashing with a more powerful aura in the aura.

"Hey! What's going on?!" exclaimed Ash. Pikachu had the same reaction with a high pitched "Pika?!" coming from it.

The Dwebble that had been attacked came out from its shell, approaching the Dwebble that had attacked it with glowing blue claws. The Dwebble merely dodged out of the way and appeared behind the other Dwebble, that Dwebble starting to turn around the face them.

However the leader Dwebble rammed its rock into the front of the other Dwebble, the force of the attack pushing Dwebble into the air. Dwebble fell to the ground as its rock falling off as it did so.

Dwebble slowly looked up and the others saw the largest Dwebble approach. Dwebble tried to get up but the larger Dwebble reacted first.

It put on claw upon Dwebble's back, its claw shining with that same blue glow and all of a sudden a large amount of Aura suddenly burst from its claw. Dwebble let out a pained cry as it received the attack and Iris and Cilan looked on in surprise.

"W...What is that?" asked Iris. She had never seen an attack like that before. She looked at Cilan that had the same expression of both surprise and horror but it was Ash that explained, both of them looking at him.

"It's a concentrated Aura Burst." He said. The larger Dwebble stepped back and lifted up Dwebble's home. "Basically instead of using Aura Burst as a basic attack, it focuses that attack upon a certain area. This is bad." Said Ash, sweating. "That means that that Dwebble's aura level is at least in the 'Very High' range."

"Hang on." Said Iris, her voice shaking a bit upon the mention of 'Aura Burst'. "Both Cilan and I have that Aura Level yet why can't we do that?"

"Have you ever used your Aura Burst?" asked Ash, not looking away from the Dwebble. Iris nodded and so did Cilan. "But only once right?" Again they nodded. But how had he-

"When one first uses an Aura Burst the effect on the body is large. Feeling light headed and dizzy." Ash recalled what he had learned from Professor Oak. Naturally Ash wanted as a young child had wanted to know as much as he could about Aura as he had none and on occasion the knowledge that he had was useful, applying it to battle tactics and the like. "As such you instinctively try and avoid it as well as people telling you not to because of the effect on the environment around one. However if one were to use it and train it then- Hey! What the-?" Ash stopped his explanation and Iris and Cilan looked at the group of Dwebble.

The largest one had put Dwebble's home upon its own back, the same faint glow of aura coming from it and, unhesitant, the other two Dwebble spat out that aura liquid to fuse the rock to the Dwebble's back.

"Th-that was the house that Dwebble just made!" announced Iris with shock.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Ganging up on someone. How can they?" Ash stood up. "Oi! Stop that!" he yelled.

The three Dwebble looked up at the trainer and turned away. Their claws shining with Aura they once again dug into the holes that they had come out from. The Dwebble without a home slowly stood up with claws shining blue dug into the ground.

"What?" exclaimed Ash. "With that other Dwebble having a concentrated Aura Burst, it'll need help!" Ash looked at his friends.

Cilan nodded and stood up, throwing a Pokéball that he had. "Pansage! Come out and assist Dwebble with your Aura Dig!"

The Pokéball burst open in a bright light and with a cry of "Pan Pansage" the monkey Pokémon's hands grew bright blue as it burrowed into the ground.

Silence filled the air and anxiety as well, especially Ash. With that Dwebble knowing a concentrated Aura Burst attack, this was no walk in the park. He doubted that Dwebble knew that non-aura attacks would counteract it but Pansage did. But that didn't relieve Ash of his thoughts.

Ash focused his eyes and sure enough it was not long in that silence that he saw a faint blue outline in the rocks and sure enough Pansage's head popped out.

"Pansage?" asked Cilan.

Pansage nodded. "Pansage sage sage Pan." It said. It looked to its left and Ash looked there as well, his Aura Perception picking up a blue outline in the ground.

Dwebble popped out, its claws turning back into a normal orange and it panted heavily.

"Is that?" asked Ash.

"Hmm. I think that's the first Dwebble. But it still doesn't have its rock." Answered Iris.

Cilan slowly approached the Dwebble and held out a hand. "I really am sorry about your house." He said.

Dwebble looked up and the first thing that it did….was panic. It let out a cry and raced ahead, using its aura to quicken its pace.

"Hey, wait up!" said Ash as he gave chase but not being able to keep up with the aura. Cilan followed using his aura but still couldn't catch up, only maintain an adequate distance. Iris reacted by using her aura to leap across rocks in the ground, covering more land than Cilan, which resulted in her landing perfectly in front of Dwebble.

Smiling, she knelt down. "Hey there, it's OK. We're not scary." Axew came out of her hair and responded with an "Axew ew ew."

Dwebble on the other hand had a different idea. With a "Dweb!" in surprise it backed way only to see Cilan approaching with Ash in the distance.

"Calm down now." Said Cilan. "It's fine." Ash finally managed to catch up and Pikachu leaped from his shoulder, holding its hands out in a peace keeper fashion.

Dwebble on the other hand did not react as one might expect. With one claw shining a blue colour it attack Pikachu but at the last second Pikachu dodged, Dwebble hitting a stone. The surprise in the attack made it more powerful and Ash, Cilan, Pikachu and Pansage all covered their bodies to avoid being hit by stones.

A few bounced off harmlessly on the humans and Pikachu however a sharp piece of stone hit Pansage square in the forehead.

With a cry it collapsed onto the ground and Dwebble let out a shocked gasp. Cilan wasted no time in running to Pansage's side, holding its head with is hands.

"Pansage! Are you alright?" he asked. In response there was a weak "Saaaaaaaaaaaaage".

"Iris!" called Ash. She generally knew the location of all the Potions and such and it seemed to him that she knew a lot more about medicine than he did.

"Got it!" she said, sentences not having to be said in the time of crisis.

* * *

The Super Potion was applied to Pansage's forehead where a nasty bruise had begun to form.

It winced but was reassured. "It's fine." Said Iris. "I've seen worse." Although Ash didn't say anything his mind went back to Accumula Town and the wound he had gotten.

"Hmm, indeed. Glad to see that you're fine." Said Cilan. There were sounds of small feet approaching the group turned to look at Dwebble approaching with a solemn expression on its face, bowing.

"It's fine." Said Ash. "It was an accident, for sure."

"Yeah. We know that you were just upset about your home being stolen." Said Cilan. Dwebble looked at him and then its face fell.

"Say, why don't you just make a new one?" asked Iris optimistically.

Dwebble shook its head furiously to which Iris smiled. "You just want that one don't you?"

"Well, we did see how much Dwebble worked on it didn't we?" said Cilan. "There would be an attachment to it."

"Sure." Said Ash. "Say why don't we go and help out Dwebble?" asked Ash to the others.

Iris sweatdropped. "Why is it that you always just want to help out?" asked Iris.

"Hmm? Is that so bad? I'm going to do it." answered Ash as he looked at Dwebble not seeing Iris's blush. "Well, there you go. We'll help."

"Pikachu pika." Said Pikachu from his place on Ash's lap. Dwebble however waved its claw in the air and its claws gained that blue glow again as it dug into the ground.

The group watched it go and when it was gone Cilan spoke up. "Regardless of Dwebble not wanting us to help, I still think that we should follow Ash's suggestion. We must go and find those thieves."

Everyone agreed without hesitation.

* * *

The sunlight of the day shone down. In front of the subway tunnel that had a line over it saying 'Danger. Do Not Cross' stood a man on one side of the tunnel and a group of people on the other.

The man nodded and in response, the girl on the other side with long red hair did as well.

Then, wordlessly they descended into the tunnel.

"Where are we?" asked Jessie. The tunnel they were in comprised of broken glass, ruined railways and dirt with a foul smell in the air.

"An abandoned subway tunnel. Perfect to avoid any unnecessary…..interruptions." said Pierce.

He walked until he felt it necessary to stop before turning around and addressing the Team Rocket trio. "The boss has told me that your present mission involves gathering data on the Meteonite."

"Meteor Metal…." Said Meowth.

"Yes." Said Pierce. "The data is the deciding factor of the newest project by Team Rocket." Pierce raised a hand, a ring on his middle finger producing a holographic image. On it a research facility could be seen and numerous blueprints of the layout.

"And that is?" asked James.

"The Antimony Research Lab, the place where every piece of Meteonite data is stored." Informed Pierce.

"And you want us to retrieve that data?" asked Meowth.

"Indeed. The mission is to merely hack the data server and obtain that data."

"Seems simple." Said James as he adjusted the brow of his hat.

"Sounds fun." Said Jessie.

Pierce let out a sinister smile. "Let's just see how well the new guys do then shall we?"

The rest of the group nodded and wordlessly began to head down to the entrance of the subway. However on the way there Meowth turned around.

"Meowth?" asked James however there was no reply. And then in a fast motion, Meowth reached for something underneath his coat, firing it at the subway tracks.

A large spark of blue electricity shot out, fuelled by Meowth's aura and it hit the tracks, every part of the track lighting up blue. There was the sound of buzzing and then it died down.

Jessie, James and Pierce looked at Meowth. "Hmph. Thought I heard something." Said Meowth. "Must've been my imagination." He kept on walking and although Jessie and James were wondering what Meowth had 'heard' they didn't think too much into it. After all there was a job to do.

* * *

"Oh maaaaaaaaaann. What am I doing what am I doing what am I doiiiiiiiiiiing!?" The Boy hissed that thought to himself.

He hadn't left the town where he had been 'arrested' yet. The appearance of Team Rocket had left a shallow taste in his mouth and his first thought was that they would decide to take a rest. After all, the incident with the truck would have raised security.

So then, the Boy had spent the rest of the time finding places where one could not be disturbed. And the abandoned subway tunnel was the best bet.

Although he had waited less than a day, sure enough Team Rocket had showed up. He had eavesdropped upon the entire conversation and just as he was staying still, he had the misfortune of thinking that something was running down his leg.

He had moved to it but nothing had been there, but a loud banging and the tracks lighting up with a dangerous form of Aura energy made the Boy back away under the platform.

There had been nothing then apart from the voices and Team Rocket had walked away.

But seriously? What was he doing? There were no traces of his vehicle in the town he was in judging by his scan so the next stop was Nacrene City. He needed his vehicle to travel but, only on occasion, he would get wrapped up in these situations. Well, he said on occasion…..

What was he going to do? And how was he going to do it? Those ideas went through the Boy's head. Why was he compelled to do something? Just tell the authorities and that was that. However…..

The Boy smiled to himself. "The Antimony Research Lab eh?" He felt a chill down his back. "Oh boy, you've done it now Team Rocket."

That Boy looking to be around 16 in that suit of his stood up. His eyes shone with interest although they were not the same colour, his left eye blue and right red. He cracked a stiff neck, straightening his necktie as he did so.

"You've really piqued my interest. And that's something you don't ever want to do."

* * *

Ash, Iris and Cilan stood in the rocky field, the sunset shining down on them. Pidove circled above them and then lowered down and judging by its downhearted expression, it hadn't found anything.

"Man." Said Ash. "Where are they?"

The sound of the ground bursting open behind him made him turn around to see Pansage appearing from the ground. Pansage shook his head and Cilan frowned. "No luck underground either then."

Iris crossed her arms. "Where are they?" to which Axew popped out of her arm imitating her and saying "Axew ew."

The ground next to Pansage broke open as well as Dwebble appeared, hanging its head in disappointment.

Cilan scratched his head and then sighed. "Say, it's getting late. Why don't we have a break and dinner?" Ash and Iris nodded and Cilan turned to Dwebble. "You should join us Dwebble."

Dwebble merely tilted its head at the suggestion but made no argument as it was taken along.

They had moved away from the rocky field and the group enjoyed a hearty meal next to a fire.

"Say Dwebble, doesn't Cilan make some good Pokémon food?" asked Ash. Dwebble nodded and a genuine positive mood filled the air. However Pansage's slow eating gathered Cilan's attention.

"Pansage are you al-" began Cilan as he reached out towards the Pokémon but stopped.

"Cilan?" asked Ash. He too approached Pansage but noticed it as well, using his Aura Perception upon noticing something strange. With Cilan's reaction, he had focused his eyes and was surprised at what he found.

A blackish aura surrounded Pansage, swirling around the Pokémon. Ash knew what it was. An aura that appeared around someone when one was sick. It contaminated the healthy aura that one contained and as a result it resulted in said person becoming sick which in turn resulted in other people becoming so as well. And if Pansage were to have the aura…

"Pansage? Are you OK? Where are you sick?" Cilan, due to the fact that he had sensed the sick aura asked Pansage that question but got no reply. In fact, Pansage collapsed. Of course, Cilan attempted to reach out but Ash had a feeling that he wouldn't and he was right.

After all, the more someone was in tune with their aura by having a higher level, they were prone to contamination. It was the reason as to why doctors usually were of a low level aura however if one were to have an extremely high level aura it was possible to block the effects of the 'black' aura. But people of Cilan's level of aura could not accomplish that. And so if Cilan were to touch Pansage in the condition he was in now….

Ash saw that Cilan's hand was clenched. Although Cilan wanted to help there was not much that he could do if he got sick as well.

"Cilan? What's up with Pansage?" asked Iris. She too had sensed the crisis at hand however she was standing behind Ash, apparently not liking the presence of the black aura. It was a natural reaction.

"I-I don't know." Said Cilan. "But can you get me a towel or som-" Cilan's plans to lift up Pansage using some protection were foiled as Ash came forward and without hesitation put his hand upon Pansage's brow.

"Hey!" started Cilan but didn't reach too far as to not be in the range of the black aura. Ash, as an Aura Zero was not affected by such but didn't elaborate on the point.

Ash frowned. "Pansage's forehead is really hot. I think it's burning up." He got straight to the point, not wasting time for the others to ask questions.

Iris looked wide-eyed at Ash and his actions however she turned to Cilan. "Do you think it was because of earlier with that rock?" she asked.

"I don't have any more Potion. We used it all up." Said Cilan, the mood around the campfire grim.

"That's fine." Said Iris. Ash and Cilan looked at her with confused expressions. "In the village that I live in there are a lot of herbs and it's common knowledge to know of their effects upon someone. So just leave it to me. Come on Axew." Said Iris as she turned and ran off, Axew following.

It was not long before they returned and Iris took out a grinding kit for herbs from her backpack that Ash was surprised to see. He sat on a rock and supported Pansage's head with his hands while Cilan had managed to reduce Pansage's warmth by cooling it off using his aura and some water in a canteen to constantly wash over its head.

Iris came to where Ash was and held out a spoon. The distance that she was from Pansage suggested that she didn't want to be exposed to the 'black' aura either but Ash made no objections as he took the spoon.

"Now, open up Pansage." Said Iris as Ash moved the spoon closer. In it was a dark green liquid and Ash had the better sense to not ask, the knowledge that Brock had told him had overloaded his brain after all so he reckoned that he would not be able to get it. Pansage did so and Ash put the spoon in its mouth. "It's going to be bitter but you'll have to endure." She said.

Pansage drank the liquid and showed some distaste to it but ate it anyway. It closed its eyes and its head drooped in Ash's arms.

"A good night sleep should do it." Said Iris as she spoke to Cilan to which he smiled in relief.

"Thanks Iris." He said as he turned to Ash. "And thanks to you too Ash. A-Are you sure you'll be OK though? Did you make enough for another person Iris?" he asked Iris thinking that Ash would get sick.

Ash merely smiled. He had seen the effects of the herbs upon Pansage as the black aura had receded. "It's fine." He said. "After all, we're all worried about Pansage. I think it should be alright now but…." Ash looked at the table cloth on the table near him and Pikachu got the message.

"Pikachu pika" it said to Axew.

"Axew?" asked the Dragon Pokémon as the two of them moved to the table and slowly got all of the items on into one corner as they lifted the tablecloth. They brought it to Ash who wrapped it around Pansage's body and handed it to Cilan.

"Good night sleep right?" he said with a smile to which Cilan returned it as he took Pansage. Ash looked at Iris, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"I thought that you knew about medicine!" he said excitedly. "But you really did a good job there Iris!" Iris turned away mumbling a "Thank you…" and she hoped that the darkness that now covered her face was successful in hiding the blush on her face.

Yet although there was a mood of happiness among them, the only one that showed its unhappiness was that one Dwebble, looking with concern at the resting body of Pansage.

* * *

Although everyone had managed to get to sleep with Ash going to sleep first, Iris and Cilan had then followed.

Dwebble on the other hand was the only one who stayed up. As Ash had noticed it was now safe to be within arm's reach of Pansage and this had been noticed by everyone else and as such, Dwebble wasted no time in staying at Pansage's side.

It was in the late hours of the night that Cilan, upon concern for Pansage woke up, finding Dwebble there. He smiled.

"I'm sure that Pansage is alright." He said making Dwebble turn towards him. Although Cilan had a lingering thought inside of his mind, this was not the time to discuss and besides, he wanted to do so with Iris. "What with Iris and Ash helping out it'll be fine. So you rest. You need your energy to get your home back tomorrow."

Dwebble still hung its head in depression and did so. However it did not stray from the position it had at Pansage's side.

* * *

That same night, an odd feeling had come over the Antimony Research Lab. Not to mention the fact that a strange scientist had visited but tensions were high due to the fact that this scientist had asked to have unlimited, unrestricted access to the database. In private. No-one had any idea what was going on and they didn't like it.

However the two humans and Pokémon outside had no way to know that. Sitting upon the wall that they had just crossed, putting on the goggles that enhanced their sense of sight so that it was able to register any technology surrounding the area.

James grunted. "Lots of security in this place." He noticed the number of trip wires that had been placed around the facility.

"Hmm. This just proves how important this information is." Noted Jessie. "One touch of those wires and we've failed the mission."

"Hmm. No pressure." Sad Meowth as Jessie wasted no time leaping off the wall.

They moved fast. The basic tripwires at the beginning were easy to transverse, no need to waste their aura to reach the part of the complex that they wanted to reach.

The main computer's hard-drive had been located elsewhere in the complex. Although all the data could be accessed in different parts of the facility from computers, it was all accessed and connected from that one hard-drive.

James, Jessie and Meowth all looked down at it from the place in the roof that they had managed to secure.

"A bit harder this time…." Said James.

Meowth smiled. "Leave it to me." He held out his paw and James handed him the device that they were going to use to hack into the system, a small black box.

Meowth nodded and went down the hatch that they had opened. His first move-

Meowth used his aura to leap from the roof onto one of the walls, a straight line that had no trip wires. He dropped to the floor and looked ahead, wasting no time to jump once high into the air, spinning as he did so as he angled his body down. Ahead was a trip wire and one that Meowth was surely going to hit however-

Meowth manipulated his weight as he spun in the air. He was able to adjust his movement by a little by focusing his aura to make him gain some weight on one side thus making him tilt in that direction.

Meowth couldn't fly. But he could glide. He dodged each and every trip wire that way until he reached the hard-drive, putting the box onto it.

Jessie looked below as Meowth stuck a thumb up. "He's got it." She said.

The rapid sound of keyboard tapping filled the area as James went to work. "Although there are some guys still here, it'll be nothing if they don't notice. Alright, password protected….let's go."

James went to work, quickly cracking the password but his face frowned. "What is it?" asked Jessie. "A problem?"

James looked at her but shook his head. "No really…I'll talk to you about it in front of Pierce. I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Jessie nodded and crawled over to where James was. He had managed to break into the hard-drive and was copying all the files.

Jessie's face broke into a smile however James's was not that pleased. What had been the problem? Jessie was determined to know but was going to figure out later.

"Alright. All the data that has anything to do with the Meteonite has been successfully copied." James nodded to Jessie.

"Tell Meowth it's time to get out of here." Jessie did that immediately after he asked.

* * *

Pansage was the one that woke everyone up in the morning the next day. Its energetic movements and cries of "Pan Pansage!" made everyone's mornings.

Most of all, it appeared that the depression mood over the last few days had gone. Even Iris, the boys had noticed, had not mumbled in a scared fashion about Aura Bursts and the like in her sleep.

"It's good to see that you're fine." Said Cilan. "And it's all thanks to Ash and Iris for helping you out."

Ash smiled. "It's more Iris actually. She's the one who helped you."

Iris did the same and smiled, turning as Dwebble approached Cilan's Pokémon from the side.

"Dwebble was up all night right next to you." Said Cilan. "What do you think about that?"

"Pan?" asked Pansage to the Bug Pokémon to which it replied with a "Dweb Dwebble!"

Pansage laughed and Dwebble smiled. "Alright then!" said Cilan. "Let's go and get your rock back Dwebble!"

* * *

Finding the plateau in which they had first encountered the Dwebble was easy. It was just a matter of getting the Dwebble to come to them, something that was accomplished using Pansage's Aura Dig.

"There's your home." Said Ash as he looked at the largest Dwebble's back and the rock that lay on the top of it. Pansage popped out the ground, its hands glowing blue.

"Good work Pansage." Said Cilan as he praised his Pokémon. "Now! Give Dwebble back its home!" yelled Cilan.

The Dwebble merely smiled, turning around and using their aura to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" said Iris as she gave chase, Axew following behind with both of them using their aura to speed up their movements.

The Dwebble disappeared behind a rock as Iris and Axew reached it, looking around for the Dwebble. Upon finding that they weren't there Iris frowned. Where had they gone? There was no holes in the ground so they hadn't used Aura Dig. But they couldn't have just disappeared right?

Iris turned around and was about to report back to the guys but stopped. The rocks to her left seemed suspicious and awfully familiar.

"Got you!" she shouted as she launched an Aura Fist at the rocks however it was blocked as all of the Dwebble used Aura Protect. They appeared from underneath the rocks, Axew stepping forward with its claws glowing blue.

"Ax Axew!" it shouted at the Dwebble.

The Dwebble merely smiled and began to turn around but stopped.

"You're not getting away this time!" said Ash as he and Cilan ran forward, blocking their path. Dwebble stepped forward and launched the first assault.

"Dweb!" it used its aura to launch itself at high speeds however there was a counter.

One of the smaller Dwebble did the same, launching itself into the air to meet the Dwebble head on with its shell but the homeless Dwebble dodged, only to be smashed in the face with the shell of the other Dwebble.

It sailed into the air and straightened out, using aura to cushion the impact on the ground.

Ash clenched his fist. "Pikachu! Help Dwebble out!" he shouted.

Cilan held out his hand. "No Ash. This is matter of pride for Dwebble. We have to leave it be."

"But-"

"Ash. Just leave it to Dwebble." Ash looked between Cilan and Dwebble before reluctantly nodding.

"Alright. You make sure to win Dwebble!" said Ash.

Dwebble nodded to both Ash and Cilan, before leaping forward again, its claw glowing blue. When they were close the other Dwebble cut its claw to the side taking Dwebble by surprise and hitting it head on. Dwebble was intercepted, spinning due to the impact, bouncing on the rocks, a cloud of dust rising from the impact.

Cilan frowned. "This going to be a tough one. Dwebble has no defence due to losing its home."

The three Dwebble looked at the cloud of dust and upon no challenge being made from it, they burrowed into the ground. The dust cleared and the group sighed as they saw that Dwebble, for lack of a better phrase was most certainly unable to battle.

* * *

"How are we going to do this?" asked Ash. "We can't have Dwebble take on all three of them at once. Even the largest Dwebble can use a concentrated Aura Burst so we have to be careful."

"Hmm." Iris frowned and crossed her arms. "We need to find a way to split them up. Have any ideas?" she turned to Ash who shook his head but Cilan on the other hand smiled.

"I actually have an idea." He looked down at Dwebble. "What do you say Dwebble? Can we at least help out in this regard?"

Dwebble nodded. With a "Dweb".

"Alright then guys. Here's what we're going to do….."

* * *

Ash, Iris and Cilan hid behind three rocks and each of their Pokémon had a rope inside their hands. And connected to that rope was a large bowl of Pokémon food.

"By dragging them out into the open like this, we'll manage to split them up." Said Cilan from his rock. They had been split up into an Ash team, an Iris team and lastly a Cilan team.

Ash and Iris nodded, silently waiting. Patience was not needed in this case. It was hardly 5 minutes before the ground burst open with a faint blue glow and the Dwebble appeared, looking at the food in glee.

They took one step forward….

"Now!" yelled Cilan. Pikachu, Axew and Pansage all pulled on their ropes, the Pokémon food moving along with it, causing each and every Dwebble to chase after their prize.

One of the first Dwebble that ate its food with pleasure was rudely interrupted by Dwebble. It attacked with a claw that shone with aura, leaping forward but was ruthlessly counterattacked.

Dwebble was smashed against the rocks and was followed by the other Dwebble, using the rocks as cover. Time after time the other Dwebble tried to attack but to no avail as the rocks protected the other Dwebble.

Ash, Iris and Cilan looked on from where they were. "Dwebble's using the landscape as a substitute for the lack of its own rock…." Said Cilan. "That is one intelligent Pokémon."

"Yeah, but it's not going to do much good if Dwebble can't get in an attack." Said Iris. Ash nodded and in agreement and they kept on watching.

Dwebble backed up against one small cliff in the rocks surrounding it. It looked up and saw a weapon that it could use to its advantage, a loose rock.

Dwebble saw its opponent. "Dweb Dwebble." It said as it indicated for the other Dwebble to come closer. The Dwebble complied, leaping into the air, crossing both of its claws, a purple and blue light coming from them.

"That's Aura X-Scissor!" said Iris in surprise. The attack landed onto the ground, kicking up dust everywhere for a moment. The ground shook slightly and that was enough. The rock that was loose shifted and tumbled down the formation it was on, smashing into the Dwebble, it having no reaction in time to counter.

It sailed into the air, landing on its side and looked up, only to receive a back to back attack of Aura X-Scissor and Aura Slash to assault its opponent. The other Dwebble let out a cry but ultimately fainted from the onslaught.

"Interesting." Said Cilan as he looked on while the others celebrated the victory. "The unique combination of Aura Slash and Aura X-Scissor does result in a unique recipe for Dwebble."

"That's good enough for me!" said Ash. "Come on, only two left!"

* * *

It had been while another Dwebble had been chasing Axew, the source of its food that it had been ruthlessly attacked by Dwebble. An Aura Slash cut into the ground and knocked it against the wall in such a brutal manner that no matter how hard it tried, it couldn't get free.

"What now?" asked Iris. "It's stuck." Ash and Cilan were silent, watching further.

Dwebble started to launch its own attack but the thief Dwebble had its own trick up its sleeve. The rock on its back began to glow again with an extremely bright glow, causing the others to cover their eyes.

Dwebble was momentarily blinded and stumbled but its attack still landed. There was a cry of "Dweb!" and then nothing.

The others peered over from the rock that they were on and saw that the second Dwebble had been successfully taken out.

"Was that Aura Flash?" asked Cilan.

Ash wasn't sure but he shook his head. "I don't think so. It seemed more to me that the aura in the rock was unleashed in a burst like attack but not an Aura Burst. Similar to an Aura Flash."

Iris and Cilan looked at Ash in surprise at his knowledge of aura but he didn't notice.

"Alright!" He said as he came back to his old self. "Just one more left! Let's go Dwebble!" causing the others to sweatdrop.

* * *

The head Dwebble was indulging itself in its food when it heard footsteps from behind. It turned to see the midget Dwebble whose home lay on its own.

"Time to return what you stole Dwebble!" said Cilan. "The end of the line is here!"

Dwebble looked to its side and upon seeing that it was alone, gained a smile on its face.

"Let's go!" said Cilan.

Dwebble leaped forward and it waved its claws, the lack of rock on it back its reason for fighting.

The head Dwebble attacked first. Spinning around it leaped forward, using its shells as a sort of projectile as it leaped forward. However Dwebble dodged, its lack of rock making it more nimble than before.

It launched an Aura Slash but the speed that the head Dwebble was moving made it too hard to hit. Both Dwebble skidded along the ground and stared at each other. However it was the homeless that made the next move.

Using an Aura X-Scissor it went forward with as much gusto as it could however the counter was simple. The larger Dwebble turned its back around and held the original home up front. Dwebble stopped and it was in that moment of hesitation that another flash of light sprung up from the head Dwebble's back from its rocks causing the smaller Dwebble to stumble to which it received a smash against the side of its body.

It sailed into the air and the larger Dwebble took the opportunity to attack again, a ball of orange-blue light coming from its mouth and hitting Dwebble head on. Dwebble fell to the ground.

"What was that?!" asked Ash.

"An Aura Smack Down! That Dwebble has a variety of moves at hand." Said Cilan.

Dwebble fell at the feet of our heroes and struggled to get up but did so regardless. "Are you OK?" asked Cilan.

Dwebble nodded and took off again, heading towards the larger Dwebble. It raised a claw that was an Aura Slash attack and swung it down but only to find that Dwebble had moved to the side and was moving away.

The larger Dwebble gave chase, but found itself in a narrow part of the rocks, stuck inside them due to the large size of its rocks on its back.

"Alright!" said Iris. "Now's your chance!"

Dwebble took no hesitation in turning around and launching an Aura X-Scissor towards its opponent. However something unexpected happened.

The very tip of the Dwebble's claw glowed a vicious blue and Ash's eyes widened.

"Get down! It's an Aura Burst!" he said as he grabbed onto Pikachu and thrust himself towards the ground. Judging by Ash's reaction the other Aura users reacted in the same way that Ash had, going to the ground instead of using an Aura shield that would have first come to mind, Cilan taking Pansage and Iris Axew.

Dwebble had a similar reaction upon seeing its human friends ducking for cover. It shifted its attack to the side, hitting the ground resulting in a burst of dust before focusing its aura to launch itself from the rocks into the air. It felt the movement of air next to its face just as the concentrated Aura Burst hit the rock face.

It was like a tiny bomb had gone off in the ground. There was a massive explosion of dust and rocks which sailed everywhere, Dwebble using Aura Slash to divert them away from itself.

Ash and the others cried out as large parts of rock fell upon them and the ground shook. They all had felt the same experience before.

At Wellspring Cave.

The sheer fact that it had hit the ground resulting in such a force was something that had to be admired. Before, it had hit Dwebble so the effect would have been weakened by such but it was clear that this was a much stronger strike.

The shaking subsided and Ash looked over to his right, at Cilan who had successfully protected Pansage. There were cuts and dust on his face but he was otherwise unharmed. Ash sighed in relief and turned to Iris on his left.

"I…ris?" he asked.

She was shaking and holding Axew who was visibly choking. She had her eyes closed and it appeared that the confident girl was almost on the edge of tears.

"Iris!" called Ash. He let go of Pikachu and went to her side, trying to pry her grip from Axew. "Come on! It's over!"

Ash looked over at the Dwebbles, the larger Dwebble stumbling from the mass use of its power and the smaller still high in the air form the effects of the attack.

Ash shook Iris and leaned in close, putting his hands around hers. She opened her eyes and Ash smiled as best he could to comfort her.

"Ash…..?" Ash nodded and squeezed on her hands.

"Come on. We decided to help Dwebble. You probably knew that something like this was going to happen. But you still chose to help. So let's see this through. Together."

Iris looked up at the boy that had pulled her out of the danger that she had caused herself and then at the Dwebble in the distance. The small Dwebble and the fight for its home. She had decided to help. Her and her friends. And she was going to do so.

"Right." She said. Confidence entered into her body again and Ash wiped her eyes so that no tears fell.

"Then the first step is forward." Ash started to stand up and pulled Iris up as well, Ash looking over at Cilan, giving him a nod. Cilan's concerned expression faded and he nodded back with a smile and they all looked over at the scene with the Dwebble.

Dwebble fell to the ground, scratches on it due to the attack. However it angled its body down as to increase its attack power when it did attack.

Suddenly its body glowed a white and blue colour and what appeared to be cracks on the surface of its new 'skin' appeared. These cracks spread all over the body of Dwebble until it all cracked off with Dwebble's body gaining a new glow to it, one of red and blue.

"What was that?" asked Ash to Cilan. Iris was merely looking on without a word, observing what she had set on finishing.

"Aura Shell Smash. It sacrifices defence for additional offensive power." Said Cilan as he too continued watching.

Dwebble raised its claws and cried out its name. White and blue energy gathered at the tips of its claws and they extended with a light blue glow. It crossed its new claws and leaned forward, ramming into the shells upon the larger Dwebble's back.

They shattered as if they were made of glass and the only thing left was Dwebble's original home as the aura inside of the shells dispersed into the air.

Dwebble landed on the ground and looked at the leader Dwebble. It grit its teeth and panted heavily, the effects of the Aura Burst having a more effect upon the body of the Dwebble that it originally thought.

Having no other way out, it burrowed into the ground and at the same time, a rock that was perfectly carved and had the shine of aura inside of it landed on the ground.

Dwebble smiled and approached its home, inspecting its home before putting its tail into the hole, a bright glow filling up the area as Dwebble charged up the rock with aura again.

"You did it!" cried Iris as she ran forward. She smiled.

"Yeah, that was great!" announced Ash.

"And you did it all alone. Remarkable." Commented Cilan.

"Pan Pansage!"

"Pika!"

"Axew axew!" The Pokémon shared their joy in the event as they announced their happiness.

The group turned to Dwebble who smiled back at them.

Ash smiled back and then turned at Iris. "Are you OK now?" he asked her. Cilan looked at her as well and Iris found herself looking down at the ground.

"Yeah. I just think I bottled up my feelings too much." She said. "I didn't tell anyone about it and burdened myself with something I couldn't handle." Although she was looking sat the ground she wanted to speak loud enough for the guys to hear.

"Well, you know Cilan and I are here for you. Right Cilan?" asked Ash.

"Indeed. Whatever you need Iris; you just ask me or Ash. OK?" Cilan smiled at her and she returned it.

"Alright. I'll do that." She said.

"Oh and Iris?" asked Ash.

"Yeah Ash?"

"Can I have my hand back?" Iris paused and looked down at the hand that she had continued to hold after Ash had gripped hers.

She flung her hand out of his grip, face red as she backed away panting.

The only thing that came to the boy's minds was to laugh, a laugh that was eventually felt by the entire party.

* * *

It was as the sun set that the group made their way on.

"Alright then Dwebble, I guess this is goodbye." Said Cilan.

"We'll see you again alright?" Ash spoke with hopefulness in his tone.

"And make sure that you keep an eye on your home OK?" said Iris with a smile. For some reason that Ash didn't understand, she was standing further away than she normally was but he didn't ask about it. After all, she had been standing too close to him in recent days and he needed the space.

The group turned and walked, not reaching far before a familiar voice called out to them.

"Dwebble!"

They turned and looked down at the Bug Pokémon that had followed them. "Is there something the matter?" asked Cilan.

"Dweb Dweb Dwebble." Replied Dwebble with a grin.

Cilan tilted his head in confusion however it was Iris that put in her opinion. "I think what Dwebble wants is to come along with you Cilan."

Cilan crossed his arms and it appeared that he was brooding over the thought. "Hmm. Getting your home back all by yourself shows determination and your concern for Pansage reveals you kindness."

Cilan turned to Dwebble and held out both of his hands. Ash had an idea of what he was doing, having seen something similar back in Striation City. He was using aura to establish the connection that Dwebble would most likely have with him. Ash used his Aura Perception to see how Cilan use his aura to circle around Dwebble.

It retreated soon after it started and Cilan smiled. "Perfect. You, Dwebble would be the perfect Pokémon for me. So…."

Cilan threw the Pokéball that he had gotten from his belt into the air. Dwebble wasted no time in jumping up, the Pokéball opening as soon as it hit Dwebble. A bright red light surrounded it and it was sucked into the Pokéball.

It landed on the ground, shaking once, twice, three times before clicking in a pleasant manner.

Cilan picked up the Pokéball and smiled as he looked it.

"Hmm. My Dwebble….What exquisite taste!" Cilan smiled as he held the Pokéball into the air.

"Wow! Congratulations Cilan!" said Ash.

"Well Pansage? What do you think of our new partner?" asked Cilan.

"Pansaaaage!" said Pansage in excitement. This was answered with a cry of "Axew!" from Iris's Pokémon.

"Yeah. It is fantastic isn't it?" laughed Iris.

"Hmph. I have a really good feeling now! Let's get going to Nacrene City!" shouted Ash as he ran ahead, the group behind smiling and chasing after the Pallet Town trainer.

* * *

**And thus ends the 12****th**** chapter. I managed to get some NegaiShipping moments in here as it is such a fic so I feel pretty good. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed it but it isn't over. As usually, I have a little section at the end which includes the conversation that Cilan wanted to have with Iris as well as the results of Team Rocket's infiltration of the Antimony Research Lab. Maybe my OC will have more appearances in future chapters…..**

**And for those wondering about the Exorcist Arc, that will start soon, after a few chapters. And here are some character updates…..**

**Iris  
Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Using aura to strengthen her attacks  
Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher  
Uses aura to create shields  
Uses aura to flush out any unwanted substances in Axew's body  
Uses aura to project voice  
Uses aura to help close wounds  
Uses aura to create light  
Uses aura for an AURA BURST!**  
**Uses aura to enhance senses**

**Cilan  
Aura level: Very high  
Aura abilities: Uses aura to analyse a connection with a trainer and their Pokémon  
Uses aura to create shields  
Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms  
Uses aura to distinguish and memorise smells  
Uses aura to help close wounds  
Uses aura to run faster and leap higher  
Uses aura to set up sound barriers  
Uses aura to fix materials  
Uses aura to create light  
Uses aura for an AURA BURST!**  
**Uses aura to enhance senses**

**Cilan's Pansage**  
**Aura level: High**  
**Aura abilities: Aura Bite**  
**Aura Bullet Seed**  
**Aura SolarBeam**

**Cilan's Dwebble  
****Aura level: Medium  
Aura abilities: Aura Protect  
Aura Slash  
Aura X-Scissor  
Aura Shell Smash**

**And here are the two extra parts of this fic, starting with Cilan's conversation and then Team Rocket.**

* * *

After a long day and the fact that Cilan had wanted to spend some time in the evening bonding with his new Pokémon, Cilan was the last to go to sleep. However this was something that he did not do immediately.

Ash and Pikachu were sleeping soundly and Ash was mumbling something about food as usual.

Cilan smiled and moved to the tree that Iris was sleeping in.

"Psst! Iris!" he said as loud as he dare.

There was movement and Iris sleepily opened her eyes and looked at Cilan. "Hmm? Cilan? What is it?"

"Come down. I want to have a talk with you."

They started up a fire in their pyjamas and moved their bags in an attempt to make sure that Ash was not exposed to the light and thus did not wake him up. Cilan made some quick tea and then looked at Iris with quite a serious gaze that she didn't like.

Axew didn't like it much either and it shied away with a timid "Axew…."

"Cilan?" asked Iris. "What is it?" She hadn't had that dream about William, feeling quite relaxed for the future ahead of her although she had no idea how she was going to face Ash after she had gripped his hand.

"It's about Ash." Sad Cilan.

Iris's face gained that same serious expression that Cilan had. "W-What about him?"

"I'm sure you've noticed it too." He said. He held up two fingers. "First of all, there's his knowledge on aura. I mean, although it does leave a mysterious flavour in the air, why doesn't he use it? And there's also-"

"The fact that he didn't get sick." Finished Iris. She had thought it was suspicious, the fact that Ash hadn't gotten the least bit sick from Pansage's sickness. After being exposed to the 'black' aura why hadn't he gotten sick? Although both of them were thankful for it, it was still a suspicious point.

That in turn meant one of two things. Either Ash had the lowest amount of aura level possible: low, and thus he wasn't affected to the extent that they were in response to sick aura or he had the level of Champions, extremely high and thus had learned to suppress it. But either option in turn created a contradiction.

If he was able to use aura, why didn't he?

The fact that he had dodged from the concentrated Aura Burst earlier in the day was suspicious despite the fact that he could have used an aura shield. In that case why hadn't he? Was there some pressing reason? And there was also his knowledge. It was extensive. He knew something that they didn't. But-

"You do know that Ash comes from Pallet Town in Kanto right?" asked Iris. "You do know what that means right?"

Cilan nodded. "Professor Oak. A leading expert on aura. I've even read some of his novels. But then why doesn't Ash say anything? We wouldn't hold it against him at all. He probably knows that." Cilan took a sip of his tea and Iris did as well. Somehow it seemed a bit bitterer than it had when she started.

"You….don't think he trusts us?" asked Iris. For some reason that hurt her harder than the incident in Wellspring Cave. Why was it that she needed Ash's trust? He was a friend, of course, but even she had kept her goal for the future away from Ash and Cilan. It was natural to keep things to oneself.

So why did it hurt so much for that obvious point to be voiced? Iris didn't know.

"I have no idea." Said Cilan. "But it has bothered me for some time. I have my own opinion on the matter but I would like to hear yours."

Iris took another sip of her tea and set it down. "Well….I think that Ash also has this problem with us. How much does he know about us? Or trust us? There's very little that we have told _him_ about _us_. So I don't think that we should hold it against him for that. I've decided to travel with him apart from that. Although I would like it if Ash trusted me, it will take time. But I'm still his friend. "

Iris was silent as she looked at the fire and listened to the crackling that it gave. "What about you?" asked Iris. "You said you have an opinion. What was it?"

Cilan blinked a few times before answering with a chuckle. "Basically that. I've also decided to travel with him and it's up to him to tell us facts about him and his life. Besides, a good mystery exhilarates the mind. So I have no objections to it. I'm glad to call myself a friend of Ash Ketchum."

Cilan smiled at Iris and she did the same.

"Mmmmmm, no Cilan, don't give the sandwiches to Iris….I'll clean the table….." That mumble was heard from that boy and the two listeners stifled laughs from their mouths. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

Iris picked up her cup and took a large gulp before setting it down. "Thanks Cilan." She said. Cilan nodded towards her and he looked up at the sky. The moon was in the middle of the sky, so it was probably midnight.

"Hmm. Mysteries?" asked Cilan as he put out the fire and went to bed.

A few minutes past until someone actually stood up.

Ash Ketchum had heard the entire conversation and he looked at both of his travelling companions.

No, he thought to himself. That was wrong. After the conversation that Pikachu had woken him up for, they were no longer just 'companions'.

They had decided to trust him besides the secrets that he had kept from them. That in turn gave them his respect.

They were his friends.

Ash smiled to himself inside the darkness of the night.

"Well then guys. I'll try to give you as much about me that I can." He rubbed his back, feeling the rise in his skin from the Scar that was there.

The first step would be that.

Ash Ketchum would start with that Scar on his back.

* * *

The tunnel was as abandoned and ugly as ever. Somehow in the eyes of Team Rocket it seemed more ruined than before even though there was no change in the scenery. They shook their heads. It was just their imagination.

"Here's the information." Said Jessie as she handed Pierce the USB that they had transferred the data onto. "It contains all of the data that we took from the Antimony Research Lab."

Pierce received it and pocketed it. "Hmm. I can see now. Why you were the guys that were the ones to infiltrate the Unova region. You have definitely proved your worth." He said. "Were there any problems?"

Jessie and Meowth turned to James. There had been something on him mind but he hadn't given anything in the regards to such.

"Actually there was one thing." Said James.

Pierce raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"The password."

Pierce frowned. "What about it? You clearly cracked it so what was the problem?"

"When I cracked it, the password itself showed up on the screen. And it was what it said. 'The gauntlet has been dropped'. That was the password. Someone's challenging us. Someone who knew about this meeting." James's words made the atmosphere freeze.

Pierce reached for his belt and nodded towards Meowth. Then without hesitation, both of them leapt off the platform and pulled out the device that Meowth had used on the railway before, pointing them at the underside of the platform, the only place that had not been been by the ooperatives

But-

"Nothing." Said Pierce. He closed his eyes and Aura Listened for anything. The sound of breathing, a heartbeat or even a sound of a drop of sweat falling to the ground. But there was nothing.

"Although what you did hear was suspicious before Meowth I'm sure it was just a Patrat or other Pokémon moving in the tunnel." Pierce pocketed the device that he had used. "There's nothing. And it is possible that the phrase was the actual password. Phrases are used to complicate them." Pierce looked at Jessie and James.

"But be careful. Things might get more serious here. I'll report to the boss and stay undercover until you receive your next instructions." He turned and walked away, each step resulting in him getting further and further away due to his using aura to quicken his pace.

Jessie, James and Meowth turned to each other, nodding as they walked out of the tunnel.

"What do you think?" asked James as he felt the sun upon his face, walking through the streets of the town.

"Probably a coincidence." Said Jessie. "No-one knew we were coming. And if they did, wouldn't the Lab have more security? It's too strange. Only an idiot would outright challenge Team Rocket without hesitation."

"Don't say something like that. We already know one idiot like that." Meowth's tone darkened as he hinted towards the boy and his Pokémon that had thwarted their plans numerous times.

"It's unlikely that the twerp will be involved in this." Said Jessie. She looked up and saw a middle aged man in casual wear heading towards them with a cane, limping past them. However the man slipped and fell to the side hitting Meowth and James as he fell.

"Oi! Watch where you're going geezer!" said Meowth as he stood up and shoved the hand that the man had used for balance off of him.

"Hmph."said James as he approached the man, kicking the cane out of the man's reach. "Enjoy your day." He mocked the man and the group left him there on the side of the sidewalk as he merely looked at them go.

"….." The man stood up without the help of his cane and walked normally to it. When he looked up he saw that the people that had bumped into him had disappeared.

The man split up the cane into smaller pieces and took off the clothes that he was wearing, only to reveal that he was wearing other clothes underneath. He removed the contacts that he had used for his eyes to avoid people seeing its discolouration as well as rubbing his face, the colour of it appearing darker than it appeared although it was still fair.

A sharp suited Boy was revealed in the place of the man and the Boy put all of the clothes and other parts of his disguise in his blazer however there was no bulge from his blazer as he did so, almost as if it held a bottomless hole inside of his clothes.

He reached into the other pocket of his blazer and pulled out two things. One a smaller transmitter with a red dot upon it and a folded piece of paper.

The Boy smiled. When he had fell, he had done so as close to Meowth as possible. When he had reached out, he had hit Meowth in an inconspicuous manner, placing a small transmitter on him. The Pokémon hadn't noticed of course and the Boy wanted it to stay that way.

Although the Boy had no idea what was going on, he wanted to make sure that Team Rocket was on the same page that he was. Thus, eavesdropping was needed.

He would listen later and then looked at the other piece in his hands. That piece of paper.

"Hmm. Going to the Antimony Research Lab with a fake ID….. Not something I'll do again." He had managed to break in using an ID that he had received from someone that he had seen as a mentor. It was a multi-use fake ID and something that was definitely useful.

The 'scientist' that had visited had been him. And with unlimited access to the hard-drive around 6 hours before Team Rocket had broken in, he had made some changes.

The first was changing the password. The first challenge that he had made.

The next had been sifting through the files and files of information, isolating information that he may need. However there was only one thing that had jumped out at him, something that he had wiped from the hard-drive and printed off.

Officially, the record of the information in his hand did not exist.

The Boy opened the paper and looked at the contents.

**The Meteonite, of course from origins unknown does have its inherent weaknesses though. Despite being exposed to a number of environments, there is still the fact that as a whole, the Meteonite starts to act irregularly when exposed to a large direct electrical current. For example, an Aura Stun Gun or any electrical attack from any Pokémon will cause the Meteonite to act irregularly. The effects of a small charge have resulted in a large burst of energy which injured the 12 scientists to the point that they cannot use some of their limbs. Obviously the effect of a large one has not been tested. **

**Analysis: Avoid any electrical equipment making contact at the Meteonite AT ALL TIMES. **

"Electrical charge huh…." Said the Boy with interest. With pocketed both the transmitter and the paper a smile on his face, however it dropped.

"What am I doing!? I have to find my-" He stopped as he began to turn. He had gotten this far. He had delved into this problem. He had used items that he had been given by his 'mentor' to investigate, something that he only did when he was curious. Although he had only used one of them, he had yet to use the most useful of those items.

The Boy groaned and took something out of his blazer, anyone who had seen him do so before wondering how there were no bulges inside his clothes.

"Nacrene City…..The Meteonite….."

Although the Boy was going to just investigate whether or not his vehicle had been there, it seemed that he had now gotten a new objective. He sighed.

"Whatever. Looks like I'm a part of events now." He turned to look at the direction that Team Rocket had walked in.

"And may this end spectacularly."

The Boy in that suit with black hair that matched his clothes and different coloured eyes said that.

After all;

The gauntlet had been dropped.

* * *

**And that'll be the end. What with Cilan and Iris's suspicions about Ash's nature and their eventual acceptance of him, I'll feel that I've moved past from them just being 'people' for Ash to friends. As such, maybe, little by little, his secret will be revealed?**

**I bet you guys can't wait for that. **

**In addition, we've got the Boy, who is still nameless for the moment, moving against Team Rocket in his own way. I have a feeling that this OC will be much more useful as a character to me in the future….**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed this and will stick with me in the future, despite my slow updates. This is my first fiction after all and I intend to work through it. **

**And as always,  
Review if you please**

**After all, the fight has just begun!**


	13. Here Comes the Trubbish Squad

**Well although I said slow updates last chapter, here we are again. I hope that you enjoy this chapter what with the different people all converging unto one point in the arc. What with Team Rocket and their actions and then my own interpretation of the unfinished Meteonite arc with the Boy, these adventures will surely continue.**

**Since I've been balancing stories these holidays, expect a lot more so that you guys will keep on being happy. **

**I hope that you enjoy and yes, as I've noted in the reviews, I won't really be putting comments in the middle of the story but may explain them in the footnotes of the story. **

**Also as this chapter, if you have seen the episode, focuses on children, I thought I'd manage to snip in some of Ash's past, although it won't be a large chapter, as that will be later….**

**Anywho, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and as always the disclaimer still applies. And sorry for any mistakes for this chapter either spelling, grammar or general...*sob,sob***

**Enjoy-Mr Question Mark**

* * *

Although Ash had decided to tell his friends about his experiences, he had yet to even consider how to do it.

It wasn't something causal like "Here guys, here's a massive scar on my back that I got when I was six that put me in hospital!"

He had debated doing it like that and Pikachu had responded by smacking him on the head with his tail. As such, there was a lot on his mind as Cilan pointed out the direction that they were heading in.

He partially paid attention however ever since the incident with Dwebble he noticed that the group was a lot more relaxed than before.

"And that's where we're going." Said Cilan as he pointed their route to Nacrene City. Ash nodded and cries of joy were heard along the road that they were on.

They looked in the direction of the voices and saw that coming towards them was a group of 5 children consisting of 3 boys and 2 girls on tricycles. There was an unknown Pokémon on the end of the centre boy's tricycle pram.

"What's going on?" asked Ash as he looked at them and behind them two women entered their view, one a younger women and the other of an older age.

"Please stop!" the younger was crying towards the children.

"What?" said the group in response as they looked at the children in their tricycles. Although it was clear that the women were using aura to speed themselves up, they were not catching up and Ash, using his Aura Perception noted that the kids were using the aura to increase the pedalling and thus increase their own speed on the tricycles.

However they didn't get another word in as the centre boy cried out: "Enemy sighted. Prepare to attack!" He held out a hand and Ash didn't need to use his Aura Perception to see a ball of aura appear at his palm-a very small yet powerful Aura Sphere.

"Oh boy….." said Ash as he sensed what was going to happen. The others seemed to sense it as well.

"Fire!" said the centre boy and threw forward his Aura Sphere. The others let out cries of "Yes sir!" and threw their own Aura Spheres. As they were simply children, their aura was probably low however Ash knew better than to underestimate children's aura as seen as to what had happened with Gary.

Ash was about to dodge but miscalculated the speed at which it was being thrown and as such was right in the face. He cried out and fell back, his hat falling off as the aura dispersing as soon as it hit him while Cilan simply raised a hand and created an Aura Shield while Iris used her aura to jump above the two of them to dodge them.

Ash rubbed his face as did Pikachu, trying to rub off the tingling sensation that covered his face due to the aura. The kids came closer and it was seen that they were travelling faster than they expected. They practically went past, kicking up dust and Ash saw, through it, that his hat was taken away by the mysterious Pokémon.

"Oi*cough*! Come back! That's my hat! *cough*" Ash said between coughs and Pikachu coughed as well, letting out an unsatisfied "Pikachu!" as they lay on the ground watching the kids retreat, unable to retaliate.

Iris hoped down from the fence that she had hopped onto. "What's with them!?" she exclaimed and Axew, who had been in her hair the entire time looked at the kids with contempt and said "Axew!"

Cilan went over to Ash and helped him up. "Well, they don't really give off the flavour of innocent pranksters." He said.

Ash who was now standing, took off. "Yeah! And give me back my haaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" he shouted as he ran towards them with Pikachu on his shoulder crying "Pikaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I'm sorry!" said a voice behind them that caused Iris and Cilan to turn around as the women caught up to them. Iris, realising that they were one short, reached out with an Aura Hand to grab the collar of Ash's shirt, causing him to be dragged back as he protested.

Upon realising that it was practically hopeless he gave up and after a small interrogation from Iris to make sure he stood up.

"Hmm?" asked Cilan. "Do you know them?"

The younger woman who had brown hair and wearing a light green apron sighed. "Yes. They come from my kindergarten class." She said. "I hope you can forgive them." She spoke mainly to Ash and he didn't know what to say.

"To make it up to you, can you please follow us?" asked the older woman who was wearing what looked to be an akubra and a red shirt with blue jeans and a belt.

* * *

The ground outside the kindergarten class broke upon with the blue glow of aura, a small head popping out.

The Sandile looked around the area it found itself in, looking thorough the sunglasses on its face. It was looking for those group of kids that it had followed however didn't see them and sighing in disappointment, burrowed back into the ground.

Unnoticed by the sunglasses Sandile, Ash, Iris and Cilan were inside the building it had burrowed in front of.

They all looked in the room that they found themselves in, looking at the small containers in them and the things they held.

"Check out all of these Pokémon eggs!" said Iris as she looked inside one of the containers closely, Ash doing the same.

"The relaxed fragrance in the air is quite refreshing." Said Cilan and he listened to the small silence inside the room.

The older woman let out a hearty laugh. "Well, well. I've had anyone say that before. Welcome to my Day-care. I'm Karena and this is my granddaughter Daniela."

"I'm sorry about before. You see, this Day-care is also where we teach those children." Said Daniela.

"I'm Ash and this is my best buddy Pikachu." Said Ash as he pointed to his Pokémon that let out a cry of "Pika!"

"I'm Iris."

"My name is Cilan and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur." Said the others as they introduced themselves.

Daniela bowed in apology. "I again, want to apologise. After all it all started when the children found a Trubbish yesterday and brought it here."

"Trubbish?" asked Ash. He looked to the others. "Was that what that Pokémon was?" he asked earning a nod.

"The children found it at a junkyard on the edge of town." Explained Daniela. Wanting to know more, Ash brought out his Pokédex and typed up the name of the Pokémon inside the Dex.

"**Trubbish, the Trash Bag Pokémon. They prefer places like junkyards and it is speculated that it came into existence because of a trash bag coming into contact with chemical waste. Trubbish's aura is generally used to protect it from things that attempt to remove it from its environment and as such, Trubbish's defensive power alters depending on its aura level."**

"Well, I guess that Trubbish must really like junk then." Said Iris as she listened to the Pokédex entry.

"I don't like the fact that you just said my hat was garbage." Said Ash as he looked at her with an accusing stare.

Iris stuck out her tongue at Ash jokingly in response to which he responded by doing the same.

"Pika….." said Pikachu as he agreed with his trainer.

Cilan put a finger, stroking is chin. "Well, I can say that the recipe made to make Trubbish was quite unique. A very strange Pokémon."

Daniela sighed. "Well, strange is definitely the word for Trubbish. I wasn't really pleased when they brought it here and the reason that they gave was because it was crying in that junkyard. I told them as Trubbish likes garbage we couldn't have it in the classroom. They protested and then Trubbish let loose some gas or something like that. Let me tell you the smell was horrendous. The kids tried to deny it and in the end I had to take Trubbish back myself."

Karena nodded. "Yet although Daniela did that, we woke up this morning only to be completely shocked."

He group tilted their heads. "What do you mean?" they asked simultaneously.

Karena and Daniela brought them to the back of the Day-care and they looked at it in awe. Standing in front of them, in front of the tree house that stood in the edge of the Day-care was a huge pile of rubbish.

In it was a mixture of old broken furniture, chairs, and other knick knacks that seemed to be all run down.

"What the…." Said Ash as he looked at it. "Pika…" responded Pikachu as they looked at it.

"Indeed." Said Daniela. "The children used their aura to carry all of the rubbish here in the night so that Trubbish could be here."

"But!" said Iris. "That would have taken all night! You much aura do they have?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, most of them are in the medium or low range however one of them, Avery, has an aura in the range of high. Quite unusual and as such he is the leader of the group of them." Said Karena. "And always the butt of trouble they are."

Ash frowned as he looked at the structure. "If that's the case then this would have probably taken at least 2 hours or so if they all worked together with Trubbish." He said.

"And how do you figure that?" asked Iris as she looked at her friend.

"Well, although they are young, having a large amount of aura you can do quite a lot." Ash was reminded of the large wound that was left after Gary had cut him. As well he was also reminded of the incident with Chris in Accumula Town. And during his travels there was one ting Ash had learned never to do.

Underestimate the power of aura.

"Carrying heavy loads would be easy. If the focused tall of their aura upon Avery's and then carried a large amount of junk they could be in…..10 trips or so." Ash paused as he felt everyone looking at him and he turned.

Iris was looking at him in surprise at his response, thinking that her question would not actually be answered, Karena and Daniela having similar expressions while Cilan had a hand under his chin with a smile.

"W-Well, I could be wrong." Said Ash as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Regardless though, this does have the scent of a secret base." Noted Cilan.

"S-Secret base!?" said Ash as he looked at the structure with his eyes glittering in excitement. "Oh man, that is so cool!"

Iris sighed as Ash went back to his normal self and glared at him while putting her hands on her hips. "You're not supposed to be impressed." She shook her head. "I think that you're such a little kid that the kindergarteners are more mature than you."

"Is that so!?" replied Ash. But before he could say anything else, Daniela spoke up.

"Anyway, I wanted to get all of this junk out of the way before it collapses however if it was just me and grandma, I think it would take around 6 hours. However we were thinking about doing something about it before they ran out and then you know what happened after that." She said.

"I agree." Said Cilan as he looked at it.

Karena looked at the group. "Would you be able to help us?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Ash. Although the people with aura would be able to get more done we would do his best to participate in helping others. He looked at Iris and Cilan. "What about you guys?" he asked.

"Sure." Said both Iris and Cilan in response.

And as if in opposition, a blanket that had been used to cover the entrance of the tree house opened and the group looked up to see the children standing with cardboard protection on them and cardboard swords.

One of the boys had a hat that was turned around on his head and Ash recognised it as his own. That boy stood forward and yelled, using his aura to project his voice so that he could be heard.

"This is the Trubbish Squad Secret Base!" said the boy his voice louder. "Grownups are not allowed inside!"

"Yeah! No grownups!" said the other kindergarteners.

"Trubbish Squad Secret Base?" asked Iris as she looked at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"It's just a game." Said Cilan as he watched them play.

"Yeah. Just what kids would do." Said Iris.

Ash looked on at the children and how they played, a memory that he treasured rising to the surface.

"_Stop Leaf!" cried the young Ash as he was dragged. He had spent only three days out of hospital and was only let out with his own mother due to her protective nature. But after Professor Oak said that he would keep an eye on his grandson did his mother allow him to go outside. _

_In order to help him walk, he had to use a cane and he felt someone older than he actually was. He had a large bandage in his back and had to keep it on at all times. _

"_What do you mean?" asked the young Leaf. She looked innocently at him with her eyes._

"_I have a cane! And if you drag me I can't move." Leaf let go of the collar of his shirt and helped him up with his cane. He struggled but he still managed it. _

"_I-I'm sorry." She said as she dropped her head. "I-I didn't think."_

"_It's alright" replied Ash. "We're friends after all." _

Ash shook his head. Now was not the time to be remembering such things however the memory made him smile.

"Come on children!" said Daniela, she too using her aura to project her voice. "You need to stop these games and come down now!"

Ash turned to Daniela. "Wait a minute Daniela. Is it OK if I talk to them?"

"Why?" asked Daniela. "What reason do you have?"

"Well, I used to play these games a lot as a kid with my friend, so I have an idea of what they're enjoying." He explained.

"Well I guess…." Daniela looked at Karena and she nodded.

"Sure Ash." Said Karena. "That's a great idea."

"Thanks!" he said. "Alright Pikachu, let's get going!" He headed towards the structure as Pikachu cried with an enthusiastic "Pika!"

Both of them climbed the structure and Iris on the side frowned at the sight of Ash, again not using his aura. What was the reason? She didn't know yet she felt that she had to be patient with him regarding the issue.

The boy that was wearing Ash's hat looked at Ash approaching with Pikachu. "Enemy sighted!" he said. "Alright then everyone! Aura Sphere!"

Without hesitation Ash and Pikachu found that they were being assaulted by an onslaught of Aura Sphere's. They covered their heads as some of them missed while others hit their targets.

"H-Hang on you guys!" said Ash. "I just want to t-" He stopped as he received an Aura Sphere straight to face, causing him to fall back and hit his head of a chair leg. "Ooooooooouch…" he complained.

"Alright then you guys!" shouted the boy. "Aim for the Trap Leg!"

"Yes sir!" cried the children and Ash found that their attacks were diverted towards the junk underneath him. Then all of a sudden, one of the items holding the part of the structure that Ash was on was removed and both he and Pikachu fell down, landing on the ground and dust kicking up as they rubbed the parts of the body that hurt.

"Oh man." Said Ash as he looked up, only to see that the boy wearing his hat was holding a cardboard sword in front of his face.

"Freeze."

On the other side, the 'adults' were growing inpatient. "What's going on there Ash?" asked Iris as she too projected her voice using her aura.

Ash sweated as he guessed what Iris's response would be but answered anyway. "Well um, you see they've got us both cornered." He said as Pikachu looked up at their enemy with a "Pikaaaaaa."

"What do you think you're doing?" said Iris from the other side.

"Hang on though. Everything is under control." Pleaded Ash.

"You will stay silent." Said the boy with Ash's hat and two children on either side of him used their aura to pick up buckets of water near the tree house and pour them all of Ash and Pikachu.

They both cried out as the water soaked their bodies before the onslaught ended, both of them breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu, under the pretence of being 'prisoners of war' were brought to the tree house where they got a good look at the structure itself.

"Wow…." Said Ash as he looked out the tree house itself. "This is pretty impressive…." He looked at the children in front of him. "Did you do this all by yourself? Even Leaf and I didn't even think about making a tree house." Although he figured the kids would have no idea what he was talking about, he still said that.

"Yep." said one of the girls. "Trubbish helped us a lot as well with its aura!"

"Trub!" said Trubbish with a smile.

"Hey! You can't be friendly with the enemy!" said the boy that was wearing Ash's hat.

"I'm sorry Avy." Said the girl while Trubbish seemed to deflate sightly with a downhearted "Trub….."

Ash looked at the boy. "So…are you Avy?" he asked.

The boy turned away. "Hmph. You are to call me Avery, prisoner." He replied.

Ash didn't have to think hard about where he had heard it before. He was the leader of the kids and the one with high level aura.

"Wow, Avery." Said Ash as he leaned closer. "I hear that you have an aura level of high, that's pretty cool."

Avery grinned. "Don't think that by making me feel good that we'll go easy on you."

Ash returned the grin. "Well, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." He said as he pointed to his Pokémon to which Pikachu waved a hand and said "Pikachu!"

"Wow! I've only ever seen Pikachu in picture books!" said one of the girls. "It's really cute!"

One of the other boys stepped forward and looked at Ash. "Is it OK if I can pat Pikachu?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Ash let out a small laugh and nodded to Pikachu who leaped off his shoulder. The four other children gathered around it as if Mothims to a flame, touching and poking Pikachu as if they were trying out a new food.

"Pika Pikachu chaaaaaa." Said Pikachu as it clearly enjoyed the attention and being patted.

Avery looked on at the side and Ash noticed how he was not joining in. "Hey Avery." Avery looked at Ash with a stare that said he was ready for anything. "Well, the thing is that me and Pikachu don't want to be enemies. We just want to talk with you."

"You…really mean it?" asked Avery to which Ash responded by smiling and nodding.

Avery looked down at Pikachu and how the others were fondling it. "Then is it OK if I can pat Pikachu as well?" Ash looked down at Avery's hand that was glowing slightly blue and he understood his intention.

If one were to resonate their aura in the right way then it was possible to create a vibrating sensation that was quite good at massaging. Ash had felt it as a child with his mother and he knew that Pikachu enjoyed as well although Ash couldn't do so.

Ash nodded and said "Sure, I'm glad you asked."

Avery approached Pikachu and grabbed its tail with both his normal and aura hand, pulling Pikachu towards him however it seemed that the children wanted to all have a go at patting Pikachu and they all pulled Pikachu towards them.

"Hang on guys." Said Ash. "You have to be careful otherwise Pikachu might zap you." Instantly, the children used their aura to make themselves pull back from Pikachu quickly crying "Zap?!" in surprise.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" said Pikachu as it raised its tiny paws and closed it eyes. Everyone looked at Pikachu with intent, even Trubbish wondering what would happen next however Pikachu merely opened one of its eyes with a smile.

Everyone relaxed and Trubbish said "Truuuuub" in relief while the others laughed. Joyous voices of "Man you really got me" and "I wonder what it feels like" were said among the girls.

Ash picked up Pikachu ad showed it to the children. "You see here guys, Pikachu is an Electric Type Pokémon and knows this move called Thunderbolt but it can be powered up using another move called Aura Thunderbolt. Isn't that right buddy?" asked Ash.

As if to answer, Pikachu let out a cry of "Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" and from its body it unleashed a Thunderbolt and Ash cried out as he was hit full force by it. He dropped Pikachu and parts of his body were smoking.

Pikachu smiled and Ash paused before talking. "P-pretty cool right?" he asked. The children looked at Pikachu in awe.

"You see? Pikachu is both cute and strong!" said Ash. Without warning, Trubbish walked forward towards Pikachu. Pikachu moved back at the sudden action and looked at the Pokémon with surprise.

Trubbish looked back and then moved its arms into a pose that seemed to resemble what people seemed to be 'cool'.

"Umm…." Said Ash. "I suppose you cute as well." He let out a smile in self-derision as he realised how half-heartedly he had said it. "Of course you're cute Trubbish." He repeated.

The children patted Trubbish and smiled. "Of course Trubbish is" replied Avery. The other children let out cries of agreement.

"Well, it seems to me that you really love Trubbish right?" asked Ash to the children.

"Of course!" cried the children together. "Trubbish is the best!" Ash let out another laugh and Avery approached him taking off Ash's hat.

"Here Ash, I want you to have our hat back. I'm sorry that we hit you with that Aura Sphere." Apologised Avery.

Ash smiled and patted Avery on the shoulder. "No problem Avery." Said Ash as he took back his hat, putting it on his head. He felt relaxed that it was on his head and he smiled at Pikachu.

"Well Pikachu? How do I look?" he asked.

Pikachu smiled and then turned away, waving its tail as if it was not serious in its answer.

"Oh yeah?" said Ash in challenge. "How 'bout you repeat that?" he asked.

The children and Trubbish laughed as Pikachu continued to taunt Ash with its answer.

* * *

The train station was surprisingly empty, the sound of trains moving in and out of it filling the air along with the new report of a junkyard whose junk had gone missing.

The Team Rocket trio all sat on one bench silent until they felt their backs move due to the weight of another person on the bench that they were sitting on.

"What time is the express train departing?" asked Jessie, starting the code that they had been informed of by the boss.

"9." Repeated the operative of Team Rocket.

James took over now that the sign and counter sign had been completed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What is the status of the mission so far?" asked the operative.

"Everything's perfect. That letter of challenge at the Antimony Research Lab was not followed up so we assume that it was just the phrase that was chosen to be the password." Said Meowth. "There's nothing to worry about."

"So it would seem." Said the operative as he placed a small suitcase on the ground next to the seat, kicking it towards them.

"HQ requested me to give this to you." said the operative.

"And this is?" asked James. He picked it up and opened the lip to reveal a large rock inside.

"It's a replica of a certain stone. You will be briefed soon." Said the operative as he stood up.

"It is in good hands." Replied the Team Rocket trio.

"I hope that the 'great team' that the boss has been talking about doesn't fail this mission." Said the operative as he left.

"Naturally." Came the reply as a train entered station, ready to depart.

* * *

"A replica?" said the Boy out loud as he walked along the path he was on. Although he would have to cross this path again in the future when he left Nacrene City, he didn't care. He was listening through the ear piece that he was wearing, the silence of the forest around him perfect for listening.

There was only thing that the replica could be of judging by the situation at hand. The Meteonite. That only encouraged the Boy further. He had to get to Nacrene City ASAP and try and interfere.

The path ahead split and the Boy read the signs. To the left was 'Hale Mansion' and to the right was 'Nacrene City'. The Boy looked to his left and up the path, seeing the intimidating mansion not so far off.

He felt drawn to it, having an affinity for things with a history but shook his head. This was no time to be fascinated. He had a task to do.

He brought out a phone from his blazer pocket while taking the right path and flipped it open, thinking of a certain number.

"Now….the Nacrene Museum…was it 02 or 03 to start with?"

That silence in the forest was perfect for him to work it out.

* * *

Ash had finally managed to get to the mediator stance that he had been designated. "Well guys? What do you think? I say that you should make things right with your teacher." He said.

"Pikachu pika." Said Pikachu from Ash's shoulder in agreement.

"If it makes things better, I'll go with you." Ash offered.

"But Ash! We didn't even do anything wrong!" cried Avery. "It's Daniela's fault!"

"Daniela's fault?" Ash asked. "What do you mean? Is it because she told you to take Trubbish back?"

"Yeah." Said Avery. "Even though Trubbish didn't even do anything wrong!"

Ash scratched his head. "Well, I guess I know how Daniela feels. I mean Trubbish can get stinky sometimes." Although the stink itself was composed of decomposing aura that had not fully dispersed, Ash was still effected but not to a large degree due to his nature as an Aura Zero.

"Yeah but only sometimes." Said one of the girls.

"What are you talking about?!" said Avery. "Trubbish doesn't stink one bit!"

The girl shied and then corrected herself, the others agreeing. Trubbish smiled and opened its mouth, that same decomposing aura coming out of its mouth.

A horrendous smell filled the air and Ash had to hold his nose, thinking it worse for Pikachu due to its sensitive smell and its nature as a Pokémon with an extremely high aura level.

"No…" said Avery. "Trubbish….doesn't stink….." Although he said that the fact that he was holding his nose said different. The others were doing the same but Ash felt that he had to express his opinion.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! TRUBBISH STINKS!" yelled Ash so loud that it could be heard from outside the tree house.

"What the?" said Iris. "That sounded like Ash!" She used her aura to focus her vision and saw Ash come out of tree house followed by the other children.

"Man…." Said Ash. "That really is a stench." Even though Ash had a Muk, he knew what was bad smelling or not and Trubbish for lack of a better word, stank.

"No it's not!" protested Avery behind him to which Ash looked at him. "Don't worry, everything going to be fine." He said to Trubbish.

Trubbish looked downhearted and said "Trub…." And Avery rubbed its back to make it feel better.

Ash smiled and went closer to the Pokémon. "Well Trubbish? Isn't Avery just great?" he asked to which the reply was a happy one of "Trub Trubbish!"

All of a sudden a burrowing sound was heard from the ground and Ash went over to look. Upon seeing a cloud of dust, he used his Aura Perception to something burrowing its way up into the air.

It was not long before he saw it, the figure of a Sandile with sunglasses looking around. The children were the ones to move first.

"Intruder sighted!" said Avery. "Everyone get ready to strike with Aura Sphere!" The other kids agreed and moved towards the edge of the tree house, Aura Spheres at the ready.

"Hey….isn't that…the Sandile from the hot springs?" asked Ash to Pikachu to which Pikachu took a good look at the Pokémon before nodding.

"Oh man, we better get down with the others!" said Ash as he went down the stairs of the tree house to join the kids.

The Sandile came out of the ground and looked ahead, seeing the trainer and the Pokémon from so long ago. It smiled to itself. After all, the reason as to why it had left the spa in the first place was right in front of it.

"San….dile!" it let out that cry and its back glowed blue, small blue stones rising into the air before firing towards Ash and the children.

"That's…..Aura Stone Edge!" said Ash in surprise. "Everyone, get to the side!" Ash instructed the others to the side and flinched as they stones hit the ground in front of him.

He looked up to see the Sandile smiling at him, earning confused looks from Ash and Pikachu.

However a cry of "Aura Sphere attack!" from the side caused all of them to look at Avery as he and his friends launched that attack towards Sandile.

In retaliation, Sandile let out another Aura Stone Edge that hit the ground in front of the children, causing them to cry out in surprise.

Countering, Trubbish moved next. Opening its mouth, purple and blue energy gathered there until it was released hitting the ground, that blue and purple energy spreading all over the ground.

"Trubbish knows Aura Toxic Spikes?!" cried Ash in surprise. Sandile took a step forward, stepping back as it hit the Spikes.

Ash took his opportunity. "Alright then Pikachu! Use Iron Tail on Sandile!"

Pikachu complied, racing forward with its tail in its attack and it jumped towards Sandile. However at the last minute, Sandile dodged resulting in the attack hitting the ground. Resulting in the non-aura attack hitting the Aura Toxic Spikes.

There was an explosion of air and everyone covered their faces as both Sandile and Pikachu were thrown into the air. Pikachu angled its body so that it would fall faster, hitting the ground first and looked up at the Sandile that was in the air.

"Just what is going on Ash?" asked Iris from the other side however he didn't have time to answer.

Trubbish stepped forward and launched an attack of brown and blue that hit Sandile dead centre, making it sail into the air before it disappeared with a *PING*.

"Aura Sludge…" said Ash with a raised eyebrow at Trubbish.

"Go Trubbish!" shouted Avery as everyone cheered for their victory, Ash smiling as they moved from their own group towards Ash as Trubbish did so too.

"We did it together didn't we Ash?" asked one of the girls to which Ash chuckled.

"Yep, as a team." He said.

"And of course, the Trubbish Squad does it again!" said Avery as he punched the air. "Yeah!" Everyone else joined in and so did Ash and Pikachu, laughing as they did so.

"You know." He said. "This isn't so bad. Right Pikachu?" he asked his Pokémon.

"Pikachu pika!" said Pikachu in response and happiness.

The commotion had not been unnoticed and Cilan and Iris had moved to the jungle gym to get a better look.

"What's going on?" asked Daniela. "It sounds like Ash is playing with Avery and the others."

"What is that kid doing?" asked Iris as she sighed however she had a smile on her face as she was shown Ash's child-like nature.

"So much for changing their minds." Said Cilan with a small smile.

Daniela frowned. "Then I'll just have to take care of things after all." She climbed the structure using her aura to get better footholds and the others followed her as she climbed and then they all saw the group of 'kids' below them.

"Children? Please let us talk this over…."said Daniela.

"Ash?" said Iris. "And what do you think that you're doing joining up with them?" she asked.

Ash sheepishly looked to the side. "Well, you see…this and this happened and then….well you know. But look I got my hat back!" He said pointing to it.

"And you think that's the important thing?! You're so immature!"

Pikachu shied away with a soft "Pikaaaa".

"Well, children just how long are you going to stay here?" asked Daniela.

"Until you say that Trubbish can stay!" said Avery.

"But that's impossible! You have to understand…." Pleaded Daniela.

"We won't!" protested Avery and the others began to let out their own opinions, the entire playground a mess of noise.

Ash put in and the others quieted down. "Please Daniela. Let the children tell you what they think."

"Ash, please don't say anything more. This is my kindergarten class and these children are my responsibility." Said Daniela with her voice strict, the faint sight of aura gathering around her in response to her negative emotion of rising anger.

"Yeah, but this class is theirs too!" said Ash.

"I'm sorry, but it is my job to protect them. And that means that I have to make Trubbish leave. Deerling go!" said Daniela as she threw a Pokéball, it bursting open to reveal a Deerling.

Avery and the other children grit their teeth as they looked at the Pokémon in front of them. Even if they were to retaliate using their aura, who knew what the situation would turn into?

Yet it was Ash that stepped forward. "Then I'll just have to battle you!" he cried.

"Eh?" said Iris as she listened to his proposition.

"Oh my-" said Cilan as he face palmed himself.

"Alright then Pikachu, let's go!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and landed on the ground.

"What?" shouted Daniela. "But Ash what are you doing?"

"Hah! I'm a part of the Trubbish Squad as well!" said Ash with a smile.

"Alright everyone, let's hear it for Ash!" said Avery as the children cheered for their friend.

"Fine then, Deerling use Aura Tackle!" said Daniela as she commanded her Pokémon.

Deerling's body glowed blue as it charged towards Pikachu.

"Alright! Counter that with Aura Quick Attack!" said Ash and Pikachu leaped towards Deerling, the two attacks hitting each other and negating. Both Deerling and Pikachu were thrown back from the resulting shockwave, dust kicking up and everyone covered their eyes.

"What was that….?" Asked Daniela out loud but focused on the battle. "Alright Deerling, use Aura Tackle again!" shouted Daniela. Deerling complied and charged forward, with Pikachu dodging out of the way and Deerling hit a cupboard among the junk.

It started to fall and Deerling caught it with its head, pushing against it. Karena saw the situation and raced forward. "Deerling! Don't move! If you do then the pile of junk is going to collapse!" She turned to her granddaughter. "Daniela, forget this battle! You too Ash!"

Ash realised that this was no time to be fighting. "Alright then guys!" he said to the children. "Get away from here right now!"

He ran to the cupboard that Deerling was against along with Pikachu and the three of them tried to push against the cupboard. "Cilan, Iris! Get the kids away and use your aura if you have to!"

"Right!" they both said as they did what their friend suggested.

Daniela raced forward and went in front of Avery. "Avery! We have to leave!" she protested.

"No!" said Avery as he held onto Trubbish. "I want to stay here with Trubbish!"

"Please Avery! You have to-" Daniela stopped as she looked behind Avery to see numerous pieces of garbage clutter onto the ground. A large cupboard was among them and just before it collapsed-

Daniela ran behind Avery, using her aura to make an Aura Shield on her back and was pushed back from the cupboard that fell onto her back.

Avery looked back and stared at Daniela who had protected him. "Daniela….."

"Just go Avery!" said Daniela. "Come on!"

"Hurry!" said Ash. "It's going to collapse any minute!" Iris and Cilan were directing the children into the tree house. The rubbish continued to fall all around the children and it was this moment that Trubbish chose to act.

Stepping forward, it unleashed an Aura Sludge at the rubbish that was above Ash. The rubbish was blown away and Ash looked at it.

"Alright! Let's do that! Come on you guys!" said Ash as Iris and Cilan got the same idea. They cleared the field using their aura to blow away any rubbish that was around, Trubbish and its Aura Sludges doing the same as well.

Hardly a minute before the crisis began it had ended and everyone looked at Trubbish with smiles.

"Man, that Trubbish really saved our skins!" said Ash as he sat onto the ground.

"Yeah! That was awesome Trubbish!" said Iris.

And while those compliments were going towards the Pokémon, Daniela looked at Trubbish, silently brooding over the next action to take.

* * *

The sunset arrived soon and the children were taken away from the tree house and into the centre of the Day-care.

"We're very sorry." Said Avery with the edges of his eyes teary. The other children let out their apologies as well and Daniela let out a smile.

"And I'm sorry too." Said Daniela as she knelt down and held Avery's shoulders. "I didn't listen to you guys at all."

"See?" said Ash as he looked at them. "They love Trubbish. And think about it. Who would take care of it the best? I think it would be your class for sure."

"Well?" asked Karena as she looked at her granddaughter.

Daniela looked at her class before standing up and kneeling in front of Trubbish. "Say…what do you think Trubbish? How would you like to be a part of this class?"

Trubbish didn't hesitate as it nodded crying 'Trubbish!" in agreement. The children were ecstatic as they raced towards the Pokémon and wrapped their arms around it in happiness.

Everyone smiled at the scene and Karena spoke as it occurred. "You know…Trubbish stops releasing the decomposing aura the more friendly it becomes with people."

"What!?" exclaimed Cilan. "You knew this the whole time?" he asked.

Karena smiled. "Well, I do run a Day-care after all. Of course I did."

"T-Then why didn't you tell us?" Asked Iris.

"Well, that's obvious. You have to figure things out for yourself, whether it's kids or Pokémon. I thought that everyone knew that?" Karena laughed while everyone else just groaned as the solution to their problems had laid so close to them.

* * *

Night came quickly and in the edge of town the only movement was from the junkyard that was slowly being filled.

"Why is it that you agreed to clean up for them?" protested Iris as she carried numerous pieces of rubbish using her aura.

"Personally." Said Cilan. "I'd rather be cooking than cleaning."

"Come on you guys." Said Ash. "It's for Trubbish and the kindergartens. Is that so bad? And….."

Ash ran to Iris with the cardboard box he had and placed it on Iris's head causing her to drop all of the rubbish that she was carrying. She cried out and pulled the cardboard box off her head only to receive one thrown to the face.

"Hah! I've wanted to do that for a while!" said Ash as he puffed out his chest. "Take that Iris!"

"Oh…Ash Ketchum, you've done it now…." Using her Aura Hands, she picked up the cardboard boxes and Ash sweatdropped while Cilan looked on the side.

"Umm….Iris? Please, hang on, hang on. It was a joke. A joke. Hahahahaha."

"Oh really? Then this will be hilarious!" Iris chased after Ash, using her aura to thrown the boxes and if they missed she would merely pick them up after that.

Cilan sighed. "Man…..they really are two peas in a pod." Said Cilan as he received a box to the head.

He fell down and noticed that Iris, with a red face had thrown it to which he picked it up. "Is that so? Well, I'll have you know that I have two brothers. Don't misjudge this Connoisseur's ability to pillow fight with boxes!" He announced.

Although it was supposed to take 2 hours, they were there in the late hours of the night.

* * *

"I-I can't thank you enough for what you've done." Said Daniela as she smiled at them. Out of the three of them, Cilan and Iris looked like they had spent most of the time up without any sleep while Ash looked refreshed and full of energy. Just how much stamina did he have?

Karena held out a box which held an egg on the inside. "Ash, I would like you to have this. A thank you gift if you like." She said.

Ash looked in surprise at it. "A Pokémon egg…" he said as he accepted it.

"You'll just have to wait until it hatches to know what it is though. And all I want in return is for you to raise to well." Said Karena as she winked.

Ash nodded. "Thank you very much! I'll make sure to do that!" he said.

"Hey Ash." Said Avery and Ash looked down at his small friend. "You can come back anytime you like. After all, you're a member of the Trubbish squad!"

Ash nodded. "For sure. And someday, we'll all have battles OK?"

"You bet!" they all cried with happy faces.

And thus it was on that happy note that Ash, Iris and Cilan left the Day-care, each of them wondering what lay ahead, that fond memory of Ash's childhood in the forefront of his mind.

* * *

**And that'd be the end. What with character profiles beneath and a future story ahead about Ash's childhood, I hope that everyone looks forward to it. Anyway, here we go…**

**Iris  
****Aura level: Very high****  
****Aura abilities: Using aura to strengthen her attacks****  
****Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms and by extension Aura Spheres****  
****Uses aura to run faster and leap higher****  
****Uses aura to create shields****  
****Uses aura to flush out any unwanted substances in Axew's body****  
****Uses aura to project voice****  
****Uses aura to help close wounds****  
****Uses aura to create light****  
****Uses aura for an AURA BURST!****  
****Uses aura to enhance senses**

**Cilan  
****Aura level: Very high****  
****Aura abilities: Uses aura to analyse a connection with a trainer and their Pokémon****  
****Uses aura to create shields****  
****Uses aura to create physical objects like fists and platforms and by extension Aura Spheres****  
****Uses aura to distinguish and memorise smells****  
****Uses aura to help close wounds****  
****Uses aura to run faster and leap higher****  
****Uses aura to set up sound barriers****  
****Uses aura to fix materials****  
****Uses aura to create light****  
****Uses aura for an AURA BURST!****  
****Uses aura to enhance senses**

**Well, here's the end. Yet although this is the end, this is only the end so far. I always put something at the end of these fics and not for my other ones, either a preview for the next chapter or just overall one shots. **

**Well I guess this is another one shot...or maybe a two-shot. Although some of you guys may feel cheated for the 'flashback' that occurred I'll go into more detail here. **

**And also, a tiny bit on the activities of the Boy that didn't get much screen time much to his objection.**

* * *

Although they had left the kindergarten behind the group had all thought of all memories of their childhood. So, naturally they sat around the campfire during their dinner and discussed their childhood, good and bad memories coming up.

What with Cilan telling the group about his 'antics' with his brothers when they were younger, even then they had bowties which troubled Ash and Iris, and Iris telling of her stories among the forest around the village that she lived with her Pokémon friends. Although there were insignificant details, mainly just humorous stories with the friends that they had, the group all turned to Ash.

"Well?" asked Iris with a smile on her face after they had just heard a story about how Cilan had messed by Cress's recipe for a lemon pie by swapping the sugar and the salt, both of them turned to Ash thinking what stories he had to tell.

Ash looked up from the bowl of soup that he had and looked up at the sky. "Stories?" he asked. "I don't have many when I was young. There's one that I remember that has me and my friend in a 'group' of our own but it isn't really funny but…..important to me."

"Friend?" asked Cilan. "Singular not plural?" Ash smiled to himself. Much had changed since he had gone on his Pokémon journey, the amount of friends and people that he had met increasing. And he had though that Cilan, his friend, would have noticed the singular word.

"Yeah. I….I didn't really have many friends when I was small, just one." He said.

"Why?" asked Iris. She wondered how the cheery boy had not been able to get friends.

"I'd like to keep that to myself for now. Sorry." Said Ash. As much as he wanted to place his faith in his friends, he wasn't ready to reveal his secret yet although he had no idea when he was going to or how.

Cilan and Iris looked at each other and nodded in understanding. "It's fine Ash." Said Cilan. "But could you share with us the memory?"

Ash looked at them and nodded, a smile spreading across his lips. Although he was still thinking about how to show them the Scar in a subtle fashion he may as well open up to them first.

"Well, this was around 3 days after I had left the Viridian hospital." He noted the looks of concern however he didn't go into the details. "And it was there that I made my first friend. At six and she was a year older than be. Her name was Leaf. And I guess the memory starts of when she dragged me into the forest. "

He noticed the odd look that Iris had but didn't think much of it before telling his tale…..

"_Stop Leaf!" cried the young Ash as he was dragged. _

_In order to help him walk, he had to use a cane and he felt someone older than he actually was._

"_What do you mean?" asked the young Leaf. She looked innocently at him with her eyes._

"_I have a cane! And if you drag me I can't move." Leaf let go of the collar of his shirt and helped him up with his cane. He struggled but he still managed it. _

"_I-I'm sorry." She said as she dropped her head. "I-I didn't think."_

"_It's alright" replied Ash. "We're friends after all. So where are we going?" he asked. _

_Leaf smiled and she lightly pulled on Ash's hand as he walked towards a tree that was extremely high. _

_Ash looked up it and looked in awe. "What do you do here anyway?" he asked her. _

_Leaf let out a laugh and said "Training." _

_Ash titled his head in confusion at the statement however as if to explain, Leaf ran to the tree and jumped when she was right in front of it, launching herself into the air to such a height that it was amazing that she had managed to do so. _

_Ash used his own form of sight that he was developing to which he called Aura Perception to faintly see the traces of aura going up the tree. The vision hurt his eyes however he vowed to find a way that would cure him of that side effect. _

_Leaf looked down at him from the tree and smiled. "Come on up! Use your aura!" she cried. _

_Ash's face fell and he looked down at the ground. Of course, it had to be aura. Aura was always giving people opportunities while he had none. It had left him in a situation that he couldn't control, leaving his own life into the hands of fate. _

"_Ash?" asked Leaf. "What's wrong?" _

"_I…I can't use my aura right now." Lied Ash, wanting to protect his secret. For some reason, in the whole of Pallet Town it seemed that Leaf was the only one that didn't know his secret and he wanted to keep it that way for now. Who knew what would happen if she found out? "I'm still recovering…."he said. _

_Leaf's happy expression dropped and she fell out of the tree. She went over to Ash and embraced him. It seemed that all she ever did was cause unhappiness for the boy. Like for him, this was her first friend, not talking to the other people and children in Pallet much. _

_The small boy winced a tiny bit due to the fact that she touched the bandage on his back but didn't say anything. _

"_I'm sorry." Said Leaf as she pulled out of it. _

_The small Ash scratched his cheek. "It's fine…..But I really would like to see up there."_

_Leaf grinned and puffed out her small chest. "Well, then you just leave it to me." She held out her hand and Ash blinked as he saw it. _

"_Take it." She said. Ash did as she said and suddenly, he saw blue surrounding himself and Leaf and suddenly found himself in a sort of 'shell' with Leaf. _

"_What are we?" started Ash however he stopped as Leaf said-_

"_Hang on."_

_She jumped up and Ash was lifted with her, clutching onto her waist in fright as the ground got further and further away. Soon, the branches and leaves of the trees filled his vision and then he stopped. _

_Ash looked down and found himself on a branch that was so large that it actually was able to support the weight of him and Leaf as well as fit the 'shell' that had brought them up. _

_Leaf dispersed the shell and Ash found his feet on the ground of the branch to which he lowered himself down to it so that he wouldn't fall. _

"_Hahahaha. Don't be silly Ash. You won't fall. I'll protect you." Ash looked up and smiled, taking his trust in her and doing so. She stepped forward, arms outstretched to the side for balance while Ash used his cane to lean on while he walked. _

_Soon the foliage of the trees disappeared and Ash found himself looking at the expanse that was Pallet. _

_Not only that, but the sunset in the horizon gave a certain image of beauty that he had never seen before. _

"_Freeeeee, freeeeee." The sound of Butterfree filled his ears and Ash looked to his left, seeing an entire flock of the Pokémon fly right past his face._

_He didn't say anything as he watched them go, the water that had gathered on their wings due to perhaps having a bath or being hit with Water Gun, Ash had no idea but he didn't question it. _

_It was remarkable either way. The water droplets sparkled in the air like falling gemstones and the shape of the Butterfree was highlighted by the light of the sunset. _

"_Neat huh?" asked Leaf as she looked. _

_Ash sat down on the tree branch, taking everything in. The shapes of the houses. Each pattern on the Butterfree's wings. The moving fan of Professor Oak's lab. The smell of the air and leaves so high up._

_He could have sat there all day and night for a week and never be bored, just looking out at the scene. Leaf had sat next to him, watching the same thing as they looked, not talking. _

_There was only one thing that Ash said the entire time, looking past the scenery straight at Leaf's face. _

"_Thanks Leaf. I'm glad that you're my friend." Ash had smiled to her and then looked back at the scenery, just looking as Leaf didn't have an answer. _

"And we just sat there." Said Ash. "Until the evening. Leaf fell asleep and my mom found me and she gave a good scolding however she went up with us the next time. Iris, Cilan that sight was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen up until then. If you ever go to Pallet, I'll show you that one spot at that exact time. It's amazing."

Iris and Cilan were silent as they ate their soup slowly.

Ash laughed in self-derision. "Yeah, not much of a story. But one that I enjoy. Leaf and I went back to that same spot the day before she left for her journey and I went up there the day before mine. You've seen it too right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded from where it ate its Pokémon food with a "Pika"

"No, Ash. Memory depends upon someone and the fact that you've remembered it means that it's special to you." Said Cilan.

Iris nodded. "The way you described it…..You have to show me if I go to Kanto." Said Iris.

Ash nodded and looked her way. "Yeah. That one sight was beautiful. And I know natural beauty when I see it."

Iris blushed and tried to distract her mind by eating and Cilan caught sight of it, smiling to himself.

"Thank you though Ash." Said Cilan. "I really did enjoy that story. I hope that you tell us more in the future."

Ash grinned. "Sure thing Cilan. You too Iris. After all, we're friends right?"

And at the end of that day, there was general happiness among those travellers, a sense of unity through memory that couldn't be broken and all of them felt that that one night had done something for them that the previous hadn't.

They were closer to each other.

And so, they were thankful for that one night.

* * *

" Starry starry night. Paint your palette blue and grey. " The Boy sang that tune as he walked through the forest at night. He had done so non-stop but he didn't feel the fatigue.

Was it because he had a large amount of stamina? Or was it because he had a job to do?

He had no idea but he had already managed to call Nacrene Museum after a number of wrongs calls to 'Pidove Shipping Service' and 'Professor Elm's Lab' although he had no idea how he had managed that when he was in Unova.

He had gotten it and prepared for his next move in the future, happy with himself for his work. What would the results be? He had no idea but he could only that he could do was step forward.

Uncertainty filled the air and to another person it would have been unsettling. However….

" Like the strangers that you've met, the ragged men in ragged clothes "

The Boy continued to sing that tune in the night. He had no idea how long Nacrene City was from here but could only hope that he got there before Team Rocket did. That in itself would make his day…or night….whatever.

He had come up with a reasonable excuse to enter the Nacrene Museum but the way that the call had ben received made the Boy wonder if he would be arrested on the spot and taken to a psychiatric ward. Wouldn't be the first time….

But what did Team Rocket want with the Meteonite? Although it was from extra-terrestrial origins, the Boy himself had not checked it out. Did that mean it was not something special? Or did it hide its ability?

The Boy was definitely more knowledgeable about 'the final frontier' than other people and the beings that it held however how did the Meteonite fit into it? Was it a living organism? In this reality, did it react with aura in a certain way? The Boy didn't know.

" They would not listen, they're not listening still, Perhaps they never will "

The song finished and the Boy let out a sigh. Things would only escalate from this point on. What would be the result? What would happen?

Only time would tell.

"Man, I really could go for a milkshake right now." That Boy ended the chapter with the random comment to satisfy himself and also to take the focus off the dark times ahead.

* * *

**And that'd be the end of this chapter, with a comment on milkshakes. However although that comment was just random, it did take away the dark times ahead did it not? **

**By the way, I hope that you got the 'Star Trek' reference. As for the song it was 'Vincent' by Don McLean a brilliant artist. Not that you have to go and listen.**

**However what with a snippet of the calm time in Ash's life I hope that some of you are satisfied while others are probably waiting for Ash x Leaf moments. **

**For the former, thank you and the latter, CALM DOWN! *Pant, pant*. I'll see how the story progresses from this point on OK?**

**Did any of you pick up the hinted location of the finale of the Exorcist Arc? **

**And with that, **

**As always,  
Review if you please**

**Also I've come up with a semi-tag for here. It's just a collection of things that I say in my head that sound pretty neat and retarded. Maybe my OC here will use them.**

**Well them I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't. –will probably stick with this for a while…**


	14. Minccino-Neat and Tidy

**And here's the next update! What with lightning speed! And I thank those that have been reading the other chapters recently and I saw how many words there were before and I mean wow! That's quite a lot. **

**I respect those that have reviewed this and I have taken those comments to heart so keep it up you guys! It's a joint effort where I feed the 'hungry' literary minds that you have. And I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. After all, I think it's time that Ash starts to open up eh?**

**And let's start with that Scar of his…**

**Again, the disclaimer applies.**

**Mr Question Mark hopes you enjoy**

* * *

Ash put a finger on his chin, thinking hard about how to approach the problem that he had. Although he had given one of his memories to his friends, he felt that it wasn't enough and to honest that was true. It was merely the tip of the iceberg but in his opinion, actually more the tip of that tip.

He had to find a way and he didn't want to waste any time. The river that they were walking along stretched on for quite a while and they had been walking along the river bank for a while now, so he had put a lot of thought into the issue. But how to do it…..? He had asked Pikachu but he hadn't come up with anything either.

"Waaaaaaait!" cried a voice behind them and Ash, Iris and Cilan all turned around to see a girl wearing a green hat approaching. She was using her aura to speed herself up and her blond hair moved in the wind. She was waving a hand in the air and Ash saw that she was waving all over the place. "Hold on just a minu-"

She tripped in a small hole in the ground, stumbling about some more as she lost control of her movement, still using her aura to run forward.

She did so at an incredible speed and Iris managed to step back just in time as the girl smashed into both Ash and Cilan, throwing them both into the water with a splash. And it was just as Ash hit the water that he had an epiphany.

* * *

Cilan and Ash had moved of out of the water and had made a fire using Tepig's flame. Although Cilan had taken off his shirt already, Ash knew it was inevitable. Pikachu looked at him and he nodded.

He had already taken off his trousers and hung up them on the clothesline doing the same with his hoodie, standing between the girl and the others. Iris, for some reason had looked away as the boys stood in front of the fire to keep warm.

"I'm sooo sorry." Said the girl as she kept on bowing repeatedly. "I-I didn't mean to hit you guys. It's just when I stumble when I'm using my aura, I tend to be unable to stop. I can't stop even when I don't stumble though so it doesn't really matter!" she said so optimistically and everyone sweatdropped.

Cilan smiled. "Don't worry, it's al-" He stopped as Ash moved his shirt off his body as held it in front of the fire. He had his mouth slightly agape however Ash didn't check. If he did it would be like he was showing off something that he was proud of. And he wasn't proud of his Scar.

Iris had noticed how he had stopped talking as she really didn't think it was alright to see Ash's body. She didn't know why her heart was racing so much but she felt that if she saw it, she would simply collapse. However Cilan was staring at Ash's back and Iris couldn't resist.

She paled as she saw what lay on that back of his. From his right shoulder to his left hip was a part of skin that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was discoloured and the skin around it was a completely normal colour while the skin on the Scar itself was a yellowish colour. It had other parts of skin around it that appeared to be cracked, almost as if someone had gotten a giant knife and hacked in one stroke. W-What in the world had made that?

Axew in her hair, must have noticed her emotion of shock and came out of her hair, looking at that one spot, the same thoughts resounding through its head.

Ash smiled to himself. He felt as though a giant weight had been removed from him and he felt glad. Whether or not they would stay with him after this would be up to them. For some, especially in his youth, people had simply been repulsed at the sight of it after seeing it, and just stayed away from the boy.

"Is something wrong?" asked the girl in front of them.

Ash shook his head. "So what is it that you're even doing here?" he asked as it seemed that no-one else was speaking.

"Actually Ash." Said the girl as she looked at him. "I wanted to talk with you." She went over in front of him while Pikachu gave a little "Pikapi?" as she approached.

As she did so, her bag touched Ash's back and the Scar. Somehow, the reality of the Scar became clear. It was as if both of his friends had thought that it was a sticker or something that Ash had put on as a joke however the reality of the Scar hit them now. What had done that to him?

The girl held out her arm and showed Ash what he recognised as an X-Transceiver. She pressed the button on the side and a face that Ash knew came on to the screen.

"Professor Juniper!" cried Ash as he looked at it in surprise.

"Hello Ash! How are you?" she asked.

"Great! I've already gotten one Badge!" he said proudly.

Juniper raised an eyebrow, almost as if hearing news that she didn't think she'd hear. "…Already?" she asked. "Even though you-"

Ash smiled however he and Pikachu both knew why she was so hesitant with her answer. After all, what did someone expect from someone with no power whatsoever? Nothing of course.

"Yep! So why are you calling?" he asked.

"Ah." Said Juniper. "Although you went on your journey, I forgot to give you a Badge Case! I didn't think that you'd need it…..but Professor Oak insisted I sent it to you. I'm glad to be proved wrong. Oh, well I guess have a safe travel and I look forward to talking to you again! Bianca has your Badge Case." The screen went off and Ash looked at the girl in front of him.

"I guess that makes you-"

"Bianca! Nice to meet you!" She smiled at the group but found apart from Ash no-one was actually looking at her. "S-So who are you?" she asked the others.

The others snapped out of their 'trance'. "I-I'm Iris." Said Iris with a shaking tone as she side glanced at the Scar.

"And I'm Cilan." Said Cilan as he bowed, trying to get into what he would have normally done to reclaim his normal manner.

"Well nice to meet you!" said Bianca. "And Ash, I have your Badge Case in…." She dug her hand into her Bag and dig around a faint blue colour coming from it as she used her Aura to sift through it faster.

Her face deflated as she continued to search…..

A few minutes after Ash had finally put on his shirt he watched as Bianca continued to rummage through her bag, waiting.

"Say Cilan." Said Iris in a low voice as she tried to maintain some normalcy.

As she thought, Cilan was expecting the conversation. "Yes? Are you sure you want to do this now? Ash could be Aura Listening."

Iris looked at Ash however her eyes immediately went to his back. She gulped as she remembered it and nodded. "Right. We'll talk later." It was obvious the topic and Cilan nodded.

"Say are you do-" began Ash however Bianca thrust her hand out of the Bag with a smile, holding a small container.

"Here it is!" she cried. She brought it out, looked at it and coughed as it was covered in dust. Just how long had it been in there?

"Here you are Ash." Said Bianca as she passed it to him Ash waving his hand in front of him to stop the dust getting into his mouth.

"Man, that sure is dusty." He said as he looked at it. "But whatever." He smiled to his friends. "So guys? What do you think of my Badge Case?" he asked with a smile.

Iris was a bit stunned that Ash could manage to stay cheerful despite what she had just seen. What had Ash been like when he had first received it? She thought back to last night and how Ash had said he had been in hospital. Although she hadn't asked and the fact that he had needed a cane, was that the result of it? He had needed a cane to walk?

Still, Iris felt that she had to stay strong, even if only on the surface. "You can hardly see the actual colour!" she said.

Ash hung his head, depressed. "You didn't have to say it out loud…." He said. The action gave a sense to relief to the others seen as Cilan let out a laugh.

"Well at least the inside should be fine." He said.

Worried that it wasn't the case, Ash opened the Case as Pikachu looked on with a "Pikachu!" as dust was spread as it opened. Sure enough there were 8 slots and Ash put the Trio Badge he had acquired in the left most slot.

"Yes! Only seven more to go guys!" he said as he showed the Case to his friends.

Iris let out a smile, a genuine one that surprised her. With Ash she felt calm and relaxed. Why did he have this effect upon her? Just what did she see him as?

"And then you can join the Unova League! Nacrene Gym isn't so far from here after all." She said.

"Say say Ash can I see your Badge?" asked Bianca. Ash turned and nodded, closing the Badge Case and handing it to her. He put it in her hands and just in that moment that he let go and before Bianca gripped the Case, something jumped in and took the Case running away into the forest by the riverbank and Ash saw that it had started to use its aura to do so.

"Pika?!" shouted Pikachu as it watched the thing retreat.

"Oi!" shouted Ash. "Come back with that!" he raced after the thing, followed by the others as he gave chase. It bounded through the forest and over a fallen log that had been there a while due to the moss growing on it getting further and further away as Ash continued to give chase.

Pikachu leaped over the log and continued the chase, Ash beginning to do the same. "Man, even with aura, that Pokémon is fast." He said as he panted.

"Fast and wonderful! Even taking that Badge Case with ease!" said Bianca with a smile.

Iris frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Do you really have to be so fascinated by a thief?" she asked to which Axew agreed with a nod and an "Ew".

Bianca came in close to which Iris had to form an Aura Shield around herself to feel safe. "But you saw it too right? How fast and skilful that Pokémon was?!"

"Enough of that!" said Ash as he climbed over the log, ready to pursue. "We've gotta get my Badge back!" he said.

"Wouldn't a replacement do?" asked Bianca.

"Replacement?!" yelled Ash in surprise as he turned and as he did so, he fell, landing on his back. "Owwwww." He said.

"Ash!" said Iris in surprise and looked over the log, seeing that he was on his back. "A-Are you OK?!" she asked as she thought of the wound on his back.

"I-I'm OK." Said Ash. "But seriously?!" He looked at Bianca. "Another Badge!? That's the only one that I want as my Pokémon and I worked hard to get that!" Ash frowned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and the group turned as they heard a cry of "Pika! Pikachu!" from far off.

They ran in that direction, seeing Pikachu poking its head through a couple of bushes, something that was copied by the others.

There in front of them they saw the Pokémon that had taken the Badge Case as it set the item down, using its tail to stroke it, or so it looked to Ash. Its tail was filled with its aura as it wiped the Case over and over.

Bianca brought out her Pokédex and brought it in front of the Pokémon.

"**Minccino the Chinchilla Pokémon. Due to its love of shiny things, Minccino will use its aura to clean any dirty objects that it finds. Although Minccino can use their tails without aura, the aura creates a sense of shininess to objects and the shinier a dirty object then the higher Level of aura that the Minccino has." **

The group watched as Minccino continued to clean Ash's Badge Case. "So….it took Ash's Badge Case because it was dirty?" asked Cilan. "What a special Pokémon."

"Perfect!" said Bianca. "Since I hate to clean this is perfect!"

Ash frowned as he looked from Bianca to Minccino. "Alright then. Although Minccino did take it to clean it, I really have to-"

Ash had begun to stand up however was pressed back down into the ground as something pressed down on his head, shoving it into the ground.

"No need!" said Bianca as she jumped over Ash, using his head as an object to jump over ignoring his protests. "I'll do it!"

"Well, at least she's eager." Said Cilan as he sighed.

"To be honest, I think there's a degree of selfishness there though." Commented Iris.

Ash merely lifted his face from the ground. "Well at least Iris wasn't the one to push me dow-"

Ash's head was pushed back into the dirt and he struggled. "What was that?" asked Iris as she used an Aura Hand to torment Ash.

"Nothingnothingnothing!" came the muffled reply as Iris lifted the Aura Hand off Ash's head and continued to observe Bianca as Ash did the same.

"Alright then Ash, you just leave it to me and I'll get your Case back ASAP!" said Bianca as she pulled out a Pokéball.

Minccino, in reaction, got the Badge Case and put it in its mouth in order to protect its object.

"Alright now, get ready for battle Pignite!" said Bianca as she spun her arm a few times before unleashing the Pokéball. It burst open in a burst of light and an orange pig Pokémon appeared from it.

"…..Pignite?" asked Ash as he looked from the ground towards Cilan.

Cilan returned the gaze. "It's the evolved from of Tepig." Ash brought out his Pokédex and pointed it at Pignite.

"**Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. It is said that a Pignite's aura originates from its stomach and the more energy that accumulate there, the higher the aura Level and thus the power of attacks is greater." **

"A Pignite huh?" said Ash as he looked at the battle that was about to unfold.

Bianca was the one that struck first. "Pignite, use Aura Tackle on Minccino!" she cried. Pignite's body turned a bright blue colour as it raced towards its opponent. It leaped towards it however Minccino jumped towards the attack. Aura surrounded its body and as soon as the Pokémon hit, the aura attacks colliding let out the sound of glass clashing on something hard but nothing 'broke'. Instead, Minccino spun to the side and landed behind Pignite.

"What was-" began Bianca however Ash explained.

"It wasn't an attack." He said. "Minccino put an Aura Shield around itself only to defend and when the attacks collided, it focused the aura upon the aura that was struck, thus making it spin out of the way!"

Iris, Cilan and Bianca all looked at Ash with mixed expressions. As for his companions, they shared a similar thought; why was it that he knew so much about aura? As for Bianca….

"Ohhhh." Said Bianca. "You sure know a lot Ash!" she said as she looked at were Pignite had fallen. "So Pignite be careful! And now use Aura Flame Charge!" she said.

Pignite complied and stomped onto the ground, kicking up dust before it cried out its name and it burst out of the dust, its entire body surrounded in flames that had aura coming from them.

"Niiiiiiiite!" it cried as it charged forward hitting the ground with a burst of flames. Dust was kicked up and Ash opened his eyes to see Minccino running up a tree, having used its Aura Shield technique once again.

"I-I-It got away!" cried Bianca as she stomped onto the ground, her foot glowing blue as she used her aura to strengthen the blow and Ash backed away slightly as the ground actually began to give in slightly. Pignite did the same and Ash began to become worried for Mother Nature.

"Hmm. Interesting. Bianca certainly does have the taste for battles." Said Cilan.

Ash looked at him. "So? We have to move cause we have more things to be worried about! Hey Bianca?! Are you gonna get my Badge Case back?" he asked.

Iris and Cilan were silent. They agreed. There was definitely something more to be worried about. Neither said a thing as they looked at Ash's back, being reminded of what they saw, trying to close their eyes to stop the memory from rising.

"Sure thing!" said Bianca, the only one to have not seen it. She looked up where Minccino was as it set down the Badge Case that it had in its mouth, looking at the trainer and Pokémon that had attacked it.

"Now Pignite, use Aura Flame Charge again!" she cried.

Pignite began to kick up dust again however Minccino reacted first. Covering its ears by curling them up it took a deep breath and unleashed a cry of "CINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A burst of sound headed for Pignite, with a glow of blue as it hit, Pignite covering its ears as it was hit full force.

"Minccino knows Aura Hyper Voice?" declared Iris as she looked on.

"Pignite is still feeling the effects of it!" said Cilan with surprise. "This is Minccino's perfect opportunity to attack!"

And sure enough Minccino jumped from the tree that it was on and headed straight for Pignite. It landed right on its back and moved quickly. It used its tail to bring it to Pignite's belly and moved it in a fast motion, the tail glowing blue as it did so.

Pignite struggled to get Minccino off but to no avail and burst into laughter as it struggled on the ground to get Minccino off.

"Pignite!" called Bianca as she grew worried for her Pokémon.

"And that's be an Aura Tickle. Minccino definitely has a broad range of moves." Said Iris as she looked with an expression of pity at the scene.

Seeing no option, Bianca grabbed the Pokéball. "Pignite return!" she said. A red ray hit Pignite as it struggled and Minccino hit the ground now that its opponent had disappeared. "Man that Minccino! All of those moves! So tough and so cute!" Bianca smiled in glee. "I gotta cat-"

She never finished as Ash stepped. "Looks like I have to get this done myself. Now who to choose…." Wondered Ash. All of a sudden from his belt, there was a flash of light and from that light burst a certain Pokémon of Ash's.

"Huh?" said Ash as he looked at the Pokémon. Oshawott stood proud as it stood at the battlefield.

"So cool!" said Bianca as she looked at the Pokémon. "So Ash's Pokémon come out all by themselves!?"

Iris shook her head. "Only Oshawott." She explained in brief words however a giggle from Bianca made her sigh and her simple mindedness.

Pikachu looked at Ash from his shoulder however he shrugged. "If Oshawott wants to have a go…..Alright then Oshawott! Let's go!"

"Osha!" said Oshawott as it looked at Minccino.

"Now use Tackle!" said Ash. On the side, Bianca let out a frown.

"Tackle?" she asked. "Not Aura Tackle?" she asked as she looked at Iris and Cilan. The shrugged as they didn't have an answer.

"It's his battle style." Said Cilan. "Just watch and you'll see." He said and Bianca did so.

Oshawott ran towards Minccino and it smiled, jumping towards Oshawott that same Aura Shield surrounding it. Ash smiled to himself, knowing that this would happen. Oshawott continued the attack and they collided.

The explosion of air came from the attack, kicking both Oshawott and Minccino back, Oshawott expecting it and recovering by spinning on the ground to come up feet first. Minccino on the other hand did not and hit the ground.

"What….what was that?" asked Bianca as she looked at the battle. When she had gone on her Pokémon journey, Professor Juniper had suggested that she have a look at this trainer called 'Ash Ketchum' I order for some inspiration. She had even given her a reason to do it. She had never seen anyone battle in this way. Was this why Professor Juniper had suggested it?

Minccino stumbled. "Alright then Oshawott! Know your chance! Use-"

"Aura Hydro Pump Aura Hydro Pump!" cried a voice from the side and Ash looked at Bianca who had spoken. Oshawott turned and looked at Bianca with a confused expression and Ash stepped in front of her.

"Come on Bianca, let me battle. Oshawott doesn't know Hydro Pump or Aura Hydro Pump. But it does know Razor Shell! Go!" said Ash.

Oshawott nodded and took off its Scalchop and while it glowed blue pointed it straight at Minccino. Or rather where it should have been. It looked around for its opponent and found it up a tree looking down at it.

Minccino dropped down and just like with Bianca's Pignite, landed on Oshawott's back, the same thing occurring. Its tail glowed bright blue and it put it on Oshawott's stomach, rubbing it, Oshawott rolling on the ground laughing.

While Oshawott was still doing so, Minccino leaped off it back and its tail still glowing blue, hit Oshawott's face twice, causing it to rotate and fall on the ground with its eyes as swirls.

"Oshawott!" cried Ash as Oshawott didn't get up from the ground.

Cilan looked impressed at Minccino. "Aura Doubleslap after Oshawott was still recovering from Aura Tickle. Minccino certainly does have a battle style that is full of a rich flavour."

"Well Oshawott?" asked Ash as he walked to the recovering Pokémon. "Do you want to have a rest or let Pikachu have a go?"

Oshawott let out a sigh and pointed at Pikachu to which Ash sighed. "Well Pikachu?" he asked his buddy. "Want to have a go?"

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu as it took a step forward looking at Minccino. However Minccino had not bothered waiting for Ash and his Pokémon. It took the Badge Case in its mouth and jumped, using its aura, to another tree, disappearing from sight.

"I-It got away?!" yelled Ash as he looked at the disappearing Pokémon. "We gotta get after it!" he looked behind him towards Bianca. "You know this wouldn't have happened if you had not talked."

Bianca put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I only did it to give you some advice. After all…" Bianca approached Ash and put her hands on his shoulders. "You're gonna help me catch Minccino right Ash?" Bianca leaned in close and Ash backed away a tiny bit scared. "I mean, you'll get your Badge Case back as well so why not?"

Ash sweatdropped and sighed. "Well since I'll be getting my Badge Case back…fine. I'll help." Iris and Cilan felt that he didn't really want Minccino to be caught rather than focusing upon the Badge Case that he had lost.

"YesYesYesYES!" cried Bianca. "Thank you sooooo much!" she said with a smile.

Ash dropped his head in depression. "To think that we'll be taking a detour…I wanted to get to Nacrene City as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about it Ash." Said Cilan. "After all, Nacrene City is just over the mountain."

The others looked in that direction at the large mountain that stood in their way. "I suppose so…..Oh well. The longer we stand around the longer Minccino gets away." The group nodded in agreement and ran in the direction that it had gone in.

* * *

Although Nacrene City was quite calm, no-one really paid attention to the roof of the buildings of the warehouses there. If they had they would have seen three figures all standing, looking down at the city with calm expressions.

"So….we're here now." Said Meowth. "Nacrene City."

Jessie nodded and looked at James. He turned on the tablet computer that lay in his hand, a map of the City coming up on it, a number of files opening as well. James clicked on one of them and was able to scroll along the map.

"What are those?" asked Jessie as she pointed at a number of lines running through the city.

"Used train tracks that are out of operation." Said James. "However that doesn't matter. The Nacrene Museum is right…..here." James scrolled along the map and then clicked the screen when he reached a certain place.

It enlarged to show the Museum. "What about an escape route?" asked Meowth.

"Well, the only way to find that out is to go there ourselves right?" said Jessie as she stood up, the others following. They looked around and nodded to each other, using their aura to bound away, unnoticed by the populace of Nacrene City.

* * *

Well not all of the populace. The Boy dragged his feet as he walked through the City, depressed as he listened to what they were planning. He gained looks from a number of people and that was natural. After all, he had a number of cuts on his face and his suit, particularly his white shirt was splattered with dirt.

The Boy had made it out of the forest by a hair's breadth. He had found a pretty decent Oran Berry tree and had picked one that he had identified as the most ripe. However a Liepard had agreed with him completely. It had approached him and he had tried to negotiate, his knowledge of the Pokémon language helping him out greatly.

Ultimately though that cocky Liepard had attacked him and he had fought for that Oran Berry! There was no way that he was going to lose!

Or that was his thinking at the time. A barrage of Aura Scratches took him out and he had to deal with a sub-par Oran Berry. Regardless, he had to move to the Nacrene Museum. He had already called so now all he had to do was act. That was probably one of the more easy parts of what he had planned.

He passed an alleyway and immediately, a small amount of bile rose in his throat. He felt sick and looked down the alleyway that had that sense of sickness coming from it.

However there was nothing there. Nothing at all. But something made him sick just being in front of the alleyway.

He brought something out from his blazer pocket and put it on. The pair of glasses was also something that he had gained from his mentor, a pair of glasses whose functions changed according to his own thoughts. Psychic glasses, the function matching the thoughts. He put them on, thinking of one thing that may have caused that sickening sense. Aura. So the function? Aura Perception.

He watched as Aura rose from a certain part of the alleyway, rising into the air and flowing out of the City, taking the route that he had just taken. He had no idea what the aura was but he had a hunch. It looked to him that the Aura itself was rising from what it _used_ it be, trying to go somewhere. But why was that happening? Shouldn't aura of a deceased be absorbed by the Earth?

The Boy had no idea what was going on and walked into the alleyway, another scent entering his nose. It was faint but it was there.

The scent of death.

He stopped in front of the rising aura and passed a hand through it, the aura moving around it. Could no-one else see what he was seeing? Could no-one else sense it? People had been walking past the alleyway on both sides with cheerful expressions but no-one was avoiding it.

The Boy gulped and clicked his tongue. He had no idea what the aura was doing, but it seemed to him that it had gained a mind of itself. Aura independent of its owner. The Boy shook his head. There was nothing that he could do.

He could disperse the aura using another item that his mentor had given him but that aura had been created for a reason. Destroying it would be denying it that, something that the Boy didn't want to do. There was nothing he could do for the dead. Nothing at all.

"I'm sorry." She said to the aura and turned, seeing Officer Jenny at the end of the alleyway that he had just walked out of.

"Can I help you?" asked Jenny and the Boy took off his glasses. He let out a soft smile although there was a sense of sadness there.

"Who was it?" he asked as he pointed at the ground. "Who died here?"

Jenny immediately glared at the Boy and moved her hand to her belt touching her Pokéball on the belt.

The Boy raised both of his hands. "No, you misunderstand. I just want to know."

Jenny narrowed her eyes and answered. "A member of the AJD. Elton Hale."

The Boy nodded thinking. Was it connected to that mansion he had seen before? Regardless of that thought, he turned at the spot where he had seen the aura. "I'm sorry Elton. But you have a good rest now."

The Boy exited the alleyway, feeling the sun on his face. He had a job to do and this was no time to be distracted. "Now, Officer, can you take me to the Nacrene Museum? I have something to do there."

* * *

"Where did it gooooo?!" yelled Ash into the air. They had spent quite a while looking for Minccino but to no avail and it had troubled Ash greatly. Just how fast did it over using its aura?

"Say Cilan." Asked Bianca. "Do you have anything shiny at all?"

Cilan nodded as he took off his bag and took out is serving dome and a spoon, holding them side by side. "See? Have a look at that sparkle! That is the result of hard polishing on silverware!"

Bianca nodded and snatched the spoon and dome out of his hands and without hesitation, rubbed the spoon in the dirt.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" he demanded, his aura circling around him due to his negative emotion. "Please stop!"

Bianca did so and looked at the spoon. "There we go! All done!" She said that as she ran towards a plateau of grass in enthusiasm.

"What is she doing?" wondered Ash as he watched her go.

"Ahh.I see." Said Iris and Ash looked at her. She felt a bit surprised that he could do so without a second thought and she had trouble answering as she thought of the Scar on his back. Still she gulped and answered. "R-Remember? Minccino loves dirty things."

Ash nodded and then looked at Bianca. It seemed that he had developed the same idea.

* * *

The spoon lay on the ground and Bianca held up the serving dome in the air with her aura, it hovering strangely like a UFO.

"Whyyyyy?!" asked Cilan as he complained about his spoon.

Ash and the others ignored him. "Do you think it'll work?" he asked the others to which Pikachu asked the same by tilting its head with a "Pika?"

Bianca didn't answer because ahead of them the sound of movement could be heard and the others crouched down behind the bush that they were hiding behind.

"That's-!" exclaimed Ash as he looked at Minccino approaching.

"Shh!" said Iris and Bianca as they continued to watch.

Minccino approached the spoon, not noticing the hovering serving dome above it. It sniffed the spoon and went toward it, its tail glowing blue as it cleaned the spoon.

"Now!" said Bianca as she released her aura and the serving dome dropped. The dome dropped on the surprised Minccino and Bianca squealed in happiness however this was short lived.

Minccino stood up and the serving dome did as well as it moved, the serving dome doing so as well. "Wait! Where are you going?!" demanded Bianca as she raced after it, using her aura to speed herself up.

"Wait up! Minccino's got my spoon as weeeeell!" shouted Cilan as he ran after Bianca as well leaving Iris and Ash behind.

Ash frowned. "This isn't gonna work. At this rate all it'll be is us chasing Minccino all over the place."

Pikachu nodded with a "Pika."

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Iris. "It's either that or battling. And if you do that, you'll get hit by Aura Tickle again."

Ash smiled as he looked at Iris. "You leave the thinking part to me Iris." He said as he patted her shoulder. "Catch up to others and we'll meet at the river!" Ash went off the plateau and onto the dirt path as he ran Iris blushing slightly as she touched the shoulder that Ash had touched. What was he planning?

Iris didn't know but she trusted him. So she used her aura to race after Cilan and Bianca.

* * *

Ash followed the trail let by Minccino as he used his Aura Perception to follow the route that it had taken. He did so with ease and sure enough instead of him chasing the others, the others were chasing him as he seemed to know where he was going.

He looked up at a tree where the aura had stopped and sure enough Minccino was there, cleaning the spoon with its aura.

"There it is!" said Bianca. "Alright then Ash take it away!" She pushed on Ash's back with her aura to increase the force and Ash cried out as he stumbled a bit before turning, frowning a tiny bit at the force that Bianca had used.

Iris and Cilan looked at him, wondering if it had hurt at all, the Scar going to the forefronts of their minds again. However Ash's quick movements made them realise that he was fine.

"Alright then Snivy let's go!" he cried as he threw his Pokéball. It burst open with a burst of light and Snivy appeared from it.

Minccino, realising that a battle was afoot jumped from the tree and faced Snivy.

"Wow." Said Bianca. "Just how many Pokémon does Ash have?" she wondered.

"Oh, a wide variety of course." Said Cilan. "And what about you? What other Pokémon do you have?"

"Hmm? Just Pignite!" she said. Iris and Cilan sweatdropped at the comment.

"Just Pignite?" asked Iris.

"Yeah! Aura Flame Charge is a good move to win a lot of battles!" she said with confidence.

"Just how long have you been travelling?!" asked Cilan.

"Ah? I just started a few weeks ago." Said Bianca and the others sighed. A few weeks and she only had one Pokémon?! "You see, my dad put off my journey for soooo long so I didn't get the chance to go on one! But I already have two Badges!"

"Oh well. That is one more than Ash." She said as she watched the mentioned trainer as he started the battle.

"Alright Snivy start off with Attract!" he commanded.

"Oh, good strategy." Said Cilan from the side. "That should manage to keep Minccino stunned for a while."

Snivy winked and pink hearts came from it, hearts that headed straight towards however by using its aura to jump, it managed to dodge. Ash gritted his teeth as it sailed into air watching it go.

And then Minccino winked pink hearts with a blue outline coming from its eyes.

"M-Minccino used Aura Attract!?" said Cilan in shock.

The hearts approached Snivy, circling it and all gathered upon the Pokémon, Snivy becoming infatuated with Minccino due to the attack taking effect.

Ash clicked his tongue. That was something that he hadn't expected at all. He pulled out a Pokéball from his belt and held it out, saying "Return Snivy!" A red ray came from the Pokéball and enveloped Snivy, drawing it into the ball. He looked at the Pokémon in front of him. "Who am I going to use…..?" he wondered.

Then as if to answer, Pikachu came from behind the rock that the others were hiding behind. "Pikapi!" it cried as it went to Ash's side. Ash looked at his Pokémon.

"Are you sure Pikachu?" he asked to which the reply was "Pi" with a nod. Ash smiled and pointed at the battlefield. "Then go Pikachu and use Iron Tail!" he cried.

Pikachu leaped onto the battlefield and into the air, its tail gaining a metallic shine. It launched itself down towards Minccino however it jumped using its aura at the last moment, bits of rock going in all directions. Minccino hovered in the air for a tiny bit before landing on the ground and fleeing and Ash called his next attack.

"Get close and use Quick Attack!" he called. Pikachu leaped forward and kept pace with Minccino who was using its aura to run faster, ramming into Minccino. It was pushed back and stopped and Ash took his opportunity.

"Use Iron Tail!" he said and Pikachu's tail gained the metallic shine and attacked Minccino. However it countered by making its tail glowing blue as it countered with Aura Doubleslap.

The attacks collided and an explosion of air came from the resulting attack, throwing water and loose rocks into the air as everyone covered their faces, most of them getting wet from the kicked up water.

Yet while it was still in the air, Minccino covered its ears by folding them and took a deep breath before letting it out, a blue glow following as it used Aura Hyper Voice.

As soon as Pikachu hit the ground it was hit by the attack and it covered its face, moving slowly backwards due to the force of the attack. The attack died down and Minccino used its aura to get in close, using its tail and putting it on Pikachu's stomach as it glowed blue.

"Look out!" cried Bianca. "It's going to be Aura Tickle!"

Indeed, Minccino's tail moved rapidly as it rubbed Pikachu's stomach, Pikachu trying not to laugh as it tried to ignore the ticklish feeling.

"Hang in there buddy!" said Ash as Pikachu continued to avoid the feeling.

"Wow…." Said Bianca as she looked at the two of them. Professor Juniper had been right. Ash was definitely an interesting trainer, not using aura and focusing upon the will of his Pokémon to win. She smiled to herself at the scene. She was definitely going to have a battle with him!

Eventually, Minccino's stamina dropped and it stopped the attack. This was their chance!

"Alright Pikachu, finish this with Aura Zap Cannon!" Bianca shouted towards Ash and Pikachu.

"You sit down and watch! Stop telling my Pokémon to use moves that they can't use! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Bianca sat down, somewhat deflated as she was ignored and Pikachu nodded. "Chuuuuuuuuu!" it said as it unleashed a Thunderbolt towards its opponent.

The attack landed, the effect multiplied due to the water that covered Minccino's body and it cried out as a yellow light appeared around it, dying down and Minccino wobbled a tiny bit.

"Alright then Pikachu! Finish this wi-" began Ash however he stopped as his head was pushed down as someone from behind used an Aura Hand to stop him. "Wha-?" he said in surprise.

"Come on Ash! Let me catch this pleeeeease!?" pleaded Bianca as she stepped forward rummaging through her bag as Minccino was still stunned. She looked and her expression fell as she did so. She sat down and looked through it.

"Come on come on! Where is it!?" she asked rhetorically. "I put it in here!"

"What are you doing?!" declared Ash as he went to her and helped her look through the bag. "Let me help!" he insisted and they both looked through the bag.

And it while they did so that Minccino finally recovered from its shock and upon seeing that its opponent was occupied, decided to flee.

"Ah got it!" said Bianca as she thrust out the Pokéball that was covered in dust, hitting Ash in the face and pushing him into the water. He said nothing as he dripped and merely looked at the dirty Pokéball.

Minccino did so as well and its Pokémon instincts went full blast. It ran forward using its aura, ramming into Pikachu and hopping onto the fallen Ash's head using it as a step-up.

"Wah!" he said as his head was forced down again by the weight of the Pokémon as his face fell into the water. Bianca looked as Minccino went up to her shoulder and with a glowing tail, cleaned the dirty Pokéball.

It did so in a fast motion and suddenly, the Pokéball burst open.

"Min!?" it shouted in surprise as it was sucked into the Pokéball. Everyone blinked as the Pokéball shook once, twice, three times before clicking satisfyingly.

Bianca blinked and looked at Ash on the ground. "See?" she said. Ash sweatdropped.

"Does that even count?" he yelled at her.

Cilan let out laugh. "Well, then I suppose it's my turn to shine." He held out his hands and Ash saw using his Aura Perception that aura came from his hands and circulated around Bianca and her new Pokémon. "Hmm. Bianca's unique personality and Minccino's unique battling style sure make for a flavoursome combination!"

Ash let out a laugh and stood up. "Well, whatever Cilan just said. Good job Bianca." He said with a smile and walked towards the tree that Minccino had put all of their stuff in.

Bianca smiled and rubbed her face against the Pokéball. "Yeah! I just got Minccino!" she exclaimed with joy.

"And I got my Badge Case!" said Ash as he reached the case. However the branch that he was on didn't seem to support the weight of a human and it cracked and fell, Cilan's silverware and Ash falling.

However the landing wasn't on hard ground. Ash landed on something soft and blue, looking up to see Iris holding out her hands that glowed blue with a resigned expression on her face.

"Hey! Nice save I-" he stopped as something hard and metal hit his head causing him to fall again.

"Pikapi!" shouted Pikachu as it jumped onto the Aura Platform that Iris had made.

Ash let out a smile. "Wow, today's really not my day is it? Whatever. No need to worry."

* * *

The others had gone to the nearest Pokémon Centre and had all of their Pokémon healed.

"Thanks very much Nurse Joy!" said Ash. He had a bandage on his forehead however his cheerful attitude remained.

Nurse Joy nodded and passed Ash his Pokémon egg. "I did a check up on this as well." She said. "You're egg is one of the healthiest I've seen in a while!"

Ash smiled. "Wow! Thanks!"

Ash took the egg and held it in his arms Bianca looking at it. "So…what kind of egg is it?" she asked to which Ash shrugged. "Pretty neat….."she said and then smirked at Ash. "Say Ash how about a battle for the end of the day?"

Ash blinked and then returned the smirk. "Sure. You're on!"

* * *

Both trainers stood at the end of the battlefield at the back of the Pokémon Centre.

"How about this? We'll use on Pokémon each and the battle is over when they can't continue." Said Ash.

"Sure!" returned Bianca.

Iris and Cilan watched interested from the side. "This will definitely be interesting." She said. Axew nodded saying "Axew axew!" in agreement.

Bianca got out a Pokéball from her belt and spun her arm. "Alright now Pignite! I choose you!" The Pokéball burst open in a burst of light and Pignite appeared from it with a "Pig!"

"Not Minccino then?" asked Ash to himself. "Well whatever. The I'll use-"

"PikachuPikachuPikachu!" shouted Bianca. "I want you to use Pikachu!"

"Huh? Hang on it's my ch-"

"JUST DO IT!" shouted Bianca as she used her aura to project her voice frightening Ash.

Ash looked at Pikachu with a confuse glance and Pikachu ran in front of him. "Well?" he asked.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu with a clenched fist.

"Alright then, Pikachu I choose you!" he said. Pikachu ran forward and it was Bianca that unleashed the first attack.

"Now Pignite use Aura Take Down!" she said. Pignite ran forward as its body glowed blue, charging into Pikachu head on. Pikachu cried out and was thrown into the air and Pignite turned.

"Now, follow that up with Aura Heat Crash!" she said. Pignite jumped up and with a "Nite!" a large sphere of flames that burned blue appeared around it. Pikachu recovered from the attack and Ash gritted his teeth.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to cushion the impact!" shouted Ash. Iris and Cilan looked at him. Using Iron Tail and not aura? What did he mean?

Pikachu nodded and it tail gained a metallic shone as it pressed it against its back. Pignite's attack landed and Pikachu fell to the ground, both of the Pokémon landing on the ground in a burst of smoke and dust.

"Pikachu!" cried Iris from where she was. Axew cried out similarly with an "Axew!"

Cilan's face fell. "I don't think that even Pikachu could have managed to get through that."

The smoke cleared as Pignite fell to the ground, a large crater with Pikachu are the centre in the middle of the battlefield. It struggled to stand up however it did so.

"Hah? How did Pikachu manage to-?" asked Bianca but was cut off by Ash.

"Iron Tail." He explained. "When Pikachu fell it used Iron Tail at the last second. And when it hit the ground, the Iron Tail caused all of the energy to be focused on the ground meaning that although Pikachu may have had some damage, it avoided the full brunt of the attack!"

Ash smiled and looked at Pikachu. "Ready buddy? Use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu raced forward, electricity surrounding its body as it ran forward.

"Counter that with Aura Flame Charge!" said Bianca. "Full power!" Pignite created a dust cloud and appeared from it with flames that burned blue around it. Ash smiled to himself. If the attack was going to be 'full power' then the negating would have to be large. And Pignite would receive all of it! That mixed in with the Volt Tackle…..

The attacks collided and immediately after, an explosion of air rocked the entire Pokémon Centre. Iris and Cilan cried out as a large amount of dirt was kicked up into the air. The trainers covered their faces and cried out for their Pokémon.

Pignite fell onto the ground bouncing a few times, Pikachu doing the same however managing to stand up regardless. Pignite didn't and lay on the ground.

"Pignite!" said Bianca as she looked at her Pokémon.

"Well then, it appears that Pignite is unable to battle. So Pikachu and Ash are the winners!" announced Cilan from the side.

"Axew ew…" said Axew as it hid in Iris's hair to avoid swallowing some dust.

"*cough cough*Wow. What a battle. It'd be hard to see how Bianca has more Badges than Ash." Said Iris as she coughed. Cilan did the same and nodded.

"Alright then Pignite….Return. You did great." She said. She looked at the other trainer on the other side and jumped over using her aura to reach him.

"Say say Ash!" said Bianca as she approached him. Ash and Pikachu looked at her as the responded to her outburst. "I may have lost today but I will get better! Professor Juniper was right to suggest you to me! And that means that next time, you won't be so lucky!" she winked at him and Ash nodded slowly. "So, good luck with your Gym Battle!"

She ran off and used her to boost her speed, waving as she eventually disappeared.

"Man, she moves fast." Said Iris as she looked at Bianca go as they approached Ash.

"Yeah, well that is her pace." Said Cilan.

Ash smiled. "Professor Juniper suggested me to her?" he asked aloud and turned to his friends seeing if they had an answer.

"Well….you definitely aren't like most trainers." Said Cilan. "You eve-" he paused as he remembered that Scar on his back, something that definitely made him different from other trainers.

Ash realised that Cilan was uncomfortable and spoke. "Well whatever. I got to have a good battle and my new Badge Case is nice and clean!" He looked at it as it sparkled in the sun.

"Alright! Pretty soon I'll have two Badges in this Case!" Ash declared, a silent challenge that was declared to his next Gym Battle.

* * *

**And that'd be the end so far. What with a new rival and a new character profile, I have done a lot so far! And here it is!**

**Bianca****  
Aura level: Medium  
Aura abilities: Uses aura to levitate objects in the air  
Uses aura to project voice**

**Of course, I'll probably expand on this in the future. And what with Ash revealing his Scar, there will be something here as well and maybe something on the Boy as well as something that leads into the Exorcist arc. Wow, I've got a lot going….**

**I feel that I usually end with the Boy's antics….**

* * *

They had decided to stay at the Pokémon Centre that they had visited for the night. Having the Pokémon Centre's food was one way that Ash was able to be occupied and it made it easier for Iris and Cilan took have their private conversation away from him.

They moved to their room and locked the door with Cilan setting up a sound barrier for good measure. He nodded to Iris and she returned it. They both sat on their beds with Axew coming out of Iris's hair, wanting to listen to the conversation as well.

"So….." said Cilan as he started the conversation, finding a way to start to be very hard. It wasn't a topic that they wanted to speak of however they had to do it regardless.

Iris nodded. "Ash's Scar."

"Of course, the first question that comes to mind is how he got it." Said Cilan.

"But how are we supposed to ask that? Did you see it? I mean, of course you did, you were closer than me but did you see it? How are we supposed to ask how he got _that_?" Iris asked.

"Axew ew…." Said Axew as it looked down. Cilan's face grew troubled as he tried to think of a way to do so however none came to mind.

"But when do you think he got it?" he asked. "I remember something like this around 4 years ago. A story in the paper about a boy that was attacked in Kanto."

Iris looked at him. "Yeah, I remember something like that. I didn't really understand it at the time however do you think that kid is Ash? I mean, that means he's had it for four years! To gain a Scar like that at six…."

"Hang on…." Said Cilan. "Didn't Ash say that he visited Viridian hospital yesterday? He said he did so when he was six and the story that he told us, he said that he had a cane to carry with him. The timing fits."

"But there's no evidence! How are we supposed to know it that was Ash?" Iris voice grew louder as she grew frustrated. "I mean, how could he hide that from us?!" she demanded.

Cilan frowned at her. "Well Iris, think about it. If you had a 'deformity' like that, would you want to show it to us? I think that since Ash did, that's his way of putting his trust in us."

Iris was silent and looked down at her mattress. Was this true? Was this the way of Ash to test them? To show that he trusted them?

She was about to say something however a knocking sound as heard from the door. Though sound couldn't get in or out from the aura sound barrier was set up, Iris and Cilan heard it. D-Did that mean that the sound barrier had been set up too large and someone had heard them?

A sound answered their question. "Deformity…I actually haven't heard it been called that."

Iris and Cilan eyes went wide and they slowly moved towards the door and opened it. Ash and Pikachu on his shoulder stood there however they had soft smiles on their faces, something that they thought would not have been a facial expression to wear.

Ash stepped into the room and walked past them, sitting down on his bed, the one of the most left while Iris's next to his and Cilan's on the right.

Seeing no point in it, Cilan pulled down the sound barrier and both of the travellers walked to their beds, looking at Ash. He rubbed Pikachu's chin and a silence entered the room. It was clear that Iris and Cilan wanted to say something but how could they?

Ash paused and then got off his bed, going to his bag, opening it and then pulling a piece of paper out. He passed it to Iris and she gazed at it.

**Boy gets attacked in Kanto**

She merely looked at it, putting it behind her to let Cilan see it and he gulped. They both looked at Ash who went to scratching Pikachu again.

"The media didn't state my name. After all, I was just six. The details of my wound are actually not that accurate. It was much worse."

Iris covered her mouth, letting out a small gasp and Cilan bit his lip as Ash spoke. The newspaper article had been quite graphic and to think that it was worse? They looked at him and Ash saw in their expression curiosity. Of course, that was to be expected.

"Ultimately, my spine was almost severed." He said in a tone of voice that contained a hint of sadness. "Hence the cane that you know about. I was attacked by a friend, well he is one now. He wasn't at the time and the attack was rather violent as you can see. I was in the hospital for a month." He said.

Iris and Cilan said nothing and Ash let out a sigh. "Anything else?" he asked.

Iris swallowed and asked her question. "Why did you show us? I remember that time with Snivy, you were bleeding and Cilan was about to lift up your shirt. However you stopped him. You didn't want to show us then so why now?"

Ash blinked a few times. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked to which Iris and Cilan shook their heads. "You said it yourself. I want to trust you guys." And that means that I have to tell you things about me. That Scar is one of the things that definitely isn't something that I can hide."

There was more silence and Ash lay down. "What you want to do from now on is up to you. If you want to continue travelling with me, I'll be pleased however if you feel too uncomfortable then I wouldn't blame you if you left." Ash remembered that Max hadn't spoken to him for a week after he had showed her and it was natural for people to avoid him after they knew about it. After all, that was what happened in his own hometown after all.

He glanced at them and they returned the glance. Cilan opened his mouth however it was Iris that spoke first. Or rather it was her aura did. It swirled around her in response to her negative emotion and Axew moved back with a low cry of "Axew….."

"What do you mean it's up to us!?" she shouted. "You show us that so we can trust you and then you think that we would abandon you?! What kind of friends do you think we are?!"

Ash's eyes went wide both at what she said and also at her aura circulating around her. She… was angry. But at him? No…it was at the idea that he had put forward. That he gave up on them, that he gave them the option to leave. He had trusted them and then gave them an option to flee.

Cilan nodded. "I agree." Ash didn't see any aura circulating around him however when he used his Aura Perception he could see it. Cilan was angry to, but not to the extent that Iris was. Had she said what he had been thinking? "We said that we were your friends Ash. We aren't shallow enough to say things without meaning."

Ash looked at the two of them and smiled. He blinked and something wet formed at the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away and spoke.

"Thanks you guys. Thanks really." He said.

Iris's aura died away and both she and Cilan smiled at him. They nodded at each other.

"I'll do my best to not hide anything from now on. After all, we're friends." He said.

They all shared a laugh however Ash still kept a secret in his heart. His nature as an Aura Zero. Everyone had common ground. The universal rule that everyone has aura. However Ash did not. He did not have that common ground. He was a _freak. _He was different. Would they accept him because of that?

He had no idea but he would have to wait. Have to wait for the day that he finally told them.

But now was not that time. Now was the time was cheer and laughter. Ash wanted to treasure that moment. Because Iris and Cilan were right. They were his friends.

And now was the time for cheer and laughter.

* * *

Greenfield was beautiful this time of year. The air brought the Hoppip in from all directions and the windmills turned in a slow rhythm. The mansion on the top of Greenfield had once brought along some media attention however this had all died down.

However that was only on the surface. The doors of the mansion were open and the owner of the house stood stunned as he received the news.

A Pokémon Ranger called Solana and a member of the AJD called Rodney in front of him. All of the victims of the Aura Taker had now been identified to the media after an information blank and it was now that the man received the news.

Of course he had known or at least the world had hinted as such. Not returning calls. Mysterious 'blanks' in his information. The owner of the house now knew. His brother, Elton Hale, was dead. Murdered in Nacrene City.

They had a mansion near there as well however Elton had stayed there before heading to Nacrene. To think that he had been so close to them when he had died!

"Daddy?" asked a voice behind the man. He turned to see his daughter, one of the things that were his light in the world. The events of the Unown had tormented his mind for a few months however he no longer had any nightmares. "What's wrong?" she asked.

She had a blue bow in her hair and wore mostly blue, her short stature making her father look down at her.

"Well, it's about Uncle Elton, Molly." Said the man. "I need you to come with me. These people are going to come with us." The man looked at them and they nodded back letting themselves inside.

"Get your mother Molly. And pack your bags. After this, we're going to Unova."

* * *

It was night that the Nacrene Museum gained a visitor to its door.

"You….you are the specialist?" asked the assistant director of the Nacrene Museum. He was a middle aged man with glasses and a sharp suit that the Boy wanted to pat him on the back for. However there was no necktie. He lost points for that. "I…I thought that you'd be older." It was clear that the man had thought the call was a joke but the Boy had shown his fake ID.

"Well…Hawes." Said the Boy as he read his name tag. He had cleaned up in the afternoon before heading to the Museum. "I _am_ older than I look. But enough about age. Shall we go?" he asked. Many workers were moving past him and he saw that they carried all sorts of historical artefacts.

Hawes saw him looking and spoke. "The Nacrene Museum has an exhibit premiering tomorrow. We're just getting the artefacts in now."

"I see." Said the Boy. "And that is?" he asked as he pointed to what was in Hawes's hand. It was a yellow mask with a face on it and the Boy felt that it looked awfully similar to a Yamask's mask.

"Hmm? This is a part of the exhibit. Shall you look? You did say that you were a historian. What was it you said? You know it so well you lived it?" asked Hawes.

"Something like that." Said the Boy with a smile as he received the mask. He looked it over and gave it a sniff before handing it back.

"You might want to return that back to its owner." He said mysteriously. "Don't put it in the exhibit. I can smell that something uses it currently. " Hawes was about to ask why or how he knew that however the Boy walked past him and headed into the Museum.

Hawes shook off the remark as a joke and showed the Boy what he wanted to see. His face lit up as soon as he saw it.

"Ah….so you're the cause of all this trouble…" said the Boy as he leaned in and looked at the rock in front of him. Perfectly normal in appearance. However there was definitely something more to it than that.

"Ah, so what are you going to do with the Meteonite?" asked Hawes.

The Boy turned and patted him on the shoulder. "Well give me 6 hours by myself and that rock there, no questions, a milkshake and an air-conditioned room and that's all you need to know. After all…." The Boy straightened his necktie. "Let the specialist do his work."

It was time. Time to understand what made this rock so special.

* * *

**And that's the end. What with the tiny fragment leading into the Exorcist arc, well actually a large fragment, there's a lot going on now. I hope that you guys look forward to this next arc and did you notice the lead in for the next chapter?**

**Anyway I hope that you guys enjoy the day as it is and enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**And as always,  
Review if you please**

**And I guess I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't.**


	15. A Night in the Nacrene City Museum

**Ah. You know I'm serious when I sigh, or rather jump for joy and yell out "Yes! Nacrene City! Finally!"**

**After all, some of the arcs that we've been talking about have led you to this point and what with the Gym Battle coming up, we'll have a lot more to write about in the future do you not think so? **

**Anyway regardless I hope that you guys will enjoy this next chapter as well as a bit more on the Boy and Ash in Nacrene City. Maybe I'll actually have them meet…? And perhaps some more characters or developments in the upcoming Exorcist Arc? **

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Pikaaaaaaa" said Pikachu as it looked around the perch from where it sat. Ash did to, in awe at the City that surrounded them, a variety of colours and mediums of artistic expression around them.

"Check it out!" he said. After their talk the previous evening, the group had gotten more relaxed and over breakfast, all tensions had disappeared. After all, Ash had felt that by opening up to his friends, they too had done so.

"Yeah!" said Iris. "And those warehouses! I heard that artists ask the City for permission to use them!"

Cilan nodded. "Indeed Iris. And it is that that makes this City known as the 'City of Art'.

"Just how many pieces of art are they in this City?" asked Iris as she walked through it looking through all of the warehouses. Axew did the same as it peered in looking at the pieces of art as well.

"Ewwwww." It said in fascination.

"Quite a variety. Many people come here so that they came observe these pieces of art and thus it has also gained the title of the 'City of Observation'. Remarked Cilan as he too looked at the expressions that artists had in the City.

"Well call it what you like." Said Ash. "But I'm heading straight for the Gym!"

"Well then Ash, you should head to the Nacrene Museum. After all, that is where the Gym is." Said Cilan with a nod.

"Alright! Let's go Pikachu!" yelled Ash as he took off and the others watched him go as Pikachu let out a cry of "Chuuuuuuu!"

Iris smiled at Ash's optimistic demeanour and then looked at Cilan who had developed a frown on his face. She tiled her head.

"What is it Cilan?" she asked.

Cilan let out a laugh and scratched his cheek, "Well, it's just that Ash is heading in the wrong direction."

And it was in that City of Observation that people would have observed a girl dragging around a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder around with an Aura Hand, a bump forming on his head where he had been attacked.

* * *

"So this is the Nacrene Museum!" said Ash cheerfully. Even though Iris had smashed him on the head, he had still managed to get the energy to run the last few minutes towards the Museum. He was just viewing it from the side and ran towards the entrance however he stopped short.

"Hmm? Ash what is it?" asked Iris as she came closer, seeing what was the problem. A large sign prevented people from coming in and Ash was hindered by it.

"Oi! I want to challenge the Gym here! Is anyone home!?" he yelled into the air receiving no answer. However his voice was heard from the inside however ignored.

The Boy tapped his finger on the table where the Meteonite sat the rhythm helping him think. The night had not been wasted. There was much to think about and his head was filled with numerous ideas of what Team Rocket might want the rock for.

And none of them were good.

So the Boy continued to tap his finger, trying to think of a way to counter each and every one of those bad ideas.

Ash stood in front of the Museum and when it was clear that no-one was going to answer his call, he went past the sign, heading straight for the door.

"Hey Ash!" said Iris as she did the same, using her aura to leap over the sign. "You can't do that!" Even though she said that, Cilan rolled his eyes as she had done the exact same thing, doing the same as he felt responsible for the two of them.

Ash pounded on the door of the Museum, trying the door handles and seemed depressed. Pikachu let out a "Pikachu…." Of disappointment to which the others simply looked at the two of them and their depressed attitude.

However there was one thing that Iris noticed. Why wasn't Ash's aura reacting to his negative thoughts? Was he faking his depression? But that was unlikely, after all, he had gone on and on about the Battle for ages and it seemed that his depression was real. So why wasn't his aura reacting to it?

Iris was about to say something however a poster to the side caught Cilan's attention. He went to it and gave it a good look.

"Hmm. Take a look at this. Ancient artefacts exhibit. And it's today." He crossed his arms and went to the doors of the Museum trying out the handles. "But then why is it closed today?" he wondered.

Ash knocked on the door again. "Hello?" he asked to find that no-one had answered to which he looked at his friends. Iris was about to say something however never got to as a scream filled their ears.

They all looked at the doors of the building and inside, a certain Boy fell backwards in the chair that was leaning on and onto the ground, smashing his head against the floor.

He turned and looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of him, seeing a man that he knew passing by. "Hawes?" he asked and then spotted it. Something was floating in the air and although it seemed ridiculous, it was _following_ him. A Dome Fossil was following him. Was this what he had meant from last night?

"Now that's interesting." Said the Boy as he stood up and watched the chase. Hawes ran, looking behind, not noticing the Boy and tried shooing the Fossil away. As such he didn't notice the door and ran straight into it; falling on his back and in his surprise used his aura to make the doors fly open.

Outside, Ash, Iris and Cilan all looked at the man that came bursting out of the Museum. Cilan immediately went to his side, kneeling down to help him.

"Sir! Are you alright?!" he asked however the man responded by shooing Cilan away, pointing at the Museum.

"Get it away! Get it away!" He said as he threw a number of Aura Hands into the Museum, Ash and the others turning to see what he was trying to attack. However…they saw nothing.

"Umm…is something wrong?" asked Iris.

The man nodded and looked into the hallway. "Huh? Where'd it go? Where the Dome Fossil that was chasing me go?"

Ash frowned. "A Dome Fossil was chasing you? We don't see anything."

"It's true I tell you!" said the man to which Ash looked at his friends. "How about we check it out?" Ash asked. Cilan and Iris nodded.

They followed the instructions of the Museum on the map at the entrance and eventually found its exhibit. Dome Fossil and all. Ash went over to it and gave it a shove, the hard rock moving at his touch.

"The Dome Fossil is fine." Said Cilan as he turned to the man, who was still cowering in the hallway. The man appeared however his face was all pale.

"B-But that can't be…." He said.

Cilan turned to him. "Please tell, us everything." The man nodded however he looked shocked.

"Oh my-! What about that historian?!" he shouted and ran off, using his aura to speed himself up, the others chasing after him to find out what he was talking about. They reached a part of the library that was filled with books, reaching a table that had a number of books open on it and a cup that was used to hold milkshakes however that was it. No-one was here.

"Huh?" said the man. "Did he go somewhere?" He shook his head and then turned to the others. "Please come with me then. That historian should be back later so follow me."

The group left and the Boy came out from the corner that he was hiding from. He frowned. He had not expected anyone to come in and rubbed the back of his head where a small lump was forming where he had hit the ground.

He went over to the table and placed the Meteonite that he had acquired onto it, heading for the Dome Fossil. He reached it, and like the others found that it was where it should be. However there was one more thing that he had to check.

He lifted up the Fossil from where it was and noticed that the spot where the dust surrounded the object was bigger than the object itself. That meant one thing. Certainly this Dome Fossil had moved. But how had it done so? And why?

"Do I really have time for this?" asked the Boy to himself as he went to investigate, multi-tasking with his thinking at the same time.

* * *

The café that they chose had no-one else in it and a dark feeling was in the air. The man had gained a dark expression and started to inform the group of what had happened.

"It was last night when the artefacts for the Ancient exhibit came. They were late and as such we were in a hurry to get them all in order and a historian also came around this time, asking to have a look at one of our exhibits. His credentials were from the top so I really didn't give him a second thought. By the time we were done it was extremely late and I was doing an inventory of the artefacts when suddenly the lights turned out. Thinking it to be a power outage, I went to the light switch and it was then that I heard them…."

Ash and the others leaned forward and if it was at night, the atmosphere would have been very different.

"I heard them….footsteps from behind. I thought it was the historian from before and asked if it was him. But then a heard a cry. It wasn't a human one that was for sure. I asked them to come out however what did was…."

The man shivered a tiny bit before answering. "A flame. A blue flame that hovered in the air. I fled, going toward the historian to take him with me however he didn't budge from his work and stayed behind. I had to get the workers back and we investigated the entire Museum however to no avail. And as our patrons come first…."

"You had to shut down the Museum." Finished Cilan.

The man nodded. "It was in the morning that we were done and then I sent the workers back home. I went to do a last check…."

"And that was the Dome Fossil right?" asked Ash. The man nodded to which Ash frowned. "What was going on in that Museum?" he asked aloud.

Iris thought about it for a moment. "A curse….." she said.

Ash looked at her. "W-What do you mean a curse?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? An angry ghost has labelled the Museum as a threat to it and that's all there is to it."

Ash had no idea if she was joking or not however a bad memory came to mind, the ones for Ash and the one for Pikachu different.

_The blue form opened its mouth and let out a scream. That scream shattered all the windows, to which Ash countered it with his own, unable to hear his own voice. The blue figure looked at him, or rather the person behind him and flew. They flew towards him, throwing him out of the way, smashing him against the sink of the house he was in. _

"_Ash!" came a concerned cry from the person that was behind him however it was replaced by one of fear as the blue form opened its mouth and headed straight for that person-_

Ash shook his head and Pikachu did the same. Although Ghost Pokémon did exist, they both had faced what could be known to be 'supernatural', particularly in Sinnoh and the Dusknoir.

Axew hid inside Iris's hair, her hair trembling as Axew did so. "See? Even Axew knows it's the case. So we have to contact the AJD! They have a special division that-"

"Ah, that's enough now." Said Cilan. "First of all, you're overreacting. There is a scientific explanation for this. And that special division with the AJD is just a rumour."

Ash and Pikachu looked away as he talked, glad that he hadn't asked about their opinion. Sure, on the surface, that 'special' division was just a rumour, however they had had a number of encounters in their travels. It was more confidential, the 'A' division on the AJD. A division that specialised in a number of strange goings-on in the world.

Some people had even made their own actual organisations and businesses based upon the rumours of their actions, working freelance, something that Ash had seen as well. One such organisation? The Exorcists. People who specialised in 'ghost busting' as it was, dealing with phenomenon's that involved ghosts.

However although Ash and Pikachu had dealt with both of these things, they were under a contract of confidentiality. In fact, he had even been told in Sinnoh that he was kept under close eye by the 'A' division due to his travels however he had no idea what could that would do.

And the term 'Civilian' seemed to pop up a lot. What did that mean?

"Rumour?! Overreacting?!" shouted Iris.

"Of course. Like I said science is the key to solving everything. Superstition merely clogs up the investigation." Said Cilan in a confident tone.

"Is that so? Well then, use your precious science to figure out what this is then?!" declared Iris, the challenge being accepted.

"Naturally. I never turn down a challenge. This is turning to be a flavoursome day." Said Cilan while Ash merely looked between the two of them.

"But then….what are you saying?" asked the man.

"I'll figure out why a ghost would want to haunt your museum! I just know it!" said Iris with confidence.

"And I will do the same. With science. I will find out why your Museum is acting strangely for sure." Responded Cilan with a confident smirk.

Ash looked between the two of them and realised something. Why were they even here in the first place?

"Hang on!" shouted Ash. "What about my Gym Battle?" he asked to which Pikachu realised the same thing with a "Pikaaaaa?!"

"Do you really think that we have time for that now?" asked Iris. Cilan nodded and Ash placed his head upon the table with a depressed sigh. "And besides Ash." Said Iris as she thrust a finger into his face. "Just who are you going to believe now? Ghosts or science?" she asked.

Cilan grew intrigued by the question. "Indeed. You are neutral after all. What do you think it is?" asked Cilan.

Ash sat down and scratched his head. "Well, I have no idea. Aura might be involved as I saw something brief with my Aura Perception. A-"

"Waitwaitwait." Said Iris. "You have Aura Perception?" She looked stunned at the discovery. She had tried to gain that ability but found that working on her aura was more worth her time. Even Cilan was impressed.

"Yeah." He said, "Didn't I tell you guys that before?" he asked.

Cilan shook his head. "Not at all. But only around…what 1 in 50,000,000 people have that ability right? I never knew you had such a unique flavour Ash."

Iris nodded however realised something. "Hey! Stop trying to avoid the question!" she said, pouting.

"I wasn't! You guys butt in!" said Ash as he looked at the two of them.

The man laughed. "Yes. And besides, you can't battle without Lenora."

"Huh?" said the group in unison. "Lenora?" they asked.

"Ah yes!" said the man. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Hawes, the co-curator. Lenora is my wife and also the Gym Leader here."

"Really?" asked Ash. "That's so cool! I'm Ash and this is Pikachu!" Pikachu waved to Hawes with a "Pika Pika!"

"And I'm Iris." Said Iris as she indicated to herself. "And that's Cilan." Cilan bowed.

"Is it OK if we can have a look around the Museum?" he asked. Hawes nodded and indicated to the Museum in the distance from the café.

"That's fine. If you could come with m-" He stopped as his phone rang in his pocket to which he brought it out and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked to which there was answer that no-one could hear. Although Aura Listening was an option, eavesdropping was not.

"Ah yes!" said Hawes. He turned it on speakerphone and looked at the others. "It's the historian that I told you guys about. He's in the Museum right now."

"What?!" shouted Iris and Cilan as they looked at the phone. If anything was happening, then this would be the time to figure it out.

"Anyway, yeah." Came the voice from the phone. "I'm done with the Meteonite and if you need anything, I'll be in town for the next couple of days so just come over to the Pokémon Centre and-"

"Hey!" said Iris. "Is anything going on in there?" she asked.

There was silence on the other end before an answer. "I assume you mean the floating Dome Fossil?"

There was a murmur of agreement and Iris and Cilan jumped on the guy. "Well? What do you think of it? Ghosts or science?" Cilan asked.

"Hey guys. Don't put your arguments on someone else…." Said Ash.

"You still haven't answered yet!" countered Iris and Ash recoiled. A laugh came from the phone and everyone turned to it.

"Ghosts or science?" said the historian. "Well, to be honest I guess it's a bit of both. Oh and Hawes? This wouldn't have happened if you had listened to what I said."

They looked at Hawes who tried hard to think about what the guy was talking about and shrugged.

"Honestly." continued the voice. "Why do people ask for my opinion if they don't intend to listen to it?"

"Umm…" said Ash. "So you know what's going on in the Museum?"

"Well yes." Came the blunt reply. "Just did my investigation now. I remembered what you said Hawes from last night and just did a check. And my suggestion would be to do what I said or wait or your wife to get home. One or the other. Oh and you guys?" The others assumed that they were talking to him.

"Try not to deny the existence of what is OK? You'll anger the being you're denying and bring forth creatures that didn't exist in the first place into reality. Thought processes made by aura will do that to the physical dimension. Hmm. I suddenly need another milkshake." There was silence and then the historian hung up, leaving the group looking at each other.

Milkshakes and Aura? Physical dimension? What was this historian talking about?

They looked at Hawes who shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

The group decided to leave it off and headed towards the Museum.

* * *

"And here we are." Said Hawes. They stood in front of the Museum that they had been to before and somehow it seemed more eerie than before. "I'll give you a tour if you like." The group nodded, passing by the table that they had before. There was a note on the table that was left by the historian, saying a cryptic:

**Follow my advice**

The group looked at Hawes who shrugged and then they went through the rest of the Museum. He led them towards the part of the Museum that they had already visited, standing in front of the Dome Fossil.

Ash looked at it. "So, what is a Kanto fossil doing here in Unova?" he asked.

"Well, Kabuto did actually live on these shores. According to the age of the fossil this happened around 300 million years ago." Ash looked at the fossil with interest. Ancient Pokémon sure were all over the place.

Hawes led the group further unto the Museum and came into a certain part of the Museum with a large skeleton. Iris looked up at it with awe, then used her aura to create an Aura Platform so that she could inspect the skeleton at a closer angle.

"Isa….this a Dragonite skeleton?" she asked. Axew came out of her hair and looked as well, saying "Ax axew" in amazement as well.

"Yep, this is the largest skeletal model of a Dragonite in the world. It's one of the major attractions of the Museum." Iris was awfully interested in it and it took Cilan's Aura Hand so that she could actually leave. Hawes led them to another part, to a container that had a strange rock inside.

Hawes pointed at it. "This is one of the Museum's most important pieces. It's a meteorite called the Meteonite." The others looked it at in surprise.

"So…it came from space?" asked Cilan.

Hawes nodded and started talking again. "It is assumed that it holds a large amount of cosmic energy. That's probably why the historian came here, to investigate the energy."

"Cosmic energy?" said Cilan with interest. "So that was what that historian was probably looking for."

Hawes shrugged. "I'll never know. Let me show you the exhibit." Hawes led them to a room with a number of artefacts to which he identified as the centre of the Ancient Artefact exhibit.

Ash approached some suits of armour and looked at them. He read the plaque underneath and looked back at Hawes. "What is the Aura Armour?" he asked.

Hawes looked back at him. "I was assumed that in ancient times, those with extremely high level of aura wore these to power up their bodies past their limits, allowing them to surpass human limitations."

Ash had a look at other artefacts and then pointed to the exhibit at the end of the room. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh! Those artefacts were found in a ruin, and it is said that the ruins itself were those that Cofagrigus were found in." informed Hawes.

"Cofagrigus?" asked Cilan. "Does this make it a real specimen?"

"No." said Hawes as he shook his head and went onto the stage where the Cofagrigus was. "See?" he said as he used his aura to lift the lid of the coffin. "It's just a replica."

"Well, it could have fooled me." Said Cilan, impressed at the replica.

Iris but a hand under her chin and thought hard. "This replica. It's at the centre at the curse! I'm positive!"

Cilan crossed his arms and gave a laugh. "And what makes you say that? Your 'sixth' sense? There's no evidence there so it's just a hunch."

Iris grit her teeth and Ash looked between the two of them, sweatdropping slightly, as he walked to another exhibit with a mask inside. "Hey Hawes!" said Ash. "What's this?"

Hawes and the others went over. "That? It's a Yamask mask." He said. Yamask frequently appear in these ruins so it's natural for them to be here." Ash looked down at the picture of the Pokémon and knelt in for a closer look. "Like the coffin though, it's another replica. However I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something regarding this….."

From behind Ash, Iris spoke. "Something is off…" she said. Ash looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Is it something to wrong with the aura or something?" As far as Ash could tell there wasn't.

Iris frowned. "Not really….." Hawes led them away into the library where they had just been in. "Here is the library that you've already seen. With so much information on artefacts here, there are a lot of sources to study from. And that is the end of the tour. Well what do you think?"

"Well as far as I can tell, everything is fine." said Cilan however Iris had another view.

"I'm not so sure" said Iris. "What about you Ash?" she asked.

Ash crossed his arm and nodded. "Well I know one thing." Everyone looked at him with interest and heard his stomach rumble. "It's time for lunch."

Iris grabbed the front of his shirt, shaking him back and forth, using her aura to lift him up. "Can you take this a little seriously?!" she yelled.

"Please let go Iris! I was joking!" said Ash while in the air and Iris let him down, grumbling to herself.

Cilan looked towards Hawes and asked a question. "Is it OK if we sleep here tonight Hawes?" he asked.

"Really?" asked Hawes as he looked in surprise at the group.

"Of course. That way we can keep an eye on anything that happens here." He said to explain himself.

"Absolutely." Said Iris. "Ghosts are more active in the night anyway. It'd be a great way to find out what's going on."

Hawes let out a smile. "Well you may be kids but you are definitely brave."

Iris let out a smile and looked at Ash. "Although there really is only one kid."

"Just what do you mean Iris?!" yelled Ash back at her, earning laughs from everyone else.

* * *

Night came faster than everyone thought and the others, including Hawes were setting up their sleeping bags.

"Are you guys going to be OK?" asked Hawes as Ash inspected his Pokémon egg.

"Sure." Said Ash. "We've had worse."

"But what happens when things start to move?" he asked as he glanced around the library.

"Then that's when we'll move! With me and Cilan having a high level aura, everything will be fine!" said Iris. "And then we'll get to the bottom of this!

Hawes nodded and smiled at the others.

* * *

That same night in the alleyways of Nacrene City, three figures stood among the warehouses.

James was the one that spoke first. "So, how do you suppose the agent from HQ will contact us?" he asked.

"Simple." Came a voice from behind and the group turned, Pierce standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"When did you-?" asked Meowth however he was interrupted.

"Your mission." He said. It appeared that he had no intention of wasting time. "But before I tell you, have you done the investigation of the City Museum?"

"Already done." Said Jessie.

"Wonderful." Came the reply. "Now the mission that HQ wants is for you to switch out the meteorite in the exhibit using the decoy that you received a number of days ago. However you should know that the real meteorite both is and is not your true target."

"Then what is our true target?" asked James however they all stopped to see something glowing in front of them. They looked up and saw nothing above them and then found that object started speaking, a strange voice coming from it.

A phone, with a voice scrambler.

"It means….." said the voice, mixing between high and low range. "That your true target, for now, is the Meteonite." Came the voice. "I did offer you a gauntlet but it appears that you ignored it."

Everyone froze as they looked at the phone, the message at the Antimony Research Lab making sense.

"So…you are the one…." Said Pierce as he looked at the device.

"Oh, don't bother trying to take the phone. Bought it today. One time use you know. Anyway I'll just have you know that the Meteonite? Stay away from it. If you know what's good for you." Said the voice.

"Is that a threat?" asked Meowth.

"Not really. Just a friendly suggestion. I don't suppose death is in your grand scheme of things right? Try to avoid that rock if you know what's good for you. And I will know if you choose to ignore me. Have a nice evening." The phone hung up and the other members looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" asked Jessie. Pierce frowned and stepped forward, using his aura to crush the phone.

"No-one challenges Team Rocket and gets away with it. Proceed with the mission." Said Pierce as he strode away, leaving the others wondering how it was that challenged them.

The Boy watched them go, listening to the entire thing through his listening device. He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall of the alleyway that he was on, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's just see what you do now…"he said as he watched the Team Rocket trio exit the alleyway.

* * *

Ash woke up to someone rocking him back and forth. He woke up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Ash!" came Iris's voice into his ears. "Wake up!" Ash did so and looked at Iris.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I….feel something in the air. It's unnatural. Something is coming closer. I can feel it." Said Iris.

Cilan woke up as well and sighed. "Don't give me that. Provide some evidence next time."

Ash turned to Cilan as Iris frowned at him, her aura moving around her due to her negative emotions. "Cilan, Iris thought to wake us. I don't think she would have done so unless she was absolutely sure." Iris cheered up a bit to see Ash defending.

Ash stood up and looked around. There was nothing that he could sense however a faint mist approached them, surrounded by a blue light, something that he saw coming closer with his Aura Perception.

"Aura….?" He asked as the fog came closer and surrounded them.

"See?!" said Iris. "I told you!"

Hawes, woken up by the noise rubbed his eyes and looked at them however he caught sight of the fog that surrounded them. He jumped up, looking all over the place. "W-What's going on?" he practically yelled, an Aura Shield coming over him to protect himself.

The fog thickened and Ash sweated. Just what was going on? And how was aura involved?

"This is bad" said Iris. "The ghost is angry….."

Cilan scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. The venting system must have broken down." The next instance a clanging sound entered their ears that came closer and louder.

Everyone was silent as they listened to it, looking at the direction that it was coming from. And the source of the sound became clear as a suit of armour came from the fog and headed straight towards them. Hawes let out a scream and backed away, falling onto the ground as he did so.

"Alright then Cilan where's your science now?" asked Iris.

Cilan let a smile and shook his head. "Easy, the Ghost aura phenomenon. The last owner of that armour's aura must still be imbedded in the armour, causing it to move. How about it Ash?" Cilan looked at him and Ash realised what he meant. Use his Aura Perception.

He was about to do just that as the suit of armour unsheathed its sword causing him to look back.

"And that?" countered Iris.

"Easy. Strings or aura. Either could cause that movement." countered Cilan and even Ash had to disagree on that one.

"Really? Strings?" he said and it seemed that Cilan himself seemed to doubt that theory. Ash focused his eyes and looked at the suit of armour, watching the aura around it.

It was faint but it was there. Aura. However it was on the outside of the armour, rather than the inside according to what Cilan was saying. So what did that mean?

The armour approached them in a run and Ash called his attack. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" he yelled.

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu as it raced towards the armour. As soon as it hit, the armour itself was thrown apart due to an explosion in the air as they collided.

"See?" said Cilan. "Aura."

Ash shook his head as he watched the armour. "Only on the outside. If it was the Ghost aura phenomenon you say it was, the aura would be on the inside of the armour."

Cilan looked a bit shocked at having his theory torn apart however didn't think much of it. "Hah, simple. Then someone had to have been controlling it from the outside."

"How?" said Iris. "We locked all of the doors."

The conversation was short lived as the armour managed to gather itself together and lift up off the ground. It held its sword towards Pikachu and Ash backed away.

"Ash!" said Iris. "When you attacked it with a non-aura attack, you angered the ghost!"

Ash grit his teeth. If non-aura attacks would cause it to be angry…

"Alright!" said Ash as he looked to Pikachu. In that case he had to change tactics, making a move that he didn't like but felt was necessary. "Pikachu, use Aura Volt Tackle!"

Cilan and Iris looked at him in surprise that he was using an aura attack and then at Pikachu who was using it. Pikachu leapt forward, charging at the amour as its body glowed with a bright yellow aura among the electricity. They watched, astounded as it collided with the armour, a large sound like glass breaking filling the air.

And without blue aura, just how much of it did Pikachu have?!

The thought was short lived as a small blue flame appeared from the fallen armour.

"Gyah!? What is that?!" declared Hawes.

"Hmph. Merely an electrical discharge from the Volt Tackle, that's all." Said Cilan. It approached Ash as he felt the heat on his skin, waving the thing away as it approached Hawes, proceeding to chase him around on the spot.

Ash reacted quickly, throwing out a Pokéball saying "Oshawott! Aura Water Gun!" Iris and Cilan were surprised again to see that Oshawott had used an aura attack and the Otter Pokémon let loose a stream of water that glowed blue, hitting the flame dead centre, again with the sound of glass breaking.

All of a sudden, the head of the armour floated upwards and like the flame chased Hawes around, ignoring his Aura Shield altogether as it did so.

"Hmm. The magnetic field must have changed causing the armour to float." Said Cilan as he watched the thing go.

Ash grunted, having to deal with the problem again. "Pikachu! Aura Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail gained a metallic shine that was accompanied by its yellow aura due to its level being extremely high and it smashed the tail against the armour.

More sounds came out from the clash and the armour fell to the ground, not moving.

Iris frowned as she looked at the head of the armour. "You know, it looks to me that the host here is after you Hawes."

"Wh-What?!" declared Hawes. "But why? I haven't-"

He was interrupted as something fell onto his head and he looked up, water falling from above him and onto his head.

"Rain?" said Ash as he used his Aura Perception, the faint outline of aura seen in it.

"Again simple." Said Cilan. "It's just the sprinklers." Then as soon it had started it stopped and the others wiped the water off their heads.

"What's going on?" said Ash. Then, a voice.

It came from the end of the hall that they were in and they listened to it.

"T-T-T-That was the thing that I heard last night!" said Hawes as he backed away.

"It must be the spirit!" announced Iris to which Cilan shook his head.

"Not at all. The low frequency sound waves must have caused things to make sounds."

Iris was about to say something however it was Ash that interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "That noise is happening and we have to see where it's coming from." He returned Oshawott and ran towards where the sound was coming from.

The centre of the Ancient Artefact exhibit was where it came from and Ash immediately saw what the problem was.

He stepped back as he saw that the Yamask mask from before was….crying.

"The mask…is crying? But why would it be sad?" asked Iris.

"Not crying. But rather condensation on the surface of it." Then in a fast action, the mask rose and hit the glass container that it was behind.

"What in the-?! The angry ghost lies in that mask!" yelled Iris as she looked at it.

"Hardly." Said Cilan. "It must be attracted to something here in this room." It kept on hitting the glass and eventually stopped. Then to replace it, footsteps were heard from behind them, coming closer and closer. The group turned and gaped as the Dragonite skeleton came closer.

"B-bring forth creatures that didn't exist in the first place into reality…." Said Hawes as he backed away, Ash and the others looking at him. The words of that historian? Just what had that guy even known?

Iris shook her head and approached the skeleton. "Are you the spirit that has been haunting us?" she asked.

Cilan didn't say anything as he looked at the skeleton, having no explanation for the occurrence in front of him.

Iris took another step forward however Ash noticed that the movement of the aura that was surrounding the creature indicated that it was going to move.

Ash tackled Iris in the back, both of them going down as the skeleton moved forward, its foot right where Iris would have been. Cilan and Hawes moved out of the way and watched as it punched the glass where the mask was.

"A-Alright then Pansage! Use Aura Bullet Seed!" cried Cilan as he threw open a Pokéball, Pansage coming out and using the move.

It attacked the skeleton and Ash pulled Iris out of the way as the skeleton fell, a strange cry and the sound of breaking glass coming from the attack. The skeleton fell back onto where Ash and Iris had just been, both of them looking at the scene, Iris still gripping Ash's hand.

"Was that the voice of the spirit?" she asked as Ash pulled her up and then let go with a blush on her face.

"Ah!" said Hawes as he realised something. "I remember know! That historian! He told me to not put that mask in the exhibit!" Hawes raced to the glass and swiped his card key the glass opening. However he did not remove the mask.

The mask removed itself.

It floated out of the glass and into the air, planting itself right on Cilan's face. He fell back, trying to remove it as his hands glowed blue as he tried to remove it with his aura but to no avail.

"Cilan!" yelled Ash as he went to his friend's side, Iris helping as well, using her aura to try and remove it but nothing. "It's won't budge!"

Cilan suddenly threw both of them of him with his aura and they fell to the ground. They both looked up at their friend. "C-Cilan?" asked Ash.

"Now…." Said Cilan. Or rather it was hard to tell. His voice had become all distorted and strange and he raised both of his hands. In them a strange blue fire glowed and he threw them at the others, running away to avoid them.

"Cilan! What's wrong?!" asked Ash.

"He's been possessed!" said Iris. "Taken over!"

"But why Cilan?" asked Ash as he looked at her.

"T-The only thing I can think of is that it's because he didn't accept that it was real in the first place!" said Iris as she looked at Ash.

"T-Try not to deny the existence of what is…..you'll anger the being you're denying" said Hawes as he looked at Cilan.

"That historian…." Said Ash as he looked at his friend as well. Just how far had that guy gone in his investigation so that he was able to predict the actions of whatever it was that had possessed Cilan?

Iris stepped forward. "Please spirit! Tell us why you're so angry!"

'Cilan' stepped forward. "You locked it up….The mask is precious…to me….."

"Wh…at?" asked Iris.

"That Yamask mask is, after all the real thing." Said another voice. The group turned to where it had come from and saw someone in the frame of the doorway that they had come through.

She was tall and wore blue jean like pants, her hair the same colour, a white shirt that was completely the opposite of her skin.

"Dear!" said Hawes as he let you a sigh. "I'm so glad that you're here!"

"Dear….?" Asked Ash. "Then that makes you…Lenora?"

"Well then." Said Lenora. "Where did you get that mask anyway?"

"Well it was last night. I found it on the ground when we were loading in the artefacts. I assumed it was a part of the exhibit so I put it in the Museum." Said Hawes. His facial expression was one of a person that realised something. "And that historian…..he said that it was owned already…."

"Indeed." Said Lenora. Off to the side, 'Cilan' raised an arm and the Dragonite skeleton rose with it. Lenora looked at it. "That historian called me and told me to head over here right away." She let out a sigh. "Definitely an oddball but definitely right. Alright then. That's enough." She said to 'Cilan'.

"Get…..out…." he said.

Lenora smiled. "If that's the case…Watchog! Go!" Lenora threw a Pokéball and it burst open with a bright light, a Pokémon appearing where it had been thrown.

It acted quickly. The stripes on its chest burst with a bright glow and 'Cilan' covered his face as did the others. Ash brought out his Pokédex as he did so, scanning the Pokémon in front of him.

"**Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon and the evolved form of Patrat. As its body contains luminescent compound, it has the ability to glow and this ability is increased if aura is applied to the process."**

"Well then Yamask. Don't be shy and come out." said Lenora.

As if to answer her, the mask came off Cilan's face and he stumbled before managing to stand up straight. "What happened…?" he asked.

"Cilan!" cried Ash. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Cilan let out a nod and rubbed his head, looking at the mask that was rising slowly into the air.

It hovered in one particular spot and in the next instant a Pokémon appeared in that spot. The others gasped and Hawes let out a soft "He was right….". Ash scanned the Pokémon in front of him for details.

"**Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. It wonders the ruins of ancient civilisations and its mask it a large source of its aura, similar to a Dwebble's rock." **

"A Ghost Type…." Said Ash. Iris heard him as she looked at the Type of the Pokémon. So the answer was simple. Yet it was both scientifically explained as a Ghost.

"_Well to be honest it's a bit of both."_

The words of the historian echoed inside his head. Just how had he known so fast?

"You see." Said Lenora. "Yamask here must have been brought in with the other artefacts. It must have lost its mask when it was being brought in. You put it in the display case under the impression that it was a replica. And when it saw it in the case, it assumed you had stolen it."

"So Yamask did all of this….." said Ash as Yamask nodded. "Wow! How did you know?" he asked Lenora.

Lenora let out a smile. "Let's just say that a certain historian figured it out before I did."

"Of course." Said Cilan. "The movement of the objects was Aura Psychic, the fog Aura Haze. And that means that rain was Aura Rain Dance and the fire Aura Will-O-Wisp. That explains all the aura that you saw Ash." Said Cilan.

Hawes stepped forward and bowed in front of Yamask. "Yamask. I truly am sorry for my mistake. If you could please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Yamask smiled and then nodded.

"Wonderful. Thank you very much." Said Lenora.

"Pretty neat." Said Ash. "So Yamask is a neat Pokémon in the end after all." He said. Pikachu agreed with a "Pika pika!"

* * *

Everyone went outside the Museum and watched as Yamask get ready to leave.

"Going already?" asked Lenora. Yamask nodded. "Well then you can come back anytime." She said.

Yamask let out a happy cry of "Yamask!" and flew off into the distance.

"See you later!" said Ash.

"Yeah! And try to keep your mask in good care!" said Iris as she waved.

The sunrise came soon after and the group stretched after having stayed up for most of the night.

"Man, what a lovely sunrise!" said Ash as he watched it.

"Indeed. And the scent of that morning air! Spectacular!" commented Cilan.

"And it's perfect for a Gym Battle!" said Ash with a smile as he turned and faced Lenora. Lenora raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"So….you're here for a Gym Battle." She said.

"Yep! I'm Ash from Pallet Town!" said Ash with an eager smile.

"I see. Well then challenge accepted. I'm eager to see how battle for me Ash."

"You bet!" said Ash. "And I hope you're ready for me!"

* * *

**And that'd be the end for now. What with a Gym Battle up next I hope that you guys will look forward to the next chapter that awaits you and me.**

**Not much character profiles left so that's all I have for now. **

**Actually, I'm lying. I have a bit more, with the lead up to the Exorcist arc as well as some more on the Boy and what he did with the Meteonite.**

* * *

Molly Hale looked at the mansion that lay in the Unova region. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she wiped them. Her uncle was dead. She knew that and she had spent the entire plane trip crying as she remembered the times that she would ever have with him again.

However when they had called the mansion's staff to tell them that they were coming, some of them had had the ridiculous notion that they were being haunted. By her uncle's ghost. As if that could happen.

She felt angry at the fact that such a thing had happened however she was a tiny bit curious as to what they meant. However that was not on the forefront of her mind.

The funeral would be held soon so all she had until then were tears. More and more tears.

She wiped her eyes as she felt some more of them rising to the surface in that unfamiliar region of Unova.

* * *

The Boy looked at the piece of rock that lay on the bed of the Pokémon Centre. He had taken it. Well he said taken….

After doing an in depth analysis of the Meteonite, he understood practically everything about it. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

If someone were to gain access to the energy that it held….

However the Boy would know if Team Rocket did anything. After all…

The Boy held up the piece of the Meteonite that he had chipped off. It was connected to that rock through the energy that it had, another thing that gathered the Boy's attention. It was definitely a strange rock but most of all, it was dangerous.

And whatever was happening…..

The Boy would stop it.

* * *

**And now that's the end. This is actually one of the shorter chapters but in the end, we have a pretty good one in the future. What with the Exorcist arc coming up soon and the people acting in that arc as well as the narrow meeting between those that are called 'protagonists' we have a good thing going. **

**Maybe they'll meet, if ever so briefly?**

**However you'll just have to wait for that. You'll see.**

**And as always,  
Review if you please**

**And I'll see you when I see you and I won't if I don't. **


End file.
